Tumko paa liya
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi - a rich girl meets Kavin - a middle class guy in college..will their love work out?
1. Chapter 1

**KISHANCHAND SINGHANIA COLLEGE OF ARTS,SCIENCE, COMMERCE and TECHNOLOGY….**

18 year old Kavin looks at the huge gates and the grand board above it with awe. He adjusts the tie of his uniform, straightens his sweater above his shirt and tugging his bag leaves a short burst of air.

 **Kavin (mind):** kya main abhi bhi sapna dekh raha hoon..main sach me iss college me…he looks around..many young boys and girls walk in and out of the campus..

KS college is one of India's biggest colleges. There are two types of students who study here – Kids of rich and famous people or exceptionally brilliant kids with scholarships.

Kavin was neither- he wasn't rich and he was good in studies but not brilliant. His father had moved in to this city as the new warden of the KS college – Boys and Girls hostel. He could thus study in the same college. Kavin continued to walk in when he hears a distant voice calling his name.

 **Girl voice:** Bhaiyyaa…bhaiiyaaaaaa…

He turns to see a girl just one and a half years younger than him, running with her pony wagging like a dog's tail.

 **Kavin (embarrassed):** Ishitaa…kitni baar kaha hai…campus me bhaiyya bhaiyaa bolke mat bulaoo..main senior hoon tumhara…

 **Ishita (panting):** aap apna lunch bhool gaye…Maa ne dene ke liye kaha..

 **Kavin (slapping his forehead):** Maa bhi naa…ab main kya school ka bacha hoon..waapas lekar jaooo..main cafeteria me kuch khaa loonga

 **Ishita (angry):** kya? Theekh hai….mujhe faltoo me itna daudaaya…Bye

She stuffs the box back in her bag and runs to find her class. Kavin sighs and continues to walk in the corridor looking at everything in amazement. He spots his classroom and enters. Most seats are taken and no one pays attention to the new comer. He looks around for someone to smile at him or acknowledge him.

He sees one bench where two people are seated and walks confidently with a big smile. He stands near the desk. No one looks up

 **Kavin:** Hi…I am Kavin..Kavin Raina…may I take this seat?

A boy looks up from his phone and shows a disinterested face. Kavin takes that as a yes and prepares to sit, the guy pushes him on the floor.

 **Rude boy:** Hey dude..stop being funny…yeh KS college hai…koi local train ya bus nahi..third seat pe baithne aa gaye..

 **Kavin (angry):** Look…I asked you before I sat down…you don't have to be rude..

 **Rude boy:** kaun hai be tu..jaanta hai kisse pange le raha hai..shakal se toh kisi driver ka beta lagta hai..bloody scholarship kid!

 **Voice:** Scholarship kids ke wajah se hi aaj bhi KS college ko brainy college kaha jaata hai..warna agar sirf tum jaise ameer zaade iss college me ho…toh IQ level kam ho jaayega

 **Rude boy:** ohhhhhhh..aa gaya..gareebo ka masihaa….Dushyant! stay away..and haan..iss cheapo ko bhi apne saath le jaa..

Dushyant is about to hit when the professor enters the class. He pulls Kavin to his seat and everyone gets up to greet the teacher.

The teacher starts taking attendance. Dushyant uses this break to talk to Kavin.

 **Dushyant:** Hi…I am Dushyant..Dushyant Pratap…

 **Kavin (smiles, shakes hand):** Kavin Raina…

 **Dushyant:** new student?

 **Kavin (nods head):** Yes..mere papa ka iss saal transfer hua hai…woh yahan ke hostel ke naye warden hai..

 **Dushyant:** acha hai…kamse kam tum hostel ke chakkar se toh bach gaye…apne papa se kehke hamare khaane ka kuch kardo yaar…

 **Kavin (smiles):** sure sure…aur tum?

 **Dushyant:** main scholarship me padhaai kar raha hoon…meri family doosre shaher me rehti hai…yahan part time café me kaam kar leta hoon….apni pocket money you see..

 **Kavin:** Nice…waise mere papa suggest kar rahe the..mujhe bhi apni pocket money khud hi kamaani hogi..

 **Professor:** Ms P Singhania….P Singhania…..everyone looks around..no one answers….the professor gets up and walks to a seat.

 **Professor (angry):** Just because yeh college tumhare Naanaji ka hai..it doesn't mean ki tum professors ki respect bhi naa karo…I called your name twice..why didn't you answer me…he yells!

 **Girl voice (getting up):** aap mujhse baat kar rahe hai?

 **Professor (angry):** PURVI SINGHANIA tumhara hi naam hai naa? Answer me..

 **Purvi (getting up):** No sir…ek choti si correction hai..I am just Purvi!..no more Singhania…

 **Professor (sarcasm):** Oh..yes..I forgot…tumhari Maa ne phir se shaadi kar li naa..so whats your new surname now?

The kids in her class titter and gossip. Purvi controls her anger and replies..

 **Purvi:** aapko ya kisiko bhi mere naye surname se koi lena dena nahi hona chahiye…aapke liye inti information kaafi hai…I am not Purvi Singhania anymore..I am just Purvi.. I…she spells her name..

Kavin can see only a side profile of the girl. She looks sharp, confident.

 **Kavin (whisper):** Yeh kaun hai?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi Singhania…iski Maa mashhoor page 3 socialite Madhu Singhania hai..Kishanchand Singhania iss college ke founder iske nanaaji hai..

 **Kavin:** Phir toh yeh bahut ameer hogi..

 **Dushyant:** Haan..ameer bhi aur bigdi huyi bhi…sab kuch karti hai..party, fun, masti, drugs bhi..

 **Kavin (shock):** drugs?

 **Dushyant :** pichle saal hi rehab se lauti hai..

 **Kavin:** yeh surname ka kya chakkar hai..

 **Dushyant:** theekh se pata nahi hai….paper me padha tha..iski Maa ne teesri shaadi ki hai abhi 2 mahine pehle….kisi American se…..

 **Kavin:** toh yeh apne Papa ke saath nahi rehti?

The bell rings before Dushyant can answer. Everyone gets up and moves to the next session – Gym! Dushyant and Kavin chat and move to the boys locker room to change in their PT clothes. They enter the gym and Kavin collides with someone.

 **Kavin (picking books, looking up):** I am sorry..hey..tum..Purvi ho naa..Purvi Singhania..

 **Purvi (snatching books, angry):** Nahi….main sirf Purvi hoon..Purviiiii..she yells and rushes out

 **Dushyant:** akdu hai ek number ki…pata nahi kya samajhti hai apne aap ko…chal yaar chalte hai..

Purvi rushes to the bathroom and locks herself in a cubicle. She starts sobbing there…

 **Flashback**

 **Madhu Singhania (yelling):** Are you out of your mind?

 **Purvi:** Kyun Mom…main kyun nahi aa sakti aapke saath..itne saal aap ne mujhe kabhi pyaar nahi diya..but I never complained..atleast..i could see you sometimes…ghar par yaa club me…but now…don't do this to me..

 **Madhu:** Don't be crazy Purvi….Richard mujhse shaadi kar raha hai..he doesn't need my past…he doesn't need any baggages…

 **Purvi (tears, angry):** Mom….yeh sirf Richard chahta hai..yaa aap bhi? Do you think I am just your past..main ek 'baggage' hoon aapke liye? Answer me Mom…

 **Madhu (closing her eyes):** Purvi…main ek naya present aur future chahti hoon…mera haq hai mere khushiyon pe…and tumhe yahan kya kami hai…25 servants hai….10 gaadiyaan hai…tumhe nanaaji ke college me admission dilaa diya hai….you are PURVI SINGHANIA….yeh naam hi kaafi hai…

 **Purvi (yelling):** NOOOOOOOOOOO…Nahi chahiye mujhe kuch bhi…yeh gaadiyaan, servants, yeh ghar…nahi chahiye mujhe yeh surname SINGHANIAAAAAAA….I am not a Singhaniaaaaa…I am not….she breaks down and sobs..

 **Purvi:** mom….please…main bilkul akeli ho jaoongi….koi nahi hai mera yahan…please..take me with you..

 **Another image, court…**

 **Officer:** So Madam…aapki application manzoor kar di hai…aapne apna naya naam kya socha hai…

 **Purvi:** Just drop the Singhania…I don't need anything else..

 **Officer:** Okay ma'm….it will take some time…tab tak officially aap Purvi Singhania hi rahengi..on all records..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi manages to wipe her tears and washes her face with cold water. She dries her face with a paper towel and her eyes fall on the mirror image of the I-card hung around her neck.

Purvi is walking on the campus grounds and while passing a dustbin, she chucks her I-card inside it. It misses and falls out…..

Kavin is walking from the opposite direction and he picks it up..

 **Kavin:** helooo..excuse me..your I-card….she sits inside a car without paying any attention. Kavin watches as the car zooms off. He looks at the card again – Purvi Singhania!...

 **My new campus story on Kavin and Purvi..hope you guys enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dushyant pats Kavin's back.

 **Dushyant:** Chal yaar…pehla din khatam ho gaya..kal milte hai…kya hua? kahan dekh raha hai?

 **Kavin:** yaar..yeh Purvi apna I card bhool gayi shayad….kya karoon?

 **Dushyant:** usse I card ki kya zaroorat hai? College toh uske Nana ka hi hai naa…tu zyaada tension mat le…office me de de yaa phir kal milegi..toh de denaa..Bye..

 **Kavin:** aree rukh..kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Dushyant:** teri tarah 'bhagyawaan' toh nahi hoon main…hostel hi jaoonga…pata nahi aaj kya khaane milega wahan..

 **Kavin(smiles):** Tu ghar chal…meri Maa bahut acha khaana banaati hai..chal chal

They both chat and reach Kavin's house. Kavin's mother serves them lunch. She is happy that Kavin has found a friend in Dushyant.

 **Dushyant (holding hands on his stomach):** Baapre! Aaj toh pet bahut bhar gaya..aunty aap bahut acha khaana banaati hai….mujhe meri Maa ki yaad aa gayi…

 **KavinM:** toh main bhi tumhari Maa jaisi hi hoon..jab bhi mann kare ghar aa jaana..yaa Kavin se keh dena..main bhej doongi..

 **Dushyant:** Thanks aunty..haath dhone the mujhe…Kavin's mother points the bathroom. Dushyant goes to wash his hands, there is no water in the tap. He walks to the room next to it and uses the bathroom. He doesn't know but its Ishita's room and she comes inside. She throws her books on the bed and is removing her shoes and socks, when Dushyant comes out.

 **Ishita (scared):** ahhhh..kaun? kaun ho tum?

 **Dushyant:** Main..woh…

Ishita feels he is a thief. She screams loudly.

 **Ishita:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Choooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr…..

Dushyant shuts her mouth, she scratches his face. He leaves her , she throws a blanket on him and runs to open the door. Kavin and his mother come inside and Kavin straightaway starts hitting the person covered with the blanket..

 **Kavin:** Chor kahinke….rukh..teri dhulaai karta hoon main…Maa, Ishita..jaldi police ko phone karo..Papa ko bulaaooo..

 **Dushyant:** Kavinnnnnnn…kya kar raha hai…main hoon..yaar…Maarna bandh kar..

Kavin stops on hearing a familiar voice. He removes the blanket – its Dushyant!

 **Kavin (embarrassed):** Oh my god! Dushyant…tummmm…Ishita..tune isse chor samjhaa….you are total gone case!

 **Ishita (confused):** aap isko jaante ho Bhaiyya?

 **Kavin:** haan..yeh mera friend hai..

 **Ishita (eyes wide):** aapne ek chor se dosti ki hai? Maa dekha aapne?

 **Dushyant:** dekhoo..main koi chor-wor nahi hoon…main Kavin ka classmate hoon…hamari aaj hi friendship huyi hai..

 **Ishita:** toh…mere kamre me kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** tumhara kamra? Mujhe nahi pata tha..main toh bas haath dhone aaya tha..main jaa raha hoon…

 **KavinM:** Ishitaaa..tu bhi naa…ruko beta…I am sorry..woh yeh Ishita thodi dramebaaz hai..Ishita..maafi maango Dushyant se…

 **Ishita:** sorry…

 **Dushyant:** Its okay..mujhe chalna chahiye ab…

 **Kavin:** aree..rukh…he comes and checks his face. Zyaada lagi toh nahi naa…his right cheek has a small cut…Ishita..first aid box laa toh..Kavin removes a bandage, his mother calls him for something

 **Kavin:** ishita…tu hi isse bandage laga ab…tu neeche aaja Dushyant..main tujhe apni bike pe hostel drop kar doonga..

Ishita carefully cleans his wound first and then sticks the bandage to his cheek.

 **Dushyant:** Thanks…

 **Ishita:** You are welcome..

 **Dushyant:** Tum mujhe sorry nahi bologi?

 **Ishita:** bol toh diyaa…kitni baar boloon?

 **Dushyant:** tumne mujhe apne bhai se pitwaaya….uska sirf ek chota saa sorry?

 **Ishita:** toh..aur kya expect kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** zyaada kuch nahi…ek ice cream ?

 **Ishita:** Lagta hai bhaiyya ki maar kam padh gayi…bulaoo unhe…bhaiyaaaaaaa..

 **Dushyant (scared):** kya? Nahi..nahi..

 **Kavin:** kya hai Ishita?

 **Ishita (getting up):** Bhaiyya….yeh aapke friend….she points a finger at him. Dushyant gets real scared.

 **Dushyant:** nahi nahi…aisa..nahi..Kavin…sunn naa..

 **Kavin:** tu hakla kyun raha hai? Ishita kya hua?

 **Ishita:** main yeh keh rahi thi…aapke friend ki…..first aid ho gayi..aap jaa sakte hai..

Dushyant sighs a relief. Ishita smiles and enjoys his expressions. Kavin leaves followed by Dushyant.

 **Ishita :** waise mujhe Ice cream utni pasand nahi hai…magar Cold coffee try kar sakti hoon..

 **Dushyant (smile):** Time mile toh kabhi shaam ko Café- Coffee Bar me aa jaana…world ki best cold coffee milti hai..Bye..

Kavin drops Dushyant to the hostel. He checks in the office.

 **Kavin:** papa….

 **KavinF:** arre Kavin…tum yahan?

 **Kavin:** who bas dushyant ko drop karne aaya tha…

 **KavinF:** Dushyant Pratap? Hmmm…tumhara classmate hai naa…he is a good boy..scholarship hai…

 **Kavin (smiles):** maine socha main aapko apne saath ghar le jaoon..

 **KavinF:** abhi nahi..10-15 min lagenge..woh ek-do files drop karni hai…

 **Kavin:** aap bhool gaye naa..Maa aapka wait kar rahi hai..appointment?

 **KavinF (realizing):** ohh haa…thanks beta…main abhi nikalta hoon..he stops…ek kaam kar sakte ho?

 **Kavin:** ji..

 **KavinF (picking files):** yeh zara..Singhania house me de doge…bas 5 min door hai hostel se..wahan Ms Singhania ko yeh files dena..unke signature chahiye mujhe..urgent hai..main phone karke bataa doonga..jaldi karo..

Kavin takes the files and rides on his bike to Singhania Villa. He stops outside a huge bungalow. He gets down the bike and tells the watchman of his purpose of visit. The watchman checks with someone inside and allows Kavin to go.

Kavin steps inside and watches at the huge lawn, colorful bushes and a small section where a small playground for kids is present. He steps inside the foyer and looks at the high ceilings where expensive looking chandeliers hang.

 **Girl voice:** who are you? Tum andar kaise aaye?

He turns at the sharp voice – he recognizes it..

 **Kavin (politely):** Hi…I am Kavin..shayad tumne mujhe nahi pehchaana…we are in the same class..

 **Purvi (coldly):** so?…maine poocha..tum andar kaise aaye? Who allowed you inside..

 **Kavin:** mere Papa Mr Karan Raina KS hostel ken aye warden hai…who..yeh files yahan drop karne kaha..he shows the files to her.

 **Purvi (disinterest):** whatever…just drop them….and leave…

 **Kavin:** kahan rakhoon?

 **Purvi (turning to go away):** kahin bhi phek ke jaoo..

 **Kavin (angry):** Look…main itni der se tumse politely baat kar raha hoon..tumhe bilkul bhi tameez nahi hai…ghar aaye mehmaan se kaise baat karte hai..yeh kisine sikhaaya nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi (angry):** Listen..you…don't judge me…main kya hoon, kaun hoon…tum kaun hote ho mujhe sikhaane waale…tumhara jo kaam hai..woh karke jaoo..

 **Kavin:** Papa ne mujhe kahan tha Ms Singhania ke haath dekar jaoon..toh yeh lo.. Good bye Ms Singhania ! he places the files in her hands and starts to leave…

CRASHHHHHHHHHHH…

He turns at the sound of a broken vase.

 **Purvi (breaking another vase, yelling):** Nahiiiiii hoon main Ms SINGHANIAAAA….nafrat Hai mujhe iss naam se….nafrat hai…..Don't you call me Ms Singhaniaa again…..

Two servants and a woman come running in.

 **Woman:** Baby….ruk jaooo….ruk jaoo baby..

Kavin watches with an open mouth as Purvi angrily breaks many things in the room. The servants try to go closer but are afraid of her.

 **Woman (scared):** babyyy…aapko chott lag jayegi…yeh sab kaanch ke hai…

 **Purvi (already bleeding, shouting):** Toh Lag jaane doo…kya hoga? Main marr jaoongi naa..acha hai…Bahut acha haiiii…she shouts…she screams loudly, her whole body trembles, she picks a broken glass piece and proceeds to cuts her wrist..

 **Woman (screaming):** Nahiiiiii…Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….

Purvi feels a strong grip in her hand and someone throws the glass piece away. She struggles against this person and kicks him..

 **Woman:** pleaseee…isse chodna mat..main abhi aati hoon..the woman rushes inside and gets an injection. Purvi screams, kicks and then falls silent in 5 mins…

 **Woman (tears, relief):** Thank god…Thank you..Thank you young man…she thanks Kavin who was holding Purvi all this while. He looks at her now lying on the sofa – eyes closed, tears still streaking her cheeks…her palms are bleeding…

 **Kavin:** its okay…isse andar le jaoon…

 **Woman:** hum sabhaal lenge…thank you…she asks two servants to take Purvi away.

 **Kavin:** ahhh…who yeh files?

 **Woman:** yahan rakh do…badme baby se kehke sign karvaa doongi…

 **Kavin:** aunty..if you don't mind..yeh sab kya tha? Mujhe galat mat samjhiye…main Purvi ka classmate hoon..

 **Woman:** kuch nahi…baby thodi disturbed hai…tum jaoo..aur haan..kisise kehna mat..jo bhi tumne dekha…

Kavin leaves the room, he steps on a piece of glass. He looks around- there are many glass pieces on the floor. He realizes how bad the situation is.

 **Kavin house, dinner time**

 **KavinF (eating dinner):** arre…aaj Kavin itna chup chup kyun hai? Khaane me toh uska favorite banaa hai naa….Bhindi..phir kya complaint hai..

 **Kavin (not in mood):** kuch nahi Papa…bass mann nahi hai…

 **Kavin F:** tune files de di aaj…

 **Kavin:** Haan…de di..

 **Kavin F:** who ladki..Ms Singhania..woh teri class me hai naa?

 **Kavin:** Uska naam Purvi hai…haan meri class me hai..

 **KavinF:** suna hai bahut badtameez ladki hai…inn ameer logon ka bhi acha hai…aise bade college me aane ke liye Dushyant jaise ladke din raat mehnat karte hai, pocket money ke liye kaam karte hai..aur usse dekho…Nanaaji ka college hai, aalishaan bungalow hai, naukar hai, gaadiyan hai….phir bhi tameez ek paise ki bhi nahi hai…tumne kahin dosti toh nahi kar li naa usse?

 **Kavin:** Nahi…meri baat nahi huyi hai usse..

 **KavinF:** karne ki zaroorat bhi nahi hai…aise logon se door rehne me hi bhalai hai…Ishita..Ishita…kya soch rahi hai..

 **Ishita (coming back to senses):** haan…nahi kuch nahi Papa…she eats a spoonful of rice and smiles thinking about Dushyant..

Kavin is not able to eat, he is still thinking about Purvi and her weird behavior.

 **Purvi house, night**

 **Woman:** babyyy…ab tabiyat kaisi hai? Yeh soup pee loo…

 **Purvi (sad):** Nahi Gracy maa…mujhe bhook nahi hai…Gracy is her care taker.

 **Gracy:** apni Gracy maa ki baat nahi maanegi…she feeds her the soup…itna gussa kyun karti ho? Aaj kuch ho jaata toh…

Purvi sobs and hugs Gracy.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Gracy maa….pata nahi mujhe bahut gussa aa gaya tha…

 **Gracy (wiping Purvi's tears):** chalo..ronaa bandh karo..tumhe medicines bhi toh lene hai..kal college mat jaana..aaram karna ghar par..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Gracy maa…main yahan ghar me nahi rehna chahti..mera dam ghuttta hai…mujhe darr lagta hai…main college jaoongi…

 **Gracy (smiles):** yeh bhi theekh baat hai…arre haan…agar tum kal college jaoo toh tumhare class me who ladka jo aaj aaya tha…usse Thank you keh dena…usne aaj tumhari jaan bachaayi..

 **Purvi (question mark):** class mate? Kaun? Maine aaj pehli baar dekha hai usse..

 **Gracy:** ohh…usne apna naam kya bataya thaa..she thinks..haan…Kavin…uske papa hamare hostel ke naye warden hai..woh do files deke gaya hai…tumhare signatures chahiye…

 **Purvi:** Kavin….theekh hai..

 **Will Purvi say thank you to Kavin..will they start talking?**


	3. Chapter 3

Its morning and Kavin is busy packing his books for college..

 **Kavin:** Maaaaaaaaaaaa…main college ke liye nikal raha hoon…aaj late ho jayega…science practicals hai after class..

 **KavinM:** sab kuch le liya..books, pen, I-card?

 **Kavin (remembering):** Ohh..Purvi ka I card..

He removes her I-card from his desk drawer – sees her picture and her name – PURVI SINGHANIA..

He remembers the way she behaved when he called her Ms Singhania, he leaves it back and goes to college. He meets Dushyant and they are chatting in the class.

 **Boy1:** ohh terii…who dekh..uske haathon me phir se bandage

They all turn to see – purvi has entered her class with bandages in her hands.

 **Boy2 (laugh):** phir se darooo peeke kahin gir gayi hogi..they all laugh and do hi five

 **Boy3:** nahi nahi…phir se drugs wugs liya hoga…last year yaad hai kaise tunnn hoke aati thi class me..

 **Dushyant:** aish hai iske…hostel me toh ek cigarette pee le toh bhuchaal aa jaata hai…aur yeh hai ki..khullam khulla nasha karti thi…koi isse kuch bolta bhi nahi…college toh iske khud ka hai naa..

 **Kavin:** kya yeh abhi bhi drugs? Drinks karti hai?

 **Dushyant:** abhi toh college sirf start hua hai…sab kuch pata chal jaayega beta..

Kavin knows the truth behind her bandages, he still feels bad for her. He watches as she goes and sits next to her gang of friends.

 **Later, outside the class,**

Purvi is talking on her phone and drops her books as she cannot balance them. Someone picks it up for her and gives it back. She holds them and feels the pain in her hand.

 **Kavin:** hey..if you don't mind main yeh books pakadta hoon…you continue

She cuts the phone call and takes the book in her other hand. She tries to balance everything, but cannot and they fall again.

 **Purvi (angry):** Shitttt…

Kavin and Purvi bend down together and hit their heads.

 **Purvi:** owwww…..tumhe dikhayi nahi detaa?

 **Kavin (pressing his head):** yeh main tumhe bhi keh sakta hoon…apne goggles utaarogi toh sab dikhegaa..

Purvi angrily removes her goggles, Kavin notices her brown eyes for the first time – they have anger, pain, hatred …..Love is missing!

 **Purvi:** hey you…aise ghoorna bandh karo…disgusting creep!

 **Kavin (getting up):** Creep? Mujhse zyaada creepy toh tum ho…

Purvi raises her finger to talk, Kavin cuts her..

 **Kavin:** enough…apna one sided bhaashan apne paas rakho..main sirf tumhari help kar raha tha..good luck with everything..

Purvi looks at the mess below, she tries to pick everything with her one hand, they fall down.

 **Voice:** Need help? Miss?

Purvi looks up and sees Kavin standing. She looks around, everyone is walking minding their business. She swallows her pride and gets up. He picks her books and mobile and walks ahead.

 **Purvi:** hey you…kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Chemistry lab…practicals..chale..

Kavin enters the lab – the rich guys look and laugh, teasing him.

 **Richboy:** Nice one Purvi….naya naukar rakh liya…heyyou….mere liye kaam kar sakte ho..mujhe bhi koi bag uthaane waala chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** Apne baap ko bol naa…do chaar naukar bhej denge…apne nanhe munne baby ke liye..he teases the rich boy..

 **Richboy:** Dushyant..stay away…apne kaam se kaam rakh

 **Dushyant:** yeh mera hi kaam hai..Kavin Bhai hai mera..aur mere bhai ki insult meri insult hai

 **Richboy (lauging):** ek gareeb..doosre gareeb ka bhai ban gaya…

 **Dushyant:** hmm….main aur Kavin toh ek din me bhai ban gaye..tum ameer zadoo…saalon se saath me ho..magar kya koi bhi ek doosre ka dost bana hai…haaa..

The lab assistant comes in and breaks the groups..

 **Assistant:** apne apne tables pe jaoo…waise hi bahut saare reactions hai yahan…chemistry lab jo hai..apne jhagde me lab mat jalaa denaa.

The groups break up Kavin now follows Purvi with her stuff to her table.

 **Purvi:** yahan rakh do…bye

Kavin keeps her stuff and doesn't leave.

 **Purvi (realizing):** tum gaye nahi? She realizes something. She takes out her wallet and places a crisp note without even looking at him. Kavin doesn't take the money. Purvi sees him still standing there.

 **Purvi:** kam hai? Okay ye lo…she takes out another note…

 **Kavin:** Tum apne saare paise bhi de dogi toh bhi main yahan se nahi jaane waala…purvi looks at him with a puzzled look..

Kavin removes his bag and wears his lab coat.

 **Kavin:** agar tumhe English padhna aata hai toh..dekh loo…yeh meri bhi table hai..he points to their names..

 **Purvi Singhania and Kavin Raina**

Purvi looks at the name and feels her breath rising again. Kavin notes this and scratches his last name.

 **Kavin:** mujhe yeh surname ka funda samajh me hi nahi aaya..duniya me first name se kyun kaam nahi chal sakta..tum kya kehti ho?

 **Purvi:** yeah…you are right..she scratches her last name too..

Their names now read as – **Purvi and Kavin**!

 **Purvi (small smile):** Thank you…

 **Kavin:** you are welcome..Ms Purvi..ek baat kahoon..

 **Purvi (straight face):** Yes

 **Kavin:** you should smile…they make your eyes look kind..

 **Purvi (angry):** Listen..don't act smart..maine 2 baaten kya hass bol liye…tum seedha apne auakad pe aa gaye…flirt kar rahe ho mujhse? Tum shayad jaante nahi main kaun hoon..

 **Kavin:** Kaun ho tum?

 **Purvi (fumbling):** Main..main..mere nanaaji iss college ke founder hai..samjhe

 **Kavin:** chalo..yeh toh tumhare nanaaji ka introduction ho gaya…maine poocha "Tum Kaun ho?"

 **Purvi (thinking):** Main…main..

 **Kavin (smile):** tum Purvi ho..sirf Purvi…

Purvi stands there thinking what he just said. she looks at the table – Purvi and Kavin !

 **Purvi (mind):** Kavin…Kavin..she remembers him now..he had thrown the glass piece away and held her tight till Gracy Maa returned with injection. All the students have gathered at the table collecting the requirements for the practicals today.

 **Dushyant:** sorry yaar…tujhe saal bhar akele apne practicals karne honge.

 **Kavin:** aisa kyun keh rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** tujhe kya lagta hai..Ms Singhania ek test tube bhi apne haathon se uthaayegi…sab kaam tujhse karaayegi aur end me marks le jaayegi…

 **Purvi (wearing her lab coat):** Kavin…agar tum yeh chemicals le rahe ho toh main beakers aur test tubes le aati hoon..

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at her with disbelief. She simply walks to the rack containing the glass beakers and test tubes.

 **Dushyant:** yakeen nahi ho raha..Ms Singhania kaam kar rahi hai?

Purvi is arranging and counting the test tubes required for the experiment. She sets up the titration tube but cannot arrange the funnel owing to her short height.

 **Kavin (putting the funnel on top):** Thanks Purvi…

 **Purvi:** yeh mera bhi experiment hai..she presses the clip of the tube and the liquid squirts at her lab coat.

 **Kavin:** dhyaan se..main karta hoon..tum bas reading note karo…lower meniscus kaa ( _Chemistry stuff)…_

 **Purvi:** Lower what?

 **Kavin:** Tumhe lower meniscus nahi pata? He explains what lower meniscus is..

 **Dushyant (next table):** Best of luck Kavin….ab tujhe chemistry ki ABCD bhi padhaani hogi..

Kavin ignores the comment and carefully titrates the liquid.

 **Dushyant (frustrated):** yaar…kab se titrate kar raha hoon..magar color change hi nahi ho raha..Kavin dekh toh zara

Kavin helps him out but it doesn't happen.

 **Dushyant:** shayad mere equations me kuch misake hai..he checks his sheet..formula aur calculations toh correct hai..Kavin also checks it..everything looks fine..

Purvi walks over and adds a drop of liquid. Dushyant's beaker turns dark red !

 **Purvi:** tum phenolphthalein daalna bhool gaye….itni ABCD to main bhi jaanti hoon..

 **Dushyant (ashamed):** Shitt yaar..itna silly mistake…Ms Singhania ne mujhe correct kiya !..yeh toh mere intelligence ki insult hai…

 **Kavin (smiling):** Ms Singhania ne nahi…. Purvi ne correct kiya hai…and I think Purvi Miss Singhania se zyaada intelligent hai.. He watches as Purvi is noting the readings now.

 **Evening, café – Coffee bar..**

Ishita steps inside the coffee bar with 2 of her friends. Ishita is new to the city.

 **Friend:** Ishitaa..yeh raha Café- coffee bar..but main abhi bhi kehti hoon…itna bhi khaas nahi hai..

 **Ishita:** who toh yahan ki coffee peene ke baad hi pata chalega naa..mujhe kisine kaha yahan ki cold coffee ekdum world best hai

 **Friend:** whatever…I will have cappuchino..

The waiter collects their orders and takes it inside. A young man looks at the orders and turns his attention to the pony tailed girl laughing with her friends.

He smiles and sets out to make the 'World's best cold coffee'..

 **Waiter:** here is your coffee ma'm…

 **Friend:** heyyyy..dikhaaa…tere cold coffee me yeh smiley…pehle toh kabhi aise nahi hota tha..

 **Ishita:** special logon ke liye special cheeze hoti hai…hows your cappuccino?

 **Friend:** okay..okay..tu bata…teri coffee jaisi dikhti hai..waise taste me bhi hai kya?

 **Ishita (sipping it and licking her lips):** ummmmmmmmm….sach me world ki best cold coffee hai..

 **Friend:** dikhaa toh..she snatches it and sips it..

 **Friend:** yummmm…yaar agli baar se main bhi cold coffee hi loongi….

 **Ishita:** meri choice hamesha achi hi hoti hai…chale…

They pay the bill and leave. Ishita stops and goes to the waiter.

 **Ishita:** excuse me…washroom kahan hai? She uses the washroom..

 **Waiter (in kitchen):** Dush…yeh kya…tune special cold coffee kyun banaayi…yeh hamara regular nahi tha naa

 **Dushyant (adjusting his cap):** yeh customer bhi toh 'special' hai naa…tumne suna nahi..special logon ke liye special cold coffee…

 **Waiter:** hmm…bahut jaldi 'special' mulakaaten shuru ho jayeegi shayad..he laughs…

Ishita blushes, she has heard everything standing at the door….

 **2 days later, Biology practicals**

 **Kavin:** Biology practicals..iss saal kya kya hai dissection me?

 **Dushyant (checking journals):** mazaaa aa gaya yaar..bahu saare dissections hai…sabse disgusting toh 'cockroach' hai..

 **Friend:** cockroach…uss din toh bahut mazaa aayega..yeh saare models ki cheekh nikal jaayegi..woh miss world waale style me dekhnaaa…he imitates the shriek..

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..tera biology practical partner kaun hai?

 **Kavin:** koi Krish Patel hai…

 **Dushyant:** Krish…usne toh abhi tak college join nahi ki hai…who toh London gaya tha holidays ke liye…

 **Kavin:** pata nahi…phir to akela hi hoon..

 **Dushyant:** acha hai…warna Chemistry me toh 'Ms Singhania' ko jhel hi raha hai..

Purvi enters the lab at that moment and speaks to the teacher. The teacher points to a table and she walks over..

 **Purvi:** Tum? Yahan bhi?

 **Kavin:** what do you mean..yeh mera table hai..dekho naam bhi hai..

 **Purvi (sighing):** oh god…teacher ne mujhe bhi yahi table diya hai..

 **Kavin:** No ways! Yahan toh kisi Krish ka naam hai…tum dekh lo..

She looks down at the names – she takes out her pen and corrects it..

 **Purvi:** ab nahi hai…

Kavin looks down at his table,Purvi has scratched Krish's name and now the label reads – **Kavin and Purvi…**

 **They have started talking...will Kavin help out Purvi?**

 **Thank you all for your review comments..I love you all...I know my 4 stories are ongoing..I shall try and update them all but mostly one story a day..do read and review them...bye**

 **I wish all my south Indian, Punjabi, Bengali and Assamese friends of ff - A very happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Days pass like these and Kavin and Purvi are not best friends but atleast talk due to their partnership in practicals. Dushyant also tries to get closer to Ishita.

Purvi's mother comes to know that Purvi is trying to change her name. She is furious with this attempt and calls her up to give her a scolding.

 **Purvi (driving car):** Mom…main baat nahi kar sakti..I am driving right now..

 **PurviM (angry):** I don't care….listen Purvi..yeh jo tum apna name change karne ki koshish kar rahi ho..just drop it I say…

 **Purvi (angry):** Mom…forget it..I am not going to drop this…samjhi aap…

 **PurviM:** Don't be a fool Purvi..tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya karne jaa rahi ho? Singhania surname aise hi kisse bhi nahi milta…you are lucky tum mere family ka hissa ho…

 **Purvi (tears):** Nahi hoon main aapke family se…Mom I hate this name…bachpan me aapne Papa se divorce ke baad yeh surname de diyaa..uske baad aapne 2 shaadi kar li….you have no idea mujhe kitna chidhaate hai mom…they judge me because of this..Mom please…

 **PurviM:** Toh tum kya karne waali ho? Apne Looser baap ke looser surname ko apnaane waali ho?

 **Purvi (angry):** Mom pleaesee…mujhe koi surname nahi chahiye..jiss tarah aap ko meri parwaah nahi hai..ussi tarah Dad ko bhi nai hai…aap dono toh mujhe apna 'past' maante ho naa..main toh bass ek 'baggage' hoon naa..jisse 10 saal ki umar tak kabhi yahan kabhi wahan rakhaa gaya…you know what..i am done with both of you..isliye maine decide kiya hai..mujhe naa aapka wajood chahiye naa Dad kaa..I want to be just Purvi..pleasee mom…I need this..

 **PurviM:** Shut up…you b****…tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko? Tumhare issi naam ki wajah se tum aaj kuch ho…warna apne dum pe jeena hai toh samajh me aayega..ek rupayaa kamaana kitna mushki hai…iss waqt mujhe family ke naam pe koi bhi negative publicity nahi chahiye..isliye just drop the bloody case…maine lawyer se baat kar li hai…kal tak yeh application reject ho jayegi..good bye

Purvi gets angry and increases her car's speed. She is blinded by her tears and in her blind run, she hits something. She applies brakes and sits inside the car – scared. She shuts off the engine and rolls down her window. She can see a bike in front of her.

She doesn't want to get involved in any issue and rolls the window up quickly. With trembling hands, she prepares to insert the key in ignition- KNOCK knock..someone taps on her window urgently. She makes out a face gesturing her angrily to come out…

Purvi swallows and opens the door – Its an angry, snarling Dushyant !

 **Dushyant (angry):** Kahan jaa rahi ho? Tumne accident kar diyaa…

 **Purvi(scared):** maine…maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya

 **Dushyant:** Shut up! Miss Singhania…jaan boojh ke nahi kiya…now help me here..

She steps out with great fear and comes to the road – Kavin is lying, bleeding from his forehead.

 **Purvi (sitting down near him):** Oh my God…Kavinnn…kya? Kya hua isse?

 **Dushyant:** dekh nahi sakti…head on accident kiya hai iska tumne…isse hospital le jaana hoga….jaldi karo

 **Purvi (loudly):** Main?

 **Dushyant:** Haan..tumm…come on…peeche ka darwaaza kholo..he picks an unconscious Kavin and lays him in the back seat.

 **Dushyant:** You will have to pay for this Ms Singhania..agar usse kuch ho gaya toh…chalo abb..

Purvi starts her car and drives to the hospital. She glances at Kavin a couple of times – he is still bleeding and his eyes are closed. Purvi's tears flow making it difficult for her to drive…

 **Hospital**

 **Ward boy:** accident case lagta hai…police ko bulaana hoga

 **Dushyant:** aapko jo karna hai kijiye….but iska ilaaj shuru kijiye..iske sar se khoon beh raha hai..yeh behosh hai..

Purvi is increasingly scared and tries to slip away.

 **Dushyant (holding her arm tight):** Stop!..kahan jaa rahi ho?..bhaagne ki koshish mat karo…ab yahi ruko kavin ke paas..main uske parents ko bolke aata hoon..

Purvi stands next to Kavin- he is lying on stretcher. Purvi places her hand on his. He stirs a bit.

 **Purvi (sweating, scared):** Kav…Kavin…aankhen kholo please…I am scared..

Kavin opens his eyes and through the blood sees Purvi's scared face. She comes closer.

 **Purvi (scared):** Kavin…Kavin…I am sorry…sorry..he shuts his eyes…

2 ward boys take Kavin inside. The police arrive.

 **Police:** yahan Dushyant kaun hai? Kya matter hai?

 **Dushyant:** sir..main hi Dushyant hoon..maine phone kiya tha..woh mera Dost Kavin aur main bike pe aa rahe the..ms Singhania high speed me gaadi chala rahi thi..usne takkar maari..Kavin bike chala raha tha..usse chot lag gayi hai..woh behosh hai..main peeche baitha tha..mujhe zyaada lagi nahi..

 **Doctor:** Hmm..Ms Singhania..aapka license dijiye..

Purvi takes out her licence from her purse.

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Sir..please…maine…maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya..

 **Dushyant:** Sir..yeh jhooth bol rahi hai..I am sure nashe me gaadi chala rahi hogi..

 **Purvi (angry, shouting):** Shut up…main nashe me nahi thi samjhe…nahi thi…

 **Police (shouting):** awaaz neeche! Tum nashe me thi ya nahi..abhi pata chal jaayega…a lady constable checks her breath. Its negative for alcohol

 **Dushyant:** sir..aap isse arrest kijiye…yeh ameer log..pata nahi kya samajhte hai..apne baap ki sadak hai kya?

 **Police:** calm down young man…mujhe mera kaam pata hai..Ms Singhania..hume Mr Kavin ke hosh me aane pe statement lena hoga..agar unhone bhi aap ki galti bataayi toh aap pe case chal sakta hai..aap tab tak shaher chodd ke nahi jaa sakti…aap kal subah police station me aa jaayiye..statement dene..

Purvi nods her head and stands there praying for Kavin to be allright. Dushyant stares at her angrily.

 **KavinM (crying):** Dushyant…Kavin kahan hai? Kya ho gaya usse? Who theekh hai naa?

 **Dushyant:** aunty..aunty..aap baithiye..Ishita…paani laao aunty ke liye…aap ghabraiye nahi..woh theekh hai..doctor uska operation kar rahe hai..Ishita offers water to her mother..

 **KavinM (refusing, crying):** Nahi…jab tak main kavin ko dekh naa loon, baat na kar loon..main kuch nahi khaoongi, kuch nahi piyoongi..she sits and cries, Ishita consoles her.

Kavin's father arrives there running.

 **KavinF:** Yahan doctor kahan hai? Kavin kaisa hai? Kya hua?

Dushyant explains everything and points to Purvi who is standing in a corner – all scared. Kavin's father approaches her with quick steps and stares at her with great anger.

 **Purvi:** Mr…Rai..Rainaa

 **KavinF (pointing finger):** Shhh..Ms Singhania..main aapka naukar hoon..magar usse pehle Kavin ka pita hoon..Kavin mera beta hai..mera khoon…agar usse kuch bhi hua naa..he doesn't complete his sentence and goes and sits next to Kavin's mother.

 **Meanwhile Gracy comes to the hospital on hearing the news of accident.**

 **Gracy:** babyyy..

 **Purvi (hugging Gracy):** Gracy Maa…maine…maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiyaaa..bahut darr lag raha hai Gracy maa..

 **Gracy (hugging her back):** Kuch nahi hogaa..chalo..ghar jaate hai..tumhe aaram karna hai…

She prepares to leave, Dushyant comes to her..

 **Dushyant:** Bhaag rahi ho? Bhaagoo…..yaad rakhna..agar Kavin ko kuch bhi hua naa…mujhse buraa koi nahi hoga..samjhi Ms Singhania..he yells…

Purvi loses her senses on hearing this name again.

 **Purvi (shouting, holding hands on ears):** Stop it….Stopppppp it…..Nahi hoon main Ms Singhania…Noooooo…..

 **Gracy (holding her):** Babyyyy..please…shaant ho jaooo…shaant ho jaao..Son..she says to Dushyant..please tum jaooo..babyy ko pareshaan mat karo..

Purvi is about to behave violently, when the doctor comes out.

 **Doctor:** Ghabrane ki baat nahi hai Mr Raina..your son is fine..bas right leg pe 2 fracture hai..aur head injury is not serious.

 **KavinF (wiping tears):** sach..kya..kya hum dekh sakte hai usse..

 **Doctor:** hum usse room me shift kar denge…raat bhar sone dijiye…aap log subah usse baat kar sakte hai..

 **KavinF:** Thank you…Thank you so much doctor…

They all wait, Kavin is wheeled out of the operation theatre and everyone walks along his stretcher till the room. Purvi watches with tears as his bandaged form passes her.

 **Gracy:** Chalo baby..woh theekh hai ab..tum ghar chalo..

 **Purvi (crying, still scared):** woh theekh hai naa Gracy Maa…woh kal apni aankhen kholega naa..

Gracy leads Purvi away from the hospital gently. Purvi turns and looks back again and again.

 **Gracy (on phone):** Yes Ma'm..baby theekh hai..thoda darr gayi hai…I will take care..ji ek min..Gracy hands the phone to Purvi.

 **PurviM:** Purvi….yeh ek aur example hai tumhare surname ka..lawyer ne bail nikal li hai..in case its serious…aur haan…he will take care..uss ladke ki family ko kuch paise de denge…everything will be fine..socho agar tum singhania nahi hoti..toh iss waqt kisi dirty se jail me sadd rahi hoti...kal se drive karni ki zaroorat nahi..acha khaasa ek party ke liye nikal rahi thi..tumhare iss problem ne mera mood hi kharab kar diyaa…

She keeps the phone down without even saying bye to her…

 **Purvi home**

 **Gracy:** baby…kuch khaalo..

 **Purvi (nodding as no):** Nahi Gracy maa..bhookh nahi hai…jab tak Kavin ko hosh nahi aayega..main kuch nahi khaoongi…

 **Gracy:** pagal mat bano baby…tumhare bhooke rehne se kuch nahi hoga

 **Purvi:** Gracy maa..agar aisa hai toh Kavin ne maa ne aisa kyun kaha..Kavin ko hosh aane tak who kuch khaayengi nahi naa piyengi? Usse kya hoga Gracy maa?

 **Gracy (smiles):** woh ek maa ka pyaar hai baby…apne bache ke jaan ke liye aisa kuch bhi keh jaati hai aur kab bhi jaati hai..

 **Next morning**

Kavin opens his eyes and sees his whole family in front of him. His mother and Ishita have tears in their eyes, his father looks so concerned and Dushyant looks relieved!

 **Kavin:** aap sab log? Itne pareshaan kyun hai? Main kahan hoon?

 **Dushyant:** bach gaya tu…kal uss Ms Singhania ne tere upar jaane ka program bana diya tha…yeh bata..kaisa hai tu?

They all explain what happened to him. The police inspector comes to take his statement.

 **Kavin:** Inspector..it was an accident…thodi galti meri bhi thi…maine right turn ka signal nahi diya aur helmet bhi nahi pehna tha

 **Inspector:** toh aapko koi case nahi karna hai..

 **Kavin:** No sir…waise bhi meri injury itni serious toh nahi hai..bas fracture hai…jaldi theekh ho jayega..

The inspector leaves. Dushyant is angry at Kavin for not complaining about Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Dushyant..kya hua? itna gusse me kyun hai?

 **Dushyant:** Kavin tu jaanta hai naa..usne tujhe takkar maari..uski speed kya thi pata hai naa..aur tu bol raha hai galti teri thi?

 **Kavin:** ab galti meri bhi hai toh main kya karoon? Chill yaar…aur mere complaint se kya hota..khaamkaa Purvi ko police ke chakkar lagaane padte…uske career ke baare me toh soch..

 **Dushyant:** Simply unbelievable! Dekha Ishita..tere bhai ko apni padi nahi hai…Ms Singhania kaisi hai..yeh fikar hai isse..Ms Singhania ke career ki chinta hai..Duffer tune teri padhai ka socha hai? Tere kitne classes miss honge, yahan tak tests bhi…

 **Kavin:** yeh kya tu usse har waqt Ms Singhania karke bulata hai..uska naam Purvi hai..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Aunty..main jaa raha hoon..socha tha apne bhai ka haal chaal puchoonga…magar yeh mera bhai nahi hai..jab dimaag thikaane aa jaaye toh mujhe bol dena..main aa jaoonga..

 **Kavin:** Dushyanttt…Dushyanttt..chala gaya..

 **Purvi home**

 **Lawyer:** Good news Ms Singhania…aap pe koi case nahi hoga..uss ladke ne yeh statement diya hai ki it was just an accident..infact usne toh yeh kaha ki usne right turn ka signal nahi diyaa tha..sach..in middle class waalon ko thode paise kya de diye…apne aap ko hi bech denge..main chalta hoon..have a good day..

 **Gracy:** sunaa tumne..woh theekh hai..ab toh kuch khaaloo baby…kal se kuch khaaya nahi tumne..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kavin ne aisa kyun kaha? Kya sach me Kavin ne paise le liye…

 **Evening, hospital**

Kavin is much better and Dushyant has come to see him. They have patched their differences. Right nows his whole family is around him, fussing over him.

 **KavinM:** yeh lo beta…yeh Prasad khaalo…Maata raani ki mannat maangi hai maine..she ties a red thread around his wrist…

 **Kavin:** yeh sab kya hai Maa?

 **KavinM:** mere bête ke sar pe see buraa saaya hatt jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** woh toh aunty saal bhar nahi jaayega..

 **Kavin:** kya bakvaas kar raha hai...kiska bura saaya hai mujhpe?

 **Dushyant:** Aur kaun? Ms Singhania kaa..har practicals me partner hai, yahan tak ki tere saath projects me bhi wahi partner hai..

 **Kavin:** shut up yaar..

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyya…yeh juice peelo…kab se rakha hai..she gets the juice…he gets irritated.

 **Kavin:** bas kar Ishita..kitna irritate karti hai..mujhe nahi chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** kitne pyaar se pilaa rahi hai..mujhe agar aise koi pyaar se pilaayega toh zeher bhi pee loonga..he smiles at Ishita, she blushes and turns her face.

 **KavinF:** peelo beta…jald se jald discharge hona hai naa..main zara bill ki enquiry karke aata hoon..

Purvi is watching all this from the door. She has got some flowers for Kavin. Kavin's father opens the door of his room and she gets startled to see him upfront.

 **Purvi (stammer, scared):** hello..Mr..raina…kavin..how's he?

Kavin's father shuts the door softly and holds her hand gently and takes her to a side.

 **KavinF (angry):** Kya dekhne aayi ho? Mera beta zinda hai ya kahin marr gaya..

 **Purvi:** No..main toh bass..

 **KavinF (raising hand indicating her to stop):** Bass..aapne yahan aane ki takleef ki..uske liye thank you..aapki Maa ne mere bête ke ilaaj ki fees bheji hai…usse sood samed aapko waapas kar raha hoon. His father picks a cheque out of his pocket and tears into small pieces and flings it on an embarrassed Purvi.

 **KavinF (showing the entrance):** Get out! Now…

Purvi sobs and runs out of the hospital to her home. Gracy finds her crying continuously.

 **Gracy:** babayyy..kya ho gaya…chup ho jaoo..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Gracy maa..sab log mujhe kyun galat samajhte hai…main aaj kavin se milne gayi thi..uske papa ne mujhe milne hi nahi diyaa…maine jaan boojh ke accident nahi kiya na….main bahut buri hoon naa…..main nafrat karti hoon apne aap se…iss paise se….iss bade ghar se…apne naam se…nahi chahiye mujhe yeh naam…nahi chahiye..she yells and starts breaking things again.

10 mins later, Purvi is sober again because of the injection.

 **Gracy (hugging her):** baar baar apne aap ko chot mat pahunchaoo baby..isse kuch nahi hoga..kuch nahi..

 **Purvi (crying):** main Kavin ko sorry bolna chahti hoon….kaise kahoon?

 **How will Purvi say Sorry to Kavin?**

 **Thank you for your love guys...keep reading and yes! review also..hahaha..Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next day, college**

 **Purvi:** Hi..Hi Dushyant…

 **Dushyant (indifference):** hi

 **Purvi:** How's Kavin..

 **Dushyant (glare):** Zinda hai..hospital me hai..tumhari daya se..

 **Purvi:** Please..yeh tum bhi jaante ho..it was an accident…

 **Dushyant:** toh agli baar jaan boojh ke karogi kya? Just an accident..tumhe idea bhi hai who kitni takleef me hai? Tumhare is so called 'accident' ne uski poore semester ki padhai pe paani pher diya hai…naa who class attend kar sakta hai, naa who practicals kar sakta hai..uske itne saare notes, journals incomplete rahenge…uska career break ho sakta hai…all just because of your love for speed! Complete carelessness…tumhe kya hai..Nanaaji ka college, unke paise, mahengi gaadi, tum speed me jaa sakti ho, kisiko bhi kuchal sakti ho..phir sirf ek sorry bologi, do aasoo bahaaogi…aur next day formality ke liye puchogi…Hows Kavin?

 **Purvi:** tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho…main toh bass…Dushyant walks off.

 **Chemistry teacher:** Dushyant…who tumhara friend Kavin…suna hai accident ho gaya uska?

 **Dushyant:** yes sir…hospital me hai..hopefully kal discharge ho jayega…sir uske journals mujhe de sakte hai aap? Main complete kar doonga..

 **Teacher:** sorry..i cannot give them to you..waise bhi uske set of practicals different hai…but he will have a great backlog..

Purvi hears the whole conversation between Dushyant and Kavin.

 **Night, hospital…**

 **KavinF:** so jaoo beta…2 raaton se theekh se soye nahi tum..

 **Kavin (pain):** Papa…pain ho raha hai..sonaa chahta hoon but..

 **KavinF (sad):** kaash tumhara dard main baat sakoon…kisi aur ki galti ki sazaa tum bhugat rahe ho..

 **Kavin:** Papa..it was an accident..kisi ke saath bhi ho sakta hai..

 **KavinF (smiles):** You are too kind beta…I am proud of you…tumhare andar saare ache values hai..acha tum aaram karo..main zaraa doctor se baat karta hoon..koi doosra pain killer de de tumko..

His father leaves the room and Kavin puts earphones and shuts his eyes, listening to music. Purvi watches as his father leaves the room. She steps in the room slowly after knocking it softly. Kavin continues to listen to music with his eyes shut. Purvi walks slowly towards him. She sees his eyes are closed. She doesn't want to disturb him. She softly places a rose that she had bought on the bedside among other flowers and medicines. She looks at his peacefully sleeping form and decides to leave without disturbing. She turns and moves to the door..

 **Kavin:** Kaun hai? Wait?

Purvi stops and turns slowly to face him. Her head is bowed down.

 **Kavin:** Purvi? Tum?

 **Purvi (small voice):** Hi…Hi Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Hi…tum? Iss waqt? Sab theekh toh hai?

 **Purvi:** Main..main theekh hoon..i just came to see you..I am leaving..tum aaraam karo..

 **Kavin:** Okay…bye..take care.. he goes back to listen to his music

 **Purvi:** Kavin..he removes his headphones and looks at her..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I am sorry..really sorry…believe me..it was just accident..maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya..

 **Kavin:** I know..woh ek accident tha..btw, tum kaisi ho? Tumhe koi chot toh nahi lagi naa..

 **Purvi:** I ..I am fine…toh..tumne mujhe maaf kiya?

 **Kavin:** maaf? Ohh..hmm iss baar kar diyaa..but Purvi…next time drive carefully..apne speed pe control rakho..i guess main lucky hoon…

 **Purvi:** you are right…I..i just lost my control..i was..disturbed..

 **Kavin:** hmm..i guessed so..i know tum kya kar sakti ho gusse me..i have seen it before..

Purvi remembers Kavin had witnessed her suicide attempt at home before..

 **Purvi (whisper):** I am sorry..really I am sorry..

 **Kavin:** Its fine…Purvi..woh wahan se ek glass paani de sakti ho..

Purvi gets a glass of water for him, she trips on the drips placed and drops the water on his body.

 **Purvi (shock):** Ohhh…sorry..sorry…I didn't mean it..she tries to clean his tshirt…they both are close.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..its fine..kitna sorry bologi..

 **Purvi (tears):** I am sorry…

 **Kavin (sighs):** ab no more sorry…please…we are friends…

 **Purvi (question mark):** Friends?.. Aaj tak kisine mujhe apna dost nahi maana..Ms Singhania kisiki dost nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** magar main Ms Singhania se nahi..Purvi se dosti karna chahta hoon….what say?

 **Purvi (smile, tears):** tum shayad Purvi ke pehle dost ho…

 **Kavin (raising collars):** wow! great job Kavin…

Purvi smiles and her tears flow out. She wipes them..

 **Kavin:** Smile often Purvi…they make your eyes look kind..

 **Purvi:** Flirt kar rahe ho mere saath? Kavin looks down…

 **Purvi (smiling):** Friendship me thodi flirting allowed hai…hai naa?

 **Kavin:** Haan..thodi si…its healthy…they both laugh and shake hands.

 **KavinF:** Ms Singhania..aap? iss waqt yahan?

They both look at him. Purvi steps behind and looks at him with head bowed down.

 **Purvi:** Raina…

 **KavinF:** Its late at night..visiting hours ho gaye hai..i think you should leave…now..

Purvi meekly leaves the room. After she leaves, Kavin's father speaks to him.

 **KavinF:** Ms Singhania yahan kyun aayi thi?

 **Kavin:** uska naam Purvi hai papa..she just came to check on me…she apologized..

 **KavinF (chuckle):** usse apologise karne ki kya zaroorat thi? Uski maa ne sorry keh diya tha apne style me..

 **Kavin:** main samjha nahi Papa..

 **KavinF (sitting close to him):** Kavin…main tumhe batana nahi chahta tha..but Ms Singhania ki maa ne mujhe ek cheque bheja..apne lawyer ke through…

 **Kavin:** cheque?

 **KavinF:** Hmm…a little 'compensation' for the trouble caused to your son! Paise diye hume..taaki uski beti pe koi case na kare..

 **Kavin(shocked):** I don't believe this papa…aapne paiso ka kya kiya?

 **KavinF:** Maine who cheque Ms Singhania ke mooh pe phaad ke phek diya..

 **Kavin:** what? Papa..isme..isme Purvi ki kya galti…aapne acha nahi kiya Papa..she is very sorry for the whole thing..

 **KavinF:** tum bahut bhole ho Kavin…main aise logon ke saath bahut deal kar chuka hoon…inke liye hum jaise logon ki koi respect nahi hoti..they treat us like their servants..after all hamare kaam ke paise jo dete hai..tum jaante ho…jo cheque mujhe bhejaa tha..usme signature kiske the? Tumhari 'friend' Ms Singhania ke….

Kavin is shocked that Purvi knows everything, yet probably she said sorry just for the heck of it..

 **KavinF:** I know Kavin..tumhe buraa lag raha hai…but this is life…aise log bhi hote hai..take rest…kal discharge hai tumhara..

 **Purvi Home**

Purvi is lying on her bed thinking about Kavin. He has offered her friendship even though he was hurt by her.

 **Gracy:** Kya baat hai baby…you are smiling…

 **Purvi:** Gracy maa…maine Kavin ko sorry bol diya…usne mujhe maaf kar diya..aur..

 **Gracy:** aur kya baby?

 **Purvi (happy):** pata hai…usne mujhse friendship kar li…mera bhi ek dost hai Gracy Maa…I have a friend too…she jumps on the bed happily.

 **Gracy(happy):** Pehle yeh chote bacho ki tarah koodna bandh karo…I am so happy beta for you..

 **Purvi (hugging her):** I am so happy Gracy Maa..aap bolo naa..main kya karoon? Ache dost kya karte hai?

 **Gracy:** ache dost ek doosre ka khayal rakhte hai, help karte hai…sukh dukh baatte hai..

Purvi sleeps that night with a smile on her lips. Gracy wipes her tears and pats her head.

 **Kavin is discharged from hospital..**

Kavin hops on his crutches, his father and Dushyant support him to get to his bed.

 **Kavin:** thank god..main ghar aa gaya..hospital me bahut bore ho gaya thaa

 **Ishita:** toh yahan kaunsa mazaa aane waala hai aapko..tooti huyi taang ke saath ghar par raho

 **Kavin:** bhool gaya tha main..hospital me ek bahut achi baat thi..jo ghar par nahi hai?

 **Dushyant:** kya? Who Nurse?

Kavin throws a pillow at him. Dushyant laughs.

 **Kavin:** Nahi…hospital me Ishita nahi thi..bahut shanti thi..abb is ghar me iske pagalpanti ko jhelna padega..

Ishita gets angry and walks out of the room. Dushyant follows her.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi…ishi…sunoh toh..

 **Ishita (angry):** Kya hai? Kyun mere peeche aa rahe ho? Jaoo naa aapke best friend ke paas..

 **Dushyant:** Kya yaar..kyun mujhe phasaa deti ho…tum dono ke beech me….acha chodo..shaam ko aaogi? World best cold coffee peene?

Ishita smiles and runs away. Dushyant stands there and ruffles his hairs.

 **2 days later**

Kavin is changing channels on TV. He is bored doing nothing at home. There is a knock at his house door. His mother is busy cooking inside. Kavin gets up on his crutches and opens the door.

 **Kavin:** Tum?

 **Purvi:** Hi Kavin…how are you?

 **Kavin:** Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? College nahi gayi?

 **Purvi:** socha tumse miloon…andar aane nahi kahoge?

Kavin calls her inside. Purvi steps in and looks around. It's a normal middle class house – his father's quarters. There are family pics on the wall, an old sofa set in the drawing room and a rectangular dining table.

 **Purvi:** Tum akele ho?

 **Kavin:** maa hai…kitchen me..

 **Purvi:** kahan hai kitchen?

Kavin points the kitchen. Purvi walks gingerly and steps inside. The pressure cooker whistles, Kavin's mother is wiping her sweat and stirring something. Purvi inhales the aroma..

 **Purvi:** aunty…aap kya banaa rahi hai?

 **KavinM (turns):** kaun? Kaun ho tum?

 **Purvi:** Main Kavin ki friend hoon..Purvi..uske class me hoon..main bass usse milne aayi thi..aap kya banaa rahi hai? Bahut achi khushboo hai..

 **KavinM (smiles):** kuch nahi…bas Daal Khichdi…baitho naa…waise bhi main lunch serve karne waali thi…tum bhi khaalo..

 **Purvi (happy):** sach? Thank you..

The three of them sit down for lunch. Kavin looks as Purvi looks around in amusement. There are many things on the dining table.

 **Purvi:** aunty…yeh table cloth…yeh kahan se liya?

 **KavinM:** yeh kapda market se liya hai..ispar jo embroidery hai..woh maine ki hai..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..please mujhe zaraa knife and fork pass karoge?

 **KavinM:** knife? Kisliye beta? Mujhe bolo..main karti hoon..

 **Kavin:** maa..woh khaana khaane ke liye pooch rahi hai?

 **KavinM:** beta..don't mind..hamaare ghar ka rule hai..hum khaana haathon se khaate hai?

Purvi tries to eat with her hands for the first time. Its difficult but she manages. She looks at Kavin, he has an odd look on his face.

 **Purvi:** aunty…you are a nice cook…

 **Kavin:** Cook? She is my mother…

 **Purvi:** of course…she is Kavin…

 **Kavin (irritated):** Tumhe ghar nahi jaana?

 **Purvi:** thodi der yahan ruk jaoon? Waise bhi ghar par koi nahi hai..

 **KavinM:** kyun? Tumhare parents kaam pe jaate hai kya?

 **Purvi (stops eating):** Meri Mom yahan nahi rehti…woh New York me hai….

 **KavinM:** ohhh…aur tumhare papa?

 **Purvi (pushes the plate back):** sorr..sorry aunty…mujhe yaad aaya…mujhe chalna hai ab..Bye..bye kavin..

She rushes out of the house, wiping her tears.

 **KavinM:** arre…isse kya ho gaya achanak..

 **Kavin:** Maa…tum kya usse aise baate kiye jaa rahi thi..tumhe idea bhi hai who kaun hai?

 **KavinM:** tumhari dost hai naa? Purvi….

 **Kavin:** uska poora naam Purvi Singhania hai…Singhania..

 **KavinM:** Toh yeh..wohi ladki hai jisne tumhara accident kiya…huhhh….Kavin..agar tumhare Papa ko pata chala..toh phir toh…

 **Kavin:** chill Maa…woh kahan baar baar aane waali hai hamare iss chote se ghar me..

 **So Purvi has just entered Kavin's life and house...But Kavin doesn't seem to like this? what will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracy:** baby..yeh itne saare books…kya likh rahi ho? Chalo so jaoo..bahut raat ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** bas 10 min aur..she continues to write..

 **Gracy (checkingbook):** yeh kya? Yeh tumhari book nahi hai..yeh toh Kavin ke journals hai

 **Purvi:** haan..woh mera lab partner hai..uske pair ki chot ke wajah se college nahi aa sakta..maine socha main complete karti hoon..

 **Gracy:** achi baat hai..friend ki help karna achi baat hai..tum usse journals dogi kaise?

 **Purvi:** main kal uske ghar jaoongi…pata hai main aaj gayi thi uske ghar..uske Maa se mili..bahut khoobsurat hai who..kitna tasty khaana banaati hai…aaj kya banaaya tha..she thinks..haan Daal khichdi..

 **Gracy:** khichdi? Jab hamara cook khichdi banaata hai tum toh bhaag jaati ho…unke khaane me aisa kya tha?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…bahut achi khushboo thi..aunty ne apne ghar me dining table cloth pe itni sundar flowers ki embroidery ki hai…aur pata hai..maine aaj haathon se khaana khaaya..

Gracy looks at her with awe and surprise. She smiles as Purvi goes on and on about small things she noticed at Kavin's house.

 **Gracy (smile):** Kya baat hai…itni der se bina saas liye..bass Kavin ke ghar ke baare me bole jaa rahi ho..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Mujhe bahut acha laga uska ghar…hamare ghar se kayi chotaa hai…magar bahut shaanti hai..aisa lagta hai bahut pyaar hai uss ghar me..iss ghar me sirf akelapan hai…she becomes sad..

 **Gracy:** udaas mat ho baby…chalo so jaoo ab..

 **Next day morning**

Ishita has taken a leave from college because she has a cold. She and kavin fight for small things as they both are bored sitting at home.

 **Ishita:** bhaiyya…mujhe remote do..atleast gaane toh lagaoon

 **Kavin:** gaane sunne hai toh apne mobile pe sunn..mujhe kal ke match ke highlights dekhne hai..

 **Ishita:** achooo..please naaaa…aap toh itne din se ghar pe hi ho…maine toh itne din ke baad chutti li hai..mujhe remote do..she jumps to grab the remote. Kavin does not give and holds it above his head Ishita falls on him and fights to grab it like small kids…

 **Ishita:** give it….

 **Kavin:** just go you chudail…Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

They both continue to fight, their mother comes from her room and hears the doorknock.

 **KavinM:** Tum dono ladna bandh karo..darwaze pe koi hai..Ishitaaaa..Kavinnnn…bas karooo

Kain pulls her pony tail, she screams and hits his shoulders. Kavin's mother gives up and opens the door.

 **Purvi (carrying books):** Hi aunty…

 **KavinM:** tum? Yahan?...

 **Purvi:** yeh..yeh journals dene the mujhe kavin ko..andar aa sakti hoon aunty..

 **KavinM (hesitating):** ahh..theekh hai..aao naa..

Purvi happily gets inside the house. She is shocked to see the situation in front of her. Ishita is sitting on top of Kavin and hitting his head. He is still holding the remote above his head and screaming, calling her all animal names..

 **KavinM:** Ishitaaa..Kavinnnn..bass karoo…ghar pe koi aaya hai..

Ishita and Kavin stop fighting and see Purvi watching them both with a amused look on her face. Kavin is stunned to see her again, his grip loosens and Ishita snatches the remote and changes the channel.

 **Kavin:** tum yahan? Aaj bhi?

 **Purvi:** main tumhare journals laayi hoon..

 **Kavin:** Thanks…ghar baithe bore ho raha tha..inhe complete karoonga toh timepass ho jayega..he filps the pages..yeh kya? Yeh toh already completed hai..

 **Purvi:** haan..maine kiya..you are welcome..she smiles…main toh notes bhi laayi hoon…2 weeks ke baad tests hai…tum ghar baithe padh sakte ho….kahaan rakhoon?

 **Kavin:** main rakh deta hoon..mere room me..he tries to get up slowly..but his legs cramp..Ouchhhhh..he cries in pain..

 **KavinM:** Kavinnn….baithooo…dekha phir se cramp ho gaya naa..his mother bends down and presses his legs – Purvi can see concern on his mother's face.

 **KavinM:** Ishitaaa…Kavin ke kamre se who pain kiler cream toh le aa…

 **Ishita:** mera sar dard kar raha hai…baadme le aaoongi..

 **KavinM:** Ishitaaa..yeh waqt nahi hai..tumhara badla lene kaa..

 **Ishita:** bhaiyya ko kyun nahi bolti ho..kitne zor se mere baal khichee..main bhi bimaar hoon naa..mera toh koi khayal nahi rakta..sab partiality hai..

 **kavinM:** Ishitaaaaa…she is frustrated..

 **Purvi:** aunty..main le aaoon..aap mujhe bata dijiye kamra kahan hai..waise bhi yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai naa..

 **Ishita:** aage se right, sambhalke jaana..bhaiyya ka kamra bahut ganda hota hai..

Purvi smiles and goes to that direction. She opens his bedroom and steps inside. She looks and realizes her bathroom is bigger! True to Ishita's words Kavin's room looks like its hit by a hurricane. Clothes strewn around, his books are lying on a desk. She walks to his desk – there are some pictures – of him and Ishita in childhood, both of them with their parents..she checks them all out. She takes a frame of Kavin – it looks broken from the edge and the glass has a crack. Its his picture standing against his bike.

 **KavinM:** Ishitaaaa..tu zaraa dekh..shayad ussse pain killer nahi milaa..jaa naa..

Ishita gets up and releuctantly goes towards Kavin's room. Purvi is returning with painkiller in one collides onto Ishita and her dress gets stuck on a nail on the wall. She moves ahead and her expensive dress gets ripped!

 **Ishita:** Ohhhh..Sorry sorry…I am really sorry..

 **Purvi:** Its okay..i understand…its an accident…relax..

 **Ishita:** aapki dress toh poori spoil ho gayi..kya Karen?

 **KavinM:** Oh nooo..ishitaaa..yeh kya kar diyaa..yeh ab college kaise jayegi?

 **Ishita:** main..meri dress de doon…

 **Purvi:** No..its fine..i will manage…she checks her dress, its ripped badly..

 **Ishita:** meri size aapko ho jayegi..please come. She pulls Purvi to her room.

Purvi watches as Ishita opens her wardrobe and pulls out dresses- one after other. Purvi smiles – she herself has a closet full of branded clothes with matching accessories…she gets to use them all by herself!

 **Ishita:** yeh ek do tshirts dekhiye..change and come naa..

Soon they are checking nail polishes, lipsticks and accessories.

 **Ishita:** aapke earrings bahut cute hai..kahan se liye hai?

 **Purvi:** Paris..main summer me jaati hoon shopping festival me..

 **Ishita (eyes wide):** wowwww! Aap Paris me shopping karte hai…

 **Purvi:** tumhe ache lage? Mere paas 2-3 pairs aur hai jo maine use nahi kiye..tum chaho toh le sakti ho..

 **Ishita:** You are so sweet…isliye main Maa ko kehti hoon..mujhe ek sister chahiye thi..kitna mazaa aata..hum kya kuch share kar sakte hai..Bhaiyya ke saath toh bas fights hi hoti hai…

 **Purvi:** aaj se main tumhari sister… Done…tumhe mere saath jo share karna hai kar sakti ho…

 **Ishita (hugging her):** Yayyy..Thanks sis..hey kyun naa hum dono shaam ko market jaaye…thodi shopping karenge..aur chaat bhi khaayenge…

 **Purvi:** maine kabhi local market me shopping nahi kii hai…safe hai naa?

 **Ishita:** Bilkul safe hai..toh shaam ko 5 baje? Church ke baahar…aayengi naa?

Purvi agrees and exchanges her numbers with Ishita. They both come out of her room laughing like sisters..

 **KavinM:** arre waah..Ishita ke kapde toh ekdum fit aa gaye tumhe…

 **Purvi (looking at her simple local brand dress):** Haan…maine kabhi aise kapde nahi pehne…Its different.

 **Ishita:** maaa..main aur Dii aaj shaam market jaa rahi hai…main aapko woh shop le chalti hoon..jahan se maine yeh clothes liye the..

 **Kavin (confused):** Diii? Kaun Dii?

 **Ishita:** maine Purvi ko apni big sister maan liya hai..aapki koi zaroorat nahi hai mujhe..Kyun Dii? She looks at Purvi, who smiles in return.

 **Kavin (stern):** For your information..main hi tumhara bada bhai hoon aur rahoonga…koi aur meri jagah nahi le sakta.

 **Purvi:** kyun? Sirf khoon ka rishta sab kuch hota hai kya?...duniya me aur bhi rishte hote hai..Ishita..main aaj shaam ko milti hoon..Bye aunty…

 **Kavin (after Purvi leaves):** Ishitaaa..tum paagal ho gayi ho? I suggest Purvi se zyaada dosti karne ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Purvi (watching TV):** Kyun? Main kisise bhi dosti karoon..aapko kya problem hai?..

 **Kavin:** ishitaaa…Purvi aur hamaare class me kitna fark hai..dosti barabar waalon me hoti hai..i don't think woh aaj shaam ko aayegi….he laughs…Market me shopping….woh toh apne kapde tak Paris ya New york se leti hai…yuhi timepass kar rahi hai…

 **Evening, Purvi is getting ready to go..**

 **Gracy:** yeh kya..kahan jaane ki tayyari hai?

 **Purvi:** shopping jaa rahi hoon..

 **Gracy:** achi baat hai..main driver ko bolti hoon..tum Mall jaoogi naa..

 **Purvi:** Nahi gracy maa..Mall nahi..Ishita mujhe market le jaa rahi hai…wahan shopping karenge..chaat khaayenge…mazaa aayega..

 **Gracy (worried):** market? Baby…yeh safe nahi hoga..

 **Purvi:** oh come on Gracy Maa..pata hai Ishita ne mujhe apni badi sister maana hai..aur main uska bahut khayal rakhoongi…dekhna aap..

Ishita meets Purvi at the church and the girls spend a girls evening out. She takes Purvi to the many shops, have chaat and a merry time..

 **Ishita(tired):** diii..bass…mere per dukh rahe hai..ab aur shopping nahi…

 **Purvi:** itni jaldi thakk gayi tum? Tum agar mere saath Paris aaogi toh kya karogi? Wahan toh 6-7 ghante ek hi mall me shopping karti hoon..

 **Ishita:** 6-7 ghante..main toh 1 ghante me thakk jaati hoon…aur shopping ke paise bhi main pocket money se bachaati hoon..Papa bahut strict hai..

 **Purvi:** Kavin se nahi maangti tum?

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyya se…she smiles..actually Bhaiyya mujhe chupke se apni pocket money ka aadha de jaate hai..bas thoda maska polish ki zaroorat hai..she looks at the time..oh Nooooo…hume abhi nikalna hoga..Papa ke aane se pehle mujhe ghar pahunchna hai…

They both try to get an auto, but no one stops..Time is going away…Ishita gets calls from her mother and brother…

 **Ishita:** oh noooo…Papa 10 min me aa jayenge..aaj toh meri chutti kar denge..

 **Purvi:** Relax..main apne driver se kehti hoon..woh gaadi lekar aa jayegaa..

She picks her phone when an expensive looking car halts in front of them. The driver rolls the window down. Purvi recognizes him and makes a face.

 **Voice:** hey…Purvi…yahan kya kar rahi ho? Naukron ke liye shopping?

 **Purvi:** Shut up Saahil (Purvi's ex boyfriend)….main apne friend ke saath aayi thi..

 **Ishita:** Diiii…jaldi kijiye naa…bahut late ho raha hai…

 **Saahil:** hey…yeh tumhari friend hai..she is too cute..Hi..I am Saahil..he shakes hands with Ishita..can I drop you guys anywhere? It will be my pleasure..

 **Purvi:** No thanks…

 **Ishita:** actually…can you? It will be of great help..

 **Saahil (smiles):** As I said..my pleasure..step in please..

Ishita gets inside the car, the door is held open by Saahil. Purvi glares at him but just for Ishita, she sits inside.

 **Ishita:** wowwww….nice car…main pehli baa raise badi gaadi me baithi hoon

 **Saahil:** How charming!...Ishita right…toh bolo…kahan jaana hai…

Saahil drives them to Ishita's house. Kavin is waiting outside, still on his crutches. He gets angry and rushes to yell at Ishita.

 **Kavin:** ishitaaa…yeh waqt hai ghar aane ka? Tujhe pata hai naa..Papa ko bilkul pasand nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Kavin..usse mat daatoo…actually hume koi auto nahi mila isliye..uske taraf se main sorry bolti hoon..

 **KavinF (coming from behind):** Koi zaroorat nahi hai Miss Singhania…galti Ishita ki hai..sazaa bhi usse hi milegi..

 **Purvi:** Mr Rainaa…I..me and Ishita..just market gaye the..aur..she keeps quiet as Kavin's father gazes at her sternly.

 **KavinF:** raat bahut ho gayi hai..Ishita andar jaoo…Ishita walks inside quietly.

 **KavinF (turns to Purvi, in a fatherly strict tone):** Aap bhi…ghar jaayiye..Next time please market jaise crowded place me jaaye toh time ka khayal rakha karo..zamaana bahut kharab hai…waise aap ghar kaise jaayengi?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** woh…Saahil….he will drop me..he is waiting..

 **KavinF:** hmm..Good night Miss Singhania..

 **Purvi:** Good night..Mr Rainaa…Bye Kavin…

Purvi hurries down the steps of Kavin's house and with a great smile, gets inside Saahil's car.

 **Saahil:** Kya keh raha tha woh…tumhe daat raha tha…joker kahinkaa..

 **Purvi (angry):** Shut up Saahil…tameez se baat karo…woh Kavin aur Ishita ke dad hai..

 **Saahil:** Ohhh…hahahah…serves him right..Kavin ko hitler baap hi milaa…(Saahil also studies in the same class as Purvi)…but maaann…Ishita…she is too cute..can I have her number?

 **Purvi (angry):** Bass Saahil..not Ishitaa..she is not your type..usse chodd do..

 **Saahil (touching her cheek):** Still jealous ! hamaare break up ke baad aaj pehli baar mere saath itne paas baithi ho…lets go for a long drive..

 **Purvi (opening the door):** Thanks for the lift Saahil..tumhe sirf Ishita ke wajah se bardaasht kiya maine…I don't have to anymore..she points to an oncoming car…My driver is here..Good night…and yes ! Stay away from Ishitaaa…mind you..

Saahil watches as Purvi gets in her car and drives away without saying a bye to him.

 **Saahil (looking at Ishita house):** haahhh..Ishitaaa..sweet name…sweet girl….

 **Purvi has found a sister in Ishita...slowly she is getting to know Kavin's family...Will Kavin also accept her as part of their family? What will Saahil do next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kavin house**

 **KavinF:** yeh kya hai Ishita…tum Ms Singhania ke saath shopping gayi thi? Mall gayi thi? Tum jaanti ho naa wahan kitni mehengi cheeze milti hai? Tumhari shopping ke paise kisne diye?

 **Ishita (scared):** Nahi Papa…main mall nahi gayi thi..Main aur Purvi dii market gaye the…maine zyaada samaan nahi kharidaa…

 **KavinF (to Kavin):** Kavinnnn….Purvi tumhari classmate hai naa..toh Ishita ke saath uski friendship kaise huyi?

 **Kavin (scared):** Papa..Purvi 2 din se ghar aa rahi hai…

 **KavinF:** Ms Singhania hamaare ghar aa rahi hai…aur mujhe kisine batayaa nahi? Kavin…kya chal raha hai tum dono ke beech?

 **Kavin:** papa please…who sirf meri classmate hai..maine usse ghar nahi bulaaya..woh apni marzi se aayi thi..mere journals leke..

 **KavinF:** main pehle hi tum sab ko keh deta hoon…Ms Singhania se dosti badhaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…

 **Ishita:** But papa..woh bahut sweet hai…

 **KavinF:** Ishitaaaa….maine keh diyaa….dosti barabar waalon me ho toh acha hai…samjhi..ab apne kamre me jaoo..ek hafte tak tumhara college ke baad bahar jaana bandh..

 **Ishita room**

She throws her purchases on the bed and sits with a swollen face. Kavin walks in hopping on his crutches.

 **Kavin:** ishitaa…maine pehle hi kaha tha…Purvi se dosti karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…ab mooh fulaake kyun baithi ho

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyya..maine kya galti kar di? Bas dosti hi toh ki…pata hai…Purvi Di paris me shopping karti hai..yeh dekho…mujhe unhone yeh ear rings gift kiye…kaise hai? She shows off the expensive earrings that Purvi had gifted her..

 **Kavin:** ache hai…magar isse zyaada gifts accept karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…yeh bahut mehenge hai..acha tum waapas kaise aayi?

 **Ishita:** hume auto nahi mili…Purvi di apne driver ko cal karne hi waali thi ki wahan pe Saahil aa gaya…aapke class me hai na who…Kavin remembers Saahil and his frequent fights with Dushyant.

 **Kaavin:** Saahil..haan pata hai..ek aur Ameer friend..

 **Ishita:** haan ussine help ki hamari…kitni badi gaadi thi uske paas…

 **Kavin:** Ishita…tumhari yehi problem hai…tum aise logon se jaldi impress ho jaati ho…tumne kabhi realise kiya hai..in ameeron ko sab kuch aasaani se mil jaata hai..inhe kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nahi hoti..inke liya paisa hi sab kuch hai..hamare jaise values, friendship, family yeh sab koi value nahi rakhta..

 **Ishita (sighing):** Haaaah…Lucky hai yeh log….

 **Purvi house**

 **Gracy:** ho gayi shopping? Kya kharidaa..

 **Purvi:** zyaada kuch nahi…bas thode tshirts, kurtis…yeh kaise hai?achoooo…she sneezes. She shows them..

 **Gracy:** yeh kya? Dekha aise dusty places me gayi ho..ho gaya naa allergic cold…

 **Purvi (sniffing):** I am fine...

 **Gracy:** Theekh hai..khaana khaoo..she points to the array of dishes on the dining table

 **Purvi:** Sorrry Gracy Maa..maine aur ishita ne aaj khoob chaaat khaaye..and what was that sweet in a pot? Haan..malaai kulfi….Pet bhar gaya…

 **Gracy:** pet bhar gaya..yaa tumhara Mann?..she smiles..

 **Purvi:** haan shayad Mann…aaj mere wajah se Ishita ko daat padi..

 **Gracy:** Kya hua?

Purvi explains what happened.

 **Purvi (happy):** aapko ek baat bataoon…Kavin ke Papa ne mujhe bhi daata…

 **2 days later, Kavin house**

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..kaisa hai yaar? Sorry…assignments ke chakkar me thoda busy tha..

 **Kavin:** haan pata hai…main bhi padhaai kar raha tha..aur kya chal raha hai class me?

 **Dushyant:** Main notes laaya hoon..yeh le…sorry yaar..maine teacher se tere journals maange..magar diye nahi unhone..

 **Kavin:** notes mere paas hai..Purvi ne diye..aur journals bhi..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** ms Singhania ne tujhe notes diye? Bhai..ek baar check kar le..kya pata kya likha ho…

They both compare notes and realise she has prepared them better than Dushyant..

 **Dushyant:** unbelievable! I am sure yeh kisi aur se likhwaaya hai usne..aur mujhe to sir ne manaa kiya teri journals lene se..isse kaise mil gaya? Yehi fayda hai..khud ke college hone kaa…saare rules break karo..

 **Kavin:** ek baat bataa…yeh class attend kar rahi hai kya? Journals me calculations check kiye maine..sab theekh hi hai..

 **Dushyant:** waise..class toh aati hai…thodi badli badli si hai…sab ko dekhke smile karti hai..teachers ke saath bhi respectfully baat karti hai…kuch toh badal gaya hai..

 **Kavin:** achi baat hai naa…waise itni buri nahi hai who…hamare ghar aayi thi..Maa se toh ache se baat kar rahi thi..aur Ishita ke saath bhi dosti kar li..

 **Dushyant (looking here and there):** waise…Ishita dikhayi nahi de rahi?

 **Kavin:** Purvi ke chakkar me papa ne punish kiya hai ek hafte ke liye..apne kamre me hai..

 **Ishita Room**

She is lying on her bed and chatting with – Saahil, who has managed to get her number somehow.

 **Saahil (message):** I am sorry..Purvi ke wajah se tumhe khaamkhaa punishment mili..

 **Ishita:** Its okay…2-3 din ki hi toh baat hai..

 **Saahil:** waise…I have to thank Purvi…aaj uske wajah se tumhare saath friendship huyi meri..agar uss din who introduce nahi karaati toh I would have missed the introduction of the cutest girl in town!

 **Ishita (blushes):** Itni bhi cute nahi hoon main..

 **Saahil:** tum khud nahi jaanti tum kitni beautiful ho…I hope we meet soon..just to hang out..

 **Ishita (scared):** Hang out? As in?

 **Saahil:** hey relax…I have a fun group of friends ..girls and guys…toh unn sabke saath…aur kuch nahi…

 **Ishita:** yeah…why not…

 **Dushyant (opening ishita's room):** Ishitaaa…kaisi ho? bore ho rahi ho?

 **Ishita (turning back):** Dushyant? tum..yahan?

 **Dushyant:** Haan..woh Kavin se pata chala..sorry yaar..Ms Singhania ke wajah se tujhe bekaar me uncle se daat padi aur punishment bhi..

 **Ishita:** its okay…main thodi busy hoon..

 **Dushyant (face fall):** ohh…okay..main bass Hi bolne aaya tha…acha tumhara punishment kab khatam hoga..

 **Ishita (texting):** Friday ko..

 **Dushyant (happy):** Okay..great! toh phir aaogi Café Bar me ? shaam ko? I will wait…

 **Ishita (busy with mobile):** Hmm

 **Kavin (from drawing room):** Dushyant ! kahan reh gaya…..tujhe who kitaab miliii mere room se?

 **Dushyant (leaving Ishita room):** Haan…2 min..aaya…

 **Friday, evening**

Purvi is packing some things in a huge bag. Gracy comes and sees her looking all happy.

 **Gracy:** arre waah..itne saare gifts? Kiski party hai baby?

 **Purvi:** aaj ishita ka punishment khatam ho raha hai.. socha usse surprise karoon..aur Kavin ke per ka plaster bhi utar gaya…who Monday se college aa sakta hai..kitni achi baat hai naa…

 **Gracy:** Itne saare gifts?

 **Purvi:** hmmm..sirf Ishita ko kuch doongi toh acha nahi lagega naa..isliye yeh sab..Bye Gracy Maa…main Kavin ke ghar jaa rahi hoon..

 **Gracy:** magar uske papa?

 **Purvi:** Don't worry…main jaldi aa jaoongi..

She happily goes to Kavin's house and rings the bell. After some time, Kavin opens the door. Purvi is happy to see him without plasters and his crutches.

 **Purvi:** Hi Kavin

 **Kavin:** HI…tum yahan? Iss waqt?

 **Purvi (looking inside):** Ishita nahi hai?

 **Kavin:** Ishita bahar gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..aur aunty?

 **Kavin:** maa Mandir gayi hai..main akela hoon…

 **Purvi:** Ohh..andar aane nahi kahoge? Kavin is still standing and thinking..

 **Purvi:** mere haath dard kar rahe hai..kya main yeh bag andar rakh sakti hoon please..

Kavin allows her inside. She picks the heavy bag and places it on the sofa.

 **Kavin:** Kyun aayi ho yahan?

 **Purvi:** arree..hum friends hai naa..toh main tumhara haal poochne aa gayi..I am so happy tum theekh ho gaye…really…

 **Kavin:** Thank you…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe Ishita ko ek surprise dena hai…main uske liye kuch laayi hoon…uske cupboard me rakh doon..she picks up a heavy gift wrapped box and rushes to ishita's room.

She opens her cupboard and places the gift behind her clothes. She turns and sees Kavin at the door looking irritated.

 **Kavin:** Purviii..yeh sab kya hai? Kya hai uss box me?

 **Purvi:** Relax Kavin..koi bomb nahi hai…ishita ke liye maine Paris se kuch cosmetics aur dress mangaayi thi..bas wahi hai..yahan aaao..main aunty ke liye bhi kuch laayi hoon..

She runs out excitedly. She picks a packet..

 **Purvi (excitedly):** pata hai isme kya hai? Ohh..main bhi kitni buddhu hoon…tumhe kaise pata hoga..aunty ko abhi batana nahi..magar yeh Istanbul se hand embroidered table cloth hai…I felt this would be perfect gift for her…

She removes it and puts it on their dining table, removing the old-stained cloth..

 **Purvi (smiling, happy):** Wow ! this looks fabulous…what say Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Purviii…he draws a sharp breath..

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? itne gusse me kyun ho? Ohhhh samajh gayi…sab ke liye gifts le aayi…tum soch rahe ho..tumhare liye khaali haath aayi hoon…aisa ho sakta hai kya?

She removes a box and hands to Kavin. She is excited to see his reaction.

 **Purvi:** tum excited nahi ho? Main toh ruki hoon tumhare expressions dekhne..kholo kholo..

Kavin rips the paper with force and opens the box. He picks up the expensive gold plated photo frame.

 **Purvi:** Tumhare kamre me…who photo hai naa..jisme tum bike ke saath khade ho..uska glass crack ho gaya hai..aur side se frame toota bhi hai…maine socha…tumhari photo isme bahut achi rahegi…kaisa laga?

Kavin looks at her sharply and in one swift motion, throws the frame away. It hits a wall and the glass cracks.

 **Purvi (shock):** Yeh kya kiyaa Kavin? What kind of behavior is this?

 **Kavin:** yehi main poochna chahta hoon…Ms Purvi Singhania…Purvi's eyes widen in shock! Kavin was the first person to call her Purvi..but now he is also addressing her as Ms Singhania..

 **Purvi (small voice, shocked):** Ms…Singhania?

 **Kavin:** Haan…tum Ms Singhania hi ho…galti meri thi..mujhe laga tha maine Purvi se dosti ki hai..magar tum kabhi Purvi ban hi nahi sakti..tum hamesha Ms Singhania hi rahogi..ek ameer baap ki bigdi huyi beti….jisse dosti, family, values ki koi kadar nahi…tumhare liye sab kuch paisa hi hai…Arre Ishita ne tumhe bahen maana…tum jaanti bhi ho badi bahen ke responsibilities kya hai? Sirf gifts dena hi nahi…apni choti bahen ka khayal rakhna, uski safety ke baare me sochna…tumhare wajah se usse be wajah punishment mili..tumhe laga uska sorry yeh mehenge cosmetics se karogi?

Purvi looks at him with a shock!

 **Kavin:** Istanbul se table cloth laayi ho? Arre meri Maa ne kitne pyaar se who embroidery ki hai…kitne saalon se who table cloth hamare ghar me hai…kitni saare yaaden judi hai…Ms Singhania..middle class gharo me cheezon ko yuhi phek nahi dete…hamare yaadon ka hissa hai woh !

 **Purvi (tears):** Kavin..main toh bass..

 **Kavin:** main toh bass tumhe chidhaa rahi thi..yehi kahogi naa? Tum mere kamre me jiss photo fram eko badalne ki baat kar rahi ho…wahan ke ek ek photo ki frame papa ne rakhi hai…haan manta hoon hamare photos local jagahon ke hai…tumhare ghar pe honge bade bade frames…ache ache jagahon ke – London, Paris, new york….but you know what..yeh memories bahut precious hai…

 **Purvi:** Kavin..please…maine aisa kuch nahi socha…we are friends right? I …I am sorry…

 **Kavin:** shut up…Don't call me your friend…mere liye tumhari friendship ussi din khatam ho gayi jab Papa ne bataya…tumne kaise mere accident ka sauda kiya….woh cheque dekar..

 **Purvi:** who maine nahi…mere lawyer..

 **Kavin:** Enough! Leave…Miss Singhania…leave my house..now…it was nice knowing you..

Purvi is walking slowly out of the house..his words buzzing in her head.

 **Kavin:** ek min….Purvi stops.

 **Kavin:** apne keemti tohfe yahan se leke jaao…he hands over all the gifts to her. Purvi takes them and walks out of his house …

 **Midnight, knock on Kavin's house..**

 **kavinF:** Ms Gracy, aap?

 **Gracy (worried):** Mr Raina..I am very sorry…aapko iss time disturb kar rahi hoon..but…

 **Kavin (rubbing eyes):** kaun hai Papa..Ohhh…Ms Gracy aap?

 **Gracy (coming inside):** Kavin…baby abhi tak ghar nahi aayi…aap logon ko pata hai who kahan hai?

 **Kavin (shocked):** Nahi…I don't know..

 **KavinF:** aap Kavin se kyun pooch rahi hai…

 **Gracy:** Mr Raina..baby ne shaam ko kaha thaa..woh aapke ghar jaa rahi hai…who apna phone nahi uthaa rahi hai…I am worried…please..help me…

 **KavinF:** police ko inform kare?

 **Gracy:** No..No please…abhi nahi….madam ko pata chala..toh..maine ghar par bhi kisi ko kuch nahi bataya..

 **KavinF:** okay..main chalta hoon..

 **Kavin (feeling bad):** papa..aap itni raat ko…main…main jaata hoon…chaliye Ms Gracy…

 **Where is Purvi? What will happen next? keep reading**

 **Thank you all readers and reviewers..my last chapter received more than 50 reviews ! Seriously overwhelmed with the love...keepreading and reviewing the story..hope I fulfill your expectations...**

 **Some friends have asked about KaVi moments - believe me..there will be ..but only in the forthcoming chapters...Till then keep reading...**

 **Also, tomorrow mostly I will update 'My Hero' story..sorry for the delay..Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Kavin wears his jacket and steps out with Gracy.

 **Gracy:** Bahut tension ho raha hai mujhe…tumhare ghar aayi thi naa woh..

 **Kavin:** haan..aayi thi…

 **Gracy:** usne tumse kuch kaha kya? Who bahut khush thi…

 **Kavin (ashamed):** thodi der thi..phir chali gayi…aapne uske friends ko poocha…

 **Gracy:** haan…2-3 hi hain…Baby zyaada logon se friendship nahi karti hai…sabse puch liyaa…

 **Kavin:** ohh..toh ab kahan dhoonde?

 **Gracy:** pata nahi…bahut darr lag raha hai..

Gracy's phone rings. Its from Singhania mansion. Kavi watches as Gracy's face pales.

 **Kavin:** Kiska phone tha? Purvi ka?

 **Gracy (tears, wiping sweat):** Nahi…ghar se tha…Baby…baby club me hai..wahan ke manager ka phone thaa..

 **Kavin:** ohh…thank god..Purvi ka pata toh chala..kaunse club me?

 **Gracy:** haan….chalo jaldi…I hope she is fine…

Kavin and Gracy reach a club. There is lot of noise and lights inside.

 **Kavin:** Purvi kahan hai? Aapko pata hai kya?

Gracy approaches the manager. He points to a table. Gracy reaches the table and is shocked to see Purvi slumped on it – She is sloshed! Drunk !

Gracy touches her shoulder and gently shakes it..

 **Gracy:** Baby…babyyy…she hardly moves. Gracy touches her body – its cold. O Lord….Baby..uthoooo..

 **Manager:** Ma'm aap inhe yahan se le jaaye please…bahut zyaada peeli hai…drink manaa karne pe hamare ek waiter pe bottle de maara hai..2 glass tables todd diye…iss sabka bill bhej raha hoon main..ek toh underage drink kar rahi hai..magar kya kare…Singhania madame ki ladki hai..manaa bhi nahi kar sakte..

 **Gracy:** Please..iss waqt mujhe baby ko sambhaalna hai..babyyyyy…uthooooo..she picks Purvi's face and slaps her cheeks..she sprinkles water…Purvi slightly opens her eyes..

 **Purvi (drunk):** Myyy drinkkkk….

 **Gracy (angry, worried):** Koi drink nahi milegi..ghar chaloo..

 **Purvi (angry, swaying):** Shuttt up…nahi jaana hai ghar….leave me…let me dieee…

Gracy looks on helplessly at Kavin. He has had enough. He picks her up, she struggles but cannot do more. She is still murmuring something, he moves out with Gracy. He places her inside the car and prepares to leave.

 **Kavin:** main chalta hoon..

 **Gracy:** please…please…mere saath ghar tak chalo….pata nahi tumhari help lagegi shayad..Kavin also gets inside the car and reaches home. He calls up his father and informs that he will reach home in sometime.

 **Purvi's house**

Kavin sets her down and supports her as she walks inside wobbling. He makes her sit on the sofa.

 **Purvi (drunk):** Thank you…

 **Kavin:** Its okay Purvi..take care…

Purvi finally opens her eyes at hearing his voice.

 **Purvi (standing up, drunk):** wait a minute MR KAVINNN RAINAAAA….

Kavin turns and looks at her. She wobbles and opens her purse, struggling to take out some money. He watches as she walks drunkedly to him and throws the money on his face.

 **Purvi (drunk):** Yeh lo…tumhari fees…mujhe ghar tak laaye naa…now..Get out!

 **Gracy:** Babyyy…yeh kya behavior hai…he is your friend..

 **Purvi:** Friend…she laughs…friend aur yeh….hahahahahaha….kya aap nahi jaanti Ms Singhania has no friends..NO FRIENDSSS..aur aap mujhe behavior ke liye daant rahi hai…isse poochiye..jab main iske ghar aayi thi..isne kya kiya mere saath..

Gracy looks at Kavin, he bows his head in shame.

 **Purvi (sits down):** Kitne pyaar se maine who gifts kharide the…Ishita ke pasand ke lipstick, make up..aunty ke liye table cloth aur tumhare liye frame..she leans on the head rest and shuts her eyes, tears fall…

 **Purvi (gritting her teeth):** isne sab kuch khatam kar diyaa…Kya kahaa tha tumne? Mujhe responsibility nahi pata..sahi kaha…Nahii pataaaa…jaante ho kyun? Because I have no family…nahi hai mere paas koi fikar karne waale Papa, laad karne waali Maa….nobody!...

She holds his hand and pulls him towards a wall…There are family pictures of Singhania family..

 **Purvi (swaying, angry):** Dekho…..yeh hai hamaraa Singhania parivaaar….woh upar…mere great grandfather hai…yeh…mere Naanu…Naani aur unki ek lauti beti – meri Mom ….magar main kahan hoon? Kahaan hoon?...mujhe sirf Singhania naam diya hai….magar main hoon toh khoon kisi aur kaa….tum jaante ho mere papa kaun hai? Tum kaise jaanoge… …Mere Mom ke pehle pati…the famous businessman Rajeshwar Dahiyaaa…..magar who mujhe apni beti nahi maante hai…Noooo…2 baar DNA test karwaaya..but result toh wahi aaya..ki main unki beti hoon…meri mom se itna nafrat karte hai..ki mujhme bhi meri Mom ko dekhte hai..aur isliye…Naa main Dahiyaa Parivaar ka hissa hoon..Naa singhania parivaar kaaa…isliye mujhe nafrat hai iss naam se…Singhaniaaaaa…

Kavin looks at her with sadness. He had not known this. He cannot imagine what identity crisis she is going through.

 **Gracy:** baby…dekho raat bahut ho gayi hai…so jaoo..

 **Purvi (drunk):** Raat ho gayi? Kya time hua hai?

 **Gracy:** 1:00 baje hai babyyy…

 **Purvi (turning to Kavin):** Raat ke 1 baje hai….iss ghar me ek jawaan ladki gayab hai…aur dekho kisiko koi fikar nahi hai…hai kisiko fikar? She looks at the servants, they keep quiet..

 **Purvi (yelling):** hai koi iss ghar me jo mujhe Daate..aur pooche..Kahan thi ab tak? Kya kar rahi thi? Kisiko meri safety ki chinta hai?

 **Purvi (to Kavin):** dekhaa…nahi hai…tum jaante ho..main tumhare ghar kyun aati hoon…kyunki mujhe acha lagta hai….tumhare Papa tumhari kitni fikar karte hai…uss din jab main Ishita ke saath late aayi..unhone mujhe daata..kyunki he cared for me…he cared…

She starts sobbing now. Kavin holds her shoulders…

 **Purvi (pulling him):** tumne mera kamra nahi dekha hai naa…chalo..main dikhaati hoon..Gracy runs behind…

She flungs the door open with great force and pulls him inside.

 **Purvi:** yeh dekhooo….kitna bada kamraa hai…arre mera bathroom bhi tumhare kamre se bada hai…tumne kya kaha thaa..mere ghar par achi achi jagahon ke photos honge…haan hai..yeh dekhoooo..

She shows him pictures of her in various famous places..

 **Purvi (pointing at them):** pata hai tumhe..main har saal vacations pe jaati hoon…London, New York, Paris…sab jagahon ki photo hai…magar sab me akeli hoon main…naa koi bahen..naa bhaai…Ishita pehli ladki hai jisne mujhe di kaha…tumse yeh dekha nahi gaya naa..Haannn…she yells..

She goes out of the room swaying and tripping downstairs. Gracy comes and holds her. Purvi ignores the pain and goes to the dining table.

 **Purvi (pointing):** Dekhoooo…dekho iss dining table ko…mere akele ke liye..yeh sab khaana banta hai….aur main khaati bhi roz akele hoon…with a silver spoon…mere ghar ke dining table cloth me tumhe ek bhi daag nahi milega…koi yaaden nahi judi huyi hai iske saath…I hate this….she pulls the dining cloth and makes all the dishes fall on the floor…

 **Purvi (sitting down, crying):** main tumhari Maa ko naya table cloth dekar..woh purana waala apne ghar laana chahti thi…uss din kitne pyaar se mujhe unhone khaana parosaa tha….

tumne who bhi karne nahi diyaa mujhe…

Kavin fights the lump in his throat.

 **Purvi (crying):** You broke my heart Kavin….she cries..then she remembers..hey wait! Main toh bhool hi gayi thi..she laughs….I don't have a heart…I don't have a heart…I am made of stone..mujhme who kya kaha tha tumne….haaan, relations, values toh bilkul nahi hai…theekh kaha thaa..nahi samajhti main kuch..jaante ho kyun? She holds his collars..

Kavin looks at her and tries to read her eyes – they are cold! They are dead now…..

 **Purvi (yelling):** Kyunki..I am MISS SINGHANIA….

 **Kavin:** Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Don't you dare call me Purvi..Purvi is dead..usse zinda bhi tumne kiya thaa..aur aaj apne haathon se tumne maar diyaa..tumhare saamne Ms SINGHANIAAA khadi hai..samjhe tumm…Now GET LOSTTTT..outttt !

Purvi sways back to her room. Kavin stands there in stunned silence. He had misunderstood her big time..he had really broken her heart..he wants to say sorry to her..but at the moment he turns and goes back home.

 **Kavin home**

 **KavinF:** kya hua? Kahan mili Ms Singhania…

 **Kavin:** club me papa…sshe was drunk..

 **KavinF (chuckle):** dekhaa…paise ka power..itni choti umar me aisi gandi aadaten…I am lucky mere dono bache aise kisi bhi aadaton ka shikaar nahi hai…paise ki kadra hai tum dono ko..chalo you better go and sleep..

 **Kavin (mind):** yeh maine kya kar diyaa…Purvi….oh god…mujhe usse baat karni hogi..maafi maangni hogi…

 **Monday morning, college**

Kavin joins college after many days. His friends cheer for him, but his eyes are continually on a lookout for Purvi. She finally enters and sits down. Kavin tries a couple of times to talk to her, but she ignores.

 **Chemistry lab**

Kavin wears his lab coat and awaits Purvi. She comes to their table and keeps her books down.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi..she looks at him sharply.

 **Purvi:** I am Miss singhania..mind you..

 **Kavin:** Okay…woh test tubes zara pass karna..

 **Purvi:** tum shayad nahi jaante yeh college mere Naanaji ka hai..isliye…mujhe naukro jaise kaam pasand nahi..tum chaho toh khud lelo ya kisi aur se yeh kaam karva dena…

The whole of practicals she just passes her time with her mobile while Kavin does all the work.

 **College canteen**

Purvi enters the canteen and sees Ishita seated with Saahil and his group. They are all laughing and chatting.

 **Purvi:** Ishita..Hi…mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Saahil:** Ishitaa..kahan jaa rahi ho..baitho naa..

 **Purvi:** Saahil..maine tumhe pehle bhi kaha..stay away from Ishita

 **Ishita:** Di…kya baat hai..Saahil mera bhi friend hai..

 **Purvi:** Ishita..yeh kisika friend nahi ho sakta…meri baat sunoh…chalo yahan se..

 **Saahil:** are you jealous Purvi? Apne ex boyfriend ko kisi nayi ladki se dosti karte huye dekha nahi jaata..

 **Ishita (shock):** ex boyfriend?

 **Saahil:** Haan…yeh sach hai..Purvi tumse jalti hai…isiliye toh mujhe tumhara number bhi nahi de rahi thi..relax purvi..Ishita is just a friend..

 **Purvi:** Shut up Saahil…

 **Ishita:** Dii…sach me..are you jealous?

 **Purvi (shouting):** Ishitaaa..

 **Ishita (yelling):** Don't you yell at me…mujhe laga you like me genuinely….lekin mere peeth peeche…I hate you now..she grabs her bag and rushes out..

 **Purvi:** Saahilll..I am warning you….agar tumne Ishitaa ke saath kuch bhi kiyaa..

 **Saahil:** itna kya tadap rahi ho? Mazaa aa gaya..chot usse pahunchaayi..dard tumhe ho raha hai..acha mauka hai…tumne break up karke meri jo insult ki hai naa..uska badla Ishita se poora karoonga..kaun rokegaa mujhe..

 **Purvi (slaps him):** Main rokungi tumhe..ishita ki badi bahen…samjhe..she goes out of the canteen.

 **Kavin feels sorry..but will Purvi give him a chance**


	9. Chapter 9

Ishita runs out of the canteen wiping her tears. Someone calls out her name repeatedly; she walks faster ahead without paying attention. She feels someone pulls her behind. She doesn't want to face anyone now.

 **Dushyant (soft, concerned):** Ishita…kya hua? kyun ro rahi ho? Bolo naa…

 **Ishita:** leave me..I am fine..

 **Dushyant:** kya pareshaani hai ..mujhe bataoo…Kavin se jhagda hua kya? Yaa Papa se? bolo toh.

 **Ishita (irritated):** Leave my hand! Maine kaha naa I am fine…kyun mere peeche peeche aate ho…

 **Dushyant (shocked, leaves hand):** Ishitaa…main toh bas..I am concerned for you…

 **Saahil:** Ishitaaaa….jo hua usse bhool jaooo…we are going to Rima's house..you want to join?

Ishita just goes over to join Saahil and his friends. Saahil turns and blows a kiss to Dushyant. He hi-fives his friends and they all leave.

Dushyant stands there watching Ishita laugh and walk with Saahil. He watches helplessly as Saahil casually puts an arm on her shoulder. He turns to leave when he sees Purvi watching them all leave. He notes she has a different look in her eyes – concern, care? Purvi sees Dushyant and immediately puts her dark goggles that hide her eyes very well. She is back being Ms Singhania again!

 **Kavin house**

Kavin and Dushyant are working on their chemistry equations.

 **Kavin:** Dush…yaar yeh zara formula dekh….kuch gadbad hai….Dush…Dushh…

 **Dushyant:** Kya?...formula? laa dikha..Kavin passes his book. Dushyant makes some correction and gives it back

 **Kaavin:** tera dhyaan kahan hai Dush..tune same mera hi copy kiya…Dushhhhh..

 **Dushyant:** sorry Kavin…mera dhyaan nahi hai..actually Ishitaa ghar aayi kya?

 **Kavin (folds his hands):** Ishitaa? Ek baat bata…tu yahan mujhse milne aata hai yaa Ishita se?

Dushyant doesn't answer and looks down.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..tujhse ek baat karni thi..pata nahi kahoon ya naa kahoon..

 **Kavin:** tere mere dosti me permission kisliye…khulke bol..

 **Dushyant:** dekh yaar..don't get me wrong..but I am worried for Ishita..maybe I am over reacting..but tu uska bada bhai hai…so..

 **Kavin:** Dush….come to the point…

 **Dushyant:** Ishita aaj kal Saahil aur uske friends ke saath zyaada hi waqt bitaa rahi hai..uski friendship ho gayi hai..

 **Kavin:** Saahil? Woh jo apne class me hai?

 **Dushyant:** Haan…wahi..Saahil Raajput…Kavin..he is not a good guy..tumhe Ishita ko samjhaana chahiye..

 **Kavin (smile):** Dush..main jaanta hoon tu Saahil ko pasand nahi karta hai..and maybe Ishi is just friends with him..

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..please…main koi bacha nahi hoon…haan meri aur Saahil ki banti nahi hai..but iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki main bekaar baaten kar raha hoon..tum iss shaher me naye ho…Saahil ki aadat hai..girlfriends badalne ki..

 **Kavin (angry):** Girlfriend? Tum kya kehna chahte ho..Ishita aur Saahil…Dush…

 **Dushyant:** mujhe yeh nahi pata ki exactly unke beech kya hai..but just warn karna chahta hoon..Tum uske bade bhai ho..

 **Kavin:** main Ishi se baat karta hoon…filhaal..Dush…apne padhaai pe dhayaan do..

Dushyant goes back to solving his equations. Kavin looks at his face- Dushyant is still thinking about Saahil and Ishita..

 **Night, dinner..**

 **KavinF:** arre Vinita (Kavin mom)…Ishita kahan hai? Khaana nahi hai kya usse?

 **KavinM:** Nahi…who aaj kisi friend ke ghar se khaakar aayi hai..

 **KavinF:** kaunsi friend?

 **KavinM:** Maine pucha tha..koi Rima hai…

 **KavinF:** theekh hai…usse kehna yeh roz ki aadat na ban jaaye..waise abhi who kya kar rahi hai?

 **KavinM:** apne kamre me hai..padh rahi hogi..

Kavin finishes his dinner and goes to check on Ishita. He opens the door – she is not studying but talking to someone on the phone.

 **Kavin:** Ishitaaaa…kisse baat kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita (on phone):** Main kal phone karti hoon..bye

 **Kavin:** Maa toh keh rahi thi..tum padh rahi ho…yeh hai tumhari padhaai?

 **Ishita:** meri padhaai ho gayi hai…main bas apne friend se baate kar rahi thi..

Kavin takes her phone to see her contact list. Ishita gets angry.

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyya ! mera phone do…

 **Kavin:** yeh hai tumhari saheli? Saahil? Saahil Raajput?

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyya…aap kya kehna chahte hai…haan Saahil mera dost hai..koi problem hai..

 **Kavin (irritated):** Ishitaaaa…dekho…meri maano toh usse door raho…Dushyant bata raha tha..woh acha ladka nahi hai..waise bhi studies me ekdum peeche hai…bas apne paise dikhaane ka shauq hai..

 **Ishita (angry):** aap sab logon ki problem kya hai? Main kisise bhi friendship karoon..aap sab meri life me kyun dakhal de rahe hai..Aap, Dushyant aur PurviDi….sorry..woh Ms Singhania…

 **Kavin:** Kya kaha? Ms Singhania…

 **Ishita:** haan…who Ms Singhania hi hai..main hi paagal thi usse apni badi bahen maan baithi…apna asli rang aakhir dikha hi diyaa..

 **Kavin (sitting down):** Kya rang dikhaya?

 **Ishita (tears):** aap jaante hai who Ms Singhania mujhse jalti hai…usse meri aur Saahil ki dosti pe aitraaz hai..

 **Kavin:** what?

 **Ishita:** Haan…who saahil ki ex-girlfriend hai..Saahil aur uske doston ne bataaya kaise usne usse use kiya aur phir bina koi reason ke dump kar diyaa..woh bahut selfish hai bhaiyya…koi bhi rishta bina matlab ke nahi jodti..I am sorry bhaiiya…she cries.

 **Kavin (hugging her):** Kisliye sorry?

 **Ishita:** aapne mujhe kaha tha main uss Ms Singhania se zyaada dosti na karoon..maine aapki baat nahi maani…aur dekho kya hua..acha hua Saahil ne meri aankhen khol di…main ab aur koi dhokaa nahi khaaongi bhaiyya..i promise…

 **Kavin:** theekh hai Ishi…tu please zyaada mat soch..aur agar koi bhi problem ho toh please mujhe aake bataana…

 **Saahil house…**

 **Servant:** Chote saab..aapse milne aapki dost aayi hai?

 **Saahil:** dost? Kaun?

 **Purvi:** its me saahil..

 **Saahil:** oh dear god!...look at you…you are gorgeous Purvi..tumhre drug rehab ke baad toh alag hi nikhaar aa gaya hai…pata hai mere saare girlfriends me sabse khoobsurat tum hi thi..

 **Purvi:** Cut the crap Saahil….

 **Saahil (angry):** Kyun aayi ho yahan?

 **Purvi (calming herself):** saahil…please..main maanti hoon I just dumped you without giving you any reason..but please uska gussa tum mujhpe utaaro…bechari Ishita ko isme beech me le aaoo..

 **Saahil:** tum kabse social service karne lagi haan…aakhir tumhara uss gareeb Ishita me kya interest hai? Or wait…interest Ishita me hai..yaa uske gareeb bhai – Kavin me hai? Haan?

 **Purvi (angry):** What rubbish !

 **Saahil:** tum kya samajhti ho…mujhe dikhaai nahi deta hai…Ms Singhania …Kishanchand Singhania ki poti…jisne aaj tak apne ghar me ek chamach tak nahi uthaaya…achanak se apne lab partner ke liye test tubes uthaati hai…..journals complete karti hai….notes banaati hai…Ghar par gifts leke jaati hai…haan..kya ho gaya hai tumhari choice ko Purvi…kahan tum Saahil Raajput ki girlfriend thi..aaj apne naukar ke bete pe line maar rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** Mind you Saahil….Mr Rainaa mere naukar nahi hai..izzat se baat karna..

 **Saahil:** hahahahaha…tumhara parivaar uss insaan ho har mahine salary dete ho..naukar hi hua naa…magar mujhe aisa kuch nai lagta hai Ishita ke baare me..woh cute hai, beautiful hai…perfect hai..bilkul tumhari tarah..he blows a kiss to her..Ishita sirf mere gang ka hissa hai….friend hai…

 **Purvi(doubt):** Toh uss din tumne aisa kyun kaha..tum mera badla usse loge?

 **Saahil (laughs):** tumhara chehra dekhne laayak tha uss din….badla toh lena tha..but mera mood badal gaya hai…ab toh tum mere standard ki nahi ho…isliye plan cancel…jaooo Purvi..maine maaf kar diyaa…befikar hoke jaooo..

Purvi looks at him and leave his house, not convinced. Saahil pours himself a drink and watches Purvi getting into a car.

 **Saahil:** Ms Singhania…sabke saamne thappad maara tha tumne…badlaa toh main loonga..magar sirf tumse nahi…uss extra smart gareeb – Dushyant se bhi…aur tum dono ke beech ki common factor hai – Ishita !...hhhahahaha…bonus me mujhe milega Kavin ! just wait and watch..

 **Purvi home**

 **Gracy:** Baby..apni davaai khaa li? Baby..kya hua? itna paseena tumhare maathe pe?

 **Purvi:** Kuch..kuch nahi Gracy maa..bahut garmi hai…

 **Gracy:** kya pareshaani hai baby..mujhse chupaao mat..

 **Purvi (hugging her):** pata nahi…mera mann bahut ghabra raha hai…sab theekh hai naa Gracy maa..

 **Gracy:** sab theekh hai baby..zyaada socho mat..so jaooo..

 **A couple of weeks later, college….**

 **Kavin:** Dushyant..aaj class ke baad movie dekhne chale kya? Papa ne pocket money di haii..Dush..

 **Dushyant:** haan..kya?

 **Kavin:** Kya baat hai? Sab theekh hai naa? Itna tension me kyun hai?

 **Dushyant:** kuch nahi yaar..aaj subah Maa ka phone thaa..

 **Kavin (worried):** Everything okay?

 **Dushyant:** Nahi yaar…Papa ka diabetes badh gaya hai..hospital me hai..pata nahi kaise manage kar rahi hai maa…issi mahine mere fees ke liye savings se paise jamaa kiye..ab pata nahi…

 **Kavin:** don't worry..kuch na kuch ho jaayega…ek kaam kar..aaj tu lunch ke liye ghar aaja..ghar ka khaana khaaya..tera tension thoda kam ho jaayega..

Kavin takes Dushyant to his house. He feels good as he eats home food and talks with Kavin's mother. He is returning back after washing his hands, when he hears some noise from Kavin's parents room. He opens the door and sees Ishita stuffing something in her bag .

 **Dushyant:** ishita?

 **Ishita (scared, jumps):** Tum…tum ..yahan kya kar rahe ho? Yeh papa ka room hai…

 **Dushyant:** Mujhe kuch awaaz sunaai di toh main dekhne aaya…tum itna darri huyi kyun ho? Kya baat hai?

 **Ishita (rushing past):** Kuch nahi..

Dushyant looks at her running in great hurry.

 **Saahil party…**

 **Saahil:** Hey Ishitaa…glad you came baby…

 **Ishita:** saahil…main..main..woh laayi hoon..tumne jo kaha..

 **Saahil:** oh thank you dear! He kisses her on her cheek..Ishita takes out some money from her bag.

 **Ishita:** yeh poore ho jaayenge tumhe Saahil?

 **Saahil:** Of course dear….thanks tumne meri mushkil ghadi me help ki…chalo..main tumhe ek drink pilaata hoon..

 **Ishita (scared):** Drink?

 **Saahil:** ghabraoo mat Ishita…main jaanta hoon tum alcohol nahi peeti..main bhi nahi peeta..yeh toh bass ek soft drink hai…orange flavor…

He clinks glasses with Ishita and watches as she gulps the juice down.

 **Kavin house**

 **KavinF:** Vinitaaaa….aise kaise gayab ho sakta hai mere locker se…poore 60,000 rs the…mujhe kal hostel ke account me jama karne the…

 **Vinita:** meri samajh me kuch nahi aa raha hai…pehle aisa kabhi nahi hua hai…hamare ghar chori?

 **Inspector:** Mr Raina…hume lagta hai yeh chor aapke ghar ka koi hai…

 **KavinF:** yeh aap kya keh rahe hai? Inspector iss ghar me mere patni aur bacho ke alaawa aur koi nahi hai..aap unpe ilzaam laga rahe hai?

 **Inspector:** Mrs Raina..yaad kijiye..aaj aapke ghar pe bahar ka kaun kaun aaya tha..paaperwaala, doodhwaala, electrician..koi bhi..

 **KavinM (thinking):** doodhwaala toh ghar ke andar nahi aaya..aur naa koi electrician ya plumber..dopahar me toh Kavin, Ishita aur Dushyant …yeh teeno lunch pea aye…aur toh koi nahi

 **Inspector:** yeh Dushyant kaun hai?

 **Kavin:** Sir…who mera best friend hai..hostel me rehta hai..aaj bas maine lunch pe invite kiya thaa..

 **Inspector:** kya tumhe uske bartaav me kuch naya laga aaj?

 **Kavin:** woh thoda pareshaan tha…uske papa hospital me hai….

 **Inspector:** ohh..kya usne tumse kuch kaha..usse paison ki zaroorat hai aisa kuch?

 **Kavin:** woh thoda tension me toh thaa…shayad kuch paison ki problem hai uske ghar par..usne theekh se nahi bataya..

 **Inspector:** mr Raina..i think hame aapka chor mil gaya…constable..chalo hostel

 **KavinF:** ek min..ek min…aap log Dushyant pe shaq kar rahe hai? Dekhiye..main jaanta hoon usse..he is a hardworking boy..haan middle class ka hai, scholarship student hai..please..aap soch lijiye…isse uska career spoil ho sakta hai..

 **Inspector:** Mr Raina….humne aise bahut cases dekhe hai..aksar aise haalaat ache insaan ko bhi chor banaa deti hai…its life…filhaal toh usse sirf puch taach karenge…aage dekhte hai kya hoga..

At that time, unexpectedly Dushyant enters Kavin's house. He had forgotten his journal.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..yaar…main apna journal bhool gaya tha…

 **Inspector:** ek min..tum kaun ho?

 **KavinF:** sir..yehi Dushyant hai..Dushyant Pratap…

 **Inspector:** oh..acha hua..tum yahin mil gaye..hamara kaam aasaan ho gaya..

 **Dushyant:** Main samjhaa nahi..

The inspector explains everything and starts questioning him. He is answering all questions patiently when ishita enters the house.

 **KavinM:** Ishita…beta…kahan thi…tere maathe pe itna paseena..teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa..

 **Ishita (eyes closing):** Maa…main bahut thakk gayi hoon…main jaoon sone….

 **Inspector:** ab yeh kaun hai?

 **KavinF:** yeh meri beti hai Ishita..…

 **Inspector:** ok..toh Mr Dushyant…aap kya keh rahe the? Aapne Mr Raina ke kamre se awaaz suni aur..

 **Dushyant:** haan..maine awaaz suni aur…he remembers he saw Ishita stuffing something in her bag. He looks at her. She looks pale, scared and about to cry. She starts to shiver..

 **KavinM:** ishita…Ishitaaaa…lagta hai isse bukhaar hai…dekho toh kaise kaap rahi hai.. Dushyant watches as her mother takes her to her room..

 **Inspector:** Haan…bolo Mr Dushyant…kamre se awaaz aayi..

 **Dushyant:** awaaz aayi…magar maine jab darwaaza khola..toh..toh koi..koi nahi thaa..main waapas neeche aa gaya..

 **Inspector:** kahaani achi hai…hame tumhare hostel room ki talaashi leni hogi..

 **I know i am not being regular with updates. I am busy with some stuff and also ill health..i will still try and update this story in once in 2-3 days..Thank you for your review comments and love...keep reading..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies my dear readers and reviewers..I was keeping unwell for the past few days and hence couldn't type much. I am getting better..thank you for your best wishes.. keep reading and loving...there will be kavi moments soon in the next few chapters...**

Two constables turn Dushyant's room upside down throwing his clothes and stuff around. Mr Raina and Kavin wait outside with Dushyant. Kavin looks at Dushyant, but he averts his eyes.

 **Inspector:** Mr Raina…poore kamre ki talaashi kar li..magar kuch nahi mila..

 **KavinF (relief):** maine pehle hi kaha tha..mujhe Dushyant pe bharosa hai…

 **Inspector:** aap itna yakeen se mat kahiye..ho sakta hai isne paise kahin chupaa diye ho yaa kharch kar diye ho..

 **KavinF (angry):** Inspector…aapka kaam ho gaya ho toh..asli chor ko dhundiye..please..

 **Inspector:** Theekh hai…hum kal phir aapke ghar ki talaashi karenge..sabke fingerprints lenge…usse shayad kuch help mil jaaye..

 **Dushyant (head bowed down):** sir…sir..yeh maine kiya hai..maine chori ki hai…mujhe…mujhe paise ki zaroorat thi..I am sorry..

Kavin and his father look at Dushyant with shock. Kavin feels cheated and betrayed. He cannot believe what he just heard.

 **Kavin:** Dush…kya..kya bakwaas kar raha hai..main nahi maan sakta…Dush tu kuch jaanta hai kya? Kisse bachaa raha hai..bol…

 **Dushyant:** Nahi Kavin…I am really sorry..meri majboori thi..Maa ko zaroorat thi…main bahut pareshaan thaa…tumhare ghar pe aaj uncle ke room me achanak locker me paise dekhe…main…main apne aap ko rok nahi paaya..

 **Inspector:** maine kya kaha thaa Mr Raina….yeh bata paisa kahan hai?

 **Dushyant:** woh…maine..ek ..ek rishtedaar ke haathon bhej diyaa aaj..he bows his head down.

 **Inspector:** Mr Dushyant Pratap..aapko hamare saath station chalna hoga…constable handcuffs…he motions the constable to handcuff Dushyant.

 **KavinF (sad):** Inspector..rehne dijiye..mujhe..mujhe koi complaint nahi karna hai…

 **Kavin (shock):** Papaaaa !

 **Inspector:** Mr Raina..aap yeh galat kar rahe hain..aap jurm ko badhaava de rahe hai..he is a criminal…

Dushyant doesn't stop the tears that flow down.

 **KavinF(small smile):** Yeh majboor hai..mujrim nahi..Inspector mujhe koi complaint nahi karni hai…

 **Inspector (angry):** Mr Rainaa..yeh aapne theekh nahi kiya…Police ka waqt barbaad kiya…Chalo..he leave the place.

 **Dushyant (head bowed):** Un..uncle…

 **KavinF (slaps Dushyant):** Mat kaho uncle mujhe…maine tumhe apna beta manaa thaa..aur tumne…Kavin!.. aaj ke baad isse koi dosti rakhne ki zaroorat nahi…

Kavin is shocked and looks at dushyant. Dushyant wants to tell something but he cannot. Kavin walks away sad and disappointed.

 **Kavin Home**

 **KavinM:** kya hua Kavin?

 **Kavin:** paise Dushyant ke kamre se nahi mile Maa..

 **KavinM (relief):** hey bhagwaan….mujhe Dushyant pe poora vishwaas thaa…

 **KavinF:** Vinitaaa..paise isliye nahi mile kyunki Dushyant ne unhe gayab kar diye..

 **KavinM (shock):** yeh kya keh rahe hai aap? Who bhi Dushyant ke baare me..nahi nahi..main nahi maanti..

 **KavinF:** yeh sach hai….Dushyant ne khud kabool kiya ki chori usne ki hai..uske papa ke ilaaj ke liye..uss ladke ne mera vishwaas todd diyaa..

 **Kavin:** but Papa…who…who majboor tha…

 **KavinF:** itni majboori thi..toh humse ek baar baat kar leta…main uski help karta..magar mere ghar me chori….Kavin..aaj ke baad woh ladka mujhe iss ghar me nahi dikhna chahiye..

No one notices but Ishita is crawling to a corner, shivering in fear and guilt. She wants to speak but no voice comes out.

 **Inspector:** May I come in Mr Raina

 **KavinF:** Inspector saab aap? Maine kaha naa mujhe koi complaint nahi karni hai..

 **Inspector:** Mr Raina..iss baar aapki complaint aayi hai..

 **KavinF (shocked):** meri?

 **Inspector:** Singhania house ke behalf pe unke lawyer ne complaint kiya hai…aap pe chori ka ilzaaam hai…poore 60,000 Rs ka..aapko hamare saath station chalna hoga..abhi

 **Kavin:** what? Aap yeh nahi kar sakte..mere papa bekasoor hai..Dushyant ne chori ki hai..aap jaante hai naa…

 **Inspector (smile):** Haan..jaanta hoon…magar uske khilaaf saboot kya hai….koi complaint bhi toh nahi hai naa..kyun Mr Raina? Aap pehle hi bahut time waste kar chuke hai…chaliye..

The inspector takes a shocked Mr Raina in his jeep. Kavin's mother cries loudly. Kavin rushes on his bike to the police station.

 **Kavin:** Inspector..please…mere papa ko chodd dijiye…unki koi galti nahi hai..

 **Inspector:** yeh baat aap Singhania house me jaake kahiye..complaint toh wahan se aayi hai..

 **Kavin (to his father):** papa..papa..main Purvi se baat karta hoon…

 **KavinF (angry):** Nahi…Nahi..tum uss ghamandi ladki se koi baat nahi karoge…Inspector saab mere paas kitna samay hai?

 **Inspector:** dekhiye Mr Raina..sham hone ko hai…court 1 ghante me bandh ho jaayega..agar usse pehle tum poore paise jamaa kar do..toh kuch baat ban sakti hai..

 **Kavin:** Papa…aap hi bataayiye..kya kar sakta hoon main…bank me itne paise hai?

 **KavinF:** Kavin..bank me itne nahi hai…pichle hafte hi maine thode savings for FD me daala thaa..1 ghante me kaun hamari madat karega..

 **Kavin:** Main…main abhi aaya..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi is watching TV, sipping a juice. She hears a commotion at the main door and goes to see what the matter is.

 **Purvi:** kaun hai? Who is disturbing me at this moment?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…main hoon..mujhe tumse baat karni hai..2min..

 **Purvi (angry):** Tum? Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai…Get out..

 **Kavin (panic):** Purvi please…

 **Purvi (angry):** Its MISS SINGHANIA for you….

 **Kavin (angry):** Haan haan..MISS SINGHANIA….wait a minute…main hi paagal tha..tumse madat ki umeed rakhke aaya…tumhe itni tameez bhi nahi ghar aaye mehmaan ki baat bhi sunoh..

 **Purvi (coming close):** Mind your tongue….nahi hai mujhme tameez…now get out..she turns to go

 **Kavin:** haan jaa raha hoon….bass itna samajh lo….itne din tumse maafi maangne ki soch raha tha..mujhe buraa laga tha maine jiss tarah tumhare saath behave kiya..magar aaj bahut acha lag raha hai..jiss tarah maine behave kiya tha tumhare saath..u deserve it! Sunaa tumne you deserve it..thank you MS SINGHANIA…..zindagi me dobara tumse madat maangne ki kabhi galti nahi karoonga..yeh ummeed bhi apne dil se nikaal doonga..ki tum kabhi Purvi ban sakti ho…Goodbye…

He leaves the place. Purvi fumes with anger and walks back, when she stops at his voice.

 **Kavin:** aur haan Ms Singhania….kal subah tak aapke 60,000 aapke table pe honge…..agar yeh paise tumhare liye kam hai toh abhi bataa do..

 **Purvi (surprise):** 60000…kaunse paise?

 **Kavin (sarcastic):** hahahaha….haan 60000 toh tumhare liye 500 ke baraabar hai naa….jo tum apne driver to darwaaza kholne ka deti hogi..magar mere family ke liye yeh bahut badi rakkam hai…mere papa khoon pasinaa ek karke kamaate hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** yeh tum kya bakwaas kar rahe ho..meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai….60000, tumhare Papa…whats all this?

 **Kavin (coming closer):** ohhh..yeh sab tum nahi jaanti..tch tch tch..bechari Ms Singhania….theekh hai..shayad tum bhool gayi ho toh yaad dila doon…tumne aaj ek police complaint di hai mere Papa ke khilaaf…60000 Rs ke chori kaa…kitna badaa nuksaan ho gaya naa tumhara…ki mere papa ko aaj raat jail me bitaani hogi..he has angry tears in his eyes..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Ja..jail…tumhare Papa..lekin maine toh koi complaint..

 **Kavin(angry):** Shut Up….mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai tumse…

 **Purvi:** Kavin..maine koi complaint…

 **Kavin (slaps Purvi):** bassss…maine kahaa..basss..

Two security guards come and hold him.

 **Guard:** Madam ke saath badtameezi karta hai…chal tujhe sabak sikhaate hai…Madam..aap andar jaayiye..hum abhi isko police ke hawaale karte hai..

Gracy comes outside and sees the scene when Kavin slapped Purvi. She sees that Purvi is shocked and is not reacting.

 **Gracy:** baby..baby..andar chalo….she pulls a still shocked Purvi inside the room. The guards beat up Kavin.

 **Gracy:** Babyyy…babbyyy…she panics as Purvi rushes out.

The guards drop Kavin out of the mansion. He gets up to see a car speeding out of the mansion. He catches a glimpse of Purvi sitting inside. He fumes in anger and wipes the blood off his cheeks.

 **Dushyant hostel**

Dushyant's friends avoid him on knowing he stole money. He speaks to his mother who informs him that his dad is better. He is still not happy with the news, he is restless. Too many thoughts run in his mind- did he actually see Ishita stealing? He is not sure that she actually stole the money ..what if she really had did that…he gets an image of police taking away a screaming, crying Ishita..he gets afraid.

 **Dushyant (mind):** pata nahi ishita ne sach me yeh kiya ya nahi..lekin main usse takleef me nahi dekha sakta..kabhi nahi..main Kavin aur uncle se maafi maang loonga..kissi bhi tarah..

 **Kavin house**

Kavin's mother is crying and worried. Ishita is crying too.

 **KavinM:** kya ho gaya yeh sab….ek taraf Dushyant ne chori ki hamare ghar me..doosri taraf tere papa..pata nahi kya hua hoga ..Kavin bhi nahi aaya abhi tak..

Kavin enters his house. His mother is shocked to see bruises on his face

 **KavinM(shocked):** kavinnnn..yeh kya? Kisne maara? Police ne?

 **Kavin(angry):** Ms Singhania ke gundoo ne….

 **KavinM (shocked):** Kya? Tu..tu uske ghar gaya tha? Kyun?

 **Kavin (yelling, angry):** Main sirf usse thodi help maange gaya thaa..Papa ke uss ghamandi ne meri ek baat nahi suni….toh maine bhi usse uski aukaad dikhaa di…he sits down holding his head between his hands..

 **KavinM(hugging him):** sab theekh ho jaayega…

 **Kavin (crying):** kya theekh hoga Maa…ek taraf Dushyant..doosri taraf..Ms Singhania..i hate them Maa..Papa ne kya galat kiya Maa…unhe kyun aisi sazaa mili…main kuch nahi kar paaya Maa..kuch nahi..

Ishita looks on at this scene and runs to her room to call Saahil. He doesn't pick up her calls. She is restless and making sure no one is watching her, makes her way out of her house.

 **Saahil house**

 **Ishita:** Saahil se milna hai..urgent hai..please.

 **Guard:** chote saab ghar pe nahi hai..

 **Ishita (nervous):** kahan gaye hai? Phone bhi nahi utha rahe hai..

 **Guard:** saab toh apne doston ke saath party me gaye hai…Hotel Rendevous me..

Ishita gulps and comes out of the house. Hotel Rendevous is an expensive hotel where only members and their friends are allowed. She still manages to hail a taxi and go to the hotel. She is speaking with the guard to let her in and is in an argument, when she hears a familiar voice.

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaaa..Ishitaa..tum yahan?

 **Ishita (scared):** tuuu..ttummm..yahan….

 **Dushyant:** main maa ko phone karne aaya tha STD booth se..tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita:** main…main ek..ek dost se milne aayi thi..

 **Dushyant:** tumhare papa jail me hai..ghar par sab pareshaan ho rahe honge..tum yahan party me aayi ho? He yells at her..

 **Ishita(angry):** Mere papa tumhare wajah se jail me hai..aur tum mujhe sunaa rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (taken aback):** Ishita…main..main…maine tumhe bachaane ke liye yeh sab kiya

 **Ishita (shocked):** kya…Kya? Mujhe? Kya bol rahe ho tum? She acts as if she doesn't know what he is saying.

 **Dushyant:** maine dekha…tumhe uncle ke kamre me…tum apne bag me…he does not complete his sentence

 **Ishita (scared):** tum kehna kya chahte ho? Main…who mera ghar hai..mere papa ka kamra…main jab chahe unke kamre me jaa sakti hoon..tum hote kaun ho mujhpe ilzaam lagaane waale? She blabbers fast to cover her nervousness and guilt..

 **Dushyant:** I..I am sorry Ishita..mera who matlab nahi thaa..main bas tumhe koi bhi museebat se bachana chahta hoon..

Ishita turns and looks in his eyes. They show immense love towards her. The guard interrups them.

 **Guard:** Madame..jaayiye…Saahil sir aapka wait kar rahe hai..

Ishita rushes, Dushyant holds her hand.

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishitaaa..tum..tum saahil se milne jaa rahi ho? Iss waqt? Main..main bhi chalta hoon

 **Ishita (leaving his hand):** dekho Dushyant…yeh meri problem hai…main handle kar loongi…kal subah tak Papa ko chudaa kar rahoongi…uss Ms Singhania ke mooh pe uske paise maar ke aaoongi…

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaaaa..Ishitaaaa..he runs behind, but the guards donot allow him inside.

 **Ishita goes to meet Saahil...will she realise his evil mind?**


	11. Chapter 11

**sincere apologies..I know I am late..very late this time...I hope to be regular henceforth...**

 **Recap: (as I am updating after a long time) - Purvi, a rich heiress meets Kavin, a middle class boy in college. Due to several misunderstandings their friendship always breaks apart. Circumstances force Kavin's father in jail. Kavin hates Purvi even more nad believes she is responsible. On the other hand, Kavin's sister is facing her own poblems with saahil. dushyant, Kavin's friend tries to rescue her...Now read on...**

Ishita runs to meet Saahil. She steps inside a huge suite full of young people, smoke, loud music. She coughs and looks for Saahil in the semi darkness. He is swaying in a corner with a glass of drink surrounded by some girls.

 **Ishita:** Saahil…Saahil..

 **Saahil (semi drunk, blowing cigarette smoke):** hey Ishitaaaa….babyyyyy..he bends to kiss her cheek. Ishita steps back..

 **Ishita (worried):** Saahil…mujhe tumse urgently baat karni hai..please….main bahut badi problem me hoon…I need your help..

 **Saahil:** Bolo naa…

 **Ishita:** Saahil..mujhe…mujhe abhi ke abhi who 60000 Rs chahiye…jo maine tumhe diye the aaj dopahar ko..

 **Saahil:** 60000 Rs? Kaunse paise?...

 **Ishita (shock):** Saahil..please…iss waqt mazaak mat karo….mere Papa…bahut badi musibat me hai…uss Purvi Singhania ke wajah se..I am sorry..main jaanti hoon tumhe unn paison ki zaroorat hai..magar iss waqt mujhe who de do..main baadme Papa se kehke tumhe deti hoon..

 **Saahil (laughing):** hahahahahahah…Oh god…tears flow through his eyes..he wipes them, takes a huge sip from his glass…Oh God Ishita! Tum sach me bahut funny ho….ek min..he takes out his purse, picks a 500 Rs and gives it to her..

 **Ishita(shock):** yeh kya hai saahil?

 **Saahil:** tumhare entertainment fees…you are cute and funny….aise hi aur 2-4 jokes maarna…subah hote hi 60,000 kamaa logi..

 **Ishita (angry):** SAAAHiiiILLLL…

 **Outside the club**

 **Guard:** Bola naa ek baar…andar jaana manaa hai….

 **Dushyant (angry):** Main kabse aapko bol raha hoon..main Ishita ke saath aaya hoon…aapne abhi abhi usse andar jaane diya naa…

 **Guard:** hume andar se sirf ek guest ko allow karne ka permission mila thaa…toh unhe allow kiya…

A car comes in honking madly. The guards check the car number and rush to greet the driver.

 **Guard:** welcome ma'm….aap andar jaa sakte hai..

 **Driver:** I don't want to be disturbed by anyone…koi bhi aaye..unhe bataana mat main yahan hoon..got it!

The driver rolls the window down, when there is furious banging on the window. She opens the door with irritation, the two guards have held a struggling Dushyant. He has taken this chance.

 **Purvi (stepping down from her car):** What the hell!...

 **Dushyant(anxious, struggling):** Purviii…please…please help me…

 **Purvi:** help aur main? Bhool gaye…I am Miss Singhania….get lost..she is in full anger, she steps inside the car. Dushyant pushes the guard and gets inside the car and locks the car from inside.

 **Purvi (angry):** What are you doing? Get out Dushyant…she screams on his face..

 **Dushyant (pacifying her):** Meri baat toh sunoh..please….

 **Purvi:** Dushyant…she pushes him…Get Out!

 **Dushyant (screaming):** Mujhe tumhari help chahiye..Ishita ko bachaane ke liye..

Purvi calms down immediately on hearing ishita's name. The guards knock on her window and are trying to open the door..

 **Dushyant:** Please..mujhe kissi tarah iss hotel ke andar le chalo…please…he is begging..

 **Purvi (opens her window):** its..its okay…yeh mere saath hai…

The guards look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They allow her car in the parking area. She parks her car. Dushyant opens the door and rushes out.

 **Purvi (coming out):** Wait..Dushyant…kya baat hai..mujhe bataoo..

 **Dushyant:** main handle kar loonga…tumhari madat sirf mujhe andar aane chahiye tha….tumne kar di..Thank you Miss Singhania…

 **Purvi (holds his hand):** Tumhe kya lagta hai…tum iss hotel ke parking lot me aa gaye toh sab kuch ho gaya..abhi bhi main entrance se andar jaana hai tumhe..aur yeh tum akele nahi kar sakte..isliye better hoga ki tum mujhe bataoo kya chal raha hai..ishita kahan hai?

 **Dushyant (frustrated):** Kyun? Tum kya karogi yeh jaanke?

 **Purvi:** Dushyant! tum maano yaa maano..Ishita..Ishita meri choti bahen jaisi hai…please mujhe bataoo..woh kahan hai?

Dushyant explains that she has come to meet saahil.

 **Purvi (worried):** Oh GoDDDD…maine manaa kiya tha Ishita ko Saahil ke saath dosti naa kare…woh nahi jaanti Saahil kya kuch nahi kar sakta hai..bahut ghatiyaa insaan hai who..chalo Dushyant…hume usse bachaana hi hoga…she hurries inside, Dushyant follows her…

Purvi forgets the original reason why she had come to this club/hotel. She had gotten flustered after her fight with Kavin and wanted to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She left her house without informing anyone about her whereabouts.

Purvi whispers to Dushyant to remain calm and they both enter the hotel together. Purvi makes some enquiries with the reception.

 **Purvi:** Bad news Dushyant…Saahil yahan ek party me aaya hai..exclusive aur private party hai…hum yuhi entry nahi le sakte…party by invitation hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kya tum kisiko nahi jaanti uss party me jo hamari help kare..

 **Purvi:** No Dushyant…yeh shayad koi rave party hai..

 **Dushyant:** you mean? His eyes goes wide…Drugs !

Purvi's forehead starts sweating, she has no intention of going to the same world of drugs again. She shuts her eyes and decides something..she moves to the elevator, followed by Dushyant..

 **Party, Ishita..**

 **Ishita (tears):** Saahil….Please….meri help karo….hum..hum friends hai naa…dekho..mere Papa..Papa jail me hai..unhe chudaane ke liye mujhe who paise chahiye..

 **Saahil (making a sad face):** ohhhh…tumhare papa jail me hai…don't cry Ishita…..okay..okay main tumhari help karta hoon…main tumhe 60000 udhaar deta hoon…that's like peanuts….

 **Ishita (shock):** udhaar? Main tumse udhaar nahi..woh paise maang rahi hooon jo maine tumhe diye…yaad hai tumne kaha thaa..tumhe zaroorat hai…

 **Saahil (laughs loudly):** Kitni bholi ho tum Ishitaaaa….he pinches her cheek like a small baby….main toh bass tumhe test kar raha tha….tum mere friendship ke laayak ho yaa nahi…aur tum pass ho gayi….but only 1st level..iss friendship ko aage badhaana hai toh…next task…

 **Ishita (irritated):** Saahil….stop it…mujhe koi friendship nahi karni hai….mujhe bass mere paise waapas karo..main jaa rahi hoon yahan se..

 **Saahil:** kaunse paise Ishitaa…..jo tumne mujhe diye….apne ghar se chori karke? Magar tumhare paas kya proof hai..paise tumne mujhe hi diye…kya pata…tumne apni aiyaashi me udaa diye..aur ab bahana banaa rahi ho?

 **Ishita (slaps him):** I hate you…..I hate You Saahil…main hi paagal thi..mujhe Purvi Di ki baat maan leni chahiye thi..sahi kaha tha…tum kisi ke friend nahi ho sakte..tum friendship ka matlab bhi nahi jaante..

 **Saahil (angry, holds her hairs):** Shut up !...ab tumhe paise chahiye toh main jaisa kehta hoon wohi karna hogaa..mere permission ke binaa tum yahan se nahi jaa sakti…samjhii..he screams in her ears.

He leaves her hairs, Ishita is scared to death. She is unaware what Saahil will do next. Saahil is talking to two men and later he comes to Ishita..

 **Saahil (softly):** Sorry Ishitaa….zyaada zor se toh nahi laga naa..he touches her hairs, she steps back..relax…main tumhare paise de deta hoon..okay..but..uske badle me..

 **Purvi, Dushyant**

They both reach the floor of the suite where party is going on. Purvi points out to two guards standing outside.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant..woh dekha tumne..guards hai..hum andar nahi jaa sakte..

 **Dushyant (anxious):** toh tum kya kehna chahti ho..hum yahi khade rahe haath pe haath dhare..wahan Ishita ke saath pata nahi..Dushyant curls his hands to fists and blows nervous air in them.

 **Purvi (smile):** Tum..tum Ishita ki bahut fikar karte ho naa..kya tum usse pyaar?...she looks away…I am sorry..mujhe yeh sb poochne ka haq nahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** yeh…yeh sahi time nahi hai iss sab baaton kaa..hum kya kare..

The door of the suite opens and they both hide behind a pillar. Purvi watches carefully, it's a sobbing Ishita who steps out with a guard. She is holding something in her hand and makes her way down the hall.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…who rahi Ishita..lets go..

 **Purvi (whisper):** Nahi Dushyant…uss guard ke pass gun hai..tum..tum ek min ruko..main..jaati hoon..

Purvi walks behind Ishita and the guard. She walks up acting drunk and taps the guard..

 **Purvi:** Hey..you watchman…

The guard turns and takes a disgusted look at this young, rich girl swaying in front of him.

 **Guard:** yes ma'm..he has to answer politely..

 **Purvi (drunk):** where is the girl's restroom?..

 **Guard:** over there…

 **Purvi:** oh yes….meri help karo...main chal nahi paa rahi hoon..

The guard sighs and comes to touch her, she yells at him.

 **Purvi:** don't touch me you pig!...tumne mujhe haath kaise lagaya? Tum jaante ho main kiski beti hoon…naam kya hai tumhara? Karoon complaint…haan..

 **Guard (steps back):** I..I am sorry..

 **Purvi (looking at Ishita):** you…you..bloody desi girl..she looks at Ishita…take me to the restroom..main tumhe 1000 Rs doongi..chalo..chalo…

 **Ishita (shocked):** what?

 **Purvi:** shut up! Don't argue…2 min me yeh poora hotel bandh karwa doongi…chalooooo..she yells…and winks to Ishita…

 **Guard:** ohhh..madame…leke jaao naa iss ko restroom…dimaag kharab kar rakha hai inn ameer logon ne..

Ishita nods her head and holds Purvi. They both start walking.

 **Guard:** ek min….he comes to Ishita…jo bhi karna hai..jaldi karo..main yahin baahar hoon…samjhi..

Ishita nods at him and slowly walks with a still swaying Purvi inside the restroom. The moment they are inside, Purvi locks the bathroom from inside.

 **Purvi:** Ishita…tum..are you okay? Saahil ne tumhare saath kuch kiya toh nahi naa…bolo..bolo naa

Ishita starts crying and hugs Purvi in response.

 **Purvi (comforting her):** Shhhh ishita…sambhaalo ..main hoon naa…main aa gayi hoon….kuch nahi hoga tumhe…

 **Ishita (crying):** I am sorry Diii…maine aapki baat nahi maani…mere wajah se Papa musibat me hai..jail me hai…

 **Purvi (holding her face):** Don't worry Ishita..tumhare Papa kal jail se nikal jaayenge…I promise…

 **Ishita (hugs Purvi):** Thank you Diiii…

 **Purvi:** chalo…yahan se nikalte hai..

 **Ishita (holding her hand):** Diii…yeh mushkil hai…Saahil ka aadmi bahar wait kar raha hai..

 **Purvi:** Kyun? Who kyun khada hai? Ishitaa…tum neeche kya dekh rahi ho…please bataoo Ishitaa…

 **Ishita (tears):** Diii..woh Saahil ne..

 **Flashback**

 **Saahil:** Haan toh Ishita..tumhe paise chahiye naa..toh hume entertain karo..apni fees leke jaoo..

 **Ishita:** matlab?

 **Saahil:** my cute friend…Rima ke party me kya dance kiya tha…ussi tarah yahan mujhe aur mere friends ko apna dance dikhaaoo…come on..be a sport!

Ishita looks around and swallowing her anger, starts to dance slowly, feeling humiliated.

 **Saahil:** Stop..stop…stop..yeh kya Ishita…zara apne aas paas dekho..dekho iss crowd ko..inke mood ko…you need to dance according to the mood…hum koi picnic me nahi hai..the night is young baby! Apna jalwaa dikhaoo…who kya kehte hai..haan Item girls! Unki tarah naach ke dikhaao…

 **Ishita (angry):** Enough…Saahil..

 **Saahil:** gussa kyun kar rahi ho? Zaraa socho…tumhare papa jail me hai naa…kal subah tak paise chahiye naa…hey wait..ek idea hai mere paas..

He calls a dancer from the crowd and whispers something in her ears. The girl goes and comes back in few minutes. Saahil takes her clothes and throws it on Ishita's face.

 **Saahil:** go Ishita..change into these…item dance karne ke liye..tumhe item girl ki tarah dikhna bhi hoga naa…Sangraaamm…he calls a guard..

 **Saahil:** jaooo..Sangram tumhe green room tak le jaayega…wahan change karke waapas yahan aana..10 min ke andar..now go..hurry!

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (disgusted):** I hate you Saahil…she takes a deep breath..ishitaaa..tum waapas usske saamne nahi jaa sakti…

 **Ishita:** but kaise? Bahar who guard rukaa hai..aur agar main nahi gayi..toh mujhe paise nahi dega Saahil..Papa ko kaise chudaayenge..

 **Purvi** : Tum uncle ki fikar mat karna…kal subah tak who choot jaayenge…Ishita…mujhe tumhari fikar hai..tum nahi jaanti Saahil kya kar sakta hai…I can't let you go like this..tum meri choti bahen ki tarah ho..

 **Ishita (tears):** Diiii..i am sorry..maine aapko bahut galat samjhaaa…yeh sab ussiki sazaa hai…she starts sobbing.

 **Purvi:** shhh..shhhhh..chup ho jaooo…mujhe sochne do..

 **Outside the bathroom**

The guard gets impatient and knocks on the door.

 **Guard:** baahar niklo…

He waits for 5 more min and with great anger is about to turn the knob of the door, when it opens. He gets startled and looks at the girl in front of him dressed in short and revealing clothes with a mask on her face..

 **Girl:** I am ready..lets go

 **Guard:** sir ne toh tumhe green room jaane kaha tha naa..

 **Girl:** maine yahi change kar liya..chale..i am getting late..

 **Guard (eyeing her):** ekdum maal lag rahi hai..The girl smiles nervously and walks ahead.

 **Guard:** who doosri ladki..woh bevdi (drunkard) kahan hai?

 **Girl:** who..andar hi hai…ulti kar rahi hai…lets go…

Dushyant looks at the girl walking away with the guard. He follows them slowly but they soon disappear inside the suite. He is relieved and goes to the bathroom. He knocks on the door and calls Purvi's and Ishita's name softly.

 **Dushyant:** Purviii..Ishitaaa..main hoon..Dushyant..

The door opens and its Ishita inside ..wearing Purvi's clothes.

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaa..tum theekh ho?

 **Ishita (hugging him, crying):** dushyant…I am sorryyyy…I am soryyyyy…

 **Dushyant (hugging):** Its okay..Its okay..chalo…jaldi chalo…

They both leave the place.

 **Dushyant:** ek min…Purvi kahan hai?

 **Flashback**

The guard knocks the door.

 **Purvi:** ishita…meri baat sunoh..yeh kapde mujhe do..main tumhare badle jaati hoon..tum jaoo yahan se..bahar Dushyant khada hai..mere jaane ke baad uske saath jaoo..

 **Ishita:** dushyant?

 **Purvi:** haan…Dushyant…jaldi karo..

 **Ishita:** magar Dii..main aapko Saahil ke paas nahi bhej sakti..woh kahin aapke saath..

 **Purvi:** meri fikar mat karo..i can handle this..main nahi chahti tumhare saath who sab ho jo mere saath hua tha…please meri baat maanoo…jaoo yahan se

 **Ishita:** Nahi Diiiii..main aisa nahi kar sakti..

 **Purvi:** tumhe meri kasam Ishita….meri kasam…please…

Ishita agrees reluctantly and exchanges dress with Purvi. Purvi hurriedly wears the dancer's mask to cover her face and the guard turns the door knob..

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushyant:** Kyaaa? Ishitaaaa…Purvi…Purvi andar gayi hai..main..main jaata hoon..

 **Ishita:** tum kaise jaooge Dushyant?

 **Dushyant:** pehle tum yahan se niklo..tumhe ghar chodta hoon..raat bahut ho gayi hai..

 **Ishita:** kahin..der naa ho jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** nahi Ishitaa…sab theekh ho jaayega..tum pehle chalo yahan se isse pehle ki Saahil tumhe yahan dekh le..

 **Party, Saahil**

 **Saahil:** welcome..welcome my cutie pie..you look hot!

He pulls Purvi by her hand and leads her to the centre of the party.

 **Saahil:** Friends!...presenting the cute, charming babydoll – Miss ishitaaaa…give it up buddies…

 **Saahil (looking at Ishita):** dance…Ishitaa…wait…have this welcome drink…come on..

Saahil watches as she smiles at him and walks up to him. Everyone makes space for her and she walks up in her heels. She takes the drink and her hands sweat. She wants to throw the drink on his face and slap him. But she knows she has to keep him engaged, she has to give time to ishita and Dushyant to escape.

 **Saahil:** come on…drink ishitaaa…I said drink..he yells..

Purvi shuts her eyes and gulps the drink down. She then throws the glass away and starts swaying to the music.

 **What will happen next? will Ishita and Dushyant be able to save Purvi on time?**

 **Thank you all my readers and reviewers for my 400+ review comments! Love you all...**


	12. Chapter 12

Dushyant and Ishita step out of the main entrance when they see a very angry person in front !

 **Ishita (gulps):** Bhaiyaaaa..

A very angry Kavin slaps her hard across her cheek.

 **Dushyant:** Kavinnn..ek min..meri baat sunn

 **Kavin (punches Dushyant):** Tu yahan kya kar raha hai? Ishitaaa tuu iss waqt yahan kya kar rahi hai? Saahil ke saath tera kya kaam ? haan?

 **Dushyant:** dekh..Kavin…aaram se..main tujhe sab samjhata hoon…

 **Kavin:** Shut uppp….tujhse yeh ummeed nahi thi mujhe…tum dono aise…saath me? Ishita tujhe pata hai naa hamare ghar me kya ho raha hai..kitni badi musibat hai…aur tu yahan aish karne aayi hai..

 **Ishita (crying):** Nahi bhaiyya…main…main Papa ko bachaane ke liye aayi thi..

She explains everything about Saahil and the way she stole money, how Dushyant lied to her and how Saahil cheated her…she sobs and hugs Kavin..

 **Ishita (sobbing):** I am sorry bhaiyaaa…I am really sorry..

 **Kavin (tears, hugging her tight):** Ishitaaa…yeh kya kar diya tune….theekh hai..ab ronaa bandh kar…raat bahut ho gayi hai…chal ghar chalte hai..woh toh acha hua ki Saahil ke party me mera ek friend part time waiter ka kaam kar raha hai..usne tujhe dekha party me toh mujhe bata diyaaa..Thank God ! tu theekh hai..aaj agar kuch ulta seedha ho jaata toh main Maa-Papa ko kya jawaab deta…oh godddd…

Ishita composes herself, while Kavin comes and stands in front of Dushyant, who has a bruised jaw due to Kavin's punch.

 **Kavin (eyes down):** Sorry Dushyant..maine tujhe galat samjhaa..tujhpe tujhpe haath uthaa diyaa..pata hai mera dil baar baar keh raha tha ki tu galat nahi ho sakta….thank god ! tu galat nahi hai…mujhe maaf karega?

 **Dushyant (tears):** Kaisi baat kar raha hai Kavin…hamare dosti me galat fehmi kaisi….he hugs Kavin.

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** Chalo…I am happy hum sab theekh hai..chal yaar..nikalte hai…yeh duniya hamari nahi hai…lets go..

 **Ishita:** Nahi bhaiyaa…hum aise nahi jaa sakte..

 **Kavin:** Kyun?

 **Dushyant:** Ishita theekh keh rahi hai…

 **Kavin:** tum dono..tum dono kya baat kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** Kavin…aaj Ishita ki izzat Purvi ne bachaayi hai..

 **Kavin (face losing color):** Kya? Ms..Singhania..

Ishita and Dushyant explain what happened and how Purvi risked her life and saved Ishita from Saahil.

 **Ishita (scared):** Bhaiyaa…Purvi Di mere wajah se badi musibat me naa aa jaaye..pata nahi woh Saahil unke saath…she keeps quiet in fear..

 **Dushyant:** tum dono..tum dono ghar jaoo..main kisi tarah andar jaake Purvi ko bachaaata hoon..

 **Kavin:** Dush…tum Ishita ko ghar chodd do…main…jaata hoon andar..

 **Dushyant:** Lekin Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Ms Singhania ka bada ehsaan hai mujhpe..usne meri bahen ki izzat bachaayi hai…toh mera bhi kuch farz banta hai naa..

 **Dushyant:** Magar tu andar kaise jaayega?

 **Kavin (throwing his bike keys to Dushyant):** Tu Ishita ko leke jaa…Maa bahut ro rahi thi…neend ki goli khaake soyi hai finally…tu jaaa…main manage kar loonga..

He watches as Dushyant and Ishita leave on his bike. He phones his waiter friend.

 **Waiter:** haan Kavin..

 **Kavin:** sunn…kya saahil abhi bhi party me hai?

 **Waiter:** Nahi..woh abhi 5 min pehle Ishita (Purvi) ke saath baahar gaya hai…bahut nashe me hai dono bhi….tu jaldi aaja…kahin woh kuch..

 **Kavin:** mujhe teri help chahiye..andar aane me…

The waiter helps him out by getting him in through an employee entrance at the back of the hotel.

 **Kavin:** Thanks Aakash (waiter)…kahan hai saahil?

Aakash points the hotel suite where Saahil has taken him. Kavin goes there with Aakash and sees that two guards are present just outside.

 **Kavin(whisper):** Guards hai? Ab kya kare?

 **Saahil room**

Saahil has carried a very drunk and sedated Purvi inside his room.

 **Saahil (drunk):** Hey Ishitaaa…ghabrao mat..main poore paise de doonga tumhe..bas ek aur chota saa kaam hai…chotaaa saaa….first give me a kiss baby..

He goes closer to Purvi who still has the mask on. He tries to kiss her, she turns her face.

 **Saahil:** Oh f***, yeh mask hataooo….show me your cute face babyyy…saying this he removes the mask and is shocked to see Purvi instead of Ishita..

 **Saahil (shocked):** You….tum yahan? Toh Ishitaa kahan hai?

 **Purvi (drunk, laugh):** Surprise ! Mr Looser Rajput..bloody bigggg surprise..Ishita bhaag gayi….tumhare gande haathon se bachke bhaag gayi…oopssss…I am sorry..maine bhagaa diyaa usse..

She falls on the sofa barely managing to get balance and starts laughing looking at his shocked face!

 **Saahil (angry, slaps her):** You Bi***…

Purvi feels her cheek and stands up to him. She slaps him back and spits on his face…

 **Purvi:** You Bas****…tumhe kya laga…tum Ishita ke saath who sab karoge jo tumne mere saath…she breaks down…jo mere saath kiya tha…No ways! Maine kaha thaa na…Main rokoongi tumhe…I did it…she claps her hands loudly..wooooohooooooo…she yells…I did It….hahahahahahaha..

 **Saahil (pulling her hairs, and pushing her on the bed):** usse toh bhagaa diya..magar khud mere jholi me aa giri tum…phir se…iss baar bhi tumhe koi nahi bachaayegaa…Ms Purvi Singhania..he tries to force himself on her, she screams and kicks him, he hits her several times.

 **KNOCKK KNOCKKK KNOCKKK..**

 **Guard:** Sirrr…darwaaza kholiye..

 **Saahil (angry, opening the door):** WHATTTT?

 **Guard:** Sir…aapne champagne mangaayi thi…

 **Saahil :** Whatttt? Tumne iss stupid wajah se mujhe disturb kiya…

 **Waiter (wearing a cap):** Sir..yeh complimentary hai…the finest brand sir..specially aapke liye from the management…I will set it inside sir..he tries to get in..

 **Saahil:** ahhhh….yes..i have to celebrate…Champagne is my weakness…I like it…okay..my boy..set it and leave..

Saahil gives way to the waiter, who takes the tray with champagne inside and sets it on the table. He presents it to Saahil.

 **Waiter:** Our pleasure sir!

Saahil checks the champagne, it indeed is the best in quality, he uncorks it and starts drinking directly from the bottle.

 **Saahil:** mera mooh kya dekh rahe ho? Ohhh…wait..he sways and picks a 1000 Rs note and throws it in the direction of the waiter…yeh looo…now get lost..Out!

The waiter picks the note, tips his cap and walks to the door. He takes a few steps and turns to see saahil is still drinking from the bottle.

He removes his cap, folds his fingers to a fist and grabs Saahil suddenly from behind and throws him on the couch. Before Saahil can regain his senses, the waiter (Kavin) grabs a pillow, puts it on his face and punches him repeatedly on his stomach and face till there is no movement. He removes the pillow and making sure he is unconscious, he moves inside to check on Purvi..

He can make out her form lying messily on the bed. Her one sandal is on her foot and the other is on the floor. Kavin approaches the bed slowly and is shocked to see her appearance – her clothes are torn, there are bruises on her face and an angry red bite mark on her shoulder!

He shuts his eyes and imagines it could easily have been Ishita in her place!

Eyes burning with anger and his fingers bruised purple, Kavin (waiter)walks out and with great force lands another punch on an unconscious Saahil's face, breaking his nose and leaving him bleeding. He drags him to the bathroom and puts him in the tub making it look like he fell in the tub and got injured.

Kavin wears his cap quickly and goes outside to the guards.

 **Kavin:** arree…Sir..Sir…ko kya ho gaya..dekho toh..shayad nashe me bathroom me gir gaye..

The guards come rushing inside.

 **Guard1:** Sir…..sir…oh no..yeh toh behosh ho gaye…naak se bahut khoon beh raha hai..

 **Guard2:** ambulance ko bulaoo jaldi…

 **Kavin:** sir…meri maaniye..jaldi se le jaayiye…ambulance ka wait mat kijiye

The guards carry an unconscious and bleeding Saahil out of the room, without caring for Purvi inside. As soon as they leave, Kavin goes to an unconscious Purvi. He straightens her clothes and sprinkles some water on her face to wake her up.

 **Kavin:** Purviii….uthooo…Purvii…

He pats her face but she doesn't open her eyes. He checks her pulse and heartbeats, they are running fine. He calls up Gracy.

 **Gracy (crying, worried):** Kavin…tum….tum wahin ruko..main doctor ko saath me laati hoon…please kisise kuch mat kehna…

Kavin covers her up with a duvet and strokes her hairs….

 **Ishita and Dushyant**

Kavin calls up Dushyant and tells him that Purvi is safe, though he is not sure if he did manage to save her from Saahil. They are awaiting doctor's check up.

 **Ishita:** kya kaha bhaiyya ne? Diii…Diii theekh toh hai naa…kahin uss saahil ne? she starts crying in fear..

 **Dushyant (hugs her):** Shhhh….shaant ho jaoo Ishita….woh theekh hai shayad…doctor ka check up baaki hai….

 **Ishita:** yeh sab..yeh sab meri wajah se hua…main kitni buri hoon..maine Dii ka dil dukhaya….pata nahi kya bhoot sawaar tha mere sar pe..apne hi ghar me chori ki..aur tumne bhi toh…mujhe bachaya..kyun Dushyant? kyun tum sab mujhe bachaane ki koshish kar rahe the..

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaa..tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai..yeh bahut badi baat hai…hum..hum dost hai naa…toh main kaise tumhe musibat me dekh sakta tha…aur main jaanta tha…agar tumne aisa kuch kiya hai toh who shayad koi majboori hogi..tumne toh yeh sab apni friendship nibhaane ke liye kiya..Saahil ne tumhare bholepan ka fayda uthaaya…chalo..ab ghar ke andar jaoo…kal subah sab theekh ho jaayega…hmm…bye..

Dushyant walks out of her house…

 **Ishita:** Dushyant…

He stops and looks at her. She comes running to him and hugs him. He is surprised but slowly puts his arms around her.

 **Purvi, hotel room**

Kavin waits outside while Gracy and doctor are with Purvi. He recollects and is guilty of the fact that he misunderstood Purvi yet again, while she saved his sister.

The door opens and the doctor steps out followed by Gracy.

 **Gracy (wiping tears):** Doctor..baby..theekh toh hai naa..

 **Doctor:** don't worry..she is fine..jaisa kuch humne socha waisa kuch hua nahi hai..bas usse thode bruises hai…aur shaayad uske drink me koi sedative milaa diya tha…jiske wajah se who behosh hai…kal dopahar tak hosh aa jayega…

 **Gracy (relief):** Thank you doctor…Thank you so much…aap please kisise kuch mat kahiye iss baare me..

The doctor leaves and Gracy approaches a very tense looking Kavin.

 **Kavin (tense):** Miss gracy…sab…sab theekh hai naa….Saahil ne kahin kuch…he waits for her answer

 **Gracy (wiping tears):** No…No my son…by god's grace baby iss baar bach gayi..Thank you…Thank you very much..

 **Kavin (relieved, but also guilty):** Thank god…Purvi theekh hai..Ms Gracy..I am sorry maine…

 **Gracy (cutting him):** yeh baaten baadme kar sakte hai…main baby ko ghar leke jaa rahi hoon..usse aaram karna hai..

 **Kavin:** main bhi chalta hoon..

 **Gracy:** No son…I will manage…driver neeche hai..woh help kar dega…tumne itni badi help ki hai…that's enough…

 **Kavin:** Magar mujhe maafi…

 **Gracy:** kiss baat ki maafi? Baby ko baar baar galat samajhne ki maafi?...Yaa bina wajah uspe haath uthaane ki maafi?..

 **Kavin:** Ms Gracy…I…

 **Gracy:** Its okay…I think tumhe ghar jaana chahiye…they need you there..

Kavin nods and goes till the door.

 **Gracy:** wait a minute..main bataana bhool gayi…lawyer ka phone aaya tha ghar pe baby ke liye…baby ne kal subah tumhare papa ke against complaint waapas lene kaha tha…who ho jaayega..baby bhi kamaal hai…itne gusse me thi tumse baat karne ke baad, lekin uss gusse me bhi lawyer ko phone kiya..tumhare dad ke liye..

 **Kavin (surprise):** Kya?...Purvi ne…

 **Gracy:** No no..my son…not Purvi…Ms Singhania…haan..Ms Singhania ne yeh sab kiya...goodnight my son!

Kavin finally leaves with a heavy heart and shoulders drooping with guilt. He waits in the parking lot. He hides and watches the driver and Gracy support a bruised and an unconscious Purvi inside the car.

He still wants to help her out, hold her and comfort her but is satisfied that he could still do it – his jacket is covering Purvi…

 **So Kavin realized his mistake! Will he finally apologise and will this again re-kindle a friendship between them? Keep on reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kavin finally reaches home. He is very tired after all the events of the day. He sits on the chair thinking what will happen the next day. Ishita comes to him.

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyaa..

 **Kavin (opening eyes):** Tu soyi nahi?

 **Ishita:** Di kaisi hai?

 **Kavin (sigh):** behosh hai…but theekh hai…shayad kal dopahar tak hosh aajayega usse..

 **Ishita (scared):** Aur..saahil? woh ?

 **Kavin (angry):** Usse jitna maroon kam hi hoga..usne jo Purvi ke saath…he bangs his hands on table as he remembers the image of a bruised Purvi on the bed…

 **Ishita (crying):** I am sorry bhaiyaa..really sorry…

 **Kavin (consoling her):** Ishitaa..main bahut thakk gaya hoon..kal subah police station bhi jaana hai…Purvi ka lawyer wahi milne waala hai…Papa ke khilaaf complaint waapas karne waale hai..

 **Ishita(wiping tears):** Sach…thank god..Dii ne mujhe promise kiya tha…Papa kal tak chutt jaayenge..

 **Kavin (smile):** Chal jaa…so jaa ab…

 **Ishita (worried):** bhaiyya…woh Papa ko agar sach pata chala toh…

 **Kavin:** kal ki kal dekhte hai Ishita….chal good night..

Kavin goes to his room and sits on his bed looking at the picture of him with his father. He keeps the picture back and goes to his drawer to keep the keys back…when he spots Purvi's picture on her ID card that he still has.

He looks at the picture and his throat has a lump remembering how he yelled at her, slapped her, how she looked on that bed, the way she gripped his hand in unconsciousness when he was straightening her clothes..

 **Kavin(mind):** Purvi…main kya kahoon tumhe…Sorry ki maine tumhe galat samjha…ya Thank you ki tumne Ishita ko uss Saahil se bachaaya…dono hi kehna chahta hoon..magar kya tum meri baat sunogi?

 **Purvi house**

Gracy and the driver take an unconscious Purvi inside her room. The driver leaves. Gracy removes her sandals from her feet. Purvi stirs a bit in her sleep. She shuts her eyes tightly in fear- maybe she is still thinking about Saahil…

 **Gracy:** Baby…don't worry..you are safe…she whispers, patting her head.

Purvi appears frightened and restless in her sleep, she is murmuring something.

 **Purvi (murmur):** Leave me saahil….please…its hurting….

Purvi places her hands around, trying to get something to cover herself, it touches the jacket that Gracy had just removed.

 **Gracy:** Baby…kya hua? Thandi lag rahi hai..main kambal laati hoon..

Gracy comes back with blanket but sees Purvi is sleeping comfortably, Kavin's jacket is wrapped around her – keeping her warm, she feels safe!

 **Next day, Police station**

 **Lawyer:** Inspector, hum complaint waapas lena chahte hai…

 **Inspector:** as you wish…inn papers pe sign kar dijiye..hum Mr Raina ko chodd denge..

After the formalities are completed, Kavin's father is released from jail. Kavin hugs him and cries out of relief.

 **Kavin (hugging):** Thank god Papa…aap baahar aa gaye…chaliye..lets go home..Maa wait kar rahi hai aapka..

Kavin's father simply nods his head and leaves with Kavin.

 **Kavin House**

Kavin's mother performs aarti to the god and gives everyone Prasad. She wipes her tears again, thanking God.

 **KavinM:** bhagwaan ka shukar hai..aap aa gaye…sab kuch theekh ho gaya…

 **KavinF:** Vinita…apne yeh 2 kangan aur tumhara woh sone ka set zara neeche le aana..

Kavin's mother looks at her husband with questions, but she gets the jewellery down. Kavin's father puts them in a bag and leaves the house.

 **Kavin (worried):** Maa..papa kahan gaye hai?

 **KavinM:** pata nahi beta…

 **Purvi house**

 **Gracy:** Mr Raina..aap yahan?…lawyer ka phone aaya tha..sab theekh ho gaya naa..

 **KavinF:** Mujhe Ms Singhania se kaam hai..zara unhe bulaa dijiye..

 **Gracy:** Baby so rahi hai..

 **KavinF (smiles):** Raat bhar party ke baad thakk gayi hongi naa..

 **Gracy (angry):** Mr Rainaa….aap nahi jante..

 **KavinF (cutting in between):** I am sorry..main janna bhi nahi chahta..its none of my business..anyways..jab who jaag jaaye..toh unhe yeh de dijiye..

 **Gracy:** kya hai isme? She takes the packet

 **KavinF:** meri laparwaahi ke wajah se jo unka nuksaan hua hai..uski bharpaayi hai..poore 60000 Rs hai…aur mera resignation letter bhi..main chalta hoon..

Kavin's father leaves before Gracy can say anything more…

 **Kavin house**

 **Kavin (trying his father's mobile):** papa..phone hi nahi uthaa rahe hai…

 **KavinM:** Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai..kahan gaye honge who..

His father enters the house walking slowly. He sees everyone's tensed faces. He pours some water in a glass and drinks it..

 **KavinM:** kahan gaye the aap? Abhi abhi toh ghar aaye the….aur..meri jewellery? Kuch..kuch boliye naa..

 **Kavin:** papa..kya baat hai?

 **kavinF:** Vinita..apna saaman baandho..hum yeh shaher chodke jaa rahe hai…

 **Purvi house**

As soon as Kavin's father leaves, Gracy and the servants hear Purvi's scream from the bedroom. They rush inside to see Purvi crouching in a corner, all afraid and shivering.

 **Gracy (slowly approaching her):** Babyyy….dekho..main hoon..Gracy…bahar aao…kuch nahi hua tumhe..

 **Purvi (crouching):** Nahi..nahi….mere paas mat aanaa….nooooo….

Gracy goes near Purvi and holds her hands. She struggles and becomes violent. Two servants hold her while Gracy stabs an injection to Purvi.

20 min later, Gracy supports a weak Purvi on the bed. She is sobbing continously.

 **Gracy (comforting her):** Babyyy..kuch nahi hua tumhare saath..tum theekh ho…

 **Purvi (hugging Gracy tight):** Gracy Maa…Saahil ne…mere saath…she sobs loudly…

 **Gracy Maa:** No dear…..iss baar aisa kuch nahi hua…trust me..

 **Purvi (not sure):** aap..aap sach bol rahi hai? Toh phir Saahil…

 **Gracy:** Saahil hospital me hai…

 **Purvi (surprise):** hospital?

Gracy explains to her how Kavin saved her on time and beat Saahil badly.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Kavin ne Saahil ko maara? Mujhe…mujhe Kavin ne bachaaya?

 **Gracy:** yes dear..ussine tumhe bachaya….

Purvi hugs Gracy and sobs again.

 **Gracy:** bass…ab tum jaoo fresh ho jaooo..main kuch khaane ke liye laati hoon…okay..

Purvi moves to the bathroom slowly and spots a packet on the table. She opens the packet and finds a bundle of notes and Mr Raina's resignation letter.

 **Kavin house**

 **KavinM(shock):** yeh aap…yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?

 **KavinF (upset):** Maine apna istifaa de diya hai..aur Singhania parivaar ke nuksaan ki bhar paayi bhi kar di hai…aaj tak koi beimaani ka kaam nahi kiya hai maine…magar aaj mere maathe pe chori ke ilzaam ka kalank hai….main yeh kalank shaayad mitaa naa paaoon..lekin apni izzat pyaari hai…

 **Kavin (shocked):** Papa…aapne?

 **KavinF:** Mujhe maaf kar dena aap sab log..main jaanta hoon main bahut saare sapne todd raha hoon..tum bacho ki padhaai ke saath khel raha hoon..magar main aur zillat nahi bardasht kar paoonga…

 **Kavin (understanding):** Theekh hai Papa..hum sab aapke saath hai..

The family goes to pack their belongings. Kavin goes to his room and opens his desk drawers clearing out his clothes, books and other stuff…he picks out Purvi's ID card and is gazing at her picture..

Kavin's father is talking on phone with somebody, when there is a knock on their door.

 **Purvi (soft voice):** may I come in ..Mr Raina?

Kavin's father looks up and is surprised to see Purvi at their door. He keeps the phone down and lets Purvi in. Gracy holds her and she walks slowly inside, ignoring her body pain and discomfort. She looks around the house, everything is a mess and there are boxes and suitcases around.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..kahin maine disturb toh nahi kiya naa..aap log kahin jaa rahe hai?

Kavin, Ishita and Kavin's mother come to the room now. Kavin looks at Purvi (she looks in pain and pale), he feels very bad for her. Her eyes light up for a second and lips stretch to a small smile. She moves her gaze to Ishita and blinks her eyes – she thanks God Ishita is fine. Ishita immediately has tears in her eyes.

 **KavinF:** hum aaj shaam ko hi yeh shaher chodke jaa rahe hai…

Purvi looks up to Kavin, who cannot meet her gaze.

 **Purvi:** Mr Raina…aap log kyun jaa rahe hai? Aise?

 **KavinF:** Ms Singhania…aapko mera resignation letter toh mila hoga naa..toh bass..ussi wajah se jaa rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** Look Mr Raina..I am sorry but aapka resignation hum accept nahi kar sakte..you cannot just leave like this..

 **KavinF (smiles):** mujhe usse koi farak nahi padta…mera faisla nahi badal sakta..

 **Purvi (controlling her pain):** Mr Raina…I..I am really sorry for what happened..maine hostel ke board members se baat ki hai..They are ready to give you a written apology….aur aap ko koi aur compensation chahiye toh who bhi manzoor hai..Please take your resignation back..

 **KavinF (angry):** Ms Singhania…aap ameeron ki problem kya hai? Haan….har baat ka compensation nahi hota…hum middle class waloon ki sabse badi daulat unki izzat hoti hai…maine itne saalon me ek naam kamaaya hai…lekin tumhare ek complaint ke wajah se aaj mera naam criminals me ginaa jaa raha hai…toh bataiye aapke paise dene se mujhe mera naam waapas mil jaayega..Haan..he yells…

 **Purvi (tears):** Mr Raina aap galat samajh rahe hai..

 **KavinF (angry):** main galat samajh raha hoon? Jab mere bête ka tumne accident kiya tab bhi aise hi compensation di thi…uske itne classes miss huye, attendance miss ho gaya, test me marks kam aaye…lekin aapki zimmedaari khatam ho gayi..aapne compensate jo kar diyaa..aaj main bina wajah jail gaya, meri biwi ke gehne bech diye, mere bacho ki padhai ko disturb kar raha hoon..lekin aap ne compensate kar diya..paisa hi sab kuch nahi hota Ms Singhania…rishte, family, honour, mehnat yeh sab bhi kuch hota hai…

Purvi shudders at the way Kavin's father yells at her. She takes support of Gracy, who nudges her to leave.

 **Gracy:** Babyy…chalo yahan se…

 **Purvi:** ek min Gracy maa…

Purvi leaves Gracy's hand and walks slowly to Mr Raina..

 **Purvi (softly):** Mr Raina….you are right…paisa sab kuch nahi hai…aap hamare hostel ke warden hai..uss hostel me hamare college ke ameer bachon ke saath saath woh students bhi rehte hai jo scholarship me padhaai kar rahe hai….woh sab apne parivaar se door yahan reh rahe hai….unke paas paise nahi hai magar zindagi me kuch karne ki himmat hai, mehnat hai…magar kayi baar sahi guidance naa milne par who kayi buri aadaton ka shikaar ban jaate hai..apni raah se mudh jaate hai…pichle kuch saalon me aise kayi students ko hamne kho diya hai…ragging, drugs, alcohol, suicide cases me…

She pauses to take a breath. Mr Raina looks on at her.

 **Purvi:** aapke aane ke baad, unke living conditions me sudhaar aaya hai….aap strict hai, cheezon ko control me rakhte hai…yeh unke liye bahut acha hai…main maanti ho yeh police compliant ek mistake thi..aur main kayi baar maafi maang chuki hoon..aur bhi maangne tayyar hoon..woh complaint hamare board k ek member ne kiya tha…main bass itna kehna chahti hoon..hamari galti ki sazaa unn bacho ko mat dijiye..they need you Mr Raina…please..she pleads with him..

Mr Raina looks into her eyes, they appear kind. He still cannot believe in her.

 **KavinF:** Hmffp…achi speech thi Ms Singhania…magar kehne me aur karne me bahut farak hota hai..aur yeh main isliye keh raha hoon kyunki yeh sab parvarish ka natijaa hai…isi ke chalte tum umar me mujhse itni choti hoke bhi aankhon me aankhe daalke baat kar rahi ho…bado se baat karne ka lijaaz sikhaaya hi kahan hai tumhare Maa-Baap ne..

 **Ishita:** Bass Papa…Aap Dii ko khamkhaa bura bhala keh rahe hai..

 **KavinM:** Ishita…Papa se aise baat karegi?

 **Purvi:** Ishitaa..please…please..kuch mat kaho…

 **KavinF (to his wife):** Nahi Vinita…bolne do…sangat ka asar hai shayad…aaj tak mere bacho ne meri koi baat nahi taali hai…magar aaj..he comes to Ishita…bolo Ishitaa…aisa kya kiya hai Ms Singhania ne..

 **Ishita (tears):** Papa…Purvi di ne kal…kal aapki beti ki izzat bachaayi hai…agar woh nahi hoti toh aaj…she starts to cry thinking about Saahil and the humiliation..

Mr Raina stands there 's mother has her hands on her mouth.

 **KavinM:** Ishi…yeh kya…kya bol rahi hai tu?

 **Ishita (breaking down):** papa…I am sorry..meri wajah se aap jail gaye..Di ki koi galti nahi hai..Dush..Dushyant bhi bekasoor hai..woh paise..60000 maine churaaye the..aapke kamre se…I am sorry….very sorry Papa…..

Mr Raina sits on the sofa with a thud. He becomes very restless and wipes the sweat forming on his forehead. He sits there breathing rapidly, as Ishita narrates the entire story, in between sobs. He feels let down by his daughter and cannot meet eyes with Purvi.

 **Kavin:** papa…aap…aap theekh toh hai naa? He notes his father getting increasingly uncomfortable and sweating badly

 **kavinM:** Suniye…suniye…aapko kya ho raha hai?

He looks at them blankly and clutches his heart in pain

 **KavinF (pain):** kavinnn….ahhhhh…he falls unconscious.

 **Kavin (panic):** Papaaaa…Papaa….

 **Purvi (scared):** Gracy Maa…dekho naa…kya ho gaya..

 **Gracy (checking Mr Raina):** Kavin…ambulance ko bulaooo..I think inhe heart ataack hua hai…jaldiiii..

 **Kavin (face pale):** Heart attack…aapko kaise pata?

 **Gracy:** Main ek trained nurse hoon..time waste mat karo…

 **Purvi:** Kavin….rehne do…meri gaadi hai…chalo…inhe hospital le chalte hai..main Dr Shah se abhi baat karti hoon…come on lets move fast…

 **Will Kavin's father survive? will this bring Kavin and Purvi closer?**


	14. Chapter 14

Kavin, Ishita and his mother rush his father to the ICU room. They watch from outside as the doctors and nurses do their work round Mr Raina

Purvi walks in with Dr Shah (reputed doctor).

 **Dr Shah:** Ms Singhania…don't worry..we will take care of him..

 **Purvi:** Dr Shah..Mr Raina hamare hostel ke warden hai…aap please unhe best treatment dijiye…don't worry about the cost..we will cover him..

Dr Shah leaves to check Mr Raina. Kavin is comforting his mother. Ishita is standing in a corner trembling with fear and uncertainty.

Purvi walks to her and touches her shoulder. She gets afraid and looks at her. Purvi nods sympathetically and Ishita hugs her and cries loudly.

 **Ishita:** Diii…Papa…theekh ho jaayenge naa…unhe kuch nahi hoga naa…sab meri wajah se hua…main bahut buri hoon naa…

 **Purvi:** Ishitaaa..sambhaalo apne aap ko…tumhare papa ko kuch nahi hoga…he will be fine..don't worry okay..dekho tumhe strong hona padega..iss waqt tumhare Maa ko zaroorat hai tumhari..Kavin ko bhi..unn dono ke liye please apni himmat rakhna…she consoles and comforts her.

Kavin notes this as he is comforting his mother, who has also been crying since they have come to the hospital. Purvi hugs Ishita, her eyes meet that of Kavin's. He looks at her, she gives a small smile in encouragement.

Dr Shah comes out of the ICU.

 **Kavin:** dr…mere Papa…who theekh hai naa?

 **Dr Shah:** aap log correct time pe le aaye..it was just a mild heart attack…sudden stress ke wajah se shayad ye hua..nothing to worry…kal hum unke kuch aur tests karenge..philhaal sirf basic treatment ki zaroorat hai unhe..

 **KavinM (wiping tears):** Hum mil sakte hai unhe?

 **Dr Shah:** yeah sure..but zyada baaten mat kijiye..hum unhe 2 din ICU me rakhenge…

Kavin, his mother and Ishita make way slowly to his father. Purvi watches the family from the glass window.

 **Kavin (softly):** Papa…

 **KavinF (opening eyes):** Kavinnn…

 **KavinM:** boliye mat..aapko aaraam karna hai…aap jaldi theekh ho jaayiye bass..

 **Ishita (small voice):** Paa…Papa…she starts crying …I am sorry Papa…

Her father shuts his eyes and takes fast breaths.

 **Nurse:** aap log please baahar jaayiye…patient ko aaraam karne dijiye..

They all come out and Ishita sobs loudly in guilt.

 **Ishita:** papa mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahe…kya who kabhi bhi mujhse baat nahi karenge?

 **Kavin:** Ishi….chup ho jaa…meri baat sunn..papa se kuch din ta kiss baare me baat mat kar…main hoon naa…main Papa se baat karoonga..everything will be fine…okay..

 **Nurse:** shhhh…aap log please yahan bheed mat banayiye….yeh ICU hai..aapke family me se koi ek aaj ruk sakta hai…

 **Kavin:** Maa..aap dono ghar jaoo..main rukta hoon Papa ke saath..

 **KavinM:** theekh hai..magar khaana? Tune kuch khaaya nahi hai Kavin..

 **Kavin:** maaaa..

 **Purvi:** Aunty…aap log mere doosre car se ghar jaayiye….aur uncle ke liye aur Kavin ke liye khaana mere driver ke haath bhej dijiye…she tells her driver to drop them and come back later to the hospital.

 **Driver:** Magar baby..aap?

 **Purvi:** Main doosri gaadi me aa jaoongi..chaabi hai mere paas..aap jaayiye…aur jaldi waapas aayiye..

After everyone leaves, Kavin and Purvi stand there alone, not talking.

 **Kavin:** Tha..Thank you Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Ms Singhania…she says but its not with attitude, but with sadness.

 **Kavin:** Ms Singhania…I..I am sorry..really sorry…maine tumhe hamesha galat samjha..but tumne meri itni badi madat ki….Main kiss kiss baat ke liye thank you kahoon tumhe..Ishita ki izzat bachaane ke liye…mere Papa ki jaan bachaane ke liye….kitna kuch ho gaya…maine tumhe bhala buraa kaha…tum par haath bhi uthaaya…he becomes emotional and moves away, not able to meet her eyes.

Purvi walks to him and make him turn and face her. His head is bowed down.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..please don't thank me…I..I should be thanking you. Tum nahi jaante tumne mere liye kya kiya hai….agar tum time pe nahi aate toh Saahil….she wipes her tears and controls herself.

 **Purvi:** anyways..jo hua lets forget it….take care of your dad….I hope woh hum sabko maaf kar de..I am sorry once again for the stress he had to go through.

 **Kavin:** You take care too…tumhe bhi aaram ki zaroorat hai..main chaloon neeche tumhare saath?

 **Purvi:** No..its fine..tum apne dad ke paas raho…Bye

Purvi takes leave of Kavin and walks down to the parking lot. She is walking towards her car, when someone pulls her hand roughly.

 **Purvi (eyes wide):** Saaahilll…Tum…

 **Saahil (bandaged nose, angry):** Haan main….tumhari itni himmat..apne kisi gunde se pitwaaya mujhe…aur sabko kaha ki main bathroom me gir gaya…U bi***..

 **Purvi (struggling):** Ha…serves you right….mujhe dukh iss baat ka hai ki usne sirf tumhari naak todi… you deserve more…sunaa tumne…

 **Saahil (pulling her to a pillar, holding her jaw with his hand):** Bahut bolne lagi ho tum…what say? Jo kal incomplete raha who aaj complete kar le..haan..

 **Purvi (struggling):** leave me Saahil..leave me now…warna main chillaungii..

 **Saahil (yelling):** Chillaaaoo…chilaaooo naa…main bhi dekhta hoon aaj kaun bachayega tumhe..

She opens her mouth to scream, Saahil clamps her mouth and holds her hands tightly above her head. Her eyes fill with tears and she tries hard to push him, trying to escape.

Saahil is pulled back and gets a punch straight in his eye. He screams in pain. He gets up to look at his attacker – its an angry Kavin!

 **Saahil:** Tu…tu yahan kya kar raha hai? Get lost…yeh tera maamla nahi hai...

 **Kavin (holding him by collars, angry):** dekh..seedhe seedhe nikal jaa…dobaara Purvi ke saath badtameezi ki naa..toh kal tooh sirf naak todi thi…aaj teri aankh….next time jaan se maar doonga..i swear!

 **Saahil (realizing):** Kal…iska matlab who tu thaa? You bas**** he starts to abuse, Kavin slaps him again.

 **Kavin (angry, pointing finger):** I am warning you Saahil….just go…aaj hi tumhara discharge hua hai…kahin phir se hospital me admission na mil jaaye..aur iss baar.. I will make sure ki itni jaldi tumhara discharge naa ho..he curls his hand to a fist again and punches his teeth.

 **Purvi (scared, stopping Kavin):** Kavin…No…leave him…leave him…please..

Saahil takes advantage and rushes to his car, cursing Kavin and threathening to take care of him later.

Kavin is still breathing fire, when he feels Purvi's grip on his arm. He sees she is trembling and holding his arm tightly.

 **Kavin:** hey..Purvi…relax…you are fine..sab theekh hai…kuch nahi hua..

Purvi looks up to him and starts crying. Kavin hugs her, she clings to him. He pats her head comfortingly.

 **Kavin:** Purviii….shhhh…its fine…

 **Purvi (afraid, hugging him tight):** woh…woh…phirse aayega…

 **Kavin (gritting teeth):** Nahi Purvi….woh nahi aayega….agar usne phir se himmat ki toh main uski taang todd doonga…usse jaan se maar doonga…

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Tum..tum aisa karoge?mere liye? But why Kavin?

 **Kavin (taking his hands off):** we…we are friends?

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Friends? Sach? Main..main tumhari friend hoon?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Haan…main tumse phir se friendship karna chahta hoon..Miss Singhania…will you be my friend?

 **Purvi:** Miss Singhania nahi…Purvi…main..main bhi tumse friendship karna chahti hoon..

They both hug each other. She holds his back tightly crying on his chest. He consoles her.

 **Purvi:** Tum..yahan kya karne aaye the?

 **Kavin (taking her mobile):** Tum apna phone bhool gayi thi..wohi dene aaya tha..aur tabhi maine dekha Saahil…he bows his head.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin..tumne aaj phir se mujhe bachaya..pata nahi how will I every repay your help and kindness..she wipes her tears..

 **Kavin:** No Purvi…friendship me koi hisaab nahi rakhte…you are fine? Tumhe kahin chot toh nahi lagi naa?

 **Purvi:** no..I…I am fine…

She gets a phone call from her driver, he is on his way to drop Mr Raina's dinner in the hospital.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..meri baat maano..tum akele drive mat karo..apne driver ke saath jaoo…She nods her head and covers her arms as its slightly chilly.

 **Kavin (removing his jacket):** Yeh lo Purvi…pahen lo isse..

 **Purvi (smile, wearing it):** Tumhari ek aur jacket ghar pe hai…

 **Kavin (smile):** aisa karo..tum hi rakh lo…they both laugh…

 **Kavin:** Miss Singhania..he teases…smile often..they make your eyes look kind…

 **Purvi:** phir se flirt kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** hamari dosti phir se ho gayi hai naa…toh flirting bhi allowed hai…

 **Mr Raina, room**

Kavin feeds his father with care.

 **KavinF:** Kavinn..woh..Ms singhania..

 **Kavin:** woh ghar chali gayi papa…

 **KavinF:** Mujhe usse thank you kehna hai…usne Ishita ki..he keeps quiet as he feels pain again..

 **Kavin:** Papa..aap please zyaada boliye mat…aaraam kijiye…

 **KavinF:** Dush…Duhshyant se bhi maafi…he starts again.

 **Kavin (holding father's hand):** Main Dushyant ko kal aane kehta hoon..please aap so jaayiye…main yahin hoon..aapke paas..

He watches as his father closes his eyes to sleep.

 **Purvi car…**

Purvi is seated in the back, head resting against the window. She is thinking about what all has happened and she goes back in past, remembering an incident..

 **Flashback**

Purvi and Saahil are in a relationship. He is responsible to introduce Purvi to drugs and alcohol. Once in a high of drugs, saahil forces himself on Purvi, leaving her injured badly. She is sent to a drug rehab away from the city.

She battles the rigors of rehab alone, without her family. She comes back after the stint.

 **PurviM:** thank god you are back…acha khaasa London jaa sakti thi…you have ruined your chances now…maine faisla le liya hai…tum yahin naanaaji ke college me padhogi…mere aankhon ke saamne toh rahogi kam se kam..taaki phir koi bewakoofi na karo…iss baar Singhania naam paper me aate aate reh gaya..

 **Purvi (scared):** Mom..yahan…yahan toh Saahil bhi hai..woh phirse..

 **PurviM:** who aisa kuch nahi karega…

 **Purvi (relief, hugging mom):** Thanks Mom…aap mera kitna khayal rakhti hai…

 **PurviM (unemotional):** uske dad se deal huyi hai meri…hamare khaamoshi ke badle who apne US ke do bade contracts hamari company ko de rahe hai…

 **Purvi (hurt):** Mom..what are you saying…usne jo mere saath kiya…usse sazaa dene ke bajaay…deal? Cheee…

 **PurviM (angry):** Just Shut up….tumhari akkal ghaas charne gayi thi kya? Drugs? Alcohol….usse pakadwa deti toh sab kuch baahar aa jaata…taali ek haath se nahi bajti…tume achi khaasi koshish ki thi..Singhania parivaar ka naam doobane ki….woh toh maine tumhe bachaa liya…you ungrateful kid! Now…meri flight ka time ho raha hai..Gracy…iska khayal rakhna..ispe nazar rakhna..phir se kahin koi idiotic kaam naa kare…

Purvi walks to her room, sobbing and feeling very dirty about the whole incident…

 **Flashback over..**

 ** _dobaara Purvi ke saath badtameezi ki naa..toh kal naak todi thi…aaj aankh….next time jaan se maar doonga..i swear!_**

 ** _Nahi Purvi….woh nahi aayega….agar usne phir se himmat ki toh main uski taang todd doonga…usse jaan se maar doonga…_**

Purvi remembers these words from Kavin, how he hit Saahil when he tried to hurt her..She is very happy..

Some one has taken a stand for her, some one has made her feel protected…..she snuggles and holds his jacker around her tighter..

Her tears still flow, but a smile is present on her face….

 **Saahil, house**

Saahil reaches home in great anger.

 **saahilF:** Saahil…yeh kya? Yeh nayi chot kaise lagi?

 **Saahil:** kuch nahi..aise hi…

 **SaahilF:** aise hi? What do you mean aise hi? Jawaab do Saahil

He explains that he caught Purvi in the parking lot and tried to molest her, but Kavin intervened and beat him up.

 **Saahil:** dad…yeh wahi hai..jisne mujhe kal maara…aapne tab mera yakeen nahi kiya….i swear…aaj usse nahi choddonga…main…he is snarling in anger..

 **SaahilF (angry):** basss….main tang aa gaya hoon…tumhare yeh maar-peet se, har roz ek naya bakhedaaa..Saahil listen to me…you are leaving to go to Australia..iss sab se door..wahan mere business me chup chaap board of directors me join ho jaoo..

 **Saahil (protest):** dad ! Australia?

 **SaahilF:** mujhe Rajya sabha ka ticket milne waala hai…mera political career shuru hone jaa raha hai..main issme koi bhi negative publicity nahi chahta..isliye behtar hai tum yahan se chale jaoo…tumhara saaman packed hai…..kal dopahar ki flight hai…yeh rahe tickets…

 **So Purvi feels protected with Kavin...will this create love in her heart? Will she make space for herself in his heart and family?**

 **Happy Ramadan to all my friends ! best wishes to my readers who have finished exams/have exams/awaiting results ! I know its very tense moment for you all, and I just want to say donot be disheartened if the results are not to your liking...**

 **please remember...life is still long and there is always a tomorrow - with hope and new opportunities. I say that with confidence coz I have experienced it ! Donot give up...at any cost..I wrote this as I came to know recently about someone who tries to give up life after a bad result...I wish to advise my young readers, your life is valuable..please respect and love it...**

 **everyone has problems...running away is certainly not a solution!**

 **Thank you to all readers and reviewers..Tumko Paa Liya- this story is now my most reviewed story! Love you all...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next day, hospital**

Dushyant comes to visit Kavin's dad in the hospital.

 **KavinF:** Dushyant..I am sorry beta..maine tumhe galat samjha

 **Dushyant:** Nahi uncle..aap please mujhe sorry mat kahiye…main aapse bahut chota hoon…aur isme aapki koi galti thode hai…

 **KavinF:** phir bhi…maine tum bacho ko kya kuch nahi kaha…

 **Dushyant (smile):** Uncle…aapka haq hai humpe…hame daate, maare yaa pyaar de..kyun Kavin….

 **Kavin:** haan..sahi kaha…chal jaa abhi…lectures ka time ho raha hai naa..

Dushyant says bye and goes to the door. He comes back with a tensed face.

 **Dushyant:** uncle..woh ek baat kehni thi aapse..

 **KavinF:** bolo ..

 **Dushyant (hesitant):** aap ..please Ishi…Ishita ko maaf kar dijiye..Uncle uski koi galti nahi hai….

 **KavinF:** usse apne dost bhi select karne aane chahiye…paise ki chamak se nahi..aadmi ki niyat se dosti karni chahiye..aur usne toh tumhe saath bhi bura kiya..tum uski tarafdaari kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** Uncle..aap yeh bhi toh dekhiye usne yeh sab apni friendship ke liye kiya..usse laga who apne dost ki madat kar rahi hai…haan galti huyi hai..magar usse bahut pachtaava hai…aap please usse maaf kar dijiye..

 **Kavin:** haan papa…who choti hai…please…hamare liye..

Kavin's mother comes inside the room with breakfast.

 **KavinM:** Good morning..ab kaisi tabiyat hai aapki?

 **KavinF:** kal raat se behtar hai..his eyes search for something…

 **KavinM (setting breakfast in tray):** Kya dekh rahe hai aap?

 **KavinF (soft):** Ichkki (Ishita pet name) nahi aaayi? He looks again at the door..

 **KavinM (holding his hand):** aapke laadli ki yaad aa gayi naa aapko…who baahar khadi hai…sharminda hai…

 **KavinF:** main dekhna chahta hoo usse…

Kavin rushes outside and calls a still scared and sorry ishita inside the room.

 **Ishita (scared, tears, small voice):** papa….

 **KavinF (hands open):** Ichkiiii….

Ishita runs to her father and cries loudly placing her head on his chest. He caresses her hairs.

 **Ishita (sobbing):** I am really sorry papaa…..aap mujhe punish karo..i deserve it papa…she sons again..

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** ichkiiiii…ro mat..Papa ki tabiyat abhi abhi theekh ho rahi hai..dekh unke drips pe leti hai tu..

Ishita gets up immediately.

 **Ishita:** Papa..dekho naa bhaiyya mujhe chidhaa rahe hai…..

 **KavinF (hugging Ishita):** kavin..khabardaar meri Ichkii ko tang kiya toh..tum jaoo…lectures miss mat karna…

 **Kavin:** Papa lekin aap…

 **KavinF:** tumhari Maa hai naa…don't ignore your studies beta..Ichkii..jaa beta..tu bhi college jaa..

Dushyant hiccups…

 **KavinM:** arre…kya hua? Ichkii (hiccup) chadh gayi..Ishita paani de zaraa..

Ishita gives him some water. He drinks it and gives it back..

 **Dushyant:** thanks….ab theekh hai meri 'ichkii'..he smiles at Ishita..

Kavin notes this eyelock between the two and decides to tease them afterwards.

 **Kavin,college..**

Kavin and Dushyant are chatting with their friends in the lab. Purvi enters late and makes her way to her table.

 **Purvi (smiling):** Good morning Kaviin…Hi Dushyant…she wishes both

 **Dushyant:** Hi Purvi…tumhari tabiyat theekh hai?

 **Purvi (smile):** haan..I am fine..waise aaj ka experiment kya hai? Kavin tum beakers aur test tubes laoo..main chemicals collect karti hoon…

Kavin and Dushyant watch as she takes the list to the assistant and gets everything back. Today, she is very involved with her studies and even manages to get all her calculations right and with speed..

 **Kavin (admiration):** wow…tum bahut fast ho conversions me…yeh toh pata hi nahi thaa..

 **Purvi:** Thanks…mujhe Maths aur science bahut pasand hai..

 **Kavin (waiting for the solution to boil):** really…tumhe dekhke aisa lagta toh nahi..mujhe toh lagta tha tum studies me bahut peeche ho..aur aise hi pass…he stops talking as Dushyant nudges him..

 **Purvi:** I don't blame you Kavin….mere baare me sab log yehi sochte hai..mere naanaaji ka college hai..toh mujhe padhaai karne ki kya zaroorat hai…..kisiko farak bhi nahi padta main kya padhti hoon, kaise padhti hoon….main kitni bhi mehnat kar loon…sabko toh yehi lagta hai..main jo bhi hoon Singhania naam ke wajah se hoon..I hate this..she starts breathing rapidly, trying to control her anger.

 **Kavin (suddenly):** Purviiii…solution boil ho raha hai…he touches the beaker and burns his fingers. Purvi lunges immediately and takes his hand in hers. She leads him to the sink and washes his hand with cold water. The whole class watches as Purvi pats his hand dry and blows air on his affected fingers.

Kavin feels nice and looks at her face, which is so concentrated on his fingers now. She looks up, still tensed.

 **Purvi (worried):** Kavin…abhi bhi jal raha hai? Dard hai? Main ice leke aaon?

 **Kavin (smile):** nahi Purvi…I am fine..are you okay?

 **Purvi (relief):** Thank god..tum theekh ho….she looks around..their whole class is staring at them. Luckily, the teacher calls all of them to the front. Everyone leaves.

Dushyant and Kavin are standing next to each other and are writing what the teacher is dictating. Purvi is ahead with other girls.

 **Dushyant (nudging Kavin):** kya baat hai..Miss Singhania ne teri patti ki..zyaada lagi toh nahi naa..haath dikhaa..abhi bhi dard ho raha hai kya?

 **Kavin (unknowingly shy):** nahi toh…mujhe toh dard hua hi nahi..

 **Dushyant (teasing):** kaise hoga? Saara dard toh usse hua naa…dekh dekh..abhi bhi peeche mudke tujhe hi dekh rahi hai..

He looks up, Purvi has turned to check if he is okay. She points with her eyes to his hand. He smiles saying its fine.

 **Dushyant:** Haaye…pehla pehla pyaar hai…he sings softly…

 **Kavin:** chup kar naa..!

 **Cafeteria**

Kavin and Dushyant are sitting with their friends having snacks. One of the friends gets up to get cold drinks for all.

Purvi also enters the cafeteria and goes to get something to eat.

 **Ishita:** Diiii..Purvi Diiiii…she waves to her. Purvi smiles and joins her on the table.

 **Purvi:** ishita..tu bhi college aayi hai..toh Mr Raina ka kaun khayal rakh raha hai..

 **Ishita:** maa hai naa…tum Papa ko nahi jaanti..woh hame padhaai ke saath kabhi khelne nahi denge..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Kaisi hai Mr Raina abhi?

 **Ishita:** kal se better hai..Thank you Dii..aap nahi hoti toh kal pata nahi kya hotaa..she grips her hand.

 **Purvi:** ishitaaaa…please don't thank me again and again..acha tum kya pee rahi ho?

 **Ishita:** Thums up

 **Purvi:** Thums up…oh god! Kitna strong hoga naa…mujhe toh diet coke hi pasand hai..

 **Ishita:** pata hai Thums up mera aur bhaiyaa ..dono ka favorite hai…who dekho..woh bhi wahi pee rahe hai…

She points to kavin drinking the cold drink with his friends. They are laughing over a joke. Suddenly Kavin starts hiccupping..

 **Dushyant:** tujhe kya hua? pehle toh kabhi thums up peeke hichki nahi aayi..

 **Kavin (hitting his head with hand):** pata nahi..hicc..pehli baar..hiccc…hua hai..

 **Dushyant:** hmmm….yeh cold drink waali hichki nahi…

 **Kavin(hiccupping):** toh..hicc…kya hai..

 **Dushyant (teasing):** zaroor tujhe koi dil se yaad kar raha hai..jo koi bhi hoga..uska naam apne dil me soch…agar sach hoga toh teri hichki abhi bandh hogi..

 **Kavin (still hiccupping):** Kya bakvaas..hiccc..hai..

 **Dushyant:** try toh kar..main help kar doon..hmmm…haan Ishitaaa..

 **Kavin:** hiccc…hicc..nods his head as no..

 **Dushyant:** uncle..matlab tere papa..

 **Kavin (coughing):** cough…hiccc…cough..he nods his head as No..

 **Dushyant:** last chance…aunty….Kavin is finding it hard to breathe and now throws his head back hiccupping..

 **Dushyant (picking glass of water):** …..aunty bhi nahi…toh PURVIIIII…he says this a bit loudly..everyone stares at him. Kavin returns to his original position, he is now breathing easily..he drinks water..

 **Dushyant (rubbing his back):** tu..theekh hai…

 **Kavin (nodding head):** haan yaar..thanks…paani peete hi hichki bandh ho gayi..

 **Dushyant (whispering in his ears):** paani peete hi nahi….Purvi ka naam sunnke…dekhaaa..woh tere baare me soch rahi thi..woh rahi..Ishita ke saath..he signals with his eyes..

Kavin looks at that direction and sees Ishita and Purvi chatting and having cold drinks. He watches her as she puts a stray lock of hair behind her ears and smiles to herself shyly. Dushyant smiles as he sees Kavin looking fondly at Purvi..

Suddenly, Dushyant hits Kavin on his back.

 **Kavin:** kya? Kyun maara mujhe? He is rubbing his back..

 **Dushyant:** uske baare me sochna bandh kar..

 **Kavin:** kya? Main kahan soch raha hoon…

 **Dushyant:** acha…toh udhar dekh..

Kavin looks at the table again. Purvi is hiccupping and Ishita is helping out by rubbing her back.

 **Dushyant (teasing):** ab bol…do dil..mil rahe hai…magar..chupke chupke…he sings…Kavin hits him and Dushyant runs out of the cafeteria….

 **Evening, hospital**

Ishita is pressing her father's feet, his eyes are closed and he is taking rest.

 **Ishita:** papa…papa..she calls out. He snores gently..she realizes he has slept.

Ishita gets up and goes out to use the bathroom. Purvi comes in just that time. She has got some flowers for Mr Raina.

She sees that he is asleep and all alone. She keeps the flowers on the bedside table and sits there waiting for Ishita or Kavin.

 **KavinF (sleep):** Ishitaa…mere pair (feet) to dabaa..bahut dard ho raha hai..

Purvi gets up to look for Ishita. She is not present outside. She takes her phone to call.

 **KavinF (face in pain, sleep):** ichkiiii…please beta…papa ke pair dabaa de…please..

Purvi looks at him, he looks uncomfortable. She doesn't know what to do but feels sad for him.

She slowly sits on his bedside near his feet and touches them.

 **Kavin F (eyes closed):** ahche se dabaa beta…

She slowly presses his feet, her hands are warm and they give comfort to him.

 **KavinF (smile in sleep):** God blesss you beta….god bless you….he snores again. Purvi continues to press his feet, she has a smile on her face.

Ishita and Kavin enter together. They are surprised to see the scene in front – Purvi is pressing their father's feet and he is sleeping.

 **Ishita:** Diii..kya kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi (finger on lips, whisper):** shhhhh….Mr Raina so rahe hai…unhe disturb mat karo..

 **KavinF (murmur):** thank you beta..bahut acha lag raha hai mujhe..he sleeps again.

 **Ishita:** dekha bhaiyaa….papa Dii ko main samajh rahe hai..Kavin nods his head and looks at Purvi – she looks very happy.

 **Later, Kavin goes to drop Purvi till her car**

 **Purvi:** doctor Shah bol rahe the..kal Mr Rain aka discharge hai?

 **Kavin:** haan…reports toh saare theekh hai…Thanks once again..

 **Purvi (smile):** ab dosti me hisaab kaun rakh raha hai? She asks…he smiles, nodding his head..

 **Kavin:** acha Purvi..sorry..woh Papa ne tumhe ishita samjhke per dabaane kaha..

 **Purvi:** please Kavin….mujhe acha laga..aaj tak maine aisa kisi ke liye nahi kiya…tum toh jaante ho mere Dad aur Mom…she looks sad…

 **Kavin (changing topic):** arre..main toh bhool hi gaya..hume who chemistry project pe kaam karna hai naa..last date kya hai?

 **Purvi:** aree haaan..next week…toh kal se kaam shuru kare?

 **Kavin:** sure…kal library saath chalte hai..reference books le lete hai..

 **Night, Hospital room**

Kavin is thinking about the day – how Purvi took care of his burnt hand, he smiles and looks at his hand again feeling her soft touch..suddenly he starts hiccupping for no reason…..

…..Purvi is lying on her bed and still remembering how kavin beat up Saahil and hugged her tight to console…..when she starts hiccupping too..

 **KavinF:** Kavin…paani peelo..hichki chali jaayegi..

 **Kavin:** Ji papa..hiccc…he takes a glass of water….

 **Purvi room..**

 **Gracy:** Baby…saas roko..hichki chali jaayegi…

 **Purvi:** try hicccc…karti hoon..

Kavin picks the water but doesn't drink it instead, he says Purvi's name in his mind…..

Purvi shuts her eyes and says Kavin's name in her mind….

They both stop hiccupping and open their eyes….they both are smiling shyly and in Love…..

 **So...they are in loveeeeeeeeeee...how did you guys like it?**


	16. Chapter 16

Next day morning Kavin wakes up and freshens up. He spends some extra moments in front of the mirror setting his hairs. Finally he is happy with how he looks, he straightens his tie and leaves for college. He comes back and opens his drawer – gazes at Purvi's icard.

 **Kavin (softy):** Smile…Ms Singhania…you look more beautiful then..

He whistles and gets downstairs wishing his mother a very good morning.

 **KavinM:** kya baat hai Kavin..aaj bahut khush lag raha hai…bahut ache mood me ho?

 **Kavin:** nahi toh…aise koi baat nahi hai..he turns the other side and smiles shyly

 **Ishita:** kyun nahi maa..aaj Papa ghar aa jaayenge…khushi ki toh baat hai…hai naa bhaiyaa?

 **Kavin:** haan..of course….Maa main dopahar tak aa jaaonga…phir saath me hospital chalte hai..

 **Kavin college**

Attendance is going on. Kavin is restlessly looking at the door of the hasn't come yet. They have a new professor and he looks strict.

 **Dushyant:** yaar..yeh professor toh kaafi strict dikh raha hai…acha hai…he smiles as the professor has sent one rich boy out of the class already.

 **Kavin (not paying attention):** yeh Purvi kyun nahi aayi ab tak….he checks his watch again…

 **Dushyant (whisper, teasing):** bass kar yaar..bechari ko phir se hichki chadh jaayegi tere wajah se...

 **Kavin:** kuch bhi…

At that time Purvi runs into the class hiccupping badly.

 **Purvi:** May I..hicc..hicc..come in..hicc..sir

Dushyant shuts his mouth to control his laughter, while Kavin looks at Purvi with a shocked expression, he is embarrassed.

 **Professor:** NOOOO..you may not..

The whole class is shocked at this reply. Purvi turns red in her face and tries again.

 **Purvi (sorry face):** I am …hicc..sorry Sir…I am hicc late….

 **Professor:** Miss…whatever is your name….tumhari haathon ki mahengi ghadi ko dekhte hi samajh me aa jaata hai..tumhe time ki bilkul kadar nahi hai..aur main aise logon ki kadar nahi karta…so please stay where you are…

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Sir…hicc..please..

 **Professor:** out of the class !

Purvi steps back and stands against the balcony of the class still hiccupping. Kavin sees this and feels real bad for her. He looks out of the window, Purvis is standing still hiccupping. He is in a fix. He wants to stop thinking about her but the more he thinks to stop, the more she occupies his thoughts..

 **Professor (throwing a piece of chalk on Kavin):** You…window ke bahar kya dekh rahe ho…haan…

 **Kavin (getting up):** Nahi toh..kuch..kuch nahi sir..

 **Professor:** oh really…toh bataoo…iss problem ka solution kya hai..he points to a formulae on the board.

Kavin looks at Dushyant, who nods his head confidently. Kavin studies the formulae and the answer immediately pops in his head. He is about to answer when the professor talks again..

 **Professor:** Class me dhyaan hoga toh answer aayega naa…poora dhyaan toh class ke baahar hi hai…I guess who zyaada interesting hai…so answer me or Get Outttt…he points to the way out…

 **Dushyant (whisper):** kavin…answer bataa de yaar..come on…

 **Kavin (head down):** sorry sir…mera dhyaan nahi thaa..

 **Professor:** outttttt…

Kavin picks his bag and walks out of

the class with a smile. He now approaches Purvi.

 **Kavin (handing water):** Purvi..yeh loooo..paani pee looo..hichki chali jaayegi..

 **Purvi (nodding as no):** Main bahut paani..hiccc..pee chuki hoon..

 **Kavin (worried):** Toh…toh saans rok looo..

Purvi holds her breath till she cannot control. She starts breathing again and within seconds starts hiccupping..

 **Purvi:** oh god..Hiccc…yeh kab bandh..hiccc hogi..

 **Kavin:** pata hai aise hi kal mujhe bhi hichki chadhi thi cafeteria me…Dushyant ne ek idea diya…hichki theekh ho gayi..

 **Purvi:** hiccc..kaunsi..hicc..idea?

 **Kavin (scared):** ahhh…apne mann me uss insaan ka naam lo…jo shayad tumhare baare me dil se soch raha hai…to ruk jaayegi..

Purvi looks at him and shuts her eyes – she maybe knows the answer but was afraid to try out. Her heart wants her hiccups to stop at Kavin's name….but she was unwilling fearing what if it was not Kavin who was thinking about her..

 **Kavin (looking into her eyes):** Come on Purvi..try it…He wills her to take his name in heart..

Her hiccupping stops. She breathes easy. He offers her water. She drinks it.

 **Purvi:** tumhe baahar kyun nikaala?

 **Kavin (smile):** Mera dhyaan nahi tha..toh isliye..yeh naye professor bahut strict hai..uff kitni garmi hai..thoda paani denaa

He takes a swig of water from the bottle. The water is still in his mouth when Purvi looks down shyly and asks him a question..

 **Purvi:** Kavin…tum mere baare me kya soch rahe the?

Kavin spits the water out in spray and starts coughing. Purvi immediately pats his back. He slowly stops coughing and looks at her.

 **Purvi (smile):** Bolo naa…mere baare me kya soch rahe the?

 **Kavin (stammer):** tummm..tumhaare..bb bbare me? Kisne kaha?

 **Purvi:** tum jaanti ho meri hichki kiske naam se bandh huyi?...he smiles at her and steps forward and asks..

 **Kavin:** kiske? She steps back, nervous now….she started this game now he is planning to finish this…

 **Purvi (nervous):** woh..woh…the bell rings and all the students come out..

 **Dushyant:** Kya yaar…tum dono ne lecture miss kar diyaa…sir ne kal ka assignment bhi diya hai..Kavin chal…tujhe ghar bhi jaana hai…Uncle ka dischare hai naa..Bye Purvi..

He drags Kavin and walks ahead. He walks with Dushyant and turns back to ask Purvi with his hands ..

 **Kavin (action):** Who? and imitates hiccupping. He smiles as she hits her head with her hand.

 **Kavin home**

Its evening and Kavin's father finally comes home. He rests in his bedroom.

 **KavinM:** shukar hai aap theekh thaak aa gaye…aap aaram kijiye, main aapke liye soup banaati hoon..

 **Ishita:** Papa…Diii aayi hai aapse milne…she leads Purvi inside the room

 **Purvi:** hello Mr Raina…I hope you feel better now? Purvi stands next to the bed at a distance. She hands him an envelope

 **KavinF:** kya hai issme Miss Singhania?

 **Purvi:** aapka resignation letter…yeh main aapko waapas kar rahi hoon..Once again sab ki taraf se main maafi maangna chahti hoon. ..Really I am sorry Mr Raina…hamare board of members ka written apology letter bhi hai issme..

Mr Raina reads both letters. He hands the apology letter back to her.

 **Purvi (disappoint):** aap…aap yeh letter waapas de rahe hai….aapne maaf nahi kiya? Mr Raina really I am very sorry..

 **Mr Raina (raising hand indicating her to stop):** Miss Singhnia…mujhe apology ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…aapne job hi action liya who aapke set rules ke hisaab se hi liya..dekha jaaye toh galti meri hi hai naa..chori toh huyi hi thi…mere apne ghar me..meri apni beti ne..

 **Purvi:** Mr Raina..Ishita bholi hai..

 **Mr Raina:** itni bhi bholi nahi ki usse yeh bhi naa samajh aaya ki usne jo kiya who ek jurm hi hai..aur uss jurm ki sazaa mujhe hi milni chahiye thi…main hamesha parvarish ki lecture sunaata hoon logon ko..aapko bhi ek aisa hi bhaashan diya tha..kahin na kahin main fail ho gaya…isliye mujhe maafi name ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…your action was right…I am sorry..he folds his hands in front of her..

 **Purvi (holds his folded hands):** Nahi Mr Raina…aap please mujhse sorry mat kahiye…aapki parvarish ekdum sahi hai..Aapke bache nek dil aur honest hai…aapke parivaar me pyaar, values, trust yeh sab kuch hai….inn sab ki importance mujhse poochiye…maine apne parivaar me sirf jhagde, bichadnaa, akelapan yehi sab…she realizes what she is saying ….she quickly stands up to leave..

 **Purvi:** Sorry Mr Raina…I didn't realise aapko aaram karna chahiye..I will take your leave now..aap aaraam kijiye…

 **KavinF:** Miss Singhania..ek min…Purvi watches as Kavin's father gets up from the bed and walks to her. She looks as he joins his hands as thank you with tears in his eyes..

 **Purvi (shock):** Mr Raina..aap yeh…

 **KavinF:** main ek ladki ka pita hoon….aur tumne uski izzat bachaayi….jitna bhi dhanyawaad karoon kam hi hoga…agar Ichki ko kuch…he sobs…Purvi gets nervous, she doesn't know what to do..

Kavin enters the room with soup and Purvi looks at him for relief.

 **Kavin (holding father):** Papaa..aap baithiye…baithiye..Ishiiiiii….he calls Ishita…

Purvi's eyes have tears. Someone has thanked her for the first time in life.

 **Ishita (coming inside):** haan bhaiyya..

 **Kavin:** yeh le..papa ko soup pilaa….he tries to divert his father's mood..

 **Ishita:** kyun ? aap nahi pilaa sakte kya?

 **Kavin:** arre…papa ki laadli kaun hai? Tu naa…chal baith..kaam chor kahinki…

 **Ishita:** mujhe kaamchor kaha…abhi dekho main kaise phataphat papa ko soup pilaati hoon..

 **KavinF:** aur soup pilaane ke baad…papa ke per (feet) bhi dabaa de…kal jaise kiya tha shaam ko…bahut aaram milaa tha mujhe….agar aise hi meri sevaa karegi toh ek din saari jaydaad tere naam kar doonga…he pats her head..Kavin smiles..

 **Ishita:** kal shaam ko? Who maine nahi…dii ne kiya tha..

 **KavinF (shock):** kya? Miss Singhania..aapne? aapne mere per dabaaye? He looks embarrassed.

 **Ishita:** haan..toh ab aap ko apni jaydaad Dii ke naam karni hogi..she laughs..

 **KavinF (dry smile):** main bhi kitna buddhu hoon…kahan apni jaaydaad inke naam karne laga haan…Sighania parivaar ke naam! I am sorry Ms Singhania…main nahi jaanta tha aapne mere per dabaaye…really sorry..

 **Purvi :** please..Mr Raina…mujhe buraa nahi laga..infact acha laga..maine kabhi pehle kisike liye aisa nahi kiya…it felt nice..

 **KavinF:** aap kehti hai toh theekh hai…Thank you..

 **Purvi:** aap mujhe aap mat kahiye..main..main aapki beti jaisi hoon..hai naa? She asks hesitatingly..

She looks at him with hope, he just stares at her. She feels awkward.

 **Purvi (sad):** I ..I am sorry Mr Raina..main..main chalti hoon..Bye Kavin..Bye Ishitaa..

Kavin's mother enters at that time.

 **KavinM:** arre beta..tum jaa rahi ho? Khaana khaake jaoo naa? Hum sab saath me khaane hi waale hai..dinner time is family time…

Purvi imagines the whole family sitting together and having dinner together. She longs to be with them…laughing, eating and talking together, but she realizes she is not a part of family..

 **Purvi (sad):** Nahi aunty…mujhe chalna chahiye ab..she looks at Kavin…he notices her sad eyes…good night..

She walks out to the gate of the house, Kavin calls her from behind.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..ek min..

 **Purvi (wipes tears):** kya hua?

 **Kavin:** I am very sorry Purvi…maine tumhe uss din bahut buraa kaha jab tum sab ke liye gifts laayi thi..

 **Purvi:** achanak tumhe who baat kyun yaad aayi..

 **Kavin (sighs):** maine aaj tumhare aankhon me ek dard dekha Purvi…akele hone ka dard…tum shayad uss dard ko mitaane hum sab ke kareeb aana chah rahi thi..aur maine uska galat matlab liya..tumhara dil todd diya…kya tum mujhe maaf karogi?

 **Purvi:** Kavin ..tumhari family me kuch hai…jo mujhe khichtaa hai…shayad pyaar, apnaapan…I just want you all to be happy….mere paas sirf paisa hai…aur itne saare pyaar ke beech paise ki koi jagah nahi hai…koi jagah nahi hai..yehi tumne mujhe uss din samjhaaya…so please…don't say sorry..i should be saying sorry to you..Miss Singhania ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…iss family me…Good night..

She leaves the house and gets in her car. Kavin watches as she leaves..

 **Kavin (mind):** Ms Singhania ki naa sahi..magar Purvi ki zaroorat hai mujhe…

He goes back to his house ..to his family…..

 **Thank you all for liking this story...next chapters ...Kavin and Purvi come closer to each other and Purvi slowly becomes a part of the Raina family...**


	17. Chapter 17

Dushyant is walking towards the library, when Ishita stops him.

 **Dushyant:** Hey Ishita..tum yahan..

 **Ishita:** haan..mujhe tumse kuch poochna tha..

 **Dushyant:** kya?

 **Ishita:** ahhh….bahut din ho gaye..world best cold coffee nahi pee maine..toh

 **Dushyant:** toh?

 **Ishita (playing with her books):** toh…kya aaj shaam ko main….

 **Dushyant (teasing):** Tum? Kya?

 **Ishita (frustrated):** kya Dushyant…itna bhi nahi samjhte?

 **Dushyant (smile):** Nahi toh…tum kya bol rahi ho kuch bhi nahi samajh aa raha mujhe…

 **Kavin (coming in):** samajh nahi aa raha hai tujhe…main samjhaa doon? Haan Ishita?

Ishita gets scared and embarrassed and runs of from that place. Dushyant tries to slip away but Kavin holds him quickly by shoulder.

 **Kavin (fake stern tone):** Kya chal raha hai tere aur Ishi ke beech..

 **Dushyant (scared):** Kuch nahi Kavin…jaisa tu soch raha hai..waisa kuch nahi..

 **Kavin:** acha…zaraa main bhi sunoo tere mooh se..ki main kya soch raha hoon..

 **Dushyant (scared):** Kavin..woh…who…he looks at him with slight fear…

 **Kavin (expression change, singing):** Do dil…mil rahe hai…magar chupke chupke…he teases Dushyant just as he had teased him with Purvi..

Dushyant bows his head down in shyness and there is a sweet smile on his face.

 **Kavin (hugs him):** meri bahen ka khayal rakhna Dush….I trust you..

 **Dushyant (patting him):** apni jaan se zyaada rakhoonga..

 **Kavin:** haah…chal theekh hai..waise…he smiles naughtily…Pehla Pehla pyaar hai..he sings again..

 **Dushyant:** chup kar yaar..

 **Kavin:** ab pata chala….kaisa lagta hai…chidhaana easy hai…sehnaa mushkil…

 **Dushyant:** haan..samajh gaya..waise kahan hai teri 'hichki'…

The mere mention of hichki causes Kavin to hiccup…Dushyant laughs and teases him badly.

He has just finished taking Purvi's name in his heart and is breathing hard, when she walks in with her bag.

 **Purvi:** HI Kavin, Hi Dushyant…Kavin..kya hua? tum haanf kyun rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** tumhari meherbaani se Purvi…

 **Kavin (hitting him on shoulder):** Bakvaas bandh kar…jaa tera coffee house me koi intezar kar raha hai..aaj date jo hai..

 **Dushyant (remembering):** Oh haan…main toh bhool gaya…bye..

Kavin and Purvi watch as Dushyant sprints to go to his hostel.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ki date? Ishita ke saath hai kya?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Haan..shayad…

 **Purvi (smiles):** woh bahut pyaar karta hai Ishita se…maine dekha hai uske aankhon me..

 **Kavin:** achaa..tumhe aankhon me pyaar dikh jaata hai…hmmm…he looks into her eyes…he tries to read them..they have changed a lot..they are not cold anymore..he wants to read the new twinkle in her eyes, but she moves her gaze downwards..

 **Purvi:** ahhh..Kavin..woh project ke last 2 slides bache hai…

 **Kavin:** oh haan…kal subah submit karna hai naa..chalo…ghar chalo tum…

 **Purvi (unsure):** Tumhare ghar? Tumhare parents kuch kahenge toh nahi..

 **Kavin:** kyun? Tum meri friend ho Purvi..hum project work hi toh karne waale hai naa..

Everytime Kavin says she is his friend, her heart does a jump and she feels nice.

 **Kavin house**

Kavin's mother is very busy in the kitchen preparing many snacks. Purvi steps in his house and feels her spirits lifting. It's as if she belongs to this house, its people are her own.

 **Kavin:** Maaaaaaa….kahan ho tum?

 **KavinM (frying):** Main kitchen me hoon..idhar aa jaa..

Kavin goes to the kitchen.

 **Kavin:** Maa…Purvi aayi hai..mujhe uske saath project ke liye kaam karna hai..toh hum dono mere kamre me hai..okay..

Kavin's mother comes out wiping her hands in her saree. She has an apron on and a ladle is in her hand. She looks very tired and busy.

 **Purvi (smile):** Hello aunty…aap kaisi hai?

 **KavinM (smile):** I am fine beta..tum kaisi ho? Baitho..main tum dono ke liye juice laati hoon..

She gets some juice for both of them.

 **KavinM:** Ishita kahan hai? Abhi tak nahi aayi..

 **Kavin:** Maa who ek friend ke saath gayi hai…coffee peene..he looks at Purvi, who giggles..

 **KavinM (irritated):** Kya? Coffee? Aaj kal bahut coffee peene lagi hai yeh ladki..ghar pe itna kam pada hai..yeh ladki hamesha gayab rehti hai…aane do aaj..

 **Kavin Room**

Purvi looks around his room – its so different from hers. Its small there are posters of various sports persons on the wall, his bed is not made and he has just thrown his bag and books on the bed. His desk is cluttered with his other books, pencils and what not. Right now he is busy on the computer on his desk sipping juice in between.

They both are seated close to each other – Purvi is typing out and Kavin is checking the notes and books for points. The laptop screen gets stuck..

 **Purvi:** oh god…yeh mouse ko kya hua? come on…move…she hits the mouse a couple of times.

 **Kavin (coming more closer to check):** arrre..aaram se…mera mouse kahin kharab naa ho jaaye…yeh dekho..aaram se karo

He puts his hand above hers, without realizing how close they are now. His one hand is on her hand which is above the mouse and its moving slowly on the mouse pad. His other hand is on the chair close to where her other hand is. Their cheeks are tantalizingly close, threatening to touch any second if Kavin bends closer or Purvi looks up….

Purvi realizes the closeness they are in first and tries to free her hand from the mouse, but Kavin doesn't loosen his hold. She watches as he is still watching the screen , his eyes move rapidly on the whole screen. Finally he removes his hand and types on the keyboard. Now he is almost hugging her from behind, she shivers slightly.

 **Purvi:** Ka…Kavin..

 **Kavin (typing away):** hmm..

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** Kya…tum thoda peeche hatt sakte ho?

Kavin stops and realizes that he is probably making her uncomfortable. He steps back a bit, Purvi gets up and turns towards him, the chair moves behind and she trips to fall. She holds his desk with both her hands, Kavin lunges forward, he grabs her waist to prevent her from falling. He now is practically close to her lips, she gets scared and looks into his eyes.

 **KavinM:** Kavinnnnnnnnnnnnn…she calls from the kitchen. He gets back immediately and goes to the kitchen.

Purvi touches her cheeks which are burning with heat…she closes her arms to steady herself and walks down to the hall. She doesn't want to stay in his room now!

 **KavinM:** arre…tum neeche aa gayi…

 **Purvi:** haan aunty..woh project..project ka kaam khatam ho gaya….

 **kavinM:** ohh achaa…aaoo baitho naa…yeh chakli khaake bataoo kaisi bani hai?

Purvi tastes the chakli and its delicious!

 **Purvi:** bahut tasty hai aunty….

 **Kavin:** maa..sirf chakli banaayi aapne? Naan khataai kahan hai?

 **KavinM:** tu bass baith aur khaa…meri madat mat kar..yeh ishita bhi nahi aayi abhi tak…tere papa ke aane se pehle yeh naan khataai banaa loon socha tha…akeli main kitna kuch karoon..

 **Purvi:** aunty..if you donot mind..main kuch help kar sakti hoon?

 **KavinM:** nahi beta..its fine..

 **Purvi:** main thoda bahut bake kar leti hoon aunty…please…

Purvi goes with Kavin's mom in the kitchen. She helps aunty with naan khataais.

 **KavinM:** Beta tum zaraa yeh dough dekh logi..main last chaklis ko fry kar leti hoon…table pe sab samaan hai..

 **Purvi:** sure aunty..woh aapke paas ek aur apron hai? Meri uniform gandi ho jaayegi.

Kavin's mother makes her wear her old apron, she smiles at her and starts working alongside, every now and then checking with his mother for the recipe.

Purvi mixes all the ingredients and folds the dough. She greases the baking trays and starts rolling the dough into small balls. She smiles as she realizes this is the first time she is cooking something for somebody else – for Kavin and his family..

Kavin enters the kitchen to keep the plates back. He stands at the door and watches Purvi working away on the naan-khataais (cookies). He watches as she places the blob and flattens slightly with her hand. She then picks a piece of almond and places on top.

 **Kavin:** Not bad Miss Singhania…tum khaana bhi banaa leti ho?

 **Purvi:** Khaana toh nahi..magar mujhe baking pasand hai..

 **Kavin:** Main help kar doon? He also takes the balls of dough and places on the greased tray.

 **Purvi:** tskkkk…tskkkkkk she makes a disapproving sound…itna flat mat karo..papad ban jaayenge…rukooo.. I will show you, she says..

She takes his hand and pats it gently on the dough.

 **Purvi:** there…aise karte hai..she looks at him. He is smiling at her and looks down, her hand is on his hand…she takes it off.

 **Kavin (tasting dough from his hand):** hmmmmm…its sweet…tumhare haathon me jadoo hai..

She smiles and feels shy. Kavin's mother enters the kitchen and sniffs the aroma

 **KavinM:** mmmmmm…bahut achi khushboo hai beta…shayad first batch ready hai….

 **Kavin:** maa…main soch raha hoon iss saal main aapki help kar doon…yeh Diwali snacks banaane me..

 **KavinM (surprised):** tu madat karega meri? Kitchen me? Purvi beta…dekh lo..tumhari shubh kadam ke nateeje..yeh ladka sudhar gaya…hahaha..she jokes.. acha dekh..tere papa ke aane ka time ho gaya..tu Purvi ki madat kar..main bhagwaan ka diya jalaati hoon.

Kavin starts making the cookies.

 **Purvi:** yeh itni tayyari kisliye ho raha hai Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Diwali aa rahi hai naa..isliye…har saal Maa itna hi worked up ho jaati hai..Ishi aur Maa milke snacks banaate hai….ghar ki saaf safaai karti hai..Main aur Papa lights lagaate hai, bahut saare phataake laate hai…tumhare ghar me kya hota hai?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi…Mom toh har saal Diwali ke time pe Europe jaati hai…unhe yahan pe noise, pollution pasand nahi…mujhe bhi apne saath le jaati hai..iss baar Mom apne naye husband ke saath Europe me kahin jaa rahi hai..magar main…yahan hoon…akele..har saal ki tarah..she smiles sadly..

Kavin's father comes in the house. His mother comes to the kitchen and makes tea. She takes the cookies made by Purvi in a plate and serves to his father. Kavin's father loves naan khataais..

 **KavinF (biting it):** Hmmmm…Vinitaa..idhar aao…Kavin's mother comes to him. He takes her hand and kisses it.

 **KavinM (shy, pulling her hand back):** Yeh kya…bache kitchen me hi hai..

 **KavinF:** arre…itna tasty naan-khataai banaai hai..isliye haath choom liya..

 **KavinM:** acha…phir toh aapko uss insaan ka haath choomna chahiye jisne yeh banaya hai..iss saal maine nahi banaaye hai..

 **KavinF (surprise):** kya? Tumne nahi toh..oh main samajh gaya..

 **KavinM:** Kya samajh gaye? She looks as her husband gets up and walks inside the kitchen. He sees Kavin working away with a girl.

 **Kavin:** Papa..he wipes his sweat…Kavin's father indicates with a finger on his lips to him to keep quiet. He walks tiptoes towards the young girl still in her college uniform, working away at the oven.

 **KavinF:** arrre waaaah…meri laadli beti itni hoshiyaar ho gayi…aaj apni Maa se bhi tasty naan-khataai bana di…..kitni badi ho gayi tu…you are the world's best daughter..he pats her head lovingly….

He takes out his wallet and pulls out a 100 Rs note.

 **KavinF:** yeh le tera inaam..yeh leee..rakh le..aaj main bahut khush hoon beta…itna khush ki aaj maine tere Maa ke haath tak choom liye..he whispers with a smile…chal beta aaj bataa tujhe kya gift chahiye iss Diwali me? Bol….

 **Ishitaa:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…main aa gayi… She walks into the kitchen

 **KavinF (surprised):** Ichkiii…tu udhar hai? Toh yeh kaun hai? Kavin's mother and Kavin control their giggles..

Kavin's father is confused at who this girl could be. She looked just like Ishita from behind and she was in their kitchen making snacks..

 **KavinF:** Kavin…Vinita?..kaun hai yeh ladki?

Purvi slowly turns and looks up at Mr Raina.

 **KavinF (shock):** miss Singhania..aap?

 **Purvi (stammer):** I…I..am..am sorry Mr Rai..Mr Rainaa…maine yeh naan –kha..khataai banaaye..

 **KavinF:** Sorry? Sorry kisliye?..I mean.I am sorry…mujhe laga tum Ishita ho..tum dono ekdum same height ki ho..

Purvi removes the apron and wipes her hands and goes to Kavin's mother.

 **Purvi:** Aunty..mujhe chalna chahiye..its getting late..maine last batch oven me rakh diye hai..aap nikaal lijiye..Bye..

She bids bye to Kavin's mother, Kavin and Ishita. She just looks at Kavin's father and stops. She slowly walks upto him.

 **Purvi:** Mr Rainaaa? Yeh…mere hai naa…thank you…she takes the Rs 100 note from his hands and rushes out.

She takes her bag and happily skips out of the gate feeling her hard earned money in her hand.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..ek min..

Purvi stops and turns to Kavin, he walks to her with something behind his hands.

 **Kavin:** Thanks…tumne Maa ki help ki aaj..

 **Purvi:** ahhhh..Kavin kitni baar kahoon..no thanks, no sorry..

 **Kavin:** Okay…waise congratulations

 **Purvi:** kisliye?

 **Kavin:** tum nahi jaanti…Papa se inaam milna kitni badi baat hai..woh itni jaldi kisise impress nahi hote..I must say…you are talented Miss Singhania..

 **Purvi (acting proud):** who toh hai…she laughs…her eyes twinkle

 **Kavin:** Smile often Purvi..they make..

 **Purvi (cutting him):** pata hai kya kahoge tume..Smile often Purvi..it makes your eyes look kind..

 **Kavin:** nahi…main kuch aur kehne waala tha

 **Purvi (surprise):** kuch aur? Kya?

 **Kavin (comes closer):** Smile often Purvi…for you look even more beautiful..he whispers..and smiles when she looks into his eyes and smiles shyly.

 **Purvi (shy):** Bye Kavin..

 **Kavin:** ek min..he gets something ahead in his hand..his fists are closed.

 **Purvi:** yeh kya hai Kavin?

Kavin takes his hand and places something on her hand. She looks down – it's a heart shaped naan-khataai..

 **Kavin (shy):** maine life me pehli baar kuch bake kiya..so this is just for you..

 **Purvi:** That's so sweet…yeh mere liye?

 **Kavin:** yess…sirf tumhare liye..they both look at the heart in her hand…tumhare sivaa kisi aur ko kaise de sakta tha? He asks her..

 **Purvi:** kya matlab?

Kavin just smiles at her and walks back to his house. Purvi stands there with increased heartbeats..the heart is still in her hand !

 **Kavin has given his heart to Purvi? How will Purvi reciprocate now? Next chapter..Love moments..**


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi walks inside her house like her life is in slow motion. Gracy watches as Purvi doesn't pay any attention to anybody.

 **Purvi room**

Purvi is seated at the window overlooking the clear sky with stars. She is gazing at something in her hand and smiling at it every now and then. She has not changed her uniform, her bag is lying carelessly on the bed and she hasn't even removed her shoes yet..Thats so unlike her!

 **Gracy (touching her shoulder):** Babyy..yeh kya? Tumne abhi tak kapde nahi badle, joote bhi nahi utaare….kya baat hai?

Purvi looks up, she smiles a small shy smile and makes some place for Gracy to sit. She lies on her lap, Gracy stokes her forehead.

 **Gracy:** Babyyy…bahut khush dikh rahi ho…aise hi rehna…tumpe acha dikhta hai..

 **Purvi:** Gracy Maa…ek baat puchoon?

 **Gracy:** puchooo..

 **Purvi:** kya main sundar hoon?

 **Gracy:** yeh kaisa sawaal hai baby…tum duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho..

 **Purvi:** Kya koi mujhse pyaar kar sakta hai?

 **Gracy:** koi paagal hi hoga jo tumse pyaar nahi karega..You are lovely my child..

 **Purvi (smile):** achaa..ek aur baat puchoon?

 **Gracy:** aaj itne saare sawaal? Kya hua baby?

Purvi gets up and sits holding hands of Gracy. She feels shy and unsure to ask the next question.

 **Purvi (hesitant):** Gracy Maa…agar..koi ladka ek ladki ke haathon me apna dil…dil rakhde toh…

 **Gracy:** toh?

 **Purvi (shy):** toh…uska kya matlab hota hai? Purvi finds she is blushing and cannot meet Gracy's eyes due to shyness..

 **Gracy (looking at Purvi's pink face):** hmmmm….toh ek hi matlab hai…she cups Purvi's face softly…who ladka tumse pyaar karta hai..he loves you my child….

Purvi is startled at the mention of 'Love', she feels her heartbeating like a drum and her hands go cold.

 **Purvi (shock):** Love….sach? toh Kavin mujhse pyaar karta hai?

 **Gracy (surprise):** Kavin?

Purvi realizes she has blurted the truth. She gets up and turns away from Gracy. She opens her fist and stares at the 'heart' with a shy smile. She cannot stop smiling!

 **Gracy:** hmmmm….yeh tumhare haath me kya hai? Purvi hides it..

 **Gracy:** apni Gracy Maa se chupaoogi? Purvi opens her fist and Gracy sees a small, cute heart shaped naan-khataai in her hand.

 **Purvi (shy):** aaj main Kavin ke ghar gayi thi..aur humne milke naan khataai banaayi…toh usne mujhe yeh diya…aur kaha..

 **Gracy:** Kya kaha baby?

 **Purvi (heartbeats fast, tingly feeling):** usne..usne kaha..ki woh yeh mere sivaa..kisi…kisi aur ko de nahi sakta hai..

 **Gracy (happy, kissing her forehead):** I am so happy baby…he loves you…who bahut acha ladka hai…

 **Purvi:** haan Gracy maa..woh bahut acha hai…usne mera kitna khayal rakha hai..mujhe saahil se bachaya..her eyes get filled with tears…pata hai Gracy Maa..usne Saahil ko itnaa maara..itnaa maara…usne uss din kaha tha…woh mere liye uski Jaan le lega…Gracy Maa…Saahil ne mujhe sirf chuaa thaa aur itni badi baat keh di Kavin ne….warna Mom ne toh …she looks away in disgust remembering how her own mother had made a business deal in exchange of Saahil's disgusting behavior.

Purvi wipes her tears and turns to Gracy.

 **Purvi:** pata hai aaj aur kya hua? she takes a 100Rs out of her skirt pocket…Mr Raina…Kavin ke papa ne mujhe yeh inaam diya…naan- khataai bananne ke liye..Kavin ne kaha Mr Raina itni jaldi impress nahi hote..hai naa yeh kamaal baat? She asks with pride..

 **Gracy:** haan…bahut kamaal baat hai….tum Kavin se bahut pyaar karti ho naa baby? This question shocks Purvi.

 **Purvi (looking down):** I…I don't know GracyMaa..

 **Gracy (smiles):** You know it, my child…you know it very well….

She leaves the room.

 **Diwali day**

Purvi is drying her hairs when her phone rings. Its Ishita.

 **Ishita:** Happpy diwaaaaali Diiiiiiiiii….

 **Purvi:** Happy Diwali ishita..

 **Ishita:** kya program hai aaj ka?

 **Purvi:** kuch khaas nahi..tum bolo…

 **Ishita:** hamara bhi same to same..har saal ki tarah…main aur Maa shaam me badi si rangoli banaayenge, saari mithaaaiyan ready hai, lights lag gaye hai, pataakhe bhar bhar ke kharide hai, aur kya, shaam me yehi sab masti karenege..

 **Purvi:** wow…sounds like lot of fun…I am jealous…

 **Ishita:** kyun?...her mother calls her, ishita gives her phone to Kavin and goes to check her mother.

Kavin sees Purvi's name and keeps the phone on his ears smilingly, still working on the colored lights at the window of their house..

 **Purvi:** I am jealous..ki tum itni saari masti kar rahi ho…and I…she becomes sad..I am all alone…Kavin senses a deep sadness in her voice. He knows she may be wiping her tears now.

 **Kavin:** Purvii…

 **Purvi (shock):** Ka..Kavin..tum..main toh Ishita se baat..

 **Kavin:** haan..woh Maa ne usse bulaa liya…waise..Happy diwali to you Purvi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Happy Diwali to you too Kavin..

 **Kavin:** main tumse baad me baat karta hoon…thoda busy hoon..

 **Evening, some time before the pooja…**

Kavin is arranging the last line of lights just outside the door of his house. Ishita is helping him out, but she runs away to get rangoli powders.

 **Kavin** Ishitaaaa….kahan bhaag gayi…kaamchor kahinki….yaar..yeh lights me toh madat kar..Ishitaaaaa..

 **Dushyant (coming inside):** arre…kyun uss bechaari ko daat raha hai…laaa main teri madat karta hoon

 **Kavin (getting down from stool):** tu yahan?

 **Dushyant:** haan yaar..main iss baar ghar nahi gaya..Papa-Maa mere Mamaaji ke ghar gaye hai doorse shaher me..Papa ko aaraam ki zaroorat hai naa..aur hostel me zyaada koi hai nahi…akele akele baithke mann bahut bhaari ho raha tha..Ishita ne suggest kiya main yahan aa jaoon..

 **Kavin (hugging him):** acha kiya…Happy Diwali mere bhaai..chal chal..ab aagaya hai toh meri madat kar..

 **Dushyant (arranging lights):** Aur kya special hai aaj?

 **Kavin:** bas kuch khaas nahi yaar..wohi sab har saal ki tarah..

Ishita comes there and blushes seeing Dushyant. He is dressed in a kurta pyjama. She is dressed in a cute ghagra choli.

 **Ishita (shy):** Hi Dushyant…

 **Dushyant (combing hairs):** Hii..

 **Ishita:** tum..tum aa gaye..

 **Dushyant:** tumne itne pyaar se bulaaya toh aana hi pada…Ishita blushes and turns her face away.

 **Ishita:** acha…main help kar doon lights lagaane me…

 **Kavin:** achaaa..abhi 5 min pehle toh bhaag gayi mujhe akela chodke..aur abhi khud aa gayi..meriii madat karne yaa?

 **Dushyant (whisper):** jaane de naa…aa gayi toh aa gayi…

 **Kavin (whisper):** kamine…woh meri bahen hai….

 **Dushyant :** Kyun kabaab me haddi ban raha hai? Ab tum logon ki tarah hamara koi aur connection toh nahi hai…yeh lights connect karte karte shayad hum dono connect ho jaaye..

 **Kavin:** Connection? Kaisa connection? Aur 'tum log' matlab kya?

 **Dushyant(smile):** Tu..aur teri….'Hichki'…

Kavin becomes shy and looks down. He goes out of the house citing some reason and gives space to Dushyant and Ishita..

He looks at every house in the area..everybody is preparing for the laxmi pooja…there are lights on at every house, ladies are drawing rangolis outside, kids are running around dressed in good clothes. Everybody is happy and celebrating the big festival with all their loved ones.

Hiccc…Hiccup…yes! Kavin gets his hiccups….he smiles and waits for it to go down. He wants to see how much Purvi remembers him. He is hiccupping now for more than 10-15 minutes, he realizes she is missing him maybe and is sad. He realizes she is all alone.

He takes his bike and goes away.

 **Purvi house**

 **Gracy:** Baby…aise akele kya dekh rahi ho bahar?

 **Purvi:** Gracy maa…dekho naa…sab logon ke ghar pe kandil (lantern) lage hai…shayad who bache apne mummy papa ke saath milkar laaye honge….uss ghar ke Papa lights laga rahe hai..sabke mummyion ne kitni saari mithaai banaayi hai….aur ab thodi der baad sab bache pathaake phodenge..kitna mazaa aata hoga naa..

 **Gracy:** yes, my child…festivals hoti hai family time ke liye..

 **Purvi (sad):** Toh phir…main kyun yahan akeli hoon? Meri family kahan hai?...tears are ready to spill out of her eyes..

 **Kavin:** Purviiiii…he calls out her name..

Purvi's tears donot spill out, instead she comes down the steps in a hurry.

 **Purvi (surprise, happy):** Kavinnn…tum yahan….

 **Kavin:** Happpy Diwali Purvi…he extends his hand. Purvi is happy that he has come to wish her. She extends her hand too. They grip each others hands and look at their eyes.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin…Happy Diwali to you too..

 **Kavin:** chalo..

 **Purvi (surprise):** kahan?

 **Kavin:** ahhh…mere ghar….hamaari yahan pehli Diwali hai…socha tumhare saath spend karte hai…chalogi? He asks with a uncertainty..he wants her to say yes!

 **Purvi (happy in heart):** Tumhare ghar? She wants to go there..of course! Haan…

Kavin is happy and they both get ready to leave.

 **Gracy:** ek min baby.

 **Purvi:** yes Gracy Maa..

 **Gracy:** baby…tum aise nahi jaa sakte ho…

 **Purvi (sad):** Kyun Gracy maa?

 **Gracy:** arre…today is Diwali…tumhare kapde toh dekho…Purvi looks at the tshirt and jeans she is wearing…jaooo woh nayi dress pahen lo..Kavin…10 mins..baby tayyar hoke aayegi..

Kavin watches as Purvi accompanies Gracy to her room. Gracy helps Purvi get ready. She wears her new Salwar Kameez and the accompanying accessories! Purvi looks at the mirror and feels shy thinking how will Kavin react..will he like this dress? Will he think she looks beautiful..

Kavin waits impatiently when he feels her walking down the stairs. Her eyes are looking downwards. Kavin can see her beautiful dress, her accessories tinkle. He smiles as she comes to him and looks up meeting his eyes.

Ohh! Is this what love is? She is the most breathtaking girl in this whole wide world for him…He imagines her to be dressed this beautiful during their wedding….what..he is thinking too much..he snaps back at her sweet voice..

 **Purvi:** Chale…main…main theekh lag rahi hoon?

Kavin is suddenly short of words.. ** _Beautiful, gorgeous, sundar, breathtaking, beau (French for beautiful), Noor, moonlight_** …these are just words..and they can do no justice for her beauty..he feels..

 **Purvi (sad, worried):** Kya hua Kavin? Tum kuch bolte kyun nahi? Kya main achi nahi..

Kavin keeps a hand on her lips…how can she think like this..that she is not beautiful enough for him!

 **Kavin (smile):** Chale…

Purvi nods her head as yes. She hugs Gracy and bid a bye to her. Gracy wipes her tears as she sees a happy Purvi walk out with Kavin – she is going to his family…no…she corrects herself…its her family now!

 **Kavin house**

Purvi and Kavin reach his house. She steps down and sees the lights go on at the same moment. There is a beautiful lantern at their door and she admires the colorful rangoli. She bends down and takes some colors and fills an empty spot.

 **Kavin:** Bahut sundar hai….he says with a smile..

Purvi turns and looks at him.

 **Purvi:** haan..bahut sundar rangoli hai…Ishita ne banaayi hai?

 **Kavin (looks at the rangoli):** hmm..magar tumne isse complete kiya…toh aur sundar lag rahi hai..

She smiles at this compliment and walks inside with him. She sees that everyone has gathered in front of the laxmi idol and Dushyant is on his phone.

 **Ishita:** who rahe bhaiyya…kya bhaiyaa..kahan gayab ho gaye the aap? Kitne phone kiye aapko Dushyant ne?

 **KavinM:** kahan chala gaya tu? Pooja ka samay ho gaya…chal..

 **Kavin:** Maa..woh main…actually..Purvi ko lene gaya tha..maine socha who hamare saath Diwali spend karegi toh acha ..acha hoga…he looks at his mother and father with uncertainty.

Purvi steps inside gingerly. She does a quick Namaste to Kavin's parents.

 **Purvi (unsure):** Happy Diwali aunty..Happy Diwali..unc…I mean..Mr Raina..

 **KavinF (smiling):** Thank you Miss Singhania…Happy diwali to you too..and..one more thing..

 **Purvi (scared):** Kya? Mr Raina?

 **KavinF (smile):** aap mujhe uncle bula sakti hai…magar sirf mere ghar pe..okay?

 **Purvi (smile, happy):** Thank you Mr Raina..i mean…uncle..aur aap please mujhe mere naam se bulaaiye..ghar par hi nahi..hamesha…

 **KavinF:** theekh hai Purvi beta..chalo Laxmi puja ka waqt ho chala hai..aaj tum ekdum sahi waqt pe aayi ho..

 **KavinM:** haan…bilkul Laxmiji ke aane ke waqt pe…she smiles at her.

 **Dushyant (whisper):** kya baat hai Kavin….kab band baj raha hai tera?

 **Kavin (whisper):** Kya matlab?

 **Dushyant (whisper):** Arre..uncle aunty ne toh Purvi ko almost bahu hi banaa liya hai…kyun?

 **Kavin:** chup kar…pooja pe dhyaan de…

Dushyant joins his hands in prayer and watches Ishita praying. He notes her face and smiles. He gets a painful jab on his ribs. He glances sideways – kavin has jabbed him..

 **Kavin (whisper):** laxmi ji moorti aage hai…dhyaan se prarthna kar…

 **Dushyant (whisper):** Saale..tujhe baadme dekhta hoon..

 **Kavin:** kya bola?

 **Dushyant:** meri hone waali biwi ka bhai..mera saala hi hua naa..Kavin hits him on his head and they all pray now.

Everyone does aarti to the goddess. Purvi is excited as this is all a first for her. Kavin's mother hands the aarti thaali to her. She accepts it with a smile and does aarti.

 **Purvi (praying):** Dear God…aaj pehli baar mann se aarti kar rahi hoon aapki…I am really liking this…main bas itna pray karna chahti hoon..aap iss parivaar ka pyaar yuhi banaaye rakhna..

Kavin is watching her doing the aarti. He somehow wants this to be a daily feature in his life now!

The family now gathers to light up crackers. Purvi is standing with Ishita and watches with child like enthusiasm as Kavin and Dushyant light the crackers and they all blow up with a deafning sound.

Kavin's parents watch the kids enjoy and they go inside to give the kids their space and time.

 **Ishita:** chalo naa Diii..pataakhe phodte hai..

 **Purvi (scared):** Main…nahi..mujhe darr lagta hai..tum jaooo..main yahin theekh hoon.

Purvi watches from the balcony as the three – Ishita, Kavin and Dushyant burst crackers. Kavin fools with Ishita with the crackers and laughs loudly as she gets scared. She gets angry.

 **Ishita:** har saal yehi karte hai aap…main jaa rahi hoon…she walks away in a huff..

 **Dushyant:** kya yaar…kyun chidhaata rehta hai..

 **Kavin:** abbe dhakkan…tu yahi khada rahega kya? Jaa manaa ke laa usse..

Dushyant gets his point and walks to Ishita. He comes back to Kavin. He is still lighting the crackers.

 **Dushyant:** abbe saale…main jaa raha hoon..yehi mauka hai..apni 'hichki' ke saath setting kar le..he hits Kavin on his shoulders..

Purvi now realizes they both are alone in the lawn. Kavin smiles at her and walks towards her.

 **Kavin:** Purvii..wahan kya kar rahi ho? Aao naa..thode pataakhe phod looo..

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi…tum kar lo…I am fine..mujhe darr lagta hai..

 **Kavin:** ek baar try toh karo…. main hoon naa saath me…he smiles and calls her to him.

She gets down from the ledge and walks to him. He picks up an chakri..and lights a sursuri (sparkler). He nods his head and hands it out to Purvi who holds it. They both bend together and light the chakri. She watches in delight as it spins on the ground creating concentric circles of sparks.

 **Kavin:** Dekhaaa…tum yuhi darr rahi thi…kuch bhi nahi hua..

She smiles at him and at the next moment the chakri comes closer to her feet, she jumps and holds Kavin. Kavin drops the sparkler and hugs her tight in return.

They both feel nice and donot want to break the hug. The noiseof firecrackers brings Purvi back to senses and she moves back first.

 **Purvi:** sorry…woh mere per par…she looks down…

 **Kavin:** Its..its okay…tumhe lagi toh nahi naa..

 **Purvi:** nahi…

 **Kavin M:** Kavinnnnnn…Ishiiiiii…chalo andar chalo…bahut pataakhe phodd diye..dinner bhi karna hai..

Kavin gets Purvi inside the house. They all sit down together to eat dinner. Everyone is feasting on the snacks prepared by kavin's mother.

 **KavinF:** Vinitaa…dinner ready hai…warna yeh bache yeh naashta khaake pet bhar lenge..

 **KavinM:** ji..bas garma garam Pooriyan talni hai…yeh Ichkii pata nahi kahan chali gayi….kitchen me 2 haath aur ho toh kaam nipat jaaye..

 **Purvi:** Aunty…Ishita change karne gayi hai…main help kar dooon..

Kavin's mother takes her inside the kitchen.

 **KavinM:** Tum bahut sweet ho beta…acha yeh pooriyan bel dogi..main tab tak jaldi jaldi yeh plate ke pooriyon ko tal deti hoon..

Purvi takes a blob of aata and rolls it into a ball in her hands. She places it on the wooden plate and sets out to make a circular Puri. She remembers the time she spent with Kavin in the same kitchen, how he had made her a heart-shaped naan khataai..and continues making the puris one after another..

Purvi is now frying the puris. Kavin's mother walks into the kitchen.

 **KavinM:** beta…bahut garmi hai naa..ek kaam kar..tu ab jaa khaana khaa le..main yeh tal doongi..

Purvi nods her head and prepares to leave the kitchen. She is coming out when she hears Kavin's voice from the dining table..

 **Kavin:** Maaaaa….ek aur Poori please…

He is watching TV with Dushyant and having his dinner, he hears a tinkle of bangles and looks up. Purvi is standing with a plate of pooris.

 **Purvi (smile, lookin down):** Tumhe aur poori chahiye?

 **Kavin:** bas ek..

Purvi smiles and takes a puri and serves on his plate and walks away quickly in the kitchen. He looks at her and smiles and is surprised to see his plate.. It has a heart Shaped Puri !

His heartbeats speed up and he looks at the kitchen door. Purvi is standing there peeping slightly to see if Kavin is watching her.

He gets up from the place and walks towards the kitchen. Purvi rushes to the counter, picking up a plate of Puris to fry. Kavin's mother has gone to bathroom…the kitchen is empty – its just her…she waits with a bated breath – she hears footsteps, someone is coming closer to her..

She turns her attention to the frying pan and puts a Puri inside….

 **Kavin (softly):** Purvii..yeh tumne mujhe..

 **Purvi (turns, looks into his eyes):** Tumne bhi toh mujhe heart ….isliye..maine bhi…she looks down in shyness..

 **Kavin(coming closer):** kya matlab hai iska?

Purvi and Kavin look into each others eyes...both are searching for the exact words to describe their feelings..both want to say at the same time…both want to say the same thing !

 **Next Chapter - Confession of love...…..**

 **Dear All, Thanks for your love to my story..I appreciate all of you whole heartedly.**

 **I am a bit irregular with my updates, I am aware...its only because my daughter has her vacations going on and I am busy with my motherly duties :)**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me..**

 **Dear Guest, you asked how many more chapters - maybe 4-5more..**

 **Dear Guest (wish all the guests would tell me their names) - Thank you for your chocolates, roses and good wishes!**

 **Love you all ...Take care..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Confession! Finally...….hope you guys enjoy and leave me loads of love in your comments:)...take care...Oh Yes..Thank you for 700+ review comments so far..Love you all..Lots of love**

Kavin and Purvi forget that they are in the kitchen of Kavin's house. They forget that Dushyant, Kavin's father and Ishita are in the drawaing room having dinner! They forget that she is rich and he is from middle class…

Shutting all thoughts in his mind, Kavin moves one step closer to her. He doesn't care of they will be disturbed any moment..or his father might see them together now..

Purvi watches with a mixture of fear, anticipation at this one step that Kavin takes. She swallows her doubts, her fear and watches him with wide eyes – she wants to see more of him at that moment..her hands clutch the cold granite stone of the kitchen counter. Will he say now something! That she wants to hear…how will she react after he says it?…will she feel faint, or jump in joy?

Purvi watches as Kavin's mouth opens and make the shape of the first word – I…..

 **KavinM (coming from outside):** Kitchen me kya jal raha haiiii?

Several things happen at once…Purvi turns immediately to the burning frying pan just behind her, she panics on seeing the smoke and fire..Kavin gets flustered and he goes to the refrigator taking a bottle of cold water, his hands are shaking…

Kavin's mom rushes inside the kitchen and goes to switch the gas off. Purvi stands there not knowing what to do, his mom brings a huge steel plate and places on the burning pan. She turns her attention to Purvi, who is just rooted..

 **KavinM:** arre…tumhara dhyaan kahan thaa beta? Haan…

Dushyant, Ishita and Kavin's father come in the kitchen.

 **KavinF:** Vinitaaa..itna dhuaan kyun hai? He coughs….

 **KavinM:** kuch nahi…who gas high pe thaa..toh pooriyan jal gayi..aap log jaayiye…10-15 min me baaki pooriyaan tal deti hoon..

 **KavinF:** theekh hai..sambhaalke magar…his attention moves to Kavin who is also standing like a statue in front of the fridge, a bottle of water in his hand.

 **KavinF:** Kavin…tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Paani peene aaye the kya?

He is frozen and cannot reply, his tongue is tied and his hand shakes..

 **Dushyant (trying to save him):** kavinnn…tujhe thanda paani mil gaya kya? Ussi ke liye toh tu yahan aaya tha naa..chal…

Kavin still doesn't blink his eyes. Purvi watches him with the same fear and confusion…what was going to happen actually!

 **Dushyant (trying again):** Kavinnnnn….Kavin looks at dushyant…Paani..he points to the bottle and kaes the action of drinking..

Kavin atlast nods his head and unscrews the cap of the bottle he has and with shaking hand lifts the bottle up to drink…but ends up spilling half the water on his face and kurta..

Dushyant slaps his forehead, Ishita giggles, Mr Raina looks on confusion at this clumsiness his son is showing..

 **KavinF:** kya ho gaya hai tujhe? Itna hadbadaaiya kyun hai?

 **Kavin (stammering):** pa..pata nahi…kai…kaise ho gaya..he looks at Purvi, she immeditaley turns showing her back. She is equally nervous !

Dushyant decides to save the situation by pulling Kavin out of the kitchen. Kavin's father looks at his son go with Dushyant, he still looks dazed.

 **KavinF (murmuring):** Isse kya hua hai? He turns to Purvi…Purvi beta..tum toh kitchen me hi thi naa…toh tumhe pata hai kya? Yeh kavin ko kya hua hai?

Purvi looks up and is startled at this question. She has not answer and fumbles. She in her confusion, lifts the plate from the frying pan and immediately sreams in pain..the lid falls on the floor with a loud Clangggg…

 **Kavin F:** kya huaaa? Vinitaaa? Dekho zaraa…he also rushes to be next to Purvi.

Kavin;s mother pulls her hand and opens her fist..her fingers are all red due to burn!

 **KavinM:** hey bhagwaan…beta tumhari ungliyaan jal gayi…who plate toh bahut garam tha..abhi abhi toh dhakka tha maine….hey raam…Ishita jaaaa…jaldi se bhaiyya ke room se first aid kit laaa…jaaaaa..

Purvi's eyes have tears, its paining like hell. But she sees so much concern and fear in Kavin's mothers eyes..Kavin's mother has made her sit on a chair and is now blowing air on her fingers to give her respite..

Kavin's father gets some ice cubes and removes his handkerchief and hands the cold pack to his wife..

 **KavinM:** dard ho raha hai betaaa…kuch nahi…abhi thoda burnol lagaa deti hoon…hmmm…bechaari bachiii…she oozes concern.

 **Kavin Room**

 **Dushyant:** kya ho gaya tujhe Kavin? Aise bhoot banke kyun khada tha? Kahin tu aur 'hichki' uss kitchen me kuch romantic toh nahi kar rahe the? He teases..

 **Kavin:** bakwas bandh kar…main toh basss woh..he fumbles for words..what should he tell to Dushyant..

 **Ishita (running inside):** Bhaiyaaaa…first aid kit kahan hai?

 **Kavin:** kyun? Kisse chot lagi?

 **Ishita (picking the kit):** Diiii kooo…haath jal gaya..

 **Kavin (shock):** Kya? Purvi ka haath jal gaya? Mujhe bataya kyun nahi? Idiottt…he snatches the kit and rushes downwards…

 **Ishita:** wohi toh bataane aayi thi..bhaiyaaaa….she looks at kavin running very fast towards the kitchen..

 **Ishita (surprise):** inhe kya hua hai? Kuch ajeeb sa bartaav kar rahe hai aaj..

 **Dushyant (laying on kavin's bed):** aadat daalll looo bhaiii…tumhara Bhaiyaa toh ab tumhare bhaiyaa nahi rahe..

 **Ishita (leaning on the door):** Main samjhi nahi..

 **Dushyant (smiling, coming closer to her):** Matlab..ki tumhara bhaiyaa bahut jaldi kisika saiyyaa banne waala hai…samjhi…meri ichkiiii..he pinches her cheek…

 **Ishita (understanding):** ji haan..mere saiyaann…she pinches his cheek back..

 **Kavin kitchen**

Kavin comes in panting, looking out for Purvi. Purvi looks up realizing his presence..her eyes still have tears due to the pain, she can see it reflecting on Kavin's face. He is still panting and comes inside slowly.

 **Kavin:** maa..yeh sab..kaise?

 **KavinM:** arre tu yahan..abhi tak yeh bheega kurta kyun nahi badla tune..Kavin looks down, he forgot to change..acha khair…yeh Ishita ko tere kamre me bhejaa tha…burnol lane..kahan reh gayi yeh?

 **Kavin (hands the box):** ye rahaa..

Kavin's mother takes the burnol and opens the cap….

 **KavinF (from bedroom):** Vinitaaaaaaa….tumhari Indore waali chachi ka phone hai…..

 **Vinita:** ohhh..chachiji ka phone…Kavinn..tu zaraa Purvi ko yeh dawaai laga..main phone leti hoon…okay beta..

Purvi and Kavin both watch his mother walk out. They then turn their faces back to each other and give a small takes the medicine in his index finger and hesitatingly takes Purvi's burnt hand in his hand. She jerks her hand but doesn't let go off her hand..

 **Kavin(smile):** darro mat…main aur chot nahi pahhunchaoonga…

Purvi watches as he applies a thin film of the soothing ointment on her hand, blowing air along. He lifts her hand to bring it more closer to his eyes to check if he has covered all the spots. He bends his head closer as if he will kiss her hand. Purvi pulls her hand back!

 **Kavin:** kya hua?

 **Purvi (tingly):** kuch nahi….bass…ho gaya shayad..

 **Kavin:** nahi…abhi shuru hi kahan hua hai? He asks her in cryptic language..Purvi tries to read his eyes ..what does he mean? Is he talking about their relation that has not yet started..of course not started! They have not confessed to each other yet…

 **Purvi:** Kya shuru nahi hua hai?

Kavin takes her hand again in his hand, she bends back on the chair…waiting…..

 **Kavin:** tumhari dekhbaal…he smiles..she exhales in relief and pays close attention to how Kavin carefully applies the ointment again and takes a thin gauze bandage and wraps it on her hand. She feels slight pain as he knots it.

Its finally done..Kavin has eased Purvi's pain!

 **KavinM:** ho gayi maram patti? She asks, Kavin and Purvi turn towards her. Kavin gets up from the place.

 **Purvi:** aunty…mujhe chalna chahiye abhi…

 **KavinM:** arre betaaa..tumne toh kuch khaaya bhi nahi…tum baitho main khaana laati hoon.. Kavin's mother gets food on a plate and feeds her with her hands. Purvi gets emotional seeing all this love for her that she has never got in her life..

 **KavinM:** kya hua beta? Kyun ro rahi ho? Bahut dard ho raha hai kya?

Purvi nods her head, not wanting to tell her that these are happy tears…

Dinner is done, Dushyant is ready to leave. Kavin gets ready to take his bike out.

 **Purvi:** aunty…main bhi chalti hoon…

 **KavinM :** apna khayal rakhna beta…I am very sorry, she says apologetically ..mere wajah se tumhe yeh chot lagi..

 **Purvi:** No aunty…isme aapki koi mistake nahi hai…mera hi dhyaan nahi thaa..she looks at Kavin.

Gracy calls Purvi at that moment and tells that the driver needed to go home as his child was sick.

 **KavinF:** kya baat hai beta? Pareshaan dikh rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** woh…uncle…driver kaka…unhe ghar jaana pada…unka beta bimaar hai…

 **KavinF:** koi baat nahi beta…Kavin….Kavin looks at his father…tum Purvi beta ko ghar chodd aaoo…Dushyant ..tum manage kar loge?

 **Dushyant:** of course…main chala jaoonga…Bye aunty..Bye Ishita..he smiles at her…she waves back and quickly blows a flying kiss hiding from her parents..

Dushyant, Kavin and Purvi step out together from the house. Dushyant pats Kavin's shoulder.

 **Dushyant (whisper):** Jo kitchen me nahi hua…who abhi kar le..acha mauka hai.

 **Kavin (shocked):** kya bol raha hai…jaa yahan se..

 **Dushyant (sarcastic):** haaaan …bhai…abhi hamari zaroorat kahan…chal mere sher..all the best!...he leaves after saying a bye to Purvi…

Kavin kickstarts his bike and Purvi sits behind him. She waves everyone bye and they both ride away in the semi-darkness. They pass several houses where its brightly lit, people are bursting crackers. Kavin has to slow his bike down as he dodges small kids and adults who are busy with crackers on the street. A couple of times he brakes the bike and Purvi falls closer on his back. She grips him tightly- its natural for both of them.

 **Kavin:** aise toh poori raat yahi beet jaayegi…..main tumhe doosre raaste se le jaata hoon..

He takes his bike from another way through some orchards. There are no houses on the road, just the trees, dark sky with stars and fireworks for are lost in their thoughts. Purvi sees the surroundings and wonders of Kavin deliberately got them both here for some privacy..

Kavin is riding away and looks at the surroundings. Could this be the perfect place for both of them to talk about their feelings..Does he want to do it now? Will she be ready to open up about her feelings..

 **DhAaaAAAP…**

Kavin's bike comes to an abrupt halt. Purvi falls over his back, her hand pains at the sudden jerk.

 **Kavin:** You are okay?

 **Purvi (wincing):** yeah…I am fine..kya hua?

 **Kavin (parking bike):** bass dekhta hoon..

Kavin checks the bike. He gets up and smiles at Purvi..

 **Kavin:** engine garam ho gaya hai…so 10-15 min rukna hoga…

Purvi smiles and suddenly feels shy. He walks over to her and they both smile. Kavin bites his lips. They both sit down on the grass and watch the fireworks in the sky..

 **Purvi (smile):** Kitna khoobsurat hai…Diwali is such a happy festival..hai naa..

 **Kavin:** yes…pooori family ek saath manaati hai toh aur mazaa aa jaata hai..last year kya kiya tumne Diwali pe?

His question produces only silence from Purvi. He waits for her to give an answer but she bows her head down. Kavin shifts closer and places a hand on her shoulder..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..I…I am sorry..if I…

 **Purvi (allows tears to flow):** main drug rehab me thi…aaj ek saal ho gaya..it was horrible…she starts to sob..her bottled up emotions, fear, pain everything comes out.

Kavin feels sorry that he stoked that pain in her.

 **Kavin (sorry):** I am..I am sorry…mujhe nahi pata tha Purvi..

 **Purvi (looks at him):** Kavin…tum mere baare me bahut kuch nahi jaante….I ..i am not a good girl…

 **Kavin:** What? Purvi please..aisa mat kaho..

 **Purvi (crying):** Yeh sach hai Kavin..yeh sach hai…tumhe kabhi na kabhi yeh sab pata chalega…meri poori life ek gossip column hai…she gets up.. PURVI SINGHANIA…the bitch….Purvi singhania – Drugs, alcohol…sab kuch kiya hai maine….

 **Kavin:** Its fine Purvi..yeh sab tumhara past hai..

 **Purvi (cutting him):** tum kuch nahi jaante Kavin…sirf 16 saal ki thi main….16 saal ki…sab kuch tha mere paas..paisa, naam, ek boyfriend bhi…Saa…she looks into his eyes with tears …Saahil mera ex-boyfriend hai…she lowers her eyes and wipes her tears…socha tha uske saath zindagi bitaaoongi…ghar par koi sunne waala nahi tha..Saahil ne mujhe uska kandhaa diyaa…I got close to him..I lost myself, she cries more…I just wanted to escape my reality…yeh naam, yeh paisa iss sabse bhaagna chahta thi..Saahil ne meri help ki…uske saath rehke uski saari aadaten aa gayi…drugs, alcohol…sab kuch..yahan tak ki..she swallows…he has to know the truth….yahan tak ki..we were physically close…she feels cheap, dirty.

She holds her body together with her hands..she cannot face him…Kavin can feel her pain but doesn't want to react yet. He waits for her to complete what she started..

 **Purvi:** shuru shuru me it was fine..but baadme..i started hating it..mere manaa karne pe ek baar Saahil ne mujhe force kiya…she can still hear her screams in her mind….he left me there all alone, bleeding…alone to die..mujhe drug rehab me bhej diyaa…I was that close to dying..Drug rehab me akele thi main..Mom didn't want to visit me…in fact mujhe nakli naam se bharti karwaaya..tum jaante ho main 10 din tak behosh thi…hanging on to my life…har raat meri aankhen khulti..i would look around…main akeli hi thi…bahut darr lagta tha mujhe.. jaise main akeli hoon is poori duniya me..I wanted to die..she sobs….

 **Purvi:** I so wanted to die…no one needed me..on 11th day, jab maine apni aankhen kholi…Gracy maa mere saamne thi…she was my nurse. Unhone mera haath thaama..mujhe encourage kiya…main inti attached ho gayi unse..I forced mom…uss din se sirf Gracy maa hi meri apni hai..

She finally turns to Kavin. He comes to her.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kavin…I..yeh sab maine aise hi tumhe bol diyaa..

 **Kavin:** kyun Purvi?

 **Purvi (looking here and there):** I…I thought…you should know…the real me..

 **Kavin:** kyun Purvi? Why should I know the real you?

 **Purvi (taken aback):** ahhh…I feel…tum…she is confused now..did she get him wrong? She so wanted to tell him everything about her life..so that if ever he had a doubt about her..he could judge her and their relation would not move further..she wanted to share her love with Kavin..but she couldn't take his advantage..That would be unfair! But why is she caring about Fair and unfair now…

 **Kavin (coming closer, holding her by her shoulder):** I know the real you Purvi…mere saamne ho tum..you are sweet, caring, intelligent and very lovely..tum jaanti ho naa maine who dil tumhe kyun diya?

 **Purvi (tears, soft):** Kyun?

 **Kavin (wipes tears, smiles):** kyunki mujhe tumhara yeh dil chahiye…tumhe pata nahi hai shayad magar tumhara dil bahut bada hai aur bahut sundar bhi..isme doosron ke liye bahut saara pyaar bhara hai..aisa hi ek dil mujhe chahiye tha…

 **Purvi (soft):** What? What are you saying?

 **Kavin (smiles):** What I am saying is…I Love you..and I want to be with you…my whole life…

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** sach?

 **Kavin:** haan Purvi..pata nahi kaise, kab but I love you…main har pal tumhare baare me sochta hoon…tumhare saath aur waqt bitaana chahta hoon…tumhe hasaana chahta hoon..khush rakhna chahta hoon …mere family ka ek hissa banana chahta hoon…Ishita ki bhabhi..mere Maa-Papa ki beti..aur meri…

 **Purvi (overwhelmed):** Tumhari? Tumhari kya?

 **Kavin (tears, smile, whisper):** main tumhe apni zindagi banana chahta hoon..my life…will you be my life?

Purvi hugs him, he hugs her back…She clings on to him sobbing away..she is soo happy…He wants her to be his life…it was such a big honour for her…She is not alone anymore….She is not unwanted anymore!

 **Kavin (stroking her back):** Purvi..please…calm down..

Purvi calms down,still sniffling. Kavin wipes her tears.

 **Kavin:** Please don't cry..i am sorry agar meri baaton ka tumhe buraa laga toh…I..am..sorr…

She clamps his mouth with her bandaged hand.

 **Purvi (nodding head as no):** No Kavin…mujhe tumhari baaton ka bura nahi laga…I am just..I am just happy..yeh sab mere liye naya hai..so mujhe samajh me nahi aaya ..main kaise react karoon…

He removes her hand. She is still looking into his eyes…he has confessed, but she hasn't said anything..maybe she is afraid..maybe she is shy..

Purvi continues to look into his eyes…they hypnotise her…its promising her of a safe and secure future..a happy life with Kavin, his family..

HIcc…Purvi hiccups…Hiccc..Hiccc..

 **Kavin (knowing smile):** Kya hua Purvi?

 **Purvi (hiccupping):** pata nahi…hiccc..achaanak se..hicc..hicc..hichki..chadh..gayi…

 **Kavin:** achanak se? hmmm…lagta hai..koi tumhe dil se yaad kar raha hai..

 **Purvi:** hicc…hmm…hiccc..shayad..

 **Kavin:** apne dil me uss insaan ka naam lo..shayad tumhe chain mil jaaye..try it Purvi..I want to you say it…..come on Purvi..

Purvi looks at him all the while hiccupping..Kavin was right there in front of her..so why is that she is hiccupping..could he be thinking so fondly about her even though she is right in front! Is he the one…There is only one way to find out..

Purvi shuts her eyes and thinks KAVIN in her heart. Her hiccups stop…she opens her eyes..he is smiling at her..he knows it..he did it deliberately…he wants to hear it now!

 **Kavin:** arre waah…mera idea kaam kar gaya…kiska naam liya tumne Purvi?

She feels shy and scared…she feels feverish, dizzy with happiness…yes…she is going to say it..

 **Purvi (coming closer):** Ka…Kavin….she cups his face…and whispers..I love youuu…

Kavin hugs her tight and lifts her up in that hug. She smiles and then laughs and he looks up into her eyes…there are some more fireworks in the sky….


	20. Chapter 20

**8 years later…..**

 **Singhania mansion**

 **Gracy:** jaldi karo…baby aati hogi…kamra toh theekh se saaf kar diya naa…Bhoooshan (servant), baby ke liye kuch garma garam banaake rakhna…itne long flight ke baad bhookh lagi hogi usse..arre yeh kya kar rahe ho….baby ke bed pe 2 nahi 4 pillows rakho….

Gracy is preparing the house and Purvi's room. After completing her basic education(3yrs) in KS college, Purvi went abroad to study business and now is an intern. She and Kavin are in a long distance relationship, its difficult but they manage somehow. She is coming back to her Kavin..after a good looong 5 years.

 **Airport**

Purvi comes out with a huge trolley full of bags. She is excited to be back. Her mind is thinking of all good memories of this place. She sits in the car and in the long journey back…remembers her moments with Kavin…

 **Flashback**

It's the day before Purvi has to leave for her higher studies abroad. Kavin and Purvi are together since 3 years. They have met at the same place – the quiet orchard where they had confessed their love to each other on the night of Diwali..today it's the place where they get to say their Goodbyes…

 **Kavin (sad):** Tum kal chali jaoogi..main tumhe waapas kab dekh sakta hoon

 **Purvi (holding his arm tighter):** 4 saal toh meri degree ki padhaai hai…..paanchve saal agar internship mili toh main try kar sakti hoon..

 **Kavin (sigh):** 5 saaaal…..its too long a time Purviii…too long…tumhe kya lagta hai? He asks her holding her hands and facing her..

 **Purvi:** kis baare me Kavin?

 **Kavin:** hamara rishta..kya yeh long distance relation survive ho paayega..

 **Purvi:** hai toh thoda mushkil..but I will not give up on you…she kisses his hand and hugs him. He hugs her back and strokes her hairs.

 **Kavin (softly, kissing her hairs):** Of course…give up toh main bhi nahi kar sakta tumhe..he holds her face in his hands…I will miss you…he kisses her cheek..

 **Purvi (smile, kiss on his cheek):** I will miss you too….

They both look at each other, and slowly come closer to savor one last kiss before they go apart. They both lose track of time that they are together in that embrace, their lips locked and moving in sync..trying to cover up the absence for the next 5 years..

Atlast they grow apart, even though they never wished that in their heart. They both look away and wipe their tears.

 **Purvi (coming closer to him, holding his arm):** Tum mujhe kitna miss karoge?

 **Kavin (teasing her):** Miss karoonga?…who bhi tumhe? Tum itna acha mauka de rahi ho….doosri ladkiyon se dosti kar sakta hoon finally…

 **Purvi (hitting him):** Kya kaha? Tum kissi aur se dosti karoge..she hits on his head…

 **Kavin (shielding):** oww..oww…owwww…bas karo yaar..she continues to hit him, she is angry and has tears in her eyes…

He holds both her hands now, he is laughing while she is crying. He realizes she is hurt and hugs her comfortingly.

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Choddoo mujhe..jaooo…doosri ladkiyon ke paas..jaoo naa…she sobs loudly..

 **Kavin (hugging tight, soft voice):** Jaan…tumhe chodd ke jaa sakta hoon kya? You are my love…You are my life..I was just joking…

 **Purvi (sniffling):** agar dobara aisa joke kiya naa…toh jaan se maar doongi tumhe...ab bolo..kya sach me mujhe miss karoge? She asks with tears..

 **Kavin (smiling, stroking her face):** Of course..har minute miss karoonga..tumhari baaten, tumhari hassi..he touches her lips, she smiles…I will miss you jaan…bas ek hi mushkil hai..

 **Purvi (placing head on his shoulder):** woh kya?

 **Kavin:** agar main tume itna yaad karoonga toh kahin tum wahan sirf hichkiyaan hi naa leti raho…they both laugh…

Suddenly, they both hiccup together..They look at each other …they are thinking about each other…

 **Flashback over**

Purvi smiles fondly thinking about Kavin..

 **Purvi (mind):** 5 saal..poore 5 saal baad tum mujhe miloge Kavin..kitna miss kiya tumhe…tumne mujhe miss kiya? Jab bhi skype pe chatting karte tabhi toh kehte…I miss you jaan..I love you jaan….2 hafte se kuch ata pata nahi hai tumhara…aag lage tumhari CID ki naukri ko…itna busy rehte ho..mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi karte..aaj kitne hafte ho gaye..tumhare naam ki koi hichkhi nahi aayi..dekhna…main baat hi nahi karoongi tumse..

 **Purvi house**

 **Gracy (hugging Purvi):** Welcome back baby…its so good to see you..my my..tum aur beautiful ho gaya hai…

 **Purvi (blushing):** Gracy maa…kya aap bhi…acha yeh sab chodiye….main jaldi fresh ho jaati hoon..mujhe jaana hai..

 **Gracy:** arre..abhi abhi toh aayi ho..abhi jaa rahi ho? Kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (feeling shy):** woh..gracy maa..main….

 **Gracy (smiling):** Janti hoon…tumhari family se milne jaa rahi ho naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan Gracy Maa…kitne saal ho gaye sab ko dekhe..aur phir Ishi ki sagaai bhi toh hai next week…main itne saare gifts laayi hoon sabke liye…

 **Kavin House**

It's a normal evening in Kavin's house. His father has just returned from his duties as hostel warden and is has now changed and having his tea. Kavin's mother is in the kitchen preparing for that day's dinner.

Purvi goes to the front door with various gifts, but then decides something else. She goes to the kitchen side, the backdoor is open..

 **KavinM (frustrated):** Ishitaaaaaa…kabse pukaar rahi hoon…main khaana banaane me busy hoon..table pe naan khataai ka samaan rakha hai…lekin yeh ladki…ghar ke kaam me koi interest nahi…sagaai hone waali hai..jaldi shaadi ho jayegi…bechara Dushyant..pata nahi uske naseeb me khaana hai bhi ya nahi..

She has been ranting on and on for 15-20 min..when she hears the oven door close. Kavin's mother turns at this noise and sees a girl standing next to the oven door.

 **KavinM (smile):** Dekhaa…yeh sab itna mushkil nahi hai beta…20 min ka kaam hai….yeh sab seekhlegi toh tere liye hi acha hai naa..she strokes Ishita's hairs and has tears in her eyes…tu jaldi chali jaayegi..mera kya hoga…akeli reh jaoongi…mera akelapan kaun door karega…she wipes her tears with her saree pallu.

Her eyes are closed with pallu, when she feels two soft hands on her hands. She opens her eyes and is shocked to see the person in front of her..

 **KavinM:** betaaa..Purviiiii…tuuuuuu..mujhe laga Ishita hai…..tu kab aayi? Aur kisine mujhe bataya kyun nahi…Ishitaa…Purvi shhhes his mother..

 **Purvi:** shhhhh aunty….maine kisiko nahi bataya…yeh surprise hai sabke liye..

 **KavinM:** ohhhh..theekh hai…waise…itne saal baad aayi ho…aaj khaana khaake jaana haan….sab kuch toh ready hai..bas pooriyan talni hai..

 **Purvi:** Main kar doon aunty?

 **KavinM:** rehne de..dinner ke liye time hai…Tinggg..the oven makes noise…

Kavin's mother takes naan khataais outside to the room where Kavin's father is sipping tea. He takes a bite of the naan khataai and pulls Kavin's mother's hand.

 **KavinM (shy):** yeh kya….ishita ghar par hi hai..

 **KavinF (eating sweet):** Kya karoon…bahut dino baad itne tasty naan khataai mile hai…toh haath toh choomna banta hai naa.

 **KavinM:** waise…aapka yeh romantic side mujhe pasand hai..lekin kisi aur ke hisse ki taarif mujhe lena pasand nahi hai…yeh naan khataai maine nahi banaya hai..jisne banaya hai usse hi inaam dena aap..

 **KavinM:** Betaaaaaa…zaraa baahar toh aana..

Kavin's father looks at the kitchen door and sees a person peeping out with a shy smile.

 **KavinF:** Oh My Goddd….yakeen nahi ho raha…itne saal baad dekha tumhe…Purvi beta..he opens his arms. She runs to him and hugs. He pats her head, she feels blessed to have a father like figure in him.

 **KavinF :** kaisi ho tum…aur tumhare aane ki toh koi khabar nahi thi…

 **Purvi:** Surpriseeeee…aap sabke liye…aunty ishita kahan hai? Aur…she asks softly…Kavin kahan hai? Her eyes search him.

 **KavinF (proud look):** Kavin..toh bahut busy hai..CID officer jo ban gaya hai ab..woh koi training ke liye gaya hai..2 din me aa jaayega..

 **Purvi (disappointed):** ohhh..ok….she hides her emotions..Ishitaaa kahan hai?

 **KavinM:** apne kamre me..madam toh apne fashion designing me din raat busy hai…pata nahi khaana banana kab seekhegi…jaldi shaadi bhi ho jaayegi..

 **Purvi:** sab seekh legi aunty…aur aap fikar mat karna..Dushyant toh khaana banaa hi lega..they all laugh.

 **Ishita room**

Ishita is working on a sketch…her floor is full of rejected sketches..she is frustrated…she throws her pencils away.

Suddenly, she feels two hands covering her eyes. She touches those hands. She gets excited…

 **Ishita:** Bhabhiiii..she squeals…Purvi leave her eyes and Ishita turns to hug her tight.

 **Ishita (excited):** I am sooo happy….aap aise achanak aa gayi my pyaariiiii Bhabhiiiiiiiiiiiii…she screams.

Purvi clamps her mouth.

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahi ho? Aunty uncle neeche hi hai…. Woh sun lenge…

 **Ishita:** ohhhhh..aunty uncle…yaa hone waale Maa Papa..she teases..

 **Ishita:** dekho bhabhi..main to aapka raasta clear kar rahi hoon…meri shaadi ke baad main chali jaaoongi..aapko uske baad hamare ghar jaldi aana hoga..

 **Purvi:** main toh aana chahti hoon..magar pata nahi..Kavin se baat nahi huyi iss baare me…abhi abhi toh uski CID ki naukri lagi hai….aur meri internship bhi abhi shuru huyi hai…aur waise bhi mujhe nahi lagta kuch hone walaa hai..she looks upset..

 **Ishita:** kyun? Aisa kyun keh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** dekh naa..itne din huye..naa ek phone naa koi message aaya hai Kavin se..aur toh aur…she stops..

 **Ishita:** kya? Aur toh kya?

 **Purvi:** Kavin mujhe yaad bhi nahi karta…maine soch liya hai..bass iss baar usse break up pakka…final..

 **Ishita:** kyun bahaane banaa rahe ho Bhabhi…aap yeh sab bolte bolte bhi bhaiyya ko hi yaad kar rahi hoo…I am sure…dekhna…bhaiyaa ko abhi hichki aayi hogi…

 **Somewhere on the road…**

Kavin is riding on his bike. He is exhausted from the training but since it got over 2 days before he is going home. It's a surprise for his family. He remembers all of them with fondness.

 **Kavin (mind):** kitna acha lag raha hai…sabse miloonga…yeh CID ki naukri ki wajah se time hi nahi de paa raha hoon..agle hafte Ichki ki sagaai hai…kitna kaam hai..Papa sab kuch akele kar rahe hai…Maa bhi emotional ho rahi hogi…aur inn sab me Ichkiiii…uss paagal ko apne fashion designing se fursat milegi toh kuch sochegi naa..aur mera bhai Dushyant …usse toh bhagwaan hi bachaaye..

He rides on in the cool breeze. He passes through the same orchards. On an impulse he stops there and removes his helmet. He sits on the flat ground and a smile lits his face.

 **Kavin (thinking):** Jaan….I miss you so much…sorry..kuch dino se tumhare saath koi baat nahi ho paayi…tum naraaz hogi mujhse..5 saal ho gaye Purvi..kab aaogi tum?...jab tum apni padhaai ke liye gayi thi tab mann me ek darr tha..kya hamara relation survive kar paayega…bahut mushkil thaa magar hum dono ne kar diyaa….ab nahi hota mujhse…I just want you here Purvi…next to me…yahi…mere baahon me..I love you jaan….so much….

 **Ishita room**

 **Purvi:** Hiccc…Ishi…Hicccc..Ishitaa…she looks happy but at the same time she is hiccupping badly.

 **Ishita (excited):** Oh my Godddd…bhabhiiii…aapko hichki aa gayi…iska matlab Bhaiyaa aapko yaad kar rahe hai…

 **Purvi (happy tears):** Haan…hicccc…hicccc…she sits back on the bed trying to breathe in between..

 **Ishita:** Bhabhiii….aap jaldi se bhaiyaa ka naam lo na..kitni takleef ho rahi hai..

Purvi hiccupps for more time and finally with tears flowing she takes Kavin's name. Her hiccupps stop and in some minutes breathes easy..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kavin….I love you..so much..jaldi aa jaooo…ab raha nahi jaata mujhse…I want to see you…

It starts raining outside, Purvi and Ishita hear Kavin's mom calling from the kitchen.

 **KavinM:** ishitaaaaa…..neeche aa...meri madat kar...pooriyan talni hai…..

Ishita and Purvi both reach the kitchen.

 **KavinM:** Ichkiiii..kaam chor kahinki...kab se bulaa rahi hoon...chal jaldi jaldi pooriyan banaa...dinner ka waqt ho gaya hai…

 **Purvi:** main kar doon aunty?

 **KavinM:** nahi beta...mehmaan se kam karvaate hai kya?

 **Purvi (sad look):** aap mujhe mehmaan keh rahi hai aunty..main bhi toh Ishita ke jaise hoon naa...please...mujhe acha lagta hai aapke ghar me...

 **KavinM:** theekh hai..tum aur Ishita iss kitchen ko sambhaalo..main zaraa Kavin ke kamre ki thodi safaayi karti hoon..do din baad aayega..toh phir ghar sar pe uthaa lega..Maa yeh kahan hai..who kahan hai..

 **Ishita (laughs):** who toh ho gayi…

 **KavinM:** kya? kisne kiya? tu toh apna kamra bhi saaf nahi karti..

 **Ishita:** Maine nahi..Purvi Bha...Purvi pinches her, she was going to say Bhabhi...I mean Diii ne kiya..

Kavin's mother leaves the kitchen.

 **Purvi (pulling Ishita ears):** Ichkiii ki bachi...abhi marvaa deti mujhe…

 **Ishita:** aww awww awww..sorry….Purvi leaves her ears..waise Bhabhi...aapko mazaa aaya aapke future bedroom ki safaai karke? she teases Purvi..

There is a sound of a bike outside their house. Kavin's father goes to check and in the pouring rain and darkness, sees a figure with helmet on head coming inside.

 **KavinF:** Kaun ? kaun hai?

 **Kavin (removing helmet):** Papa...main hoon….

 **KavinF (hugging him):** Oh Goddd..Kavin..what a surprise..tu toh 2 din baad aanewaala tha naa..

 **Kavin (coming inside):** haan..training jaldi khatam ho gayi..toh aa gaya...abhi Ishi ke engagement ke baad hi jaoonga…

Kavin's mother is happy to see her son. She gives him towel to dry his hairs..

 **Kavin:** Maaa...bahut bhookh lag rahi hai….khaana do naa..Ishi kahan hai?

 **KavinM:** tu baith...bas 2 min me laati hoon...ishi kitchen me hai aur pata hai..uske saath...before she can reveal, Ishita comes in at that moment squealing

 **Ishita (hugging him):** Bhaiyaaaaaa...yayyyyyyy...aaj main bahut khush hoon…

 **Kavin:** kya baat hai..main toh bass 2 hafte ke baad aaya hoon...tu toh aise behave kar rahi hai jaise 4-5 saal baad aaya hoon..

 **KavinF:** are pata hai aaj 5 saal baad...Ishita looks at him and indicates not to tell...Kavin's father understands and keeps quiet..

 **Kavin:** kya? 5 saal baad kya?

 **kavinF:** kuch nahi..Vinitaaa...jaoo jaldi khaana laooo naa..

 **Kavin:** Pehle mujhe ek glass Thanda paani chahiye..ichkiiiii….ek glass paani laa naa…

 **Ishita:** aap khud hi le lo..kitchen wahan hai...jaayiye ….jaayiye..

Kavin sighs and goes to the kitchen to get cold water. He walks in sniffing aroma of a sweet. He looks at the table - there are naan-khataais..small cute heart shaped ones. He smiles, getting the memory of him handing over his heart to Purvi in that manner. He picks one and eats it, lost in its taste - everything reminds him of Purvi…..

A thunder rolls, he opens his eyes and has tears in his eyes, he turns and collides into someone.

 **Kavin (looking down):** Ishiiii….stupid...dekh ke nahi chal sakti kya?

 **Purvi:** apne kale chashme utaaro...toh sab kuch saaf dikhega..

Kavin looks up sharply and his mouth opens in shock...Is he dreaming? she is in front of her!

 **So Kavin and Purvi meet each other after 5 whole years...What new twists in their life await them? Keep reading...**


	21. Chapter 21

Kavin looks up and cannot believe his eyes..Did he think so much about her that he can actually see her form in front! This cannot be true..kahin main paagal toh nahi ho raha hooon? He thinks..still not removing his goggles..

 **Purvi (removes his goggles):** Yeh itni raat ko kaala chashma pahenke kisse impress karne ki koshish kar rahe the haan? Kahin mere jaane ke baad koyi naye 'friends' toh nahi banaa liye naa? Bolooo…chup kyun ho? He is still not moving..he raises his hand to touch her…what if she disappears on his touching? He is scared to touch her…

 **Purvi (shaking by his shoulders):** Kavinnnnn..kya statue banke khade ho…yeh hai tumhara reaction?

Kavin is still standing there…dazzzzled !

Purvi looks at the kitchen door, everyone is still in the drawing room. She looks at her handsome boyfriend and places a kiss on his lips – a brief kiss…announcing her presence for real!

The spell breaks and Kavin comes to life….he speaks his first word after coming out of shock in that kiss itself – Purvi…tum..

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyyaaa…paani peeliya..Maa khaana lene aa rahi hai…she yells , warning the love birds to straighten themselves…

 **KavinM:** Itna chilla kyun rahi hai Ishi….main toh roj hi kitchen jaati hoon…she hears sound of some vessels falling…

Kavin's mother enters the kitchen, Purvi is bent down picking up spoons and bowls that she knocked from the table in her hadbadi…Kavin is standing near the table, not knowing what to do..

 **KavinM:** kya ho gaya..yeh sab kaise gir gaya..

 **Purvi (collecting spoon, not looking):** Ku..kuch ..aunty..woh..bass gir gaya..

 **KavinM:** achaa…Kavin..tu kya aise statue jaise khada hai…jaise koi chori pakdi gayi ho teri?

 **Kavin (nervous):** Cho..Chori? nahi toh..woh..main bass..Purvi..haan..Purvi ko dekhke chaukk gaya tha..aap logon ne bataya nahi mujhe bahar…ki yeh aayi hai…he looks at Purvi..

 **KavinM:** arre..hum bhi aise chauke the…kitne saal baad dekha..ishita batati thi tumhare baare me kabhi kabhi..tumhare photos bhi dikhaati rehti…kamaal hai naa..tum Kavin ki classmate ho aur tumhari dosti isse kam aur Ishita se zyaada hai..

 **Ishita (giggling):** Haan maa…Bhaiyaa aur dii toh dost hi nahi hai..yeh dono toh…she teases them..

Kavin rushes to hit her before she blurts anything and they both run upstairs.

 **KavinM:** dekhaa..dekhaa…itne bade ho gaya magar bachpana bilkul gaya nahi…abhi toh keh raha thaa..bhookh lagi hai..khairr..ek kaam kar..tum upar jaoo aur unn dono ko neeche leke aana..

 **Ishita room**

Kavin is pulling Ishita's hairs. She screams loudly.

 **Ishita:** Maaaaa…dekho bhaiyya mere baal kheech rahe hai…bhaiyya chodd dooo..warna..

 **Kavin (pulling hairs even more hard):** warna kya Ichki..kya kaha tumne Maa ke saamne..main aur Purvi dost nahi hai..haan…

 **Purvi:** Theekh hi toh kaha isne..hum dono dost nahi hai..Kavin sees Purvi enter inside ishita's room and he leaves her hairs.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…yeh sab kya hai…tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi ki tum aa rahi ho…aise saamne aake khadi ho gayi…main kya karta..

 **Purvi:** achaa..agar main bataa deti toh kya karte..airport aate receive karne? Khud toh do hafte se gayab ho…jase yeh naukri lagi hai..theekh se do baaten nahi ki hai tumne…jab bhi dekho..'I am busy'.."meeting hai"…'case solving hai' yaa 'training hai'..bas yehi dialogues sunne ko mil rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** Tumhare paas se bhi mujhe 'presentation hai', 'assignment hai', 'party hai'…yehi dialogues milte hai..tab toh kuch nahi bologi naa..bolooo..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kavinnnn…she steps closer…he also looks defiantly in her eyes..

 **Ishita (steps in between):** arrre….yeh kya tareeka hai…aap dono 5 saal baad ek doosre ko dekh rahe ho..aamne saamne ho…itne saal baad do pyaar karne waale milte hai toh…pyaar karte hai..ek doosre ko gale milte hai..yaaa phir kiss karte hai..aap dono toh world war kar rahe ho..kitne badal gaye ho..

 **Purvi:** shuru isne kiya hai…

 **Kavin:** what…dekha tune Ishi…kaise ilzaam laga rahi hai…tum ladkiyon ka hamesha yehi chalta hai..bina wajah hum ladko pe ilzaam lagaati rehti ho..Ishita and Purvi both glare at him..Kavin feels he is outnumbered now…his phone rings..he sees the caller name and quickly turns away to speak in low tones..

 **Kavin:** hello…haan..main ghar pahunch gaya..yaah..I am fine..tum theekh se pahunch gayi?..okay…next week milte hai..bye…

He keeps the phone down..Purvi is staring hard and breathing rapidly..

 **Purvi:** Kiska phone tha..aur aise chupke kyun baat kar rahe the?

 **Kavin (wiping sweat):** Phone..woh…Shreya…I mean Shreeyassss ka phone tha…

 **Purvi (eyebrow raised):** Shreeeeeyasss? Yeh kaun hai..

 **Ishita:** Shreyas nahi..Shreya hogi..bhaiyaa ki colleague hai..hai naa bhaiyaa..Kavin glares at her asking her to shut up

 **Purvi:** ooohhhh…aur kaun kaun collegaues hai..maine toh aaj tak sirf ladko ka naam hi suna thaa CID team me…Ishita zaraa bataa toh..Kavin ke team me kaun kaun hai?

 **Ishita (counting on her hand):** Hai naa...ladkiyan bhi hai…Shreya, Divyana, Taasha, Dr Tarika, Anjalie, Kaajal…aur woh nayi ladki ka naam kya hai?..jisse aap cute keh rahe the?…she prods Kavin, who gets angry on her…

 **Kavin (angry):** bakvaas bandh kar Ichkiiii….tu rukh..tere saare Pol main Dushyant ko aaj raat ko hi phone karke batataa hoon..tu rukkkk…

Ishita runs out of her room. Kavin goes behind but stops on seeing Purvi's face. She looks upset.

 **Kavin (sorry face):** Jaaan…suno naa…I am sorry naa…main bass tumhe upset nahi karna chahta tha..isliye nahi bataya..woh sab mere friends hai..sirf friends..Purvi looks down and wipes her tears.

Kavin's mother comes up to ishita's room.

 **KavinM:** arre..tum dono yahan ho? Neech chalo..khaana lag gaya hai..Kya hua Purvi beta..aankhen kyun laal hai tumhari?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi aunty…woh bas main tired hoon…flight se land karke seedha yahan aayi thi..aap logon se milne…aap sab ko dekh liya..main chalti hoon..

 **KavinM (stroking her face):** Khaana khaalo..phir Kavin tumhe chodd dega..kyun kavin..

 **Kavin:** haan haan..main chodd doonga..he looks at Purvi pleadingly..

 **Purvi (looking at him):** koi zaroorat nahi hai..she says sharply..mera matlab..woh bhi abhi abhi aaya hai…thakk gaya hoga…maine driver kaaka ko bol diya hai…30 min me aa jaayenge..Chaliye aunty..bhook lagi hai..she smiles..

 **Dining table**

Everyone is having their dinner. In between Kavin's father asks Purvi questions about her course and internship.

 **KavinF:** aur Purvi beta…kitne din ke liye aayi ho India me?

 **Purvi:** aayi toh thi 2 mahine ke liye..magar ab soch rahi hoon..bas jaldi chali jaoon…she glares at Kavin who stops chewing his food. He again pleads for forgiveness..

 **Ishita:** Kya? Kyun magar….

 **Purvi:** yahan rehke kya karoon? Mere saare dost bahut 'busyyy' rehte hai…unke aur kayi 'naye' dost ban gaye hai…ab shayad meri zaroorat nahi hai…toh main yahan rehke kya karoon..Kyun? sahi kaha naa Kavin? She looks at him with a smile, Kavin starts coughing suddenly..the food has gotten stuck..

Before anyone can react, Purvi gets up and goes to him. She hits him by force on his back and a piece of chicken comes out. He breathes easy, looks at her, her heart is in her mouth..so she does cares for him!….all this gussa-wussa was just naatak….

 **KavinM (giving water):** kya kavin..kitni baar bola hai..khaate waqt sochaa mat kar..

 **Kavin (coughing):** pata nahi Maa..achanak…kuch phass gaya gale me..

 **Ishita (suppressing laughter):** lagta hai koi aapko yaad kar raha hai bhaiyaa..

 **Purvi:** yaad nahi Ishita..yaad karta hai toh hichki aati hai..zaroor koi Kavin ko mann me daant raha hai..isliye gale me khaana phass gaya..she goes and sits in her place..

She starts eating her food, Kavin smiles slyly. He decides to tease her a bit. He slowly moves his feet on to hers..Purvi is wearing a 3/4th capri, some part of her leg is bare..she stops eating as she feels a toe on her feet, she looks ahead – Kavin is quietly eating.

She goes back to eating, when the toe now moves a bit up. He grazes it against her feet, she feels ticklish. He looks in her eyes with a naughty glint in his own..For a split second he can see some reciprocation in her eyes ..she is enjoying his touch..but the next second….she kicks him

 **Kavin (pain):** ahhhhhh…everyone looks at him..

 **KavinF:** Kya hua?

 **Kavin (nervous smile):** kuch nahi..woh training me thoda lag gaya tha..toh abhi dard kar raha hai…

Purvi continues to eat her food without making any more eye contact with him, thus denying him any chance to talk.

Later she leaves with her driver without saying a proper goodbye to Kavin.

 **Night, Purvi room**

Purvi is upset and angry with Kavin for many things. He has been calling her every 5 min, she is not picking up.

 **Gracy:** arre…baby…soyi nahi ab tak….aur tumhara phone kyun har 5 min me baj raha hai..

 **Purvi:** neend nahi aa rahi hai..sab Kavin ki galti hai..

 **Gracy:** ab usne kya kiya?

 **Purvi:** Gracy Maa..ek toh hum aaj 5 saal baad mile hai..5 saal ..she shows her hand to indicate 5. Mujhe laga thaa mujhe dekhte hi woh mujhe..I mean..kass ke gale milega..she hugs herself yaa phir….shayad ek..ek kiss..she blushes…magar usne kuch nahi kiya…mujhe dekhke bass statue ki tarah khada ho gaya..aise..she imitates Kavin's statue look!

 **Gracy (controls laughter):** Phir…

 **Purvi (getting angry):** phir kya tha…inn 5 saalon me pata hai usne doosri ladkiyon se friendship kar li..Shreya, Divyana, Tasha..pata nahi aur kaun kaun..he doesn't love me anymore Gracy Maa..she has tears in her eyes..Gracy hugs her..Purvi's phone rings again…she gets angry..

 **Gracy:** ek baar baat kar lo baby..give him a chance..Purvi looks away. Gracy picks her phone.

 **Gracy:** haan Kavin…baby so gayi hai..thakk gayi bechaari…okay…main baby ko bataa doongi…kal 10 baje naa…allright…good night..

 **Purvi:** 10 baje…kya who milne aa raha hai..main nahi milne waali…mujhe kal 11 baje ke pehle mat uthaana..

 **Gracy:** kal 10 baje..woh nahi..ishita aane waali hai..usse kuch shopping karni hai..aapki help chahiye usse..

 **Purvi (sad):** Ohhh…toh ab woh mujhe manaane bhi nahi aayega…I hate him Gracy Maa…she goes to sleep still crying.

 **After midnight..**

A lone figure in a hoodie creeps upto Singhania Mansion. The person knows the mansion inside-out. Swiftly he makes way past the huge dogs, who sniff his hands and just whine happily. He ruffles their heads and gives them a treat and walks past unharmed. He scales the walls quickly and merges in the thick bushes on the parapet of 2nd floor. Like a cat he climbs up the ledge and reaches the window, he has to now open from outside.

10 mins later, he opens the huge glass French window and enters silently. He waits to adjust his eyes to the darkness in the room and when he can see clearly, removes his hoodie and walks softly to the most precious asset in the room.

Purvi is sleeping on her stomach clutching a soft teddy bear – the one Kavin had gifted her on their first valentine day in college. Her cheeks shine because of her tear stains..tears caused by Kavin!

Purvi feels soft, cold air on her forehead and face, she smiles a bit. Her hairs fall forward, she feels a hand moving them away…the hand is warm and familiar, she grabs it and tries to sleep again..

 **Voice:** jaaan…uthoo naa..jaaaan..

 **Purvi (mumbling):** sone do naa Kavin…she turns her face away. She realizes she is probably not dreaming. She gets up with a jerk and sees a dark figure in her bedside. She gets startled and opens her mouth to screammmmm….she finds a hand on her mouth and her table lamp gets switched on.

Purvi's eyes go open wide with fear, surprise and shockkk! It's Kavin asking her not to shout…

 **Kavin:** Jaaaan..please…chillaana mat…please….main..main haath hataata hoon..okay…okay jaan…

Purvi looks at him and nods her head. He removes his hand slowly from her mouth and she looks at him still with wide open eyes. The adrenaline is still running in her body, she is breathing rapidly, she is still angry and opens her mouth to Yellll…

…her words get lost in his mouth, at first she could speak some words but as Kavin deepens his kiss and increases the force on her lips, her voice is muffled. Her hands try to remove his face but they are also now captured by Kavin.

He continues to kiss her to shut her up, 5 long years he had yearned to see her, hear her voice, savour her laughter and all he got was her anger!...how cute she had looked when ishita rattled off names of her 'lady colleagues'..If that stupid Ishi was not there I would have kissed her just like this there itself..

Purvi's anger rises again..why is he kissing me like a junglee?…why can't he be soft..if he is wild, I will show him my wildness too..she decides…Mr Kavin Raina..wait for me now..I am going to eat you up!

Kavin feels a great push to his chest as Purvi now takes her revenge! She bites his lips hard, an ouch threatens to escape from his mouth, but Purvi makes sure it comes out like a whimper. Kavin concedes defeat and gives her complete possession of whats hers – his mouth! Happy with her success, Purvi shoves her tongue roughly in his mouth and makes sure she misses no place! not even a centimeter!

Kavin slowly leaves her hands and gently hugs her trying to feel her, comfort her. Purvi's freed hands move unto his back and removing his hoodie, clutch his hairs.

Just like the calmness after a storm, their kiss also cools down. They now feel each other's lips tenderly, soothing the pain that they gave each other..the bitterness, the anger and hurt of separation has got replaced by just love and solace.

 **Kavin (breathless, taking her face in hands):** jaan…he can barely whisper…she has sucked his life out in that one kiss…

Purvi feels her tears flow out, she is afraid they may not stop…she hugs him tightly…

 **Purvi (whisper):** I missed you Kavin..tumhe idea bhi nahi hai..kitnaa..

 **Kavin (in her ears):** Idea hai jaan…maine bhi utnaa hi miss kiya tumhe..she feels his grip tightening on her…she feels loved and secure..

Purvi takes his hand and they both go out to the terrace of her room. They lie on the carpet, her head on his chest and his arm around her neck..bringing her closer to listen to his heartbeat.

 **Purvi:** I missed you so much Kavin….5 saal…oh godddd…kitna lamba tha naa..

 **Kavin (kissing her forehead):** Hmmm….bahut lambaaa…tum nahi jaanti I am soooo happy today…kabse iss din ka intezaar tha mujhe..

 **Purvi (getting up, looking into his eyes):** mujhe aisa laga toh nahi…mujhe milne pe koi khushi toh nahi dikhi….statue banke khade ho gaye..

 **Kavin (getting up):** arre..what do you expect! Mere samne khadi thi tum..mere ghar ke kitchen me..mujhe pata bhi nahi tha tum aa rahi ho…I was just stunned..

 **Purvi:** basss…itnaa saa tha tumhara reaction…hmfff…she makes a face..mujhe laga tum…

 **Kavin (pulling her closer):** Kya? Kya laga?

 **Purvi (shy):** Mujhe laga..tum mujhe tightly hug karoge….He hugs her tight…

 **Kavin:** aise? Hmm…

 **Purvi:** Haan…aur phir maine socha..tum mujhe dekhte hi..her cheeks become hot now..she bites her tongue…

 **Kavin (looking at her):** Kya? Kya socha tumne? He comes closer to her lips…he can hear her shallow breaths.

 **Purvi (eyes closed, whisper):** Yahi ki…tum…mujhe…kisss..

He doesn't let her complete her sentence, but fulfills her wish. He gently lays her down on the carpet and comes over her. He places one leg on her body and pulls her closer to his chest. Kissing continuously he turns on his back and Purvi finds herself on top. A cool breeze flows, her hairs fall over his face, they tickle him. He smiles and moves his hand slightly shifting the top of her night dress. His fingers trace lines on her waist, he feels Purvi's body twitch and she gets up immediately from him.

 **Purvi (shy):** Kavin…please…I..I am very ticklish..

 **Kavin (tickling her neck):** achhaa..yahan bhi….he tickles her till she laughs..she hugs him again..

 **Purvi:** acha…yeh bataooo..tum mere kamre me kaise aaye?

 **Kavin:** pipe se chadhke…CID ki training aakhir kaam aayi aaj..

 **Purvi (surprise):** pehle toh kabhi aise nahi kiya tumne?

 **Kavin:** aaj se pehle itna gussa bhi toh nahi huyi naa tum..

 **Purvi:** haan..main bahut gussa hoon tumse..mere manaa karne ke bavjood..itni saari ladkiyon se dosti kar li tumne….Kaun thi who sab? Haan..Reena, meena, teena..

 **Kavin:** Reena, Meena nahi…Shreya, Divyaana, Taasha, Dr Tarika…he stops taking the names as he sees Purvi is getting angry again..

 **Kavin (scared):** i…I am sorry…let..let me explain…yeh sab..yeh sab mere sirf friends..unn sab ke paas doosre boyfriends hai..I swear..aur Dr Tarika..woh toh Abhijit sir ki wife hai..aur Shreya ki engagement ho chuki hai…

Purvi starts laughing loudly. Kavin watches as she clutches her stomach and rolls on the ground. Kavin quickly grabs her by her stomach and tickles her till she cannot breathe..

He stops tickling, when he finds her soft lips on hers. They both spend the reminder of the night on the terrace sharing some more tender moments….

 _ **Yes..They have met after 5 years…But will they be together always?**_

 _ **Next chapter- Ishita and Dushyant engagement...and...? keep reading and guessing! Thankyou all for your love..I am overwhelmed with your sweet comments - they have crossed 750! Keep them coming..**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Wishing everyone EID MUBARAK..Hope you all have a good time with your family and friends..May all your prayers and wishes be answered...**

 **Dushyant- Ishita engagement**

Kavin's house is decorated for the engagement. Everybody is running around making last minute preparations. Purvi is personally getting Ishita ready for the occasion.

 **Purvi (sticking the bindi):** That's it..perfect…she turns Ishita to the mirror…wow…ishiii…you are absolutely gorgeous. Dushyant ke toh aaj hosh udd jaayenge..

 **Ishita (blushing):** Yeh sab aapki wajah se hi hai..itni sundar dress chunne me help ki…main khud fashion designer hoon magar aapki choice ki toh baat hi kuch aur hai..

 **Purvi (hugging her from behind):** aaj main bahut khush hoon…meri choti bahen ki sagaai hai… Congratulations Ishitaaa..she says with genuine happiness..

 **Ishita (hugging her):** Thank you Bhabhi..she comes out of the hug and looks at her..

 **Purvi:** aise kya dekh rahi hai?

 **Ishita:** dekh rahi hoon…main tayyar hoon..magar meri bhabhi kab tayyar hogi…

 **Purvi:** oh haan…time toh dikhaa..she checks watch..oh noooo…dushyant aur uske ghar waale aate hi honge..main abhi tayyar hoti hoon..

At that time Ishita's mom knocks the door and comes inside with some ladies.

 **KavinM:** arre waah…ichkiiiii..yeh tu hai?…she looks at her with surprise. Ishita blushes and nods her head. Kavin's mother kisses her forehead and turns to Purvi..

 **KavinM:** Thank you beta…bahut sundar sajaaya tumne Ichkii ko..sach bolooon ekdum dulhan lag rahi hai..kitni badi ho gayi tu Ishitaaa…

 **Purvi:** haan aunty…pata hi nahi chala..hamari choti si nanhi munni Ichkiii…itni badi kab ho gayi..she pulls her cheek..

 **Ishita:** meri chodiye…apni haalat dekhiye..jaayiye tayyar ho jaayiye..

 **Purvi:** haan…kya karooon..kahan tayyar ho jaoon? Tere kamre me toh itna saaman hai..saare mehmaan..

 **KavinM :** ek kaam kar..Kavin ke room me change karle…wahan koi nahi hai..Ishita giggles, Purvi looks at her..

 **Ishita:** haan maa..sahi kaha…jaayiye Purvi diiii..Bhaiyaa ke kamre me jaake change kijiye…apna hi kamra samjhiye..

 **Kavin's room**

Purvi enters Kavin's room and looks around. She suddenly feels shy to change her clothes there. She prepares to release the zipper of her dress, when she feels strange and turns around. There are lots of pictures of Kavin in the room. She holds the dress and takes her duppata and covers the pictures.

 **Purvi (shy, small voice):** Mr Kavin Raina…don't be naughty…apni aankhen bandh karlo..

 **Downstairs**

 **KavinF:** kavin…woh shagun ke gifts ki ek box tumhe di thi naa..kahan rakha hai?

 **Kavin:** Oh woh…maine apne cupboard me rakhi thi…abhi laata hoon..He rushes upstairs.

He tries to open the door, but its locked from inside, he takes his keys and unlocks and gets inside. He goes to his cupboard, he smells ladies perfume and feels someone is inside his bathroom

 **Purvi (from inside):** Auntyyy?…Ishi?…kaun hai?..please andar aaao naa..yeh hook phass gaya hai….lagaa dijiye naa..please…

The bathroom door opens and Purvi turns to see Kavin in front. He looks extremely handsome in his traditional clothes. He looks on amusedly at a half dressed Purvi in front of him.

 **Purvi (shock):** tum ? yahan kya kar rahe ho? Mujhe…mujhe laga aunty hogi..

 **Kavin (shuts the bathroom door):** yeh mera kamra hai Miss Singhania…kya madat chahiye bolo..

 **Purvi (shy, standing against a wall):** kuch nahi..tum meri madat nahi kar sakte..

 **Kavin (coming towards her):** Tum bolke toh dekho…tumhare liye aasmaan se taare bhi todd ke laaoonga..he smiles..

 **Purvi (irritated):** very funny….mujhe koi tare waare nahi chahiye…tum zaraa baahar jaoo aur aunty ko bhejoo..pls..

 **Kavin:** neeche sab log bahut busy hai..ab jaldi bolo..nahi toh main bhi jaa raha hoon..aise hi khadi rehna..he prepares to leave, she stops him..

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** woh…mere ..blouse hi hook…phass..phass gayi hai..tum please suljhaa doge..but apni aankhen bandh kar lenaa..okay..

 **Kavin (naughty smile):** aankhen bandh kar loonga toh kaise dikhegaa…sorry mujhe yeh shart manzoor nahi hai..

 **Purvi (whining):** Kavinnnn…Pleaseee..

 **Kavin (giving up):** okay okay..tum mudh jaoo..main help karta hoon..

Purvi turns slowly and stands showing her glowing back to Kavin. She can see Kavin smiling away in the mirror reflection.

 **Purvi (angry):** Daat kya dikhaa rahe ho..jaldi karo..

She watches as he comes closer and touches her back to remove the hook that had got stuck. He removes it and places it properly. He puts the remainng hooks and her blouse is now secured. He places his hands on her slender waist and kisses on her exposed shoulder.

Purvi shuts her eyes and falls back on his chest. He now slowly turns her to face him. She is breathing rapidly and her eyes are down in shyness. He lifts her face slightly and places a kiss on her freshly painted lips!

Some moments later, Purvi's lips are free of all the lipstick and her cheeks are pink as if touched upon by make up..

 **Kavin (softly, stroking her cheek):** tumhe make up ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..dekho apne aap ko..you look gorgeous…jaldi tayyar ho jaana …I am waiting for you..

She smiles at her reflection and steps outside his bathroom. He is ready with the box of gifts. He is about to leave when he sees his pictures on the table are covered with her duppata.

 **Kavin:** yeh kya? Tumhara duppata aise kyu rakha hai?

 **Purvi (shy):** Main…main kapde badal rahi thi..tohhh…mujhe laga…jaise inn tasveeron se..tum…tum mujhe dekh rahe ho..tohhh..isliye…

Kavin comes with the duppata and puts it around Purvi. He comes closer to her ears and whispers naughtily..

 **Kavin (whisper):** waise…tumhare peeth pe jo woh til hai naa…maine dekh liya..bahut sexy hai…

Purvi looks at him with shock and covers her face. She opens her face – he is gone..She also makes her way down…

Dushyant and his family have arrived. Kavin is seated next to Dushyant and Purvi takes her place next to Ishita..

 **Dushyant:** Hi Purvi…kitne saal baad mil rahe hai…so nice to see you…

 **Purvi:** haan Dushyant…I am so happy..itne ache mauke pe mil rahe hai naa..aur sunaao..how your job?

 **Kavin:** Mat poocho bhai….busy aadmi hai..IT company ka emerging software consultant hai…Bill Gates ko jaldi takeover karne waala hai..

 **Purvi:** wow…am so happy for you Dushyant…and I forgot to tell you..tum pehle se bhi zyaada handsome ho gaye ho..hai naa Ishita..

 **Ishita (shy):** kya bhabhi aap bhi…

 **Purvi (nudges her):** achhhaaa..sharmaa rahi hai…waise Dushyant bataoo toh hamari Ichkii kaisi lag rahi hai aaj?

 **Dushyant (placing hand on chest):** Kya bataoo main…hamesha se zyaada khoobsurat lag rahi ho…yeh sab tumne kiya naa Purvi…warna yeh aur aise ladki jaise…koi chance hi nahi..

 **Ishita:** kya kahaaaa? Bhaiiyaa dekha naa..mujhe chidha rahe hai aapke dost!

 **Dushyant:** arre tera bhaiyaa kya bolega…khud hi itna make up kiya hua hai isne..

 **Kavin (making face):** make up?

 **Dushyant (picking color from corner of lips):** Yeh lipstick kab se lagaana shuru kiya tune?

Kavin looks at Purvi. Her cheeks redden even more…

 **Ishita (teasing):** ohhh…toh bhaiyaa ke kamre me yeh make up ho raha thaa…hahahaha…waise bhabhi..aapki lipstick kahan hai? Aur yeh galoon ki rouge….yeh toh natural hai..dekho aur laal ho rahi hai…

Kavin gets up to go, not before wiping his lips.

 **Dushyant:** toh Purvi…tum dono kab good news de rahe ho yaar?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi Dushyant…hamaari iss baare me baat nahi huyi..

 **Ishita:** aap log bhi jaldi kijiye naa…hey ho sakta hai ki hum chaaron ki ek saath shaadi ho jaaye..kitna mazaa aayega naa….

 **Purvi (smiles):** pehle tum dono ki sagaai toh ho jaane do…she smiles and checks for Kavin. He is with his mother and another girl!

Purvi makes her way towards Kavin. She smiles at his mother.

 **KavinM:** Arre..Purvi acha hua…yeh Saanvi hai…meri school friend ki beti..itne saalon baad hamaare city me rehne aayi hai…doctor hai…tum log baaten karo…main panditji ko dekhke aati hoon..

 **Saanvi:** So Kavin..tumhe yaad nahi kya..jab tumhare papa ka job Darjeeling me tha..hum dono saath me ek hi class me the..

 **Kavin (thinking):** oh haann…Saanvi….yaad aayaaa…he looks at Purvi, she is simmering…

 **Kavin (changing topic):** nahi…ahhh…yaad nahi aa raha hai…main zaraa panditji ko dekhke aata hoon…unhe kuch chahiye shayad..he leaves the place fearing Purvi's reaction.

 **Saanvi:** Kitna handsome ho gaya hai…school me toh itna shaant rehta tha…ladkiyon se baat bhi nahi karta tha..anyways tum jaanti ho Kavin ko?

 **Purvi (force smile):** bahut achi tarah se jaanti hoon..she looks at Saanvi..mera matlab bahut saalon se jaanti hoon..hum dono ek hi class me the..aur Ishita meri choti bahen jaisi hai..

 **Saanvi:** bahut acha lag raha hai sabko phir se dekhke…mujhe uncle bahut pasand hai..main unhe pyaar se papaaji bulaati hoon..he is so cute..aur aunty toh bilkul mere maa jaisi hai..dono best friends thi naa school me…so maine toh aunty ko hamesha se Maa hi bulaaya hai..

Purvi looks at Kavin's parents. They are chatting happily with Saanvi's parents.

 **Saanvi (shy):** Tum…tum Kaavin ki achi dost ho naa..toh kya tum uske baare me kuch bataa sakti ho..you know..usse kya pasand hai..kya nahi..wagereh wagereh..

 **Purvi (doubt):** Kyun? Tum kyun jaanna chahti ho?

 **Saanvi (playing with duppatta):** basa aise hi…aage chalke shayad kaam aa jaaye..

Purvi looks at her with open mouth, but Saanvi's mother calls her out. Purvi watches as she walks up to her parents. She mingles easily with Kavin's parents. Kavin's father calls Kavin too and they all stand together for a picture. Saanvi stands next to Kavin. He is smiling for the picture but his smile changes as he watches Purvi looking at them from a distance. She has tears maybe in her eyes.

Purvi prepares to leave before the main ceremony, Kavin holds her hand from behind.

 **Kavin(worried):** Kya baat hai Purvi..tum aise kahaan jaa rahi ho..abhi 5 min me sagaai hai.

 **Purvi (not meeting his eyes):** mere sar me achanak dard hai…mujhe…mujhe chalna chahiye..

 **Kavin:** Purviiii..

 **KavinM:** Kavinnn..tu yahan kya kar raha hai..chal sagaai ki rasam shuru ho rahi hai…panditji sabko bulaa rahe hai…arre Purvi beta..tum kahan jaa rahi ho..Ishita tumhe bulaa rahi hai..chalooo..

The engagement proceeds smoothly and everyone is congratulating and wishing the newly engaged couple. Lots of pictures get taken.

Kavin is busy with greeting relatives and family friends, he doesn't notice that Purvi is sitting in a corner all alone. After some time she walks up to Kavin.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…main ghar jaana chahti hoon..I am tired..

 **Kavin (busy):** haan..kya? itni jaldi..khaana toh khaa lo..

 **Purvi:** tum bhi chalo naa mere saath..akele khaane me mazaa nahi hai…

 **Kavin:** main kaise aa sakta hoon? Sab mehmaano ka khayal rakhna hai…tum jaaooo…main thodi der me aata hoon..

 **KavinM:** Kavin..acha hua yahi mil gaya…Saanvi aur uske mummy papa ko nikalna hai..tu zaraa unke khaane pe dhyaan de..unhe leke jaa..

Purvi watches as Kavin escorts Saanvi's family. He walks with saanvi, chatting and laughing.

 **KavinM:** kitni sundar Jodi hai naa?

 **Purvi:** haan…Ishita aur Dushyant bahut ache lag rahe hai saath me..

 **KavinM (smiles):** woh toh hai…dono toh bahut sundar dikh rahe hai…main Kavin aur Saanvi ki baat kar rahi thi…kitni sundar Jodi hai naa..

Purvi's ground vanishes from below. She feels as if someone has punched her stomach. She feels she will cry any moment.

 **KavinM:** Saanvi padhi likhi hai, sundar hai, doctor hai…hum uske family ko barso se jaante hai….dono families me bahut kuch common hai…bilkul jaise hamare aur Dushyant ke family me hai…sab kuch equal ho toh pyaar se, asaani se jeevan khushi khushi beet jaata hai…bas ab kuch mahino me Ichkiii ki shaadi ho jaayegi…phir Kavin ki shaadi ki baat karni hai..

Kavin's father calls her mother, she leaves. Purvi finds the nearest chair to sit. She can feel tears forming fast in her eyes. She wipes them quickly and looks up. She can see Kavin laughing with Saanvi while having dinner. She feeds him a spoonful of something, he eats it willingly.

Purvi has had enough and she storms out of his house, without saying bye to anyone. She runs all the way back to her house and rushes to her room. Gracy knocks on the door continuously, but Purvi doesn't reply and cries lying on her bed.

 **Late night**

Kavin makes his way through the balcony of Purvi's room. His family was surprised that she left without informing anyone. Kavin lies to them that she was feeling unwell and that she told him and left. He tries calling her several times and Gracy informs him that she has not talked to anyone.

He steps inside her room and walks to her bed. He can make out she has not even changed out of her dress. Her pillow is wet with tears. She is sleeping in an awkward position, like she fell asleep in exhaustion.

Kavin places a gentle kiss on her forehead and decides to let her sleep. He gets up to leave, a photo frame slips out of Purvi;s hand and falls on the floor. He picks it up – its his picture. Purvi wakes up with the sound and is astonished to see Kavin in front of her.

 **Purvi (shock):** Kavinnn…tum yahan? Iss waqt?

 **Kavin (touches her forehead):** Kya hua jaan? Tabiyat kharab hai kya? Tum achanak aise chali aayi..ishita kitni upset thi pata hai…Papa bhi pooch rahe the tumhe…aur…

 **Purvi (tears):** aur tum? Tumne mujhe miss kiya?

 **Kavin (shock in his eyes):** aise kyun pooch rahi ho? He holds her face…jaaaan…whats troubling you?

 **Purvi (removing his hand):** Kavinnn? Are you serious about us?

 **Kavin (nodding his head):** yeh kya sawaal hai? Of course I am serious…you very well know that..

 **Purvi (tears):** toh apne parents ko bataa kyun nahi dete..hamaare baare me..

 **Kavin (shock) :** Purviiiiiiiii..yeh…

 **Purvi:** Tum agar sach me serious hote toh ab tak unhe sab kuch bataa dete..aaj shayad..her tears spill..aaj shayad hum dono ki bhi sagaai ho rahi hoti Ishita aur Dushyant ke saath..

 **Kavin:** Purvi tum jaanti ho…meri abhi abhi naukri lagi hai…tumhara bhi internship chal raha hai…tum..tum do mahino me waapas chali jaaogi..

 **Purvi:** aur agar main waapas hi naa jaoon toh…she looks hopefully…toh kya tum hamare baare me apne parents se baat karoge…bolooo..

 **Kavin (getting up):** Paagal mat bano Purvi…tum…tumhe achanak kya ho gaya hai…kyun aisi baaten kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (getting up):** Kavin…hum 8 saal se relation me hai…tumhe nahi lagta we should move to the next level..hame shaadi kar leni chahiye..its the right age..

 **Kavin:** Purviii..main manta hoon..but aise achanak…I need time..

 **Purvi (holding his shoulder):** No kavin…nooo..time nahi hai…bahut der ho jaayegi…main kahin…kahin tumhe kho naa doon..she hugs him tight, shivering..

 **Kavin (hugging her tight):** Jaaan….kya hua hai? Mujhe khulke baataooo…

Purvi tells him what Saanvi and Kavin's mother told him. She starts sobbing. Kavin understands her insecurity.

 **Kavin (holding her face, wiping tears):** Jaaan…I am all yours…bas tumhara hoon..please trust me..Saanvi toh kya..koi Reena, Meena, Teena nahi pattaa sakti mujhe..she smiles through her tears.

He hugs her to comfort her.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..tumhare Maa-Papa ko main pasand hoon?

 **Kavin:** of course..they love you a lot…

 **Purvi (afraid):** Kya woh…mujhe apnaayenge..apni bahu banaayenge?

Kavin leaves her and doesn't talk. He has to select his words carefully. She looks on hopefully for an answer. he sits on the bed and makes her sit next to him.

 **Kavin (softly):** Tum jaanti ho main ek middle class ladka hoon…mere papa tumhare family ke hostel me warden hai…tumhare parivaar, lifestyle aur mere parivaar me zameen aasmaan ka farak hai…They love you a lot Purvi…but..

 **Purvi (worried):** But?

 **Kavin:** It will not be easy for them….to accept this..thoda time lagega..you have to be patient…we have to be patient..hmmm

 **Purvi (breathing easy):** I am..i am ready to wait Kavin..bass…I need to know..hamara koi future hai saath me..hai naa? She looks into his eyes. He can make out she is very insecure and afraid to lose him.

 **Kavin (smiles):** Of course hamara future hai jaan…Kavin and Purvi..he kisses her forehead…jaisa maine kaha..thodaa aur intezaar karna padega…abhi kuch mahino me ishita ki shaadi hai…maa-papa waise hi bahut busy hai..inn sab ke beech unse baat karna theekh nahi hoga..jaise hi Ishita ki shaadi ho jaayegi..main baat karoonga..you trust me right?

 **Purvi (tears):** apne se zyaada tumpe trust hai Kavin…main tumhe khonaa nahi chahti..she hugs him tightly..kabhi bhi nahi…warna main marr jaoongi..marr jaoongi…

 **Kavin (hugging her tight):** Please jaan..aise marne ki baaten mat karo..I cannot bear it…

He wipes her tears and asks her to smile a bit for him. She smiles and they both laugh slightly.

 **Purvi:** tum yahin ruko..main yeh kapde badal ke aati hoon..she gets up to go..

 **Kavin:** main bhi chalta hoon tumhare saath..

 **Purvi:** what? Tum paagal ho gaye ho? Tum kyun chaloge?

 **Kavin (tracing his finger on her back):** arre..bhool gayi…yeh hook phass gayi thi naa…maine pehnaane me help ki thi..toh ab utaarne me bhi help lagegi naa..he teases her. She pushes him and goes to her bathroom.

 **2-3 days later..Kavin house**

Kavin returns home after a date with Purvi. His parents are waiting for him.

 **KavinM:** Kavin..aa..baith..ek zaroori baat karni hai tujhse..

 **Kavin:** kya Maa?

 **KavinF:** Beta…ek bahut achi khabar hai..tere liye rishta aaya hai…Mr and Mrs Bansal ki beti Saanvi ka..we think its perfect..

 **KavinM (happy):** tu toh Saanvi ko bachpan se jaanta hai…doctor hai…sundar bhi hai…hamare parivaar bilkul ek jaise hai…

 **KavinF:** it will be perfect! Bilkul Ishita aur Dushyant ke rishte ki tarah…I am so happy beta..tum kya kehte ho..

 **Kavin (worried):** papa…maa…main aapko kuch bataana chahta hoon..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi returns home happily. She has had a good time with Kavin.

 **Purvi:** Gracy Maaa…aaj bahut mazaa aaya ..pata hai main aur…

 **PurviM:** Hello Purvi…how are you beta..she opens her arms wide for Purvi.

Purvi looks at her with shock. She had no idea that her mom would be visiting. She hugs her.

 **PurviM:** my My…you have all grown up..you looks gorgeous…

 **Purvi:** Mom..aap yahan? Itne..itne saalon baad..

 **PurviM (sitting down):** yeh mera ghar hai Purvi..main jab chahoon aa sakti hoon..mujhe kuch business ke silsile me aana tha India..so I just dropped in..aur bataoo..whats up with you..

 **Purvi (small smile):** Nothing much..just my internship..

Purvi's mother gets a phone call. She goes away to talk. Purvi doesn't get a good feeling about her mother's visit.

 **PurviM:** sorry..important business you see..haan toh tum kya bol rahi thi?

 **Purvi:** Nothing important mom…I am tired..so good night..

 **PurviM:** wait a second Purvi..tumse kuch baat karni hai..come to my studyroom..

Purvi and her mother step inside the private study room. Purvi hates being around her mother.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai Mom?

 **PurviM:** Purvi..i think you should get married..its the right time..

 **Purvi (eyes wide):** Marriage? Mom..main..

 **PurviM (cutting her in between):** Saahil ke dad ka phone aaya tha..they are interested in an alliance with you and saahil..

 **Purvi (getting up, angry):** WHATTT? Mom! Are you out of your mind? Saahil? Saahil Rajput..uske saath aap mere rishte ki baat soch bhi kaise sakti hai…

 **PurviM:** who bilkul badal gaya hai Purvi..trust me..main mili hoon usse…who apni life ke baare me serious ho gaya hai..Australia me Rajput's ke saare business handle karta hai..socho Purvi..zaraa socho..tumhari poori zindagi aish me kategi..iss shaadi se dono parivaaron ka kitna faayda hoga..

 **Purvi (angry):** Stop It MOMMM…faayda…aap mere rishte me faayda dekh rahi hai..you know very well saahil ne kya kiya tha mere saath…mujhe marne chodd diya tha usne..Mom…aise ghatiya insaan ke saath aap mera rishta kar rahi hai…

 **PurviM (angry):** Shut up Purvi…tumhe kuch pata bhi hai…tumhari zindagi ka har faisla maine hi kiya hai..aur aage bhi karoongi..

 **Purvi (angry):** No Mom…yeh meri zindagi hai..aur main decide karoongi..mujhe kiske saath jeena hai..aur maine who faisla kar liya hai..Mom..I am in love and I want to marry KAVINNNNN….

Purvi receives a SlaP from her mother!

 **Kavin house**

 **Kavin (looking into his parents eyes):** Papa..Maa..main..main Purvi se shaadi karna chahta hoon..pichle…pichle 8 saal se hum ek doosre ko chahte hai…

 **Kavin and Purvi have revealed about their love in their respective homes. Will their families accept?**

 **Thank you all for 750+ reviews...Please continue your love and I am trying to be regular with my updates..so please you guys also review more regularly..**

 **Thank you again to my regular readers and reviewers...You all are the best!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kavin house**

 **Kavin (looking into his parents eyes):** Papa..Maa..main..main Purvi se shaadi karna chahta hoon..pichle…pichle 8 saal se hum ek doosre ko chahte hai…

 **Kavin F (shock):** yeh..kya bol rahe ho..tum? aur Purvi Singhania…He turns to his wife..Vinitaaa…yeh main kya sunn raha hoon? Tum kuch jaanti thi iske baare me..

 **KavinM (shock):** Lekin woh toh Ishita ki dost hai naa…tum dono..ek saath?

 **Kavin:** Maa woh meri classmate hai..shuru shuru me hum dono jhagadte the…bahut saari misunderstandings huyi hai hamare beech..lekin baadme dosti aur phir pyaar ho gaya..he bows his head down..

 **KavinF (sitting on sofa):** Kavin..tumhe andaaza bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho? Singhania family kitni ameer hai pata bhi hai? Main…main unka naukar hoon..tum unki ki ladki ke saath shaadi ki baat kar rahe ho..yeh rishta nahi ho sakta…kabhi nahi..

 **Kavin (shock):** Kyun Papa? Kyun nahi ho sakta…maine..maine Purvi se pyaar kiya hai..woh bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai…aap sab logon se pyaaar karti hai..arre woh toh kabse intezaar kar rahi hai hamare ghar ka hissa banne ke liye…Maa..he goes to his mother..Maaa..aapko toh Purvi pasand hai naa…Ishita bhi usse bahut pasand karti hai..usse apni badi bahen maanti hai..aap sab log usse pasand karte ho..toh kya problem hai?

 **KavinF:** kavinnn…kisi ko pasand karne me aur rishta jodne me bahut farak hai beta…Purvi is a nice girl…but uska aur hamare status ka koi mel nahi hai…I am sorry..mujhe lagta hai tumhe yeh sab issi waqt bandh kar dena chahiye..

 **Kavin:** papaaa..

 **KavinF:** main iss baare me aur baat karna nahi chahta..apne kamre me jaooo..

Kavin obeys his father and goes to his room.

 **Purvi house**

 **Purvi (holding her cheek):** Mom…aapne mujhe maara?

 **PurviM (angry):** Have you lost it Purvi? Who is this Kavin? Kya haisiyat hai uski?

 **Purvi (angry):** Mujhe uski haisiyat se koi lena dena nahi hai..uski niyat bahut achi hai…we both love each other…

 **PurviM:** pyaar ? pyaar ka matlab bhi jaanti ho..2-4 din me pyaar nahi hota hai…yeh sab uss stupid movies me hi hota hai..asli zindagi me jeene ke liye paisa chahiye..paisaaaa…

 **Purvi:** aapse behtar jaanti hoon main pyaar ke baare me..aur yeh 2-4 din ka pyaar nahi hai..8 saal..8 saal se main aur Kavin iss rishte ko nibhaa rahe hai..aur aage bhi nibhaate rahenge..

 **PurviM(angry):** Paagal mat bano Purvi…tumhari iss ek bewakoofi se hamare poore Singhania parivaar ka naam mitti me mil jaayega..society me log hassenge…Madhu Singhania ke beti ne apne hi naukar ke ladke ke saath shaadi kar li….bloody servant..i know this..yeh sab uss Karan Raina ka kiya dhara hai..yeh middle class ke log hote hi aise hai..ameer ladki ke saath pyaar ka naatak karenge..phir shaadi..aur phir poori jaydaad pe haq jamaakar baith jaayenge…

 **Purvi (angry,tears):** Hume aapke iss Singhania parivaar ka ek paisa bhi nahi chahiye…Kavin CID me inspector hai..woh smart hai, honest hai….uske parents mujhse pyaar karte hai..mujhe..mujhe apni beti maante hai…Mom please..I really love him…she sobs, holding her mother…Please mom…let me marry him…aap uske Papa se ek baar baat kijiye naa…

 **PurviM (removing her hands):** Baat toh main karoongi…usse bahut hisaab karna baaki hai…uski itni himmat...I will finish him..just like this..she snaps her fingers..

Purvi's mom picks her phone to call someone..

 **PurviM:** Hello..Mr Tripathi…I want an emergency meeting tomorrow of all the board members..Mr Karan Raina ko immediate effect se naukri se nikaal dijiye…

 **Purvi (snatches phone of her mother):** Please MOM….noooo..aap aisa mat kijiye…unki koi galti nahi hai…aap ek baar Kavin se mil toh lijiye..you will really like him Mom….Please mom..she is shivering and begging her mother..

Purvi's mother gets afraid looking at Purvi's behavior. She is showing signs of her old violent behavior coming back. Purvi's mother calls Gracy.

 **Gracy:** Babyyy…chalo…apne kamre me chalooo..

 **Purvi (talking fast, anxious):** Gracy Maa..Gracy Maa…aap bolo naa..Mom se bolo naa..Kavin acha hai..hai naa..bahut acha hai..Mom please ek baar…meri khushi ke liye…please mom..she falls on her mother's feet and begs.

Gracy has to inject two doses of the tranquilizer before Purvi calms down. The servants take Purvi to her room. She is still murmuring in her sleep. Gracy shuts her door and wipes her tears..

 **PurviM:** How is she?

 **Gracy:** 2 injections dene pade..tab jaake shaant huyi hai baby..she will sleep for some time now…she wipes her tears..

 **PurviM (angry):** 8 saal…8 saal se Purvi uss lafange ke saath..Gracyyy…tumhe uski dekhbaal ke liye rakha tha…kya tumhe itni si baat samajh nahi aayi?

 **Gracy:** Ma'm..Kavin is really a good boy…who baby ko bahut khush rahega..usse milne ke baad baby ki tabiyat me kitna sudhaar aaya hai..baby ki studies bhi improve ho gayi…baby aaj agar zinda hai..khush hai toh sirf Kavin ke wajah se..uske parivaar ke pyaar ki wajah se.

 **PurviM:** tumse ummeed bhi kya kar sakti thi main…middle class ho…you will settle for anything..magar Purvi is Singhania..and we settle only for the best..Kavin is certainly not it for sure..maine faisla kar liya hai..Purvi ki shaadi Saahil se hogi..basss…

 **Gracy(shock):** Ma'm please..Saahil (she takes his name with disgust)…usne baby ke saath jo kiya…uske baad bhi aap baby ki shaadi uske saath..please ma'm…aisa mat kijiye..i beg you..she folds her hands..

 **PurviM (sarcastic):** Hmffff…Gracy Maa…Purvi ne tumhare naam kea age Maa kya laga diya..tum sach samajh baithi…mat bhoolo..Purvi ki Maa main hoon..maine usse janam diya hai…uske zindagi pe poora haq hai mujhe…

 **Gracy:** agar aapne apni Maa hone ki zimmedaari nibhaayi hoti..toh baby ko meri koi zaroorat nahi hoti..mujhe kabhi Gracy Maa nahi bulaati.

 **PurviM (angry):** Gett outttt Gracy…you are fired….

 **Kavin house, next day**

Kavin's father is at home. He is busy making list of arrangements for Ishita's wedding.

 **Kavin (clearing throat):** papa…who Purvi…

 **KavinF:** Kavin..mujhe iss waqt kuch baat nahi karni hai…Dushyant ke parents aa rahe hai…hume shaadi ke arrangements ke baare me discuss karna hai..please I donot want any tension.

Kavin nods his head and leaves for his job. He has been trying Purvi's number since night, she is not answering his calls. He thinks of going to her house, but he gets an urgent message from the bureau. He puts everything else on the back of his mind and rides to the crime spot.

Its afternoon time and Dushyant's parents have arrived for lunch. They have all finsished eating and are discussing about the wedding. Madhu Singhania knocks the door.

 **PurviM:** May I come in Mr Raina?

 **KavinF:** Madhuji…aap? come in…he welcomes her inside. Madhu removes her expensive goggles and looks around the house with a smirk.

 **KavinF:** please sit…she sits, Kavin's father introduces everyone in the house…yeh meri choti beti hai Ishita..

 **Madhu:** ohh…so you are Ishita…I must say you are pretty…I like your lipstick color..kaunsa brand hai beta?

 **Ishita:** Maybelline from New york aunty…

 **Madhu:** o yes! Of course..I guess Purvi ne diye honge..she has a big heart..usse gareebon ki madat karna bahut pasand hai…silly girl! She smiles. Ishita and her parents become uncomfortable.

 **Madhu:** Oh I am sorry..maine disturb kiya aap logon ko..If I am not wrong…ishita..right..tumhari engagement thi naa…congratulations beta..

 **KavinF:** Thank you Madhuji..woh Dushyant ke parents bass shaadi ki discussion karne aaye hai..

 **Madhu (smiles):** aah yess..Shaadi..funny word..maine teen teen shaadiyan ki hai life me…its just over rated.. waise maine pata kiya hai..Dushyant toh utna ameer nahi hai..just a normal software engineer..yeh partiality kyun Mr Raina? Aapki beti ne ek middle class ladke se pyaar kiya..magar aapke ladke ne apne status se bahut unchaa haath maara hai..I must say you are very clever..lagta hai humse tagdaa dahej lenge aap..she smiles…If you need any help with the wedding preparations..please let me know..after all aapke parivaar ki izzat ab humse judne jo waali hai..

 **KavinF:** main kuch samjha nahi…

 **Madhu (laughs):** Please Mr Raina…don't act so naïve…aaapke ladke ne meri beti ko…Purvi Singhania ko..Singhania khaandan ki ek lauti waaris ko apne 'pyaar' ke jaal me phasaa hi liya hai..ab shaadi kar lenge toh hum samdhi ho jaayenge naa…phir aapka naam hamesha ke liye hamare parivaar, hamare status se judd jayega…aapki izzat ab meri izzat hai…she takes out her cheque book..so bataayiye…aapki beti ke shaadi me kitna kharcha hai…main karti hoon..aakhir ladki ki Maa hoon..ladke waalon ke saamne jhukna padta hai…boliye..amount kya bharna hai…

 **KavinF (angry):** Mrs Singhania..please..aap meri insult kar rahi hai…who bhi mere samdhi ke saamne…please leave..Dushyant's parents watch uncomfortably, they get up to go..

 **KavinM:** arre..aap log…kahan jaa rahe hai…abhi hamari baat toh poori huyi nahi..

 **DushyantF:** Baat poori naa ho wohi behtar hoga..

 **kavinF:** samdhiji…yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?

 **DushyantF:** Raina ji..i think hume ek baar phir sochna chahiye…abhi kuch bigdaa nahi hai..sirf sagaai hi huyi hai..

Ishita listens to them in shock and runs to her room. Her mother follows her.

 **KavinF(angry):** yeh aapne bilkul theekh nahi kiya Mrs Singhania..meri beti ki zindagi ka sawaal hai…isse pehle ki main kuch zyaada bolooon…aap please nikal jaayiye mere ghar se..

 **PurviM (getting up):** Tum meri insult kar rahe ho..You are fired Mr Raina..

 **Kavin, Crime spot**

Kavin tries Purvi's number again and again. Her phone is ringing in some room, while she is asleep because of the injection in her room.

 **Purvi (sleep, murmuring):** Mom please…I love kavin…

 **Kavin house**

 **kavinF (on phone):** Samdhiji..please meri baat suniye…aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…

 **dushyantF:** aaj jo bhi hua woh theek nahi hua Raina ji..hum thehre middle class log..hamare liye izzat hi sab kuch hai….

 **KavinF:** meri beti Ishita ki koi galti nahi hai isme…..bachon ki sagaai ho gayi hai..ab agar yeh rishta nahi hua toh hum kya mooh dikhayenge..aap ek baar Dushyant se toh baat kijiye…

 **DushyantF:** aap jaante hai Dushyant kal hi Germany gaya hai project ke liye..2 din ka samay dijiye..hum phir usse baat karke faisla bataate hai..

Kavin's father keeps the phone down and looks about restlessly. Ishita and her mom come downstairs. Ishita has been crying loudly.

 **KavinM(tears):** Kya kaha Dushyant ke papa ne?

 **KavinF (tears):** woh log Dushyant se baat karne waale hai..mujhe nahi lagta Vinita yeh rishta ho paayega..Ishita starts sobbing again..aur yeh sab..uss ladki ki wajah se hua…Miss Singhania..he grits his teeth…he wipes his sweat..

 **KavinM:** suniye..aap tension mat lijiye..sab..sab theekh ho jaayega..suniyeeee..Kavin's father sits back on the sofa…

 **Ishita:** papa…papppaaaa…she holds his hands..he is losing consciousness..

 **Ishita:** Maaaaaa….aap…aap papa ko sambhaalo..main..main ambulance bulaati hoon..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi finally opens her eyes. She gets up weakly, she is tired because of high dose of tranquilizer. Her head feels heavy, but she gets up and looks for her mobile phone.

She calls out Gracy's name, she doesn't come. Purvi walks out slowly. Two servants are cleaning the house.

 **Purvi (weak):** shyam…Gracy Maa kahan hai?

 **Shyam:** pata nahi..subah se nahi dikh rahi hai…

 **Purvi (surprised):** achaa…mera phone..pata nahi..kahan hai..zaraa laa do naa please.

The servant gets the phone to her. She are several missed calls from Kavin. There is also a message for her from Kavin – Please call me back!

Purvi sits on the sofa and dials Kavin's number. It comes as busy.

 **Kavin, crime spot**

Kavin goes numb hearing about his father. He rushes from that place to the hospital. His phone rings again and again, but he ignores it and races his way.

 **Purvi**

 **Purvi (checking phone, mind):** yeh kavin mera phone kyun nahi uthaa raha hai..oh god…kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai…bahut tension ho rahi hai..she ignores her pounding head..

Purvi thinks and calls Ishita..Ishita sees her name on her phone,she cuts the phone in anger.

Purvi gets a very bad feeling in her heart. She quickly dresses and rushes to Kavin's house. His house is locked! She again calls Kavin and ishita, they donot pick it up..Frustrated, she runs out on the road. She spots their neighbor aunty.

 **Purvi:** aunty..Kavin..I mean Ishita..unke ghar pe koi nahi hai..aapko pata hai..kahan gaye hai?

 **Neighbour:** haan…thodi der pehle ambulance aayi thi..i think Mr Raina ki achanak tabiyat kharab ho gayi..hospital le gaye hai..

Purvi stands there in shock hearing this. She rushes to the hospital and breathlessly enquires with the reception. They point out Mr Raina's room. She runs up the stairs and opens the door to his room.

She is panting for breath, she sees Mr Raina lying on a bed with mask and tubes. His family has surrounded him and everyone is crying. Kavin is sitting next to his father holding his hand. He feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He looks up – his red eyes meet the teary eyes of Purvi..

 **Purvi (scared):** Kya hua Kavin?..she looks as his face now turns angry, he turns and sits down without answering.

Purvi finds it strange that he didn't answer her. She looks around, she goes to his mother.

 **Purvi:** aunty..aunty kya hua? uncle ko kya hua? Kavin's mother sobs some more. Ishita consoles her.

 **Purvi:** ishiiii..kya baat hai..mujhe koi kuch bata kyun nahi raha..bol naa..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…Ishitaaa..she shakes her shoulders..

Ishita looks at Purvi with cold eyes, her tears flow she holds Purvi's hands and puts them down with great force.

 **Ishita:** tum kyun puch rahi ho? Jaise tumhe kuch pata hi nahi..she turns her face away..

Purvi is now thoroughly confused and feels her head spinning. Ignoring that she again asks Kavin, little loudly.

 **Purvi:** For God's sake..Kavin mujhse baat karooo..she yells…

 **Nurse:** shhhhhhhh..yeh hospital hai..keep quiet, she comes in the room and admonishes Purvi.

 **KavinM (sobbing):** Kavin, isse bahar nikalo..kahin tumhare papa ki tabiyat..she wipes her tears..

Purvi is shocked to hear such thing from Kavin's mom. She freezes at her spot when she feels her arm is tugged by Kavin. She feels a strong, hurting grip, Kavin's face is tight with anger and he is not even looking at her face. Purvi is pulled by him out of the room. he walks fast ahead, not caring for her continuous chant of his name..he refuses to even talk to her, her grip increases intentionally paining her. They reach the parking lot of the hospital

Kavin almost pushes her.

 **Purvi (breathless, crying):** Kavinnnn…kyun aisa kar rahe ho? Kya ho gaya hai..she comes and holds his angrily jerks away her hands..

 **Kavin (angry):** don't touch mee..Miss Singhania…don't touch me…

 **Purvi (Shock):** Ms..Ms Singhania? Kavin…tum aise kyun bula rahe ho..main..tum toh mujhe jaan bulaate ho naa..she hugs him

 **Kavin (jerking her away):** Just go away..I don't want to see you…Its over !

 _ **Kavin has said its Over! What will be Purvi's reaction...Will things be back the way it was or will they go apart?**_

 _ **Dear readers just 2-3 chapters more...We are reaching the end of this story...keep reading..and reviewing!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Kavin:** Just Go away….IT'S OVERRR…

He turns his face away from her, Purvi can make out he is angry..very angry..

She still steps to him, touches on his shoulder, He spins around to look at her..his eyes are red and his finger is raised in warning!

 **Kavin (angry):** Tumhe samajh nahi aaya maine kya kaha..tumhara aur mera rishta..he chokes but controls his feelings ….aaj abhi…khatam…nikal jaao hum sab ki zindagi se..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kavinnnn….meri samajh me kuch nahi aa raha hai…she yells at him, she is shocked to even cry…Kavinn..please…mujhe bataooo..mujhse..mujhse kuch galti huyi hai kya? Tum pareshaan ho..main..main jaanti hoon..Uncle ko kya hua hai? Main sab theekh karti hoon naa..bolo naa..please..

 **Kavin:** Kya theekh karogi tum? Purvi…kya kya theekh karogi? Tumhare iss Singhania naam ne sab kuch bigaad diya hai..sab kuch…yaad hai tumne ek baar mujhse kaha tha…mere parivaar me bahut pyaar hai..aur iss pyaar ke beech paise ki koi zaroorat nahi hai?..Purvi nods her head..Well Guess what Miss Singhania…tumhara paisa beech me aa gaya…aur sab kuch toot gaya…meri bahen ki shaadi…mere papa ki izzat..hamaraa pyaar bhi…

 **Purvi (shock):** Shaa..shaadi? toot gayi? Yeh kya keh rahe ho tum Kavinn..Dushyant aisa kaise kar sakta hai..nahi..nahi…mera dil nahi maan raha…Dushyant ne aisa kyun kiya?

 **Kavin:** Dushyant ne kuch nahi kiya hai…jo kuch bhi hua hai tumhare wajah se hua hai…

 **Purvi (surprise, confused):** Meri wajah se? maine kya kiya hai Kavin? Aur..aur main aisa kyun karoongi? Ishita meri choti bahen hai Kavin…please aisa ilzaam mat lagaooo..

 **Kavin (holding her by hairs):** Tumhi ne sab kiya..Miss Purvi Singhania…iss naam ne..tumhare paiso ne hi sab kiya hai..she yelps in pain, he leaves her hairs…

Kavin finds his anger giving way to great hurt. He stands against the wall hitting his hand in force. He tells her in short how her mother ruined everything.

 **Kavin (turns, tears):** Kyun kiya aisa tumne Purvi…mere parivaar ne tumhe sirf pyaar diya…haan hum hesiyat me bade nahi hai..magar hum middle class waalon ke liye izzat hi sab kuch hai…hamare paas tumhare jaise paise nahi hai..jisse hamari har galti chupp jaaye…I think its better ki hum yahi apna saath chodd de….agar sirf hamari shaadi ke baat se itna kuch ho sakta hai..toh mujhe yeh shaadi manzoor nahi…main apni hi bahen ka ghar ujaadkar khush nahi ho sakta..

 **Purvi:** kavinn...Tum Mom ki baat ka kyun buraa maan rahe ho? maine pehle bhi kaha hai…main…yeh sab…yeh naam, paisa..sab chodke aane waali hoon tumhare paas…mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…aur kuch bigda nahi hai..main baat karooongi Dushyant se..sab theekh ho jaayega..sab pehle jaisa ho jaayega…she touches his face..

Kavin looks into her eyes with some love, but he remembers his father's face, Ishita's face and the love soon changes to hatred, hurt and anger..

 **Kavin:** Kuch nahi badlegaa Purvi..kuch nahi…naa mera parivaar, naa tum…he pulls her closer and says the next words with great hatred in his voice…. **Tum hamesha se Miss Singhania thi…aur aaj bhi wahi ho…Tum kabhi bhi Purvi nahi ban sakti…samjhi…Miss Singhania….I hate you….sunaa tumne…I hate you..**

Purvi's world stops revolving around her. Her eyes have tears, but they donot spill..her eyes remain frozen on Kavin's face…Kavin's eyes move over her face, his breaths become more rapid in anger..he leaves Purvi…

She is still standing there shell shocked! He turns away and walks towards the elevator.

 **Voice: Wait a minute….**

Kavin turns at this voice. Purvi is standing close to him. Her eyes are now fiery red, back to being cold and full of anger..

Kavin also watches angrily, she raises her hand and SLAPPPPPP…she slaps him with full force…

 **Purvi (grabs his collars):** Tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko? 8 saal…8 saal tak kya tumhe pata nahi tha main Purvi Singhania hoon…jab chaha main tumhare liye Purvi ban jaati hoon..jab chaha Miss Singhania..meri koi pehchaan hai ya nahi? She yells..

Kavin is shocked at her behavior. He doesn't stop her.

 **Purvi:** tumne sahi kaha..Main Miss Singhania hi hoon…MISS SINGHANIAAAAA….kisne kaha tha tumhe mujhe Purvi banaane ke liye? Kyun aaye tum meri zindagi me? Har baar..she yells har baar…mujhe hi kyun galat samajhte ho tum? Main iss parivaar me janmi hoon toh yeh meri galti hai?mera parivaar ameer hai toh kya meri galti hai?

Huhhhhh…..itne din tak dikhaayi nahi diya? Main Singhania khaandan ki hoon..

 **Kavin (angry):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiii..

 **Purvi (angry, yelling):** Chilaaoooo Mat!...…tumhari hesiyat kya hai? Mat bhoolo mere naukar ke bête ho tum…tumhara ghar aaj bhi mere paiso se chalta hai…you know what Mr Kavin Rainaa? She uses her index finger to poke his chest…

 **Purvi:** You Bloody donot deserve me! Acha hua…hamara rishtaa yahan aise khatam ho raha hai…..main shayad tumhare uss 'chote se' ghar me kabhi khush nahi rehti…she laughs sarcastically…mera bathroom bhi tumhare kamre se bada hai….hahaha…theekh kaha tumne…acha hua yaad dilaa diya…main kaun hoon…I am PURVI SINGHANIAA…Goodbye..Mr Kavin Rainaaa…Goodbye..

She turns back and walks fast, with unsteady steps. She wants to get away from this place…far away from him at this moment..

Kavin watches her as she first walks then runs away holding her hand over her mouth, stifling her sobs. Purvi quickly gets inside her car and drives away speedily.

Kavin is still seething with anger and he turns to go…He stops on seeing the person in front..

 **Kavin (hiding his tears):** Ishiii…tu yahan? Papa theek hai na? chal..main aa raha hoon…

Kavin walks ahead, but is stopped by Ishita.

 **Ishita (tears):** bhabhi kahan hai?

 **Kavin (angry):** Kaun bhabhi? Teri koi bhabhi nahi hai…chal Papa ke paas chalte hai..

 **Ishita (not leaving him):** Kyun kiya bhaiyaa aapne aisa?

 **Kavin (angry):** yeh tu pooch rahi hai? Ishita..uski wajah se teri sagaai toot rahi hai..papa ki yeh haalat hai…apni zindagi se lad rahe hai who…aur tujhe uski padi hai? I hate her..just hate her..

 **Ishita:** khaayiye mere sar ki kasam..she keeps his hand on her head…aap sachme nafrat karte hai usse?

 **Kavin:** main yeh sab nahi manta…kya ho gaya hai tujhe?he tries to remove his hand, she doesn't allow him to do so..

 **Ishita (tears):** Bhaiyaa…Please…

Ishita watches as he doesn't meet her eyes and tries to take his hand away. He is still angry and breathing fast. Ishita walks up to him and hugs him.

 **Ishita (softly):** Bhaiyaa..aap ro sakte hai…its okay..

Kavin breaks down, huge sobs rack his body and he sits down with exhaustion. He places his head between his knees.

 **Ishita (comforting him):** Kyun kiya aapne aisa?

 **Kavin (hugging her):** I love her Ishitaa…I love her a lot…but main kya karta…maine kabhi nahi socha tha..hamare ek hone se itna sab kuch bigad jaayega…itni zindagiyan barbaad ho jaayengi..main usse itna dukhi nahi dekh sakta hoon…

 **Ishita:** aap yeh baat usse aaram se bhi toh keh sakte the..pyaar se..aapne aise nafrat kyun jagaa di uske dil me apne liye?

 **Kavin (crying):** Acha hi hai Ishiiii…agar who mujhse nafrat kare…shayad woh mujhe jaldi bhool jaaye...zindagi bhar dukhi hone se acha hai…kuch pal dukhi aur gussa ho…

 **Ishita (mind):** kaise samjhaoo bhaiyaaa…..aap dono ke dil me ek doosre ke liye kabhi bhi nafrat nahi ho sakti…hey bhagwaan….inke sache pyaar ko milaa dena…bahut darr lag raha hai..kahin kuch anhoni naa ho jaaye..

 **Purvi, car**

Purvi is driving her car blindly. Kavin's harsh words are repeating in her ears again and again. She increases the speed of her vehicle and due to an oncoming truck, turns sharply and hits a huge tree…the last word she says before losing consciousness is Kavinnnn…

 **Purvi home**

Madhu Singhania is trying her daughter's number again and again.

 **Madhu (muttering):** Kahan gayi hogi yeh ladki…meri flight hai…

 **Voice:** Mommmm

Madhu turns to see a dazzled looking Purvi walking towards her. She looks at her in shock! Purvi is bleeding from her head, her hands have some bruises.

 **Madhu:** Purvi….oh my god..yeh kya haalat hai? Mansukh….Shyaam..koi hai..bloddy idiots…get the firstaid box…

Madhu holds her hand and makes her sit on the nearest sofa. Purvi is not reacting to the blood flowing. She is looking at the floor below..

 **Madhu:** I hope zyaada khoon nahi baha hai…choti chot hai…get it dressed..mujhe tumse baat karni thi..Saahil ke baare me..but I am getting late…main 2 din baad tumhe phone karti hoon…

She collects her bags and reaches the door of the house.

 **Purvi:** Mom…aapne kabhi mujhse poocha hi nahi….

 **Madhu (turns):** What?...she sighs…Purvi? I am getting late..jo bhi hai jaldi bolo..

 **Purvi (walks to her):** aapne kabhi mujhse poocha nahi…Saahil ne mere saath uss din kya kiya?

 **Madhu (question mark):** what?

 **Purvi:** Haan…main aapko bataana chahti hoon…Saahil ne kaise mere saath who sab kuch kiya…I was just sixteen..mujhe yaad hai…main aur Saahil picnic pe gaye the…uske farm house me…koi nahi thaa…hum dono the…pehle thodi der hum movie dekh rahe the…phir Saahil ne apni drugs ki packet nikaali…

 **Madhu:** Purvi? What the hell…

 **Purvi (ignoring her):** Saahil jab drugs leta hai naa…uske sar pe bhoot sawaar ho jaata hai..usne mujhe force kiya..drugs lene…maine..maine manaa kiya Mom…pata nahi achanak usse kya hua…she uses her hands to make actions..usne..usne mujhe baalon se kheecha..aur phir bed pe…she starts to breathe faster…main rone lagi Mom…'Leave me…please'….Saahil….Saahil hasne laga..usse..usse mazaa aa raha tha…main jitna chillati…who mujhe utnaa maarta…

 **Purvi (starts crying):** usne koi daya nahi dikhaayi Mom..main chillati rahi….woh hassta raha…he was…she looks with a fear…he was like an animal Mom…Animal…he left me there….all alone….i was bleeding Mom…main chal bhi nahi paayi…mujhe pata bhi nahi mujhe kisne wahan se nikaala…aankhen khuli …I was in rehab….you never came Mom…you never came…

 **Madhu:** yeh sab ab kyun bata rahi ho?

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyuki….you never cared….never bothered! Toh phir aaj achanak meri zindagi me kyun aayi ho? Kyun kiya aisa? Kyun aap gayi aaj Kavin ke ghar?

 **Madhu:** I am your MoM…Purvi…that's why…

 **Purvi (angry):** ShuTTTT up…..tum meri Mom ho? Main tumhari beti hoon? Kaunsi Maa apne beti ke rapist ke saath uski shaadi karwaane ka sochti hai? Sirf Paison ke liye?

 **Madhu (slaps Purvi):** yeh mat bhoolo….jo hua usme tumhari bhi galti thi…tumne saahil ke saath relation rakha tha…

 **Purvi:** aapko meri galti dikhaayi de rahi thi..toh mujhe sudhaara kyun nahi? Daata kyun nahi? You didn't care Mom…you just didn't care…she sobs now….aap jaanti hai….8 saal pehle..Saahil ne phir se wahi sab kuch karne ki koshish ki..pata hai aapko..tab mujhe kisne bachaya?...Kaavin ne…you know saahil ne mujhe sirf haath lagaya…Kaavin ne uski naak tod di…agar main nahi rokti..woh usse maar daalta…

Madhu looks at her in shock!

 **Purvi (remembering fondly):** ek baar diwaali ke din…mera haath zaraa sa jal gaya..she looks at her hands..Kavin ki mom ne uss din mujhe apne haathon se khaana khilaaya…aunty toh kabhi kabhi mere sar pe massage bhi karti hai…mere birthday pe kheer banaati hai…mujhe pasand hai naa..she smiles…

Madhu looks at her daughter…she is behaving oddly..

 **Purvi (continues):** aur Uncle…Kavin ke papa…pata hai maine jab unke yahan naan khataai banaayi thi…unhone mujhe 100 Rs diye inaam me…itna aasaan nahi hai unko impress karna….agar main der raat tak Ishita ke saath market jaoon..toh mujhe bhi daatte hai…she imitates his strict manner.."Purvi beta..der raat tak goom rahi ho? Ghar nahi jaana?"…she laughs…

 **Purvi (comes to Madhu):** aap jaanti hai..Kavin pyar se mujhe kya bulata hai?.."Jaan"….she smiles…uski zabaan thakti hi nahi…'I love you Jaan'….'I am sorry jaan'…'tumne khaana khaaya jaan?'….har baat pe bass jaan, jaan, jaan….she smiles fondly….her smile turns to a frown as she hears Kavin's voice in her head..

 ** _I hate you..Miss Purvi Singhania…tum kabhi Purvi nahi ban sakti.._**

Purvi shuts her ears and sits down. Madhu looks at her with great worry and comes and sits next to her. She touches her.

 **Madhu (scared):** Purviii..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mat bulaoo mujhe uss naam se…Main Purvi nahi hoon…Nahi hoon..i am Miss Singhania..she yells…are you happy? Kavin ne mujhe apni zindagi se nikaal diya...pata hai meri galti kya hai? Main Singhania khaandan ki waaris hoon…jiske naseeb me dher saara paisa hai….bass pyaar nahi hai..she suddenly holds Madhu's hands..

 **Purvi (talking fast, holding her hands tight):** Mom…Mom….aapke paas itna saara paisa hai..aap mujhe thoda pyaar kharidke dengi..she looks at Madhu beggingly…please mom..

 **Madhu (getting scared):** Shyaam….gauriii…she calls the servants..isse..isse pakdo..iski injection kahan hai? She yells..

 **Gauri (scared):** ma'm…injection..woh toh Gracy ko pata hai..

 **Madhu (angry):** What the hell? Call the doctor now…isse pehle ki kuch ho jaaye…I am getting laaate..

 **Purvi:** Mom…she looks here and there…Gracy Maa kahan hai? Gracy Maaa..she walks upstairs…Gracy Maa…she calls out Gracy's name..

 **Madhu:** Purvi…Gracy ab nahi hai..I just fired her…

 **Purvi (scared, angry):** Gracy Maa…you fired her? She asks…her hatred is increasing every second..

 **Madhu:** Gracy nahi toh koi doosra aa hi jaayega…its fine….everything will be fine..

Purvi shuts her eyes for a second. Madhu watches as Purvis stands at the same place without reacting. She looks calm..

 **Purvi (opens her eyes, smile):** Its fine mom….yeah….Gracy Maa nahi hai toh..doosra caretaker aa jayega..I am fine...aap late ho rahi hai naa...you go..Goodnight...she walks upstairs. Madhu sighs a relief, she checks her watch. She can still make the airport.

CRASHHHHHH…she hears sound of something breaking in Purvi's room.

She runs upstairs to her daughter's room. She looks shocked as her room is completely upside down..Purvi is holding an expensive glass statue..

 **Madhu:** Purvi..what are you doing? Put it down….

 **Purvi (throws it):** Koi baat nahi Mom…dooosra aa jayega…hai naa..

Madhu watches with shock as Purvi destroys everything in her room repeating 'doosra aa jayega'..

 **Purvi (tired):** Mom…maine…maine yeh sab todd diya…doosra aa jayega naa? She asks her breathing heavily. Her forehead is sweating..but its red in color. Her wound has started bleeding..

 **Madhu (concerned, touching her):** Purvi…tumhari chot…

 **Purvi (touching her head):** yeh…yeh kab hua? mujhe pata hi nahi chala…she looks at the blood and exclaims in surprise..Oh my god! Its not paining mom…its not…jaanti ho iska matlab kya hai?...iska matlab hai…I have nothing…no pain, no anger, no feelings…nothing..I am just a waste…hahahaahaha..she laughs…I am just a waste…

 **Purvi (crying):** I am a waste…everyone hates me Mom…sab ne mujhe nikal fekk diyaa…Kavin bhi mujhse nafrat karta hai…why am I even alive? She asks to herself…

Purvi gets up and goes to the terrace of her room. It's the same place where she has been meeting Kavin every night after her return!

She sees various images of her and kavin together – laughing, he tickiling her, they both kissing, lying on the carpet watching stars….

 **Madhu (scared):** Purvi…Purviiiiii…Shyaam…jaoo..roko usse…kya kar rahi hai who..She watches in horror as Purvi climbs up the ledge of her terrace..

 **Purvi (smile, waving hand to her mom):** Bye mom….I am going…she smiles…you have loads of money…bahut paisa hai naa…don't worry…doosri beti aa jayegi….

THUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…Purvi jumps!

 **Madhu (Screaming, rushing):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Nooooooooooooooooooooo..

She looks from above – her only daughter is lying in a big pool of blood on the ground below…She is still smiling at her !

 **Hospital**

 **Hicccc…hiccuppppppp…** kavin gets very strong hiccups….

 **KavinM:** Kavin…Kavinnnn…kya ho gaya? Paani peeloo..

Kavin gets up and goes out of the room. Ishita follows rubs his back as he takes huge hiccups, his eyes have tears..

 **Ishita (worried):** Bhaiyaa..Bhaiyaa…aap theekh toh hai?

 **Kavin (nods as No):** pata nahi…HIcccc…bahut darr..Hicccc…lag raha hai…he feels a cold fear gripping his heart !

 **Kavin (mind):** Jaan…..bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe…tum theekh toh ho Jaan?

 **Oh Noooo...Purvi has committed suicide? will she survive?**

 **dear all, I have a message from my friend Mansi to all the Sachvi and Abhirika writers (including me)…..She is requesting us all to complete unfinished stories and write new ones...**

 **meanwhile, I know I have three stories running parallely. Its difficult to write everyday on all three. So I have decided to finish them one by one...so for me..Tumko paa liya will be completed first, followed by Dil se dil tak and then My hero...hope you guys stay patient with me..**

 **thanks for all your love and comments...keep reading and reviewing :)**


	25. Chapter 25

The ambulance wails in the hospital parkway. Two attendants pick up the bloodied stretcher carrying Purvi. Her eyes are closed and her whole body is covered with blood, most of it dripping on the floor as the men hurry her up. Madhu is running across the stretcher, talking on the phone to get the best medical attention for her daughter.

There is a commotion in the lobby as people gasp on seeing the severity of Purvi's injuries.

 **Madhu (oh phone,screaming):** I don't care how you do it Dr Naaz (top doctor)…catch the first available plane or jet or anything….i will pay for it!...just save my girl…pleaaaase….

 **Doctor:** Relax..relax Mrs Singhania..you please calm down and stay here..hum bas aapki beti ko dekh rahe hai..

 **Madhu (tears, screaming):** What do you mean relaxxxx….meri beti…she jumped right in front of me…Oh Godddd….please..doctor ..do anything…paiso ki chinta bilkul mat karna…..just save her…you got it!

 **Doctor:** yes…yessss…main andar jaata hoon…

Madhu watches from the small window on the door. She still cannot see Purvi's face – it's covered with blood. She sits on the bench and sobs loudly.

 **Kavin's father**

Kavin's father finally opens his eyes. He still breathes with difficulty and blinks his eyes to clear his vision. He looks at the familiar faces around – Ishita, his wife and Kavin..

 **KavinF (weak):** Ichkiii..he calls ishita in a small voice.. ishita comes near him..

 **KavinF:** sorry beta…..tu tension mat le…main Dushyant se baat…he winces in pain.

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** Papa..aap pehle theekh ho jaoo…mujhe koi tension nahi hai…she kisses his hand.

 **Kavin (tears):** Papa…how are you feeling?

 **KavinF (weak):** maine manaa kiya tha..uss ladki se dosti mat karna..dekh liya kya hua…he looks at Ishita.

 **Kavin (tears):** I…I am sorry papa…maine…maine…Its over Papa…hum dono ke beech ab kuch nahi hai..

He turns and wipes his tears. He goes to the door of the room.

 **KavinM:** kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Kavin:** nurse ne kuch davaai lane kaha hai..main bas lekar aata hoon..

He steps out of the room with a heavy heart. He walks and goes to the small pantry beside the room. he pretends to take some coffee and then finds a quiet corner to cry his heart out. 5 min later, he wipes his tears and makes way to the hospital's pharmacy.

There is a crowd, everyone is placing their medicine orders for their relatives. The pharmacist is busy taking out medicines, injections, instruments and what not..

 **Some man:** bhaisaab 20 min se ruke hai…hamaari davaai nikaal doo…meri patni ka bukhaar bigad raha hai…

 **Another man:** arre..sirf ek patti hi toh maangi hai…mere bête ki dressing atki padi hai..

Everyone starts to murmur angrily.

 **Pharmacist:** arre ek min…mere sar pe kyun nach rahe ho…main apna kaam hi kar raha hoon…hospital me emergency case aaya hai..ek ladki ne chatth se koodke aatmahatya ki..ab who toh kood gayi..dimaag hamara kharab hua jaa raha hai…

He goes back to collect the bandages and stuff. Trays and trays of medicines and stuff are passed around to the ward boys. They all rush to the operation theatre.

Kavin waits some more time and now the crowd is much less. He presents the prescription to the pharmacist.

 **Pharmacist:** arre…Inspector saab…aap peeche kyun khade the…main pehle hi de deta naa..

 **Kavin (smile):** Nahi..aap busy the naa..koi baat nahi..

The pharmacist goes behind to collect medicines, a ward boy rushes with a list of injections..

 **Wardboy (urgent):** ehh..Salim (pharmacist)…yeh zara nayi list ki dawaai de..jaldi kar..Dr Naaz aaye hai..he says in whisper..

 **Salim:** Dr Naaz? …2 min ruk….abhi aaya..he hurries to get medicines..Kavin watches as the ward boy rushes again.

 **Salim (looking at Kavin):** arrre..sorry…bas abhi laaya aapki dawaai..he gets the medicines finally.

Kavin pays the person. Salim is calculating the cost for some patients medicines.

 **Salim:** huhhh….iss patient ko aaye do ghante bhi nahi huye..aur abhi se hi itna bada bill…aap soch sakte hai inspector saab..aisa bill bharne toh hum jaise logon ko kitne mahine lag jayenge..

 **Kavin:** lagta hai bahut paisa hai iss patient ke paas…

 **Salim:** paisa hone se bhi kya? Khuda ki marzi ke aage kya paisaaa…maine suna hai…kuch khaas ummeed nahi hai..woh ladki bas kuch pal ki mehmaan hai…yeh sab toh dikhaava hai…magar ladki ki Maa..paani ki tarah paisa bahaa rahi hai…ab dekiye naa itne kam samay me Dr Naaz ko bulaa laaye hai…unki fees toh sirf yeh bade log hi afford kar sakte hai..

Salim gets a phone call. Kavin collects his medicines and bill and starts to walk away.

 **Salim:** kya? 10 pack aur? Itna maal nahi hai mere paas…godown se laana padega…1 ghanta lagega..arre..pata hai pata hai…Madhu Singhania paise de degi..lekin maal bhi toh hona chahiye..

Kavin hears the name Madhu Singhania and stops in his tracks. He comes back to the pharmacist. He is muttering something in anger.

 **Salim:** arre Inspector saab..kuch bhool gaye kya? Yaa paise barabar nahi diye?

 **Kavin (scared, breathless):** woh…abhi abhi tum phone pe Madhu Singhania..yeh…wahi Singhania house waali Madhu Singhania ki baat kar rahe the?

 **Salim:** haan..wahi…dimaag kharab kar rakha hai..abhi godown jaa raha hoon…bahut hi mehenga injection chahiye..

 **Kavin (stopping him):** Madhu Singhania…unhe..unhe kya hua hai?

 **Salim(coming out of shop):** unhe kuch nahi hua hai..unki beti..maine bataya naa..ek ladki chath se kood gayi..yeh wohi hai…bas kuch der me marne waali hai shayad…main chalta hoon..

 **CRASSHHHH….** The medicines fall out from his hands..Kavin panics big time and runs…to find Purvi….his love..his jaan…

 _Ek ladki chath se kood gayi…abhi thodi der me marne waali hai…_

Kavin stops running. He has no idea where he is going. His heart is chilled, his throat is dry and his head is spinning out of control. He sits on a bench with his head down, taking deep breaths.

 _Madhu Singhania ki beti hai….sab dikhaava hai…jaldi mar jaayegi.._

He gets up with a start. Sweat is pouring down his face, he wipes it and reaches the nearest Nurse station.

 **Kavin (to a nurse):** Excuse me…Madhu…Madhu Singhania…unki beti…abhi admit huyi hai…chath se kood gayi..he imagines Purvi jumping off – he shudders…aapko…aapko pata hai kahan hai?

 **Nurse (disinterested):** Kaun madhu singhania…aap doosre floor me poochiye…yeh accident ward hai..

He asks again and again and the nurse ticks him off rudely. Kavin snaps!

 **Kavin (yelling):** **Please…sister…mujhe bataayiye**..he is trembling now…Madhu..Madhu Singhania ki beti..Purvi(he whispers her name)…yahan admit hai..mujhe pata hai…mera milna bahut zaroori hai..Pleaase…I beg you…he is down on her feet….hands clasping..begging for a chance to see her!

 **Ward boy:** Singhania madam…woh suicide case?…..5th floor pe operation chal raha hai..Kavin thanks him and starts running…Arre…kidhar jaa rahe ho…koi mil nahi sakta….kya paagal aadmi hai..

Kavin runs to find an elevator for 5th floor. The elevators are busy and he jabs the buttons again and again. With a loud frustrating yell, he just leaves and rushes through the stairs…pushing and shoving scores of people moving up and down the busy hospital.

He is breathless, his eyes blink overtime to erase the black spots appearing in front of his eyes. He can hardly speak..

 **Kavin (breathless):** Purvi…huuuuhhhh…huff..Purvi..hufffff Sing…Singhania..

 **Receptionist:** Am sorry…but hame strict orders hai..nobody can disturb them..

 **Kavin (holding the desk, slipping with exhaustion):** Pleaseee…main…I am Kavin…he fumbles with his I-card..CID…he tries to get up and stand straight, the receptionist stares at him – he is a CID officer as per his I-Card, but right now he hardly has any look of an officer on a case – he looks scared, his face is pale, he is fighting his breath, his hands tremble as he shows his card in front. His eyes have a pleading look…

 **Kavin (mind):** Pleassse..ek baar bol do…yahan koi Purvi nahi hai…yeh sab jhoot hai..please…pleaeeeseeeee..

As the receptionist continues to stare at him, he gets a small confidence that maybe the pharmacist and the ward boy got the name of patient wrong! There was no way Purvi Singhania was admitted in this hospital…his jaan was safe..maybe sad and crying….but still safe..

 **Kavin (mind):** jaan..yeh sab jhoot hai naa…I swear main abhi tumhe phone karoonga….he takes his mobile out to call Purviiii…

 **Receptionist:** You can go sir…aage se right..but unka operation chal raha hai…she points out the room…Sirrr…Sirrr…

Kavin stands there frozen! Nooooo….Nooooo this cannot be true….Jaaaan….yeh kya kar diyaa tumne…

His legs turn into jelly and he falls down as he cannot feel his legs anymore. The receptionst rushes to him. She calls the wardboys for help. They help Kavin to sit on a bench nearby. Kavin can hear nothing, he cannot talk..its as if he has already Died! His jaan is fighting for her life inside the room.

 _Operation chal raha hai…Kavin stares at the red light outside the operating room. His eyes are transfixed on the light! His jaan is angry…her anger is the red light..he feels.._

 **Receptionist:** Sirrr…sirrr…aap yeh paani pee lijiye…

Kavin feels a faint voice calling him, he can see some movement in front of his eyes – a glass of water is held out in front of his face. He blinks his eyes- two unknown faces are talking to him…

 **Wardboy:** Sir…paani…

Kavin takes the glass of water with a trembling hand. Half of the water spills out of the glass. With some difficulty he takes the glass to his lips and sips it..

 **Wardboy:** aap theekh hai?

 _Kavin looks at the wardboy! Aap theekh hai? Kaise theekh ho sakta hoon? Yeh puchoo main zinda hoon ya nahi…yeh hi nahi jaanta main…kaise kahoon..Meri jaaan to wahan andar hai naa.._

 **Madhu (yelling):** Cancel everything! Goddamnnn…its my girl…meri beti…I don't care if this was booked months back…Shutt Uppp…just shut uppp... She throws her phone and sobs loudly.

Kavin looks at the wardboys and gives a small nod of head indicating he is okay. He gets up now, collects all his strength and walks to a sobbing madhu…he places a hand on her shoulder..

 **Kavin (small voice):** Aunty….

Madhu stops sobbing and looks up at the new face in front. Who is he? She wonders..she gets her answer in the look on his face..Its the look of someone who has probably lost everything he had in life! The biggest loser!

 **Madhu (question):** ka..Kavin? he can just nod his head..

 _Oh God ! he has so many questions to ask her…..How is my Jaan? Kyun meri Jaan ne aisa kiya?Aapne rokaa kyun nahi?….his head is bursting….but at this moment he continues to study Madhu's eyes, her tears…They are giving answers to his unasked questions!_

 **Madhu (hitting him):** Get Outtttt…tumhari himmat kaisi huyi yahan aane ki…tumhari wajah se aaj meri Purvi….mere aankhon ke saamne woh kood gayi….she shudders at the image…woh marrr rahi hai…she sobs loudly..Purviiiiii…she cries…

Kavin shuts his eyes and sits down sliding his frame on the wall…He cannot believe what he just heard..

 **Kavin (mind):** _Maine…Maine Purvi ko maara? Lekin who meri JAAAANNN hai…he yells in his mind…Main kyun apni Jaan ko maroonga…_

 ** _I hate you Purvi Singhania…..Sunaa tumne I hate You…_**

He remembers his own actions, his behavior towards her..Oh Goddd! Its true…. _Maine meri Jaan ko maar diyaa….he hides his face in between his knees and sobs.._

The operation room door opens, a junior doctor rushes out.

 **Madhu (holding the doctor's hand):** Kya hua? meri beti..how is she?tell meee…

 **Doctor (tryin to free hand):** Dekhiye….abhi kuch nahi bol sakte..she needs urgent Blood…leave me Ma'm.

He rushes down the corridor to place order for blood from the blood bank..

 **Kavin (stopping doctor):** Purvi kaisi hai? Aapne dekha usse? Usne kuch poocha mere baare me? Can you tell her I am very sorry…please..

 **Doctor:** aap kaun hai? Please mujhe jaane dijiye….they need me inside..

 **Kavin (holding him tight, angry, face clenching):** listen doctor….i just want to know…purvi kaisi hai?

The doctor looks at Kavin's face – he looks angry, his body is trembling with rage..he may punch his nose any moment

 **Doctor (swallowing):** Miss…Miss Singhania ka…ope..operation abhi bhi chal raha hai…13…nahi sorry 16 fractures hai body me..ek..do..do fracture skull pe hai…we…we are trying…but we cannot say anything…main..main jaoon? He asks with fear..pleaseee…

Kavin leaves the doctor. He again imagines Purvi free falling from the terrace. He can hear her bones cracking, he feels the blood flowing out like a river! Fear grips his heart like heavy steel, its constricting him to breathe.

He places both his hands on his head, he is startled because his phone rings loudly. Its Ishitaaa..

 **Kavin (trembling voice):** Hann…Ish..Ishii…

 **Ishita (worried):** aap kahan ho? Nurse injection maang rahi hai…papa ka ecg liya abhi abhi…

 **Kavin (confused):** haan…main…main aata hoon..

He again looks at the operating room – Red light is glowing! His phone rings again…he doesn't realize he has been standing at that place since 15min…he has to get medicines for his father!

He feels his feet weigh a tonne as they reluctantly move towards the elevator. He stops at the receptionist.

 **Kavin (desperate voice):** kya aap mujhe har 5 min me phone karke bataa sakti hai…Purvi kaisi hai?..please..his eyes have a pleading look..

 **Receptionist:** Okay..okay sir…

Kavin leaves after giving his number. He now rushes to the pharmacy again, his heart is chanting a constant prayer.

 **Kavin's father room**

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyyaa…kitni der..kahan the aap? Main do baar chakkar lagaakar aayi..woh pharmacist keh raha tha aapne dawaai pehle hi le li..toh aap gaye kahan the? Bhaiyyaa…Bhaiyaa..she shakes him..

 **Kavin (confused, afraid):** Kya? Kya kaha Ishi?

 **Ishita (worried):** Kya baat hai bhaiyaa? Aap theekh toh hai?

 **Kavin (looking away):** haan..haan…he checks his phone…7 min have passed. He goes outside the room and dials the receptionist..

 **Receptionist:** Hello…ICE hospitals..how may I help..

 **Kavin (cutting her):** Purvi kaisi hai?

 **Receptionist:** excuse me?

 **Kavin:** Maine kaha tha naa..har 5 min me mujhe phone karna..kaisi hai woh?

 **Receptionist:** ohh..yeahh..sir…operation abhi bhi chal raha hai…no news..

 **Kavin (desperate):** Main aa raha hoon…

 **Ishita:** kya hua bhaiyaa? Aap kahan jaa rahe hai?

 **Kavin:** mujhe jaana hai..tu yahan sambhaal…I have to go..he moves ahead.

 **Ishita:** Bhaiyaa? Stoppp….please…kya baat hai…mujhe bataaiye..aapki haalat toh dekhiye..yeh itna paseena, yeh aankhen laal,aap tabse itne khoye huye hai..

 **Kavin (suddenly):** Ishiii..Purvi ne suicide karne ki koshish ki hai…uska operation chal raha hai..mujhe jaana hai..

 **Ishita (shocked):** WHATTTT? Bhabhi ne….oh my goddddd…Oh my Godddd…Bhaiyaa…yeh sach hai?

 **Kavin:** Ishi…main uske paas jaana chahta hoon..tu..tu yahan dekh legi…please..

 **Ishita (tears, nodding):** haan..haan..aap jaooo..abhi jaoooo..

Kavin just hugs Ishita and cries. She can sense the fear of losing Purvi in Kavin's sobs and body language.

 **Ishita:** nahi Bhaiyaa…ghabraoo mat..kuch nahi hoga…she will be fine….aap jaooo..

Kavin runs again to the 5th floor – he is going to his life..his love…

He reaches the entrance and sees lot of movement. He reaches just in time as they are taking away a heavily bandaged patient to a room. Two wardboys are holding drips above their hands and rushing away..

 **Kavin (to receptionist):** Purvi?

 **Receptionist:** Ohhh sir…operation ho gaya…abhi shift kiya hai ICCU me..Sirr..wait…wait..

She runs behind Kavin. Kavin reaches the ICCU in a flash. He barges inside but is held by the wardboys.

 **Kavin (struggling):** Mujhe jaane do…please…I have to see her..please…Purviiiiiiiiiii..he yells…

 **Madhu (numb):** Koi faayda nahi hai…she is not going to listen to you..

 **Kavin (turns):** what?

 **Madhu (crying):** Doctors ne jawaab de diya hai….its ..its of no use…usse ventilator pe rakha hai…zinda rakha hai bass…. …she is not responding…she cries tremblingly and sits down..

 **Gracy (breathless):** ma'm….babyyy…babyyy kahan hai?

 **Madhu (surprise):** Gracy…tum yahan? Kisne bataya tumhe?

 **Gracy(wiping tears):** Meri friend yahan head nurse hai…Ma'm…main ek baar baby ko dekhna chahti hoon..

 **Madhu (sobbing):** Gracy…I am sorry…maine tumhe jaane kaha..agar tum hoti toh shayad yeh nahi hota..tum bachaa leti naa meri beti ko…Gracy kuch karo…maine doctor se keh diyaa…mere saare paise le looo..meri beti waapas chahiye mujhe…

 _Mom…aapke paas bahut paisa hai..doosri beti aa jaayegi…._

 **Madhu:** Gracy….mujhe meri Purvi chahiye….kya tum usse waapas laa sakti ho?

 **Gracy (consoling her):** aap baithiye ma'm..main doctor se baat karti hoon..

Gracy walks to the ICCU to talk to the doctor. She comes across Kavin…She just touches his shoulder and their eyes meet. Gracy doesn't say anything, just consoles him with her eyes.

Madhu gets up as she watches Gracy walking to her. She is wiping her tears.

 **Madhu:** Kya? Kya kaha doctor ne? kitna …kitna kharcha hoga..I m ready to pay any amount..Purvi theekh ho jayegi naa? Bolo Naa Gracy?

 **Gracy:** Ma'm..please…sit down…she nods her head as No, wipes her tears…baby…baby is not fine…and jo kuch bhi kar sakte sab kuch karke dekh liya hai doctors ne..babyy…she looks up with tears..baby dheere dheere hume chodke jaa rahi hai..

 **Madhu(numb,whisper):** what?

 **Gracy:** sorry ma'm..but this is the truth…woh jaa rahi hai..

 **Kavin (determination):** Woh nahi jaa sakti…Nooo…she cannot….usse waapas laana hoga…

 **Gracy (tears):** Kavin…..let her go…she is in great pain..woh jeena nahi chahti hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi nahi jaa sakti…he looks at them with a new confidence…usse waapas aana hoga..hum sabke liye..he smiles..

Gracy and Madhu look on at him..

 **Flashback**

After their Diwali night confession, Kavin and Purvi are sitting and talking..he raises his hands to give a hi-five and it hits her bandaged palm (she burnt hands), paining her.

 **Kavin (holding her hand):** oh goddd..sorrry..so sorry..he kisses her hand..are you feeling better?

 **Purvi:** hmm…its fine..stop fussing over it…itni choti chot hai…aur ussspe kitna drama kar rahe ho..

 **Kavin:** ok…chodd deta hoon…acha hai naa..

 **Purvi (holding hands):** Nahi..main mazzak kar rahi thi..mujhe acha laga tumne meri patti ki..aunty ne haathon se khaana khilaya..uncle ne bhi 2 baar pooch liya…kitna khayal rakhte ho..I feel like a princess…

 **Kavin (rolls eyes):** Haan…meri family hai thodi dramebaaz…Mom toh hamari choti si choti chot ke liye mannat maang leti hai, mandir ka dhaaga laga degi..Papa toh peeche hi padh jaayenge…dawaai li, patti ki…Goddd..

 **Purvi:** You are so lucky Kavin…maine hospital me dekha tha…kitna khayal rakh rahe the tumhara…

 **Kavin:** Pleaseee…it was sooo embarrassing….

 **Purvi:** jab main rehab me thi…mere saath koi nahi thaa…bahut darr lagta hai..aisa lagta hai kisiko meri zaroorat nahi..main jeeyoon ya maroon koi farak nahi padta hai…sach bolooon uss waqt main aisi hi marna chahti thi…agar mere bagal me tumhare family jaisi koi family hoti naa…main toh maut se ladke waapas aajaati..tumhari tarah footage nahi khaaongi..hahahahaaha…

 **Flashback over**

 **Kavin (determination):** main…main abhi aaya…he walks ahead quickly..

 **So what will Kavin do? how will he get Purvi back from death? hopefully 2 more chapters...**

 **Dear Pihu:** you mentioned you are undergoing something similar in your life..I just wish you stay strong. I know this story depicts suicide attempt..But this is just a story..whatever be the circumstances in your life, in anybody's life please think twice before taking any extreme step..I am praying for you dear..you will be just fine..

Thank you all for your heart touching review comments. It only encourages me to write better, think more...


	26. Chapter 26

**Kavin father room**

 **KavinF:** Ichkii…Kavin kahan hai? Kitni der se dikhaayi nahi de raha..

 **Ishita (avoiding eye contact):** Papa..bhaiyaa ko zaroori kaam aa gaya..woh aa jayenge..

The door opens and Kavin enters panting for breath. Ishita looks at her with great tries to read his eyes for any clue about Purvi.

 **Kavin (panting, coming to Ishita):** Ishiii…chal…

 **KavinF:** kahan jaa raha hai? Itni der kahan tha?

Kavin doesn't speak a word and just pulls Ishita to the door.

 **KavinM:** kavin…Papa kuch puch rahe hai tujhse..kya ho raha hai?

 **KavinF (loud voice):** Kavinnnnn…he stops at the voice and turns to look at his father's eyes. He shuts his eyes as he cannot lie to his father if he asks him anything.

 **KavinF (clutching heart):** Kavin…kya chal raha hai? Tumhare aankhen bata rahi hai beta..kuch bahut buraa hua hai…mujhse chupa mat…

 **KavinM:** suniye..aap abhi rehne dijiye…aapki tabiyat..

 **KavinF (angry):** Kya tabiyat Vinitaa? Hamaare bache hai yeh…idhar aao Kavin…baith…Kavin sits on the stool next to the bed of his father.

 **KavinF (stroking his head):** Bol beta..kya baat hai?…meri…meri tabiyat ki fikar mat kar….tu bahut pareshaan hai…bol…

Kavin looks at his father's eyes, his eyes have tears and he starts to sob now..

 **Kavin:** papa..Papa..Purvi…

 **KavinM:** Kavinnn….tu iss waqt bhi uss ladki ke baare me…she is worried.

 **KavinF:** Vinitaaa…usse baat toh poori karne do..haan beta…Kya hua?

 **Kavin (hugging father tight, scared):** papa..Purvi apne ghar ke chath se kood gayi…woh yahi hai iss hospital me..

Kavin's parents get shocked on hearing this. Whatever be today's cirumstances, they have a soft corner for Purvi.

 **KavinF:** yeh kya bol raha hai tu? Kood gayi matlab? Kahan hai woh? Kaisi hai woh?

 **Kavin (wiping tears, sobbing):** uska abhi operation hua hai...he sobs..

 **KavinF:** doctors ne kya kaha Kavin?

 **Kavin (looking at him):** unn logon ne ummeed chodd di hai…usse ventilator pe rakha hai…woh khud se saans bhi nahi le rahi hai…he keeps quiet..

 **KavinF:** its very sad beta…mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai...

 **Kavin:** lekin maine ummeed nahi chodi hai….isliye main yahan aaya tha…Ishi ko le jaane..

 **Ishita (tears):** Bhaiyaa..hum kya kar sakte hai?

 **Kavin (going to ishita):** Ishiii…main Purvi ko ache se jaanta hoon..usse akelepan se bahut darr lagta hai..pata hai iss duniya me uski favorite jagah kya hai?...hamara ghar..he says softly..he smiles a bit as he remembers Purvi…pagal hai naa woh..poori duniya ghoomi hai..bade bade hotels me rahi hai..uska bathroom bhi mere kamre se bada hai…he laughs..then becomes silent..phir bhi usse hamara ghar bahut pasand hai..hamare ghar ki baaten, tum, papa, Maa yeh sab usse bahut pasand hai..

 **Ishita (looking into his eyes):** Bhaiyaa…

 **Kavin:** Ishiii..agar hum usse ehsaas dilaaye ki hum sab uske aas paas hai..hame uski zaroorat hai..usse lagega..woh akeli nahi hai…shayad woh theekh ho jaaye…he looks at her with great hopes..

 **Ishita (nodding her head):** main aapke saath hoon bhaiyaa..chaliye..

 **KavinM:** Kavinn…iss waqt tere papa ko teri zaroorat hai aur tu…she wipes her tears..

 **Kavin:** main jaanta hoon Maa…main apne parivaar ke saath hi hoon…iss waqt hum sab bahut mushkil me hai..but maa….purvi meriiii….. _Jaan hai…_ he wants to say that..but he stops and corrects himself..Purvi meri dost hai…jiss Ishi ki zindagi barbaad karne ka ilzaam hum sabne aaj uspe lagaya hai…ussi Ishi ki izzat bachaayi thi naa usne…yaad hai naa aapko..

Kavin's mother remembers this and nods her head.

 **Kavin:** Toh bass…Maa..mujhe jaane do..ishi ko saath le jaane do..I promise maa..main aa jaaonga..jaldi aa jaaoonga..

Kavin smiles at his mother and signals Ishita to come with her. They both go to the door.

 **KavinM:** kavinnn…she wipes her tears, main bhi chalti hoon…she walks, stops and then looks at her husband..

 **kavinF:** Kavin..doctor se puchoo..main chal sakta hoon kya?

 **Purvi, ICCU..**

Purvi is lying and breathing with the help of ventilator. The doctors and nurses are checking her vital signs and trying to ask questions to see if she responds to them.

 **Doctor:** Miss Purvi…aapko meri awaaz sunaayi de rahi hai? Turn your head to the side if you can..

There is no response.

( **A/N:** for the next few paragraphs…words in italics are happening in parallel inside Purvi's mind (its her soul), normal words are happening outside in real around her)

 _Purvi is alone on a huge empty land. There are no signs of life, its dark, cold and barren. She is walking following a black shadow…_

 **Doctor:** Lift your right hand up Purvi..They all look at her right hand. Its lying still as a stone..

 _The wind is howling in Purvi's ears…she cannot hear anything else, she can only see the black darkness below and around her. She continues to walk…the dark shadow flows ahead…_

 **Outside Purvi room**

 **Madhu:** Doctor… kaisi hai? Kuch baat ki usne? Aankhen kholi…koi aur..koi aur doctor ko bulaana hai…kahin se bhi..India, America..i don't give a damn..But Save my Girl …she yells!

 **Doctor :** Singhania ma'm…please..aap ek minute zara baithiye..listen to me…I..I am very sorry but we all think …Its over….Madhu looks up shocked!

 **Madhu (scared whisper):** Purvi? Is dead?...

 **Doctor:** Yes and No…..

 **Madhu (angry, crying):** Whaatt do you mean Yes and No…..

 **Doctor:** No… because she is on ventilator…uski saanse chal rahi hai…I mean ventilator ke sahaare…isliye woh zinda hai..magar agar hum ventilator nikaal de..she will die in minutes.

Madhu wails loudly. She sobs holding her face in her hands.

 **Doctor:** ma'm…we need permission..to remove her from the ventilator. Let her die in peace.

 **Kavin voice:** main ek baar usse milna chahta hoon…please

Everyone looks up. Kavin is standing right there with his family. Madhu is shocked to see Mr Raina on a wheelchair.

 **Kavin (pleading):** Please doctor..just one time…I cannot see her like this…woh naraaz hai mujhse main jaanta hoon…shayad isliye baat nahi kar rahi hai…I am sure…woh marna nahi chahti…usse bass yeh batana hai…she is not alone….we all need her..I…I need her..he wipes his tears and looks on folding his hands..

The doctor shurgs his shoulders and looks at Madhu.

 **Gracy (tears):** ma'm…haan bol dijiye…Kavin hi usse bacha sakta hai…she presses her hand on Madhu's shoulders..

 **Purvi room**

 _Purvi is walking ahead hypnotized by a black shadow(Death)...She has no idea where is she, who is this shadow…there is just silence and darkness all around. She feels as if she is walking on air..there is no ground beneath her, she looks above – there is no blue sky..she continues to walk….alone…._

Kavin approaches the bed on which Purvi is lying very slowly. He can see a body covered in bandages and plasters lying there. He cannot be sure its Purvi afterall…he cannot even see her face completely. The doctors had informed that her skull had two cracks and is bandaged heavily now. Her cheek bones were crushed due to the impact of falling on the ground. More than half of her face is bandaged now.

Kavin's eyes go wide open as he sees his _Jaan_ lying lifelessly. Several images flash in front of him like a movie – their first meeting, fun times in laboratory, their fights, how she was lying in Saahil's room, the day they baked naak khataai, their first kiss….their last fight!

Ishita is shocked to see Purvi like this.

 **Ishita (crying):** Bhaiyaaa…Bhaiyaaa…yeh bhabhi hai? Oh my godddd..kuch toh bolo Bhaiyaa..Maa dekho naa..kitni chot lagi hai unhe…

Kavin's mother also cannot control her tears and walks upto Purvi's side.

 **KavinM (crying):** Betaaa..yeh kya kar diya tumne..ek baar bhi nai socha….she sobs…

 **Kavin (shhhshing):** Shhhhh…..he has controlled his tears somehow. This is not the time to cry…maine aap logon se kya kaha tha…Purvi ko yeh ehsaas dilaoo..jaise woh hamare ghar me hai..hum sab uske aas paas hai..usse chahte hai..hai naa…Maa Please apne aasoo pochooo..Please maa..

 **Ishita (loudly):** Bhabhiiiii…maine yeh naya sketch banaya hai…aap zaraa dekhiye…isme orange color acha hoga yaa lemon yellow? Milan fashion week me Lemon yellow color hi chal raha hai..aap ko toh idea hoga naa..jaldi bataaiye naa…

 _Purvis is walking alone..she hears someone calling her name..she stops and turns. At a very far distance she can make an outline of a girl…that girl is running and coming towards her. She stands still- looking at the burst of color in that cold darkness…the girl approaches her..she is radiating a light, Purvi shields her eyes..the girl comes closer..she has a paper in her hands…her face is blurry, her voice is faint..The girl holds her hands..Purvi jumps at this warm touch to her otherwise cold body!_

 _The shadow beckons her, she looks at the dark firey red eyes..she walks ahed hypnotized, but her ears are alert now..she feels something is different..she can still hear that girl's (Ishita) voice, but its receeding in the distance. Purvi tries to hear it again…she looks back..there is just silence and darkness.._

 **Ishita (tears, but normal voice):** mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha ..apne shaadi me kaunsi lipstick pehnoo…soch rahi hoon kuch naye kharid loon..aap aayengi mere saath Mall me? She continues to look at Purvi, expecting her to open eyes or make some movement. There is none..

Ishita looks at Kavin with tears and desperation. Kavin assures her with eyes to remain calm. Mr Raina motions Kavin to take his wheelchair towards her bed.

Mr Raina's tears fall on Purvi's plaster and he strokes her head. She is breathing but with assistance of the ventilator. She is making no effort on her own to breathe..

 **KavinF (clearing throat):** raat ke 8 baj rahe hai…tum ladkiyon ko time ka kuch pata bhi hai ya nahi…chaat khaate khaate ghadi dekhna bhool jaate ho..he yells mockingly just the way he normally does..

 _Out of nowhere – Purvi is standing in a room..there are no walls, no ceiling but that place is calm, serene. Its warm and Purvi feels comfortable in there. A booming voice is heard. Someone is yelling at Purvi, but surprisingly she likes being yelled at. She shuts her eyes and soaks in that voice. She feels loved, protected. She goes in search of that voice..she can make out a form in front, she reaches out to grab it…but then!_

 _Its darkness all around….she starts to shiver..she feels a cold dark hand on her shoulder – it's the shadow again…._

 **KavinF(sobbing):** Betaa…tumhara inaam baaki hai…tumhe nahi chaiye kya? Iss baar..100 rs nahi…1000Rs doonga…he continues to sob, he grips Kavin's hands and looks up at him, saying sorry through his eyes..

 **Kavin (smile):** Thanks Papa…

Madhu is watching all of this from a distance. She has tears in her eyes at the love that is genuinely been shown for Purvi. She feels ashamed that she never spent time or gave attention. She was busy in finding happiness for herself.

 **kavinM:** Purvi beta…zaraa kitchen me meri madat kar degi..yeh Ichkii toh kaam chor hai…she smiles through her tears…arre…tere baal kitne rookhe hai..laa main tel maalish karti hoon..aa..baith….

Kavin's mother's hands goes to touch Purvi's hairs..but she can touch only the rough bandages. She strokes them and places a kiss on her head.

 **KavinM(crying):** Maine maataaji ki mannat rakhi hai beta…tu theekh ho jaa..tujhe saath leke darshan ke liye jaoongi…7 bacho ko khaana khilaaongi..waapas aaja beta..waapas aa jaa…she cries near her face, her words reach through Purvi's ears..

 _Purvi stops walking. She looks down, her feet has a big crack, she sees the ground beneath is rocky with sharp edges.. its paining for her…she has tears in her eyes…she feels a soothing touch..she looks down…a woman resembling an angel is at her feet, she is gently running her hands over it…Purvi feels bliss, her pain is gone….she feels nourished. This angel gets up and holds her face in both her hands. She has something in her hand and takes it to Purvi's mouth. Purvi eats it – its something sweet, she shuts her eyes and savors the taste- its heavenly.._

 ** _Angel voice (kavin M voice):_** _betaaaa…yeh kheer khaa le..teri favorite hai naa…betaaa…_

 _Purvi opens her eyes – the shadow is looking at her…he looks angry and points ahead at the path – its strewn with sharp rocks, deep valleys…Purvi doesn't move..She feels the shadow gripping her arm – his touch is cold, chilled! He pulls Purvi towards the darkess, Purvi suddenly doesn't want to go…She starts struggling, the shadow pulls her, she falls on the ground…he drags her just like that. Purvi tries to scream..but she can only sense silence….._

 **KavinM (scared, shock):** Purviiiiii…she looks at Purvi's form in front…the bed is shaking, Purvi;s body is twitching!

 **Doctor:** OH MYY GODDD…she is getting a seizure..Nurse quickkk! He asks everyone to leave out…Kavin is devastated…he cannot see his life struggling there..

 **Madhu (panic):** Kya hua? Kya hua meri Purvii ko?Kyun kiyaa tumne aisaa? She hits Kavin..

They all watch as 2 junior doctor rush out screaming for something. The nurses and the wardboys run here and there getting instructions. Purvi is wheeled back into the operating theatre.

Madhu sobs loudly on Gracy's shoulders. Kavin's parents look on. Ishita stands next to Kavin.

…And Kavin is just staring at the wall ahead, his hands twist the locket he has around his neck. He does that whenever he is tense!

 **Operating room..**

The doctors are trying their best to stop the seizure occurring in Purvi's brain. Her whole body is twitching under its effect.

 _Purvi is trying hard to resist the force, the shadow as it drags her mercilessly across the darkness. She tries to stop herself from moving..but the shadow pulls her across like she is light as a feather..she needs something to grab on…She moves her hand across the rough floor, she grazes by rocks, fire..looking for something to hold on to..her anchor..her support…_

 ** _Jaan…._** _she hears this whisper..around her..wait a minute! She knows this voice…she knows who is it…Kahaan ho tum? Mujhe bachaa loo…main jaana nahi chahti…she yells in the darkness.._

 **Kavin outside**

He clutches the locket hard, he tugs the chain harder, it almost cuts his neck. Drops of blood appear on the back of his neck..he hardly registers the pain! The image of Purvi's trembling, twisting body is very disturbing and alarming to him. It's frustrating to him that she is suffering so much and he can feel no physical pain. He wants to share it..no not share but take it over completely from her..he deserves to be punished! How could he hurt her…she is his angel, his equal, his soul-mate – his _jaan.._

 **Kavin (closes his eyes, in mind):** Jaaaan….kyun kiya aisa? Kyun itni takleef seh rahi ho? Mujhe meri galti ki itni badi sazaa de rahi ho? Mujhe tumhari har sazaa manzoor hoti…magar yeh sazaa nahi..tum nahi jaanti mere andar kya beet rahi hai…main tumhe iss waqt aise dekhna nahi chahta magar tumhe akela chodnaa bhi nahi chahta….he grits his teeth…waapas aa jaao jaan…waapas aa jaoo..mujhe chodke mat jaooo..main adhoora hoon tumhare bina…tum sun rahi ho Jaan…. ** _jaaaan…_** _._

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ As per my imagination, Kavin is thinking all the lines in his heart, but Purvi can hear it around her in her sub- conscious state..)

 **Purvi, in operation theatre..**

 _She can hear each word he is speaking in his heart – crystal clear! Its as if he has not gone anywhere..its as if he is around her, playing hide and seek…He has come for her…Purvi sees a bright light and an outstretched hand…she wants to see his face but the fog is heavy. With one great pull of her arm, she leaves the shadow…she uses her arms to cut through the dense fog –_ _ **Jaaan**_ _….she follows his aura…_

 ** _Waapas aa jaooo…mujhe chodke mat jaoo…main adhoora hoon tumhare bina…Tum sun rahi ho Jaan…_**

 _He is crying for her….he needs her….Purvi's spirits lift up…Main akeli nahi hoon…I am not a waste…He loves me..He still loves me…But….where are you? Mujhe dikhayi kyun nahi de rahe ho? Main..tumhe dekhna chahti hoon..choona chahti hoon…_

 ** _Mujhe chodke mat jaoo Jaaan….I love you….Love you..koshish karo jaan…aa jaao waapas.._**

 _The shadow comes ahead of her, it grabs her hand again. Purvi screams and fights the shadow..She tries to push the shadow back….The shadow grips her neck to choke her…She is lifted off the ground…Purvi kicks her legs and tries to pry apart the strong black band around her neck…she is finding it difficult to breathe.._

The doctors watch in horror as Purvi is choking due to the seizure.. They are ready with the electric pads!

 _Purvi yells in frustration and tries to grab on the hand in front…It belongs to Kavin…he is smiling at her…encouraging her to come back to him…_

 ** _Mera haath thaam lo Jaan…Please don't go…I need you jaan.._**

 _Purvi's hands are trembling, she ignores the pain and the choking feeling in her neck and tries to touch Kavin's hand – its outstretched, she manages to touch his finger tips-_

 ** _Jaan..aa jaooo…Please Jaan…I beg you Jaan…._** Kavin's tears are flowing continuously..he has a pained and desperate look in his eyes…

 _Purvi takes a deep breath and with a great scream pulls apart the shadow's grip. She falls down coughing, trying hard to breathe..She looks around…the shadow is gone..there is a light all around..She shuts her eyes to the white light….._

 _She opens her eyes..she can see strange people around her…their faces are covered (doctors treating Purvi), they have some things in their hands, they have surrounded her, she looks around desperately….Kahaan ho tum ?_

 _She gets scared and backs off, breathing heavily, she tries to block them out..she is terrified..she begins to scream..no voice comes out of her mouth…she feels tired, drowsy…she falls on the ground…The white light surrounds her…she has given up the fight!..her head drops to her side…she can see a faint outline of someone walking towards her.._

 ** _Jaaan…don't give up…main hoon yahan….mera naam loooo jaan…_**

 ** _Hicccc..Hicccuppp…Hicccupppppppppppppppppppppp…_**

Kavin has thought so much about her, begging her, pleading her, cajoling her in her mind…Purvi starts hiccupping!

 **Doctors:** Oh godddd…she is hiccupping…we have to stop this…she may die if she doesn't breathe….

 _Purvi hiccups…the hiccups make her upper body shoot up from the ground and then fall back, its painful, its choking her…she wants to put an end to it.._

 ** _Mera naam loooo Jaan..main yahin hoon…._**

 _Purvi tries hard to remember his name…she cannot remember it….she looks at her side, still hiccupping..his form comes closer to her..She watches as he gently collects her in his arms. He strokes her face with his hand, there is a small smile on his face but lots of tears in his eyes. Still…he wipes her tears and watches her hiccupping away.._

 _He smiles and bends his lips to meet still hiccupps but feels cured and pain free as his lips touch hers..its the elixir she needed! He pulls back still not losing eye contact with her.._

 ** _Jaan…I love you Purvi….he says…Tum bhi bolo…say it Purvi…mera naam looooo…_**

 _Purvi is almost breathless by now..she feels its her last breath! No it cannot be…she doesn't want to die..she wants to live…she has to be with him..They have to live together…_

 ** _Hicccc…Hicccc…._** _Purvi grips his hands, he holds her tight….._

 _KAAAAVINNNNNNNNNN….she finally cries his name from her soul…She watches as he shuts his eyes..his tears drop..Kaaviiinnn….it's a cry of desperation..Its an expression of her love for him…_

 _Purvi now breathes easy, she inhales the life saving air and exhales out her respite, her relief! She feels in peace..a calmness envelops her..it lulls her to sleep… her limbs loosen out..the last thing she remembers before sleeping is Kavin's smiling face looking over her… he is there for her.._

 **Outside the operation room**

Madhu and Gracy stand up immediately. Kavin's father and mother come forward. They all watch as the doctors appear out of the operation theatre. The doctors are exhausted, its as if hey have gone to hell and come back. They have a look of disbelief on their faces..they simply cannot believe what they just have witnessed..

 **Madhu (scared):** Doctor…kya…baat hai? Sab theekh hai naa?

The doctor doesn't say anything but continues to look at their faces..

Ishita nudges Kavin, he snaps out of his trance..he reaches the doctors in a flash. He looks at their puzzled faces, he is dead scared right now!

 **Doctor (amazed look):** Its…Its unbelievable…Purvi is out of ventilator..

 **Madhu/Gracy (gasp, worried):** No..Noooooo..Noooo….madhu screams…She is shocked!

They had told Purvi will die in minutes once she is out of ventilator!

 **Ishita (yelling):** Bhaiyaaaa…Bhaiyaaaaa! Kavin has fallen unconscious!

 ** _Jaan…Jaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn…._**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Thank you! Thank You...Thank you...I can never thank all of you enough...my story has received 900+ comments! Seriously, majorly overwhelmed...**

 **I didn't want to delay this chapter..but with your wonderful comments, my own expectations from myself increased. I wanted to write something that would do justice to the love this story has received. I wanted to showcase true love can/does triumph over death! I hope I have justified the comments that I have received.**

 **I thank you all again from the bottom of my heart! Hopefully next chapter will be last...hopefully!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Haha…haaaahaaa…..he follows the sound of her laughter….he is blindfolded…_

 ** _Kavin (frustrated):_** _Jaaaan….kahan ho tum? Kabse dhoondh raha hoon…_

 _A gust of air rushes past his back, her fingers tease his neck..he turns around to grab her, but she escapes again and giggles…_

 ** _Purvi (laughing):_** _Pakdo mujhe Kavinnn….main yahan hoon..he again follows the sound of her laughter._

 _He is now tired and takes a break sitting down on the grass. He has given up.._

 ** _Kavin (tired, removing the blindfold):_** _bass…main thakk gaya hoon..ab aur nahi khela jaata mujhse…main tumhe nahi dhoondne waala hoon..tum khud aa jaoo saamne…._

 _He sits there awaiting her to come out of her hiding place. She peeps from behind the tree, he notices her dress swaying in the breeze. He pretends to not see her. She creeps out noiselessly but the leaves beneath her feet rustle. Kavin's ears pick up the noise, but he continues to see ahead._

 _She comes slowly, stifling her laugh and raises her hands to scare him…when he turns around suddenly and spooks her – Booooooooooo….._

 _Purvi gets startled and takes a step behind, she slips and falls below..screaming….Kavin is shocked to react…_

 **Kavin (waking up from his nightmare):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…he screams and wakes up with a jerk…

 **Ishita:** bhaiyaa..bhaiyaa…

 **Kavin (looking at her with shock):** Purvi…Ishi..Purvi?

 **Ishita (tears falling):** Bhaiyaa…she is fine…Bhabhi is fine..she hugs him in relief. He is still confused..Did he not see her just falling down..wait a minute? What place is this? He looks around the room..

 _Main toh Purvi ke saath wahan uss pahad pe thaa…toh main yahan? Aur Ishi?_

He tries to make sense of everything and tries to wipe the sweat off his forehead, when his right hand pains. He looks at it – its attached to a drip bottle above through a tube. He is in a hospital room!

 **Kavin (confused):** Ishi? Main..yeh room…yeh sab kya hai? Kya hua Ishi?

 **Flashback….**

 **Doctor (amazed look):** Its…Its unbelievable…Purvi is out of ventilator..

 **Madhu/Gracy (gasp, worried):** No..Noooooo..Noooo….madhu screams…She is shocked!

They had told Purvi will die in minutes once she is out of ventilator!

 **Ishita (yelling):** Bhaiyaaaa…Bhaiyaaaaa! Kavin has fallen unconscious!

 **KavinF:** Kavinnnnn…doctor..please…dekhiye mere bête ko kya hua hai?

Meanwhile Madhu is crying loudly, Gracy is shedding tears too..2 junior doctors rush to check Kavin.

 **Doctor (shocked):** I..I am sorry…I think meri wajah se yeh sab hua hai…..Purvi..is out of the ventilator..but its only for the good…who khud se saans le rahi hai…

 **Madhu (Shocked):** Kya? Kya matlab hai aapka? Meri beti?she looks at the doctor hopefully..

 **Doctor (tired, relief, smile):** Aapki beti zindaa hai….congratulations…

 **Madhu (choking, happy tears):** Thank Goddd….Thank you…You don't know doctor..kitni badi khushi di hai aapne mujhe….Thank you..For the first time in her life, madhu folds her hands in front of someone to say thanks..

 **Junior doctor (checking Kavin):** I think he is in shock…kuch der me hosh aa jayegaa..

 **Doctor:** I understand..he must be severely traumatized..don't worry Mr Raina..you son will be fine..

 **Flashback over**

 **Kavin (excited, happy, relief):** Sach Ishiii…Purvi zindaa hai..woh theekh ho gayi…mujhe usse milna hai..he gets up from his bed..

 **Ishita:** rukoo bhaiyaa…yeh drip khatam hone me aur 20 min hai..Bhaiyaa…bhiaayaaa..

She watches as her brother plucks of the needle from his hand, and rushes out to Purvi's room in ICCU. Madhu and Gracy are standing outside. He sees them and slows his speed. He walks now one step at a time, wiping his tears and forcing a small smile.

 **Kavin:** Gracy maa…Purvi? He points a finger to the room…still unsure if Purvi is inside or?

 **Gracy (smile, hugging him):** Yes..Kavin…she is in there…she is fine..by god's grace and by you…

Kavin hugs her back with relief and sobs. Madhu walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder to thank him. Kavin wipes his tears and stands a step apart from Madhu. There is an awkwardness between them.

 **Madhu (tears,looking down):** Thanks…Thanks Kavin…tumne meri Purvi ki jaan…bachaa li…usse waapas le aaye….I can never thank you enough..she sobs..

 **Kavin (not meeting eyes):** aap mujhe thanks mat kahiye..Purvi meri….he looks up to her and decides to keep quiet…he changes the topic..Kya main Purvi se ek baar mil sakta hoon? Please..

Madhu nods her head.

The nurse looks up as the room door opens, Kavin enters breathless.

 _Beep..beep…beep…_

The steady beat of the machines is like a background music for this scene. He waits there and looks at the bandaged form lying in front. Her eyes are closed, her face is partly hidden below the bandages. A huge oxygen mask is placed on her mouth and nose..she is breathing..

He walks towards her following the sounds of her breathing. He watches as she strains to suck in the oxygen and with a great hiss….exhales the air out…In….out…In…out…

He looks at the nurse, who has just finished adjusting her drips. He is afraid to talk..to disturb his _Jaan.._

 **Nurse (smiling):** You can sit here…

Kavin takes the stool and sits watching her breathe…In…out…..In…out…He looks at the nurse with a question in his eyes. She reads the question absolutely correctly…and proceeds to answer him..

 **Nurse:** She is improving…hosh aane me time hai magar..she leaves the two alone for sometime.

Kavin watches his _jaan.._ she appears to be sleeping..maybe dreaming.. he continues to watch her stroking her bandaged head.

 **Kavin (sobbing, softly speaking):** _Jaan.._ I am sorry…maine tumhara dil dukhaaya…I hope tum meri majboori samjho…maine aisa kyun kiya…I don't know ki sab pehle jaisa theekh hoga ya nahi…main bass itna kehna chahta hoon…he holds her right hand and kisses it…. _I love you jaan…_ and thank you…he pats her hand, sniffling between his sobs…Thank you ki tum waapas aa gayi..mere paas..

She continues to breathe in and out…In and out….In and out…

Kavin spends the next few nights watching over his _Jaan…_ She has still not woken up though the doctors confirm – her injuries are healing and she is overall improving.

 **10 days later, Kavin house..**

Kavin's father has also got discharged and is taking rest. He has left his job at Singhania Hostel and has taken a break. Madhu Singhania has apologised to both Dushyant's and Kavin's parents. Dushyant and Ishita's wedding is scheduled to take place 4 months later.

Dushyant has returned from Germany and is visiting Ishita and her family. He is shocked to know about the events that have taken place. They are all seated in Kavin's house.

 **Dushyant (sipping coffee):** Purvi kaisi hai Ishita?

 **Ishita (sitting next to him):** behosh hai..doctors keh rahe hai..jaldi hosh aa jayega magar..

 **Dushyant (sigh):** haah…inn 10 dino me hum sabki zindagi kaise ulat pulat ho gayi naa..Kavin kaisa hai?

 **Ishita:** Theekh hai…itne din chutti pe the..papa ke liye…din me papa ki dekhbaal karte hai…raat ko bhabhi ki..bas har minute issi ummeed me hai ki bhabhi kab uthegi..kab aankhen kholegi.

 **Dushyant (hugging her):** Bahut jald yeh sab hoga…tum zyaada tension mat loooo..okay…

 **Ishita (shutting eyes, in hug):** Dushyaant…thank you..

 **Dushyant:** Thank you…kisliye Ishi?

 **Ishita (tears):** itna sab kuch hua..tumne mera saath nahi chodaa..

 **Dushyant (hugging her tighter):** kaise chodta tumhara saath? Saath choddne ke liye tumhara haath thaamaa kya tha? Main apni 'Ichkiii' ko aise aasaani se jaane deta kya?Kitna miss kiya tumhe maine Germany me…he smiles and looks at her…tumne toh ek minute bhi mujhe yaad nahi kiya naa? He tries to lighten the situation, make her smile a bit after all these days…

 **Ishita:** Kya? Aisa kyun keh rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** aur nahi toh kya? Ek baar bhi 'hichki' nahi lagi tumhare naam ki…yehi toh sache pyaar ki nishaani hai? He looks at her and they both laugh..

 **Ishita (hugging):** Haan…sach kaha tumne..jaante ho doctors ne kya kaha thaa…jab bhabhi ko seizure hua, unhe ek pal ke liye laga ki Bhabhi aise hi dum ghutt ke mar jaayegi…tabhi achanak…unhe hichki aayi..uss hichki ki wajah se who bach gayi…Dushyant..bhabhi theekh ho jaayegi naa?

 **Dushyant (smile):** Usse theekh hona hi padega…mera dil kehta hai…bass jaldi ho jaayega..

 **Kavin, crime spot**

Kavin is working with Abhijit and Pankaj on a case. His mind is not on the clues and he witnesses. He has been feeling uneasy since morning. He hasn't slept properly in days. Since the past 10 nights, he has been with Purvi..watching her breathe..Waiting patiently for her to open her eyes and look at him..

 **Pankaj:** sirrr..Kavin sir..

 **Kavin (coming back to reality):** haan pankaj..

 **Pankaj:** woh maine yahan ke logon se puch taach kar li hai..jo information mili hai uske mutaabit…he looks up from his notes..Kavin looks pale…Sir…Sirrr…he touches Kavin..

Kavin looks at Pankaj blankly….he has just felt a familiar feeling…its building inside him…its irritating him, he has to get it out…it travels from his chest to his mouth…

Pankaj watches as Kavin looks breathless..he has held his breath. Pankaj holds him with fear..

 **Pankaj (worried):** Sirr….Sirrr..aap theekh hai?

 **HICCC….HICCUPPPPPPPP…HICCCCC….**

Pankaj watches with an open mouth as Kavin bends back, throwing his head back…hiccupping with great intensity…Pankaj lunges forward with a bottle of water..

 **Pankaj:** Sirrr..aap…aap yeh paani peejiye..

Kavin refuses, he is enjoying this feeling..the hiccups are painful but they are giving him great mental relief. His eyes have tears of joy…he falls flat on the ground on his back and looks at the sun directly. He is smiling and crying at the same time…..

Pankaj fetches Abhijit to check on Kavin.

 **Abhijit (giving hand to Kavin):** Kavinnn….kya hua? chakkar aa gaya kya? Ek kaam karo..aaraam karo…arre…Pankaj..paani pilaa yaar…kabse hichkiyan le raha hai…saans bhi nahi le paa raha..

 **Kavin (happy, hiccupiing):** Nahi sir…hicc..main theekh hoon..hiccc…sab theekh hai..

Kavin's phone rings. He is hiccupping so badly, he cannot answer it. Abhijit picks it up..Its Gracy…

 **Abhijit:** helooo….he listens to the voice on the other end. He stands there speechless looking at Kavin, who looks so happy…like he knows a secret..

 **Abhijit (stunned):** ji…main..bataa doonga..he cuts the call..

 **Pankaj:** kya hua sir..kiska phone tha? Sir..Kavin sir ki haalat kharab hai..

 **Abhijit:** sahi kaha…chalo kavin..tumhe hospital le chalte hai…tumhe toh sab pata hi hogaa..

 **Kavin (smile):** Meri Hiccc…Meri Purvi ko hosh…hicccc..aa gaya naa…yehi kaha naa Gracy maa ne?

 **Abhijit (smiling):** Haan…magar tumhe kaise pata chala?

 **Kavin (he points to his heart and throat):** Purvi…HIccc…mujhe….hiccup…mujhe yaad kar rahi hai..

He shuts his eyes and sits down on his knees…. ** _Jaaaaaan….._** He says her name softly and with great love in his heart….the hiccups stop and now Kavin sobs tears of relief.

 **Abhijit (smile, hugging him):** Bass..Kavin…basss…jaooo..woh tumhara intezaar kar rahi hai..

 **Purvi, hospital room**

The doctors are checking Purvi. She looks at them weakly and just nods her head to answer their questions. Her eyes go towards the door again and again…she wants to see him..will he come today?

The past 10 nights, Purvi unknowingly has been opening her eyes. Everytime she opened her eyes she saw him sitting by her bedside…she slept again feeling his hand on her..feeling safe, feeling wanted..

Today as she opened her eyes finally, she had expected him to be there at her bedside..instead she found a nurse, who was changing her clothes.

She is still awaiting him, Madhu and Gracy enter.

 **Madhu (soft voice):** Purviii…how are you beta? I am so happy..you are back…

Purvi cannot speak..its too early for that..and besides she cannot forget her Mom's behavior..she gets images of her breaking things around in her room, the way she stood on that ledge…her jump..purvi shudders and shuts her eyes with fear..The machines beep!

 **Doctor:** ma'm..please…don't talk to her now…give her some time. Madhu and Gracy walk out.

Kavin climbs up 5 floors in a flash. He has no patience for the elevators..his happiness reflects on his face.

 **Kavin (happy):** gracy maa…Purvi kaisi hai? Usne aap se baat ki? Bataaooo naa?

 **Gracy:** Baby ne aankhen kholi hai..but..its too early now…who bol nahi sakti…aur who darri huyi hai..

 **Kavin (scared):** Gracy maa…Purvi mujhse baat karegi naa? Mujhe maaf karegi naa?

 **Gracy (kissing his forehead):** Of course karegi beta..

Purvi doesn't speak with anyone but just looks at them. She sleeps again for the remainder of the day.

 **Night**

Kavin walks in the room with a mixture ofrelief, sadness and fear. He is not sure if Purvi will ever forgive him. He feels responsible for Purvi's state now. He musters courage and walks inside the room. The lights are dim. The machines beep confirming Purvi is fine. She has slept most part of the day, the nurse informs.

He takes the stool noiselessly and sits on bandages of her cheek have come off. There is now a plaster in its place. She is breathing little easily now, he notes with relief. The oxygen mask is off her face, instead of that two thin tubes are placed in her nose..

Kavin wants to take her hand as he always does, but he is afraid today. Afraid that she may open her eyes any minute! Afraid that she may look at him! Afraid that her eyes may show hate, pain and anger..

His hand automatically reach and softly touch her fingertips,..mmmm..she makes a small sound. Kavin looks up immediately – Purvi has just swallowed her saliva, her eyes flutter slightly. Kavin gets up with a jerk and moves to the door..

 **Purvi voice (hoarse, small):** Kaa..vin..

He stops at the place! Caught in her spell….She is calling him…for what? What will she say? will she be mad at him?

He turns. He doesn't hide his tears, his feelings, his pain, his fears…his relief!

Kavin acknowledges her and walks slowly to her. She watches, blinking her tears away…her love, her best friend is coming back to her..

He halts mid-way and looks at her unsure…

 **I hate you Purvi Singhania…I hate you…I am Purvi Singhania…Goodbye Mr Kavin Raina..Goodbye..**

These painful, hurtful words stand in between Kavin and Purvi..Thier parting was very poisonous, very toxic…

They both look at each other, each weighing the words that come to their mind at the moment. They never travel to their lips..instead their hearts talk to each other..

 **Kavin (heart):** I am sorry Purvi…really sorry…main zimmedaar hoon..tumhari iss halat ka..tumhare iss dard ka..

 **Purvi (heart):** no Kavin..I am sorry…mujhe pata nahi maine aisa kyun kiya…uss waqt…main bass jeena nahi chahti thi…tumhare nafrat ke saath…

 **Kavin (heart):** woh sab ek dikhaava tha Purvi…sirf dikhaava..main kabhi tumse nafrat nahi kar sakta..kabhi nahi..mujhe maaf kardo please..

 **Purvi (heart):** I am sorry too…main jaanti hoon mere iss bewakoofi ne tumhe bahut dard diya hai…bahut takleef di hai….ab aur nahi…main sab kuch sahi kar dena chahti hoon Kavin..sab kuch..

 **Kavin (heart):** pata nahi sab sahi hoga yaa nahi…Purvi..kya hum iss rishte ko phirse shuru karte hai?

 **Purvi (heart):** kaise Kavin? Kya yeh sahi hoga? Kahin hamare iss rishte ke wajah se phir se sab kuch barbaad naa ho…

 **Kavin (heart):** yeh darr muje bhi hai…bahut mushkil se sab kuch thod sambhlaa hai..magar main apni zindagi tumhare bina nahi soch sakta..nahi soch sakta…

 **Purvi (heart):** maine toh tumhe hi apni zindagi maanaa hai..hamesha se…tumhara saath kaise chodd sakti hoon?

 **Kavin/Purvi (hearts together):** Kya ab koi raasta nahi? Jisse hum ek doosre ke saath jude rahe?

Kavin and Purvi look at each other. They had always wanted to be together in any form that is possible. With a knowing smile, Kavin looks at her and comes to her bedside. He extends his hand ahead…

 **Kavin:** hi…I am Kavin…friends? He smiles, recalling a smiliar time in past..Kavin was hospitalized and Purvi had come visiting him..

 **Purvi (smile):** yes…I am Purvi…Friends?

Kavin takes her bandaged right hand and shakes it softly.

 **Kavin:** Smile often Purvi…it makes you look beautiful..

 **Purvi (trying to laugh, weak):** Flirting?

 **Kavin:** allowed hai naa? We are friends again….

She laughs now softly, clutching her sides as they pain. Kavin softly kisses her forehead. He is now overwhelmed with the situation, he hugs her softly on the bed. Purvi cannot hug him back because of the bandages. She places a small kiss on his shoulder while crying still.

 **Kavin (crying):** I am sorry _Jaan…I am really sorry…_

The nurse comes after mid-night to change Purvi's drips. Purvi is sleeping on the bed, Kavin's eyes are closed in a deep sleep, his head is placed on Purvi's side. He has slept on the stool itself in that half sitting –half lying down position…..thier fingers are intwertwined! Locked together like a jigsaw puzzle..thats finally solved !

She watches the scene in front and has a small smile.

 ** _So Purvi and Kavin are back together..atleast as friends? but I think they should be more than friends - they are soulmates! I couldn't end it here...so another chapter...They will be one..but how? Definitely my last chapter for sure :)_**

 ** _Just this and the next chapter for this story...cannot believe this is coming to an end..its been the most satisfying and enriching experience as far as writing and soaking the emotions go..._**

 ** _keep reading and reviewing and let me know the exact highlight of this story! What you guys liked most..Please..ts a request..I really want to know how did you connect with this story:)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter...I am emotional...**

Purvi has a long way to recovery about 4 months. Kavin sees her often and helps her with her stay in hospital.

 **One day, evening, Purvi hospital room**

Purvi is ready to go for her physiotherapy. Madhu is ready to wheel her out. Purvi and her mother are on talking terms now.

 **Madhu:** chale Purvi..

 **Purvi:** aap ko yeh karne ki kya zaroorat hai…kissi nurse ya wardboy se bolengi toh kar denge…

 **Madhu (sad):** I know tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho..tumhe lagta hai main aaj bhi wahi purani Madhu hoon..jisse koi kaam karwaana ho..toh kisike saamne paise fekne ki aadat hai…she looks at Purvi…I have changed Purvi..or should I say…tumne mujhe badal diyaa hai…main jaan chuki hoon….jahan pyaar hota hai wahan paise ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..she touches her cheeks..

Kavin enters the hospital room. He has some books in his hand for Purvi to read. He sees the lovely moment between Purvi and her mother and decides not to disturb them. He is about to go back.

 **Madhu:** arre…kavin..tum kab aaye? Where are you going beta?

 **Kavin (coming inside):** ahh..nahi aunty..i..main bass yeh books lekar aaya tha..Purvi baithe baithe bore ho jaati hai…isliye..he gives the novels to Purvi..Madhu sees Purvi's face light up.

 **Madhu:** I must say..tumhe Purvi ki pasand naa-pasand khoob ache se pata hai..

 **Kavin:** Of course..after all Purvi…. _dost_ ….hai meri..he smiles at her..

Madhu's face falls. She finds it odd that just some days back they both wanted to marry each other and now they are calling each other just _friends!_

 **Purvi:** Mom…chale…

 **Madhu (checking phone):** Oh sorry Purvi…US se ek important call aa raha hai..i think I will be busy for a while…

 **Purvi:** Mom…what? Aapne promise kiya tha aap mere saath iss session me aayengi..

 **Madhu (dialing phone):** Sorry sweetie..ahhh..Kavin..she looks at him..tum le jaa sakte ho Purvi ko..its just the next building..

Kavin nods his head and takes the wheelchair out for her session. They take the elevator down to the parking lot to go to the next building. Purvi shuts her eyes tight as they make their way through the parking lot.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…aankhen kyun bandh ki hai tumne?

 **Purvi:** please Kavin…jaldi chalo..i hate this place…I hate it..

 **Kavin(halting the wheelchair):** Kya baat hai Purvi..itna kyun darr rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** I hate this place Kavin..yeh mujhe har baar hamari woh mulaqat yaad dilaata hai…uss raat jab tumne mujhse hamara rishta todd diya tha..she sobs..how could you do this to me Kavin?

 **Kavin (sitting on knees in front of her):** Purviiii….I am really sorry maine aisa kiya uss din…that day was the worst day in my life..i mean it _jaan.._ She looks up as he has called her _jaan_ after a long time..

 **Kavin (looks into her eyes, holding hands):** Purvii….main tumhe uss din ka sach batanaa chahta hoon…maine hum dono ke baare me Papa aur Maa se baat ki thi…They like you very much..but..unhe hamare iss rishte se khaas khushi nahi huyi...main unhe aur bataana chahta tha magar Ishita ki shaadi ki tayyariyon ke wajah se Papa ne baat wahi taal di..

Aur..achanak shaam me mujhe Ishita ka phone aaya..papa..he wipes his tears..Papa ko heart attack hua tha…main jab hospital pahuncha toh sab kuch ek saath pata chala..tumhare Mom ka ghar aana..woh insults, ilzaam, Ishita ki shaadi ka tootna..Papa ki tabiyat..main yeh sab sunke dang reh gaya…I mean..maine abhi sirf hum dono ki shaadi ki baat nikaali thi aur yeh sab ho gaya...pata nahi aur kitna kuch bura hota..maine jo gussa, dard jo tumpar nikala..woh tumhare upar ka gussa nahi tha..

He curls his hands…woh gussa hamare kismat pe tha…jabse hamari dosti huyi hai humare beech kitni misunderstandings, jhagde huye hai..phir pyaar hua..ab hume sirf pyaar ko anjaam dena baaki hai..lekin mujhe nahi lagta mere parents manenge..uss waqt haalat aise the..mujhe laga ki hamara rishta naa ho..ussime sabki bhalaai hai..isliye…he sobs now….isliye sirf issliye maine woh sab kaha..I never really meant any single word..

Purvi sobs with him, relieving the harsh words he had said to her..

 **Kavin(kissing her hand):** tum nahi jaanti uss raat main andar hi andar apne aap ko chote chote tukdon me maarna chahta tha…kitna dard, kitni takleef ho rahi thi..jab tumne apna gussa nikaala mujhpe…I felt I deserved it Purvi….he takes her hand and places on his cheek..tumne mujhe yahan maara tha naa…Purvi now strokes his cheek..but dard mujhe yahan hua..he takes her hand and places on his heart…

 **Purvi (crying):** I am sorry Kavin…I am so sorry..

 **Kavin (holding both her hands):** No _jaan.._ nooo..dont be sorry..it was just my fault…buss maine yeh ummeed nahi ki thi..maine sapne me bhi nahi socha tha..ki tum aisa kuch karogi…main bahut darr gaya tha Purvi..bahut darr gaya thaaa…he touches their foreheads together and shivers at the sight he remembers…that of Purvi covered in bandages. A shudder passes through Purvi as she again recollects the free falling jump…the fear, anxiety that she underwent….she holds his arms tighter..

 **Kavin (cupping her face):** Promise me _jaan.._ Please promise me _jaan.._ tum kabhi dobara aisa nahi karogi..haan..promise me please..he begs…

 **Purvi (whisper, crying):** Hmm..Kavin..I promise..main aisa kabhi nahi karoongi..They both hug each other tight.

 **Kavin (smile):** Thanks so much..he kisses her hands..Chale..late ho rahe hai..

 **Purvi (stopping him):** Kavinnn..ek baat puchoon? Hamare rishte ka kya?

 **Kavin (sad, smile):** pata nahi Purvi….pata nahi..chale..

They both move ahead to the session, each thinking what will be their future – will they even have a future – Kavin and Purvi! No Singhania, No Raina..just Kavin and Purvi!Will that ever come true?

With the same thoughts, Kavin and Purvi come back after her session to her hospital room. They have a surprise waiting!

 **Ishita (running and hugging):** Bhabhiiiii….how are you?

 **Purvi (surprised):** I am fine Ishi…what a surprise…she looks at Kavin..he looks pleasantly surprised too..

 **KavinM (smiling):** maine kaha thaa naa..maine mannat maangi hai…yeh le mandir ka dhaaga baandhne aayi thi. She ties the sacred thread to her right hand wrist,gently….main kheer leke aayi hoon…tum khaa sakti ho naa? She asks…

Kavin watches as his mother feeds the kheer to Purvi. He knows she loves it. Purvi looks at Kavin, her eyes reflect a sadness.

 **KavinF:** Betaa..apni dawaaiyaan time pe le lena..waise yahan ke nurses bahut acche hai..abhi tumhara dard kaisa hai?

 **Purvi:** Uncle..aap kyun aaye? Aapki tabiyat abhi abhi toh theekh ho rahi hai naa..

 **kavinF:** main doctor ke paas hi aaya tha..socha tumhara haal poochke jaoon…

Madhu is coming from outside but she stops at the door. She sees Purvi surrounded by Kavin and his family. She is smiling, soaking up the love that she is getting. She looks like a complete part of them all.

 **Madhu:** hello Mr Raina..aap log kab aaye?

 **KavinF:** Hello Madhuji..hum bas jaa rahe the..he signals his wife to leave. Kavin nods his head too.

 **Madhu:** ek min…aapse..aapse ek request hai meri…

 **KavinF:** Ji boliye..

 **Madhu:** Actually..mujhe waapas New York jaana hai…she looks at Purvi..sorry beta..but my work is calling..and Richard (her third husband) needs me….umm…Gracy bhi Dubai jaa rahi hai..uski beti ki delivery hai..Purvi senses she will be left all alone again….

 **Purvi (sad):** Its fine mom..I understand..

 **Madhu:** Mr and Mrs Raina…kya aap log meri beti ki dekhbaal kar sakte hai?

 **Purvi (shocked):** Mom!

 **KavinF:** excuse me Madhu Ji…

 **Madhu:** maine zindagi me 3 shaadiyaan ki..jaante hai kyun? Har baar khushiyon ki talaash me…har baar zyaada ameer insaan se shaadi ki…socha jitna paisa hoga utni khushiyan milengi..she has a sad smile..magr yeh kabhi samajh nahi paayi ki sirf paisa khushi nahi de sakta..sukoon nahi de sakta..pyaar to apno ke saath rehkar milta hai..she sits next to Purvi…main chahti hoon jo mere saath hua meri beti ke saath naa ho…she holds Purvi's face…main samajh gayi hoon beta..teri khushi kissme hai..teri khushi is parivaar ke saath hai…Kavin ke saath hai..

Purvi's heart beats fast, she looks at Kavin, he looks surprised too.. Madhu kisses Purvi's forehead. She gets up and stands with her hands folded in fromt of Kavin's parents..

 **Madhu (tears):** Kya aap log meri Purvi ko hamesha hamesha ke liye aapke ghar me jagah denge…aapki bahu ke roop me?

Purvi and Kavin both look shocked and tears form in their eyes now..will their dream be true? Purvi and Kavin? They watch with bated breath as Kavin's parents look at each other.

 **KavinF (clearing his throat):** I am sorry madhu ji…magar…hum Purvi ko apni bahu nahi maan sakte…

 **Ishita(shocked):** papaaa…she looks at Purvi and Kavin. They both look dejected, devastated..thier dream lies shattered..

Kavin's father comes to Purvi. Purvi looks up into his fathers eyes with tears..

 **Kavin F (gently):** I am sorry beta…but yeh nahi ho sakta…

She manages to smile through her tears and nods her head in understanding with his words. She bends her head down, and tries to stem her tears from flowing. The room is silent…

 **KavinF (touching her head):** jaanti ho kyun nahi ho sakta? She looks up..but she doesn't want to hear anything…he smiles…kyunki hum tumhe apni bahu nahi…beti banaakar ghar le jaana chahte hai..

Everyone looks up in shock. What did he just say?

 **Purvi (not breathing):** Uncle?

 **KavinF (smile, softly):** Uncle nahi…tum mujhe Papa bulaane ki aadat daal do beta..tum mujhe Papa bulaoogi naa? He asks her..

 **Purvi (crying, hugging him):** Papaaa….she wanted a father all her life…now she has one..papaaaa..

 **KavinF :** Madhuji….aap befikar hoke jaayiye…Purvi ab hamaari zimmedaari hai…hai naa? He hugs her..Madhu wipes her tears and smiles. She thanks God!

Ishita runs to her father and hugs both Purvi and her father excitedly. Kavin is standing and smiling at all the attention Purvi is getting..

Purvi looks upto Kavin from the hug. He is not looking towards her. He is staring at the wall ahead, not believing what just happened. He appears to be deep in his thoughts…thinking about something or _someone….._

 **KavinF:** arre humne toh inn dono se poocha hi nahi..tum dono ko ek doosre se shaadi karni hai naa? Purvi? Kaavin? He calls out their names but both are silent…

 **HICCC…HICCUP…HICUUPPP…HICUpppppppppppppp….**

Everyone looks at the two oddly..they both are hiccupping at the same time…one after the other..They both look at each other in shock…They have been thinking about each other..thats the way to talk to each other…they look away embarrassed..

 **Madhu:** arre..kya hua? Purvi..paani..paani peelo…she rushes to get a glass of water..

 **KavinM(patting Kavin head):** hey bhagwaan…phir se 'hichki'…saans rok..she holds his nose now..

 **Hiccc…HICUUPPPP…Kavin and Purvi look at each other and feel like laughing out of embarrassment..**

 **Ishita (laughing):** Hahahaaha…Papa…mil gaya aapke sawaal ka jawaab…..

 **KavinF (confused):** Matlab?

 **Ishita(giggling):** Yeh 'hichki' inn dono ki pyaar ki nishaani hai….abhi yeh dono mann hi mann me ek doosre ke baare me soch rahe the…baaten kar rahe the…isliye inn dono ko 'hichki' aayi…hahahahaa…

Everyone looks at Kavin and Purvi. They both are embarrassed and happy at the same time. They both look at each other..

 **Kavin/ Purvi (in hearts together):** I love you..

 **KavinM:** arre…inki 'hichki' to bandh hi nahi ho rahi…ek kaam karo…ek doosre ka naam jor se loo…mann me nahi..

 **Kavin:** hiccc.. ** _Jaaaan.._**

 **Purvi:** Kavinn…

The hiccups stop. They both breathe in relief. They look at each other.

 **KavinF (coughing):** ahum…ahemm…Kavin…yeh _Jaan_ kaun hai? Haan?

Kavin and Purvi both look down, embarrassed again! Kavin's mother hugs her as Purvi hides her face..

They both get married soon after Ishita and Dushyant…

 **5 years later, Diwali..Kavin house**

 **KavinF:** Vinitaaaaaa….sab kuch tayaar hai naa…Ichkii aur Dushyant aate hi honge..

 **kavinM:** ji haan….maine table pe sab kuch sajaa diyaa hai….Ichki aa jaaye..bas pooriyaan talni hai..

Kavin's father comes to the dining table and picks up a naan-khataai to eat. He savors the taste and calls Kavin's mother. He again kisses her hand.

 **KavinM (angry):** sharam nahi aati aapko….nanaaji ban gaye hai ek pote ki…aur abhi bhi aisi harkat..

 **KavinF (eating naan khataai):** kya karooon..tum jaanti ho naan khataai meri weakness hai..tum har baar jadoo karti ho..main rok nahi paata hoon..Kavin's mother smiles and feels nice.

 **KavinM:** iss baar bhi maine nahi banaaye hai yeh mithaai…har baar galat fehmi ho jaati hai…yeh sab aapki laadli beti ne kiya hai…she leaves the room..

 **Purvi (shutting her eyes):** maine kuch nahi dekhaa…Papa..mujhe bass mera inaaam de dijiye..main chali jaoongi..she laughs..

 **KavinF (giving her money):** Thank you betaaa..ek tum hi ho..jo iss ghar me sabse samajhdaar aur hoshiyaar ho…tumhare bahaane main aaj bhi apni patni ke saath romance kar sakta hoon…

 **Purvi (smile, taking money):** Main jaanti hoon Papa…I love you…he hugs him..

 **KavinF:** I love you too betaaa…arre…Kavin kahan hai? Abhi tak nahi aaya…aur yeh Ichkii aur Dushyant kahan hai..pooja ka samay ho raha hai…

 **Ishita and Dushyant(with their son Aman):** Happy Diwali Papaaaa….Ishita runs to hug him..

 **KavinF (happy):** happy diwaali beta..aree…Aman kahan hai?

 **Dushyant:** kahan hogaa? Apni girlfriend ke paas…who raha…

Aman is on Purvi's lap, kissing her cheeks…

 **Purvi:** Amuuuu….kaisa hai mera bachaaa..

 **Aman (kiddie language):** Puliiii (Purvi) maami…I am good boy…kissie peasseee…

Everyone laughs as Purvi and Aman bond well. Later its time for Laksmi pooja. Kavin has not yet arrived from a case.

 **Purvi (angry):** Kahan reh gaya Kavin…phone bhi nahi uthaa raha hai…hadh hoti hai..hmmfff..

 **Dushyant (trying to tease):** arre…abhi tak nahi aaya…aisa kya case hai..Purviii..tum sure ho naa..case hi hai…kahin koi Reena, Teena, Meena ka case toh nahi..

 **Purvi (angry):** aane do aaj usse…yeh Reena, Teena, Meena ka bhoot utaar ke rakhoongi…

Kavin enters the house at that moment. **Hiccc…Hiccupp…hiccuppp..**

 **KavinF:** yeh loo..aa gaya…kitni der kavin?..tere bina hi pooja shuru karne waale the…

 **Kavin:** sorry thoda late HIccc…ho gaya..Hicccc..he looks at Purvi..she looks angry enough to eat him alive..

 **KavinM:** acha jaoo kapde badal lo…jaldi aana…

 **Dushyant (jaan boojh ke):** yeh Kavin ke kapdo se ladies perfume ki smell nahi aa rahi thi kya ? he looks at Purvi..she follows him with more anger to their bedroom..

 **Ishita:** Dush..yeh kya kiya aapne?

 **Dushyant:** kuch nahi…ab hoga asli happy Diwali Dhamakaa..they all laugh..

 **Kavin, Purvi bedroom..**

Kavin is changing clothes. Purvi enters and shuts the door.

 **Purvi:** Kahan the tum? Itni der tak kya kar rahe the? Kiske saath the?

 **Kavin:** Sorry _Jaan.._ ek case me phass gaya tha..isliye late ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** Kaun thi woh? Reena? Yaa Teena?

 **Kavin:** _Jaan…_ Kya ho gaya hai tumhe? Kaun Reena..Teena? yeh kya faltoo ki baaten leke baith gayi ho..

 **Purvi (holding his collars):** Faltoo ki baaten…yeh sab faltoo ki baaten hai? Suddenly she starts sniffling…sobbing…haan…yeh sab faltoo hai naa…main bhi faltoo hoon…jaoo yahan se…she starts crying now..

 **Kavin (trying to hug her):** Kya Purviiii? Aaj itna acha din hai…aise time pe ro rahi ho? Mere life me koi Reena, Teena nahi hai…mere life me sirf ek ladki hai..meri _Jaan…._ Woh tum ho Purvi…he cups her face…aur koi nahi aa sakta…

 **Purvi (smile):** sach?

 **Kavin:** haan….chaho toh try karke dekho..Hiccc…Hiccup…Kavin Hiccups…

 **Kavin:** Hiccc..Purvi…main tumhare saamne hoon..phir kyun mujhe yaad kar rahi ho? Hicccc…hicccupppp..

 **Purvi (surprise):** Nahi toh…maine toh yaad nahi kiya tumhe..

 **Kavin:** Hicccc…hiccup…oh God! Agar tum nahi toh kaun ho sakta hai?

 **Purvi (sad, tears):** Kyaa? Yaani..yeh sach hai….tumhe mere alaavaa koi aur ladki yaad karti hai…I hate you…Kaun hai who Kaavin?bolo….she shakes him by his shoulders..suddenly, she stops shaking him…

 **Purvi (shock, surprise):** Kavinnnnnn…yeh….yeh dekhoooo…she holds his hand and places on her belly..

Kavin feels a movement in her belly (Purv is pregnant). He looks up…Hiccc…Kick…Hiccccup….Kick….their baby is kicking in Purvi's belly matching with his hiccups..

 **Kavin:** hiccc…mujhe…hiccc..pata chal gaya….hiccc…hamari chotiii…mujhe yaad kar rahi hai…hicccc..

Kavin rubs his hand on her belly. His hiccups stop..he now kisses her belly…

 **Kavin:** I love you baby doll…

 **Kavin (looking at Purvi):** I am sorry _Jaan.._ Magar meri life me ek nahi..do do ladkiyan hai…ek tum..he hits her forehead with his…aur ek meri baby doll…he kisses Purvi's cheek..

 **Purvi (pinching his two cheeks):** agar aisa hai toh I don't mind…I love you Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Love you so much _Jaan…._

 **Later, Laxmi Pujaa…**

Kavin nudges Dushyant who is praying to God..

 **Kavin (whisper):** kaminee…kya zaroorat thi Purvi ko bhadkaane ki…tu jaanta hai kitni emotional hai iss haalat me..

 **Dushyant (smile):** Haan saale…bhool gaya…jab Ishita pregnant thi..tune ek baar mujhe aise hi phasaaya tha..2 din tak Ishita ko manaata raha..

 **Kavin:** achaaa..uss baat ka badlaa le raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** haan…waise itni jaldi kaise maan gayi woh?

 **Kavin(smile):** Meri baby doll ne bachaa liya…

 **Dushyant:** tujhe kaise pata hai ladki hai?...

 **Kavin:** pata chal gaya hai mujhe..mere dil ne batayaa..

 **Dushyant:** achaaa…naam kya socha hai tere baby doll ke liye? REENAA yaaa TEEENAAA ?he exclaims loudly. Purvi turns on hearing these two names..Kavin glares at Dushyant..

The pooja is over. Purvi has tears in her eyes and rushes to the courtyard of the house. Kavin follows her not before smacking Dushyant on his head!

 **Kavin:** Purvi… _jaaaan.._ sunoo toh…sunoo naaa..Dushyant mazaak kar raha hai…who badla le raha hai..maine usse phasaaya tha aise hi….yaar please sunoo naa..

Purvi turns and kisses him suddenly on his lips. Kavin is stunned at first, but later hugs her and kisses her back gently.

 **Purvi:** main jaanti hoon Kavin…tum sirf mere ho…sirf mere…Happy diwaali…

 **Kavin (smile):** happy diwaali to you too…acha bolo…kya gift chahiye tumhe?

 **Purvi (tears, cupping his face):** **_TUMKO PAA LIYA….._** yehi kaafi hai mujhe..

Kavin smiles and picks her up slowly. They walk back like that to their house …their family…to live happily ever after !

…..Happpy family forever...…..

 **Haaaaah….this story also comes to an end...it started out as a simple college love story between two kids from different social statuses...they went through lots of love, hate, misunderstandings...yet they finally found their love...True love wins...always!**

 **THANK YOU...for liking my story...for encouraging me to write more..for complimenting my writing skills.. I never ever thought that I will take up writing stories so seriously in my life..Its only because of you all...I can never thank you all enough...**

 **Special mention to my regular reviewers and readers - Ashwini, Mansi, Ksarah, Chaya1122, Alisha, CID ki Deewani, DJN, ASD, Shiniya, Prachi, Himani, Poorti, Nikisweet, Emily, Israt, Sweety, Kavi Fan, Subhi, Sajj, VAK, Niharika, Ariha, Pooja, Update Kevi, Rubaab, Angel Adi and many GUESTs...**

 **Now I will continue with my other two stories and later of course...new stories coming up..Till then keep reading and reviewing!...Love you all...**


End file.
